The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant
by LittleSpartan
Summary: Imamura Tsubasa has no idea what she's in for when she becomes the Kazekage's assistant. All she wanted was to be a councilmember by 25 but it seems to be impossible when Temari becomes quite demanding of her and her life becomes a hectic hell. GaaraxOC
1. Have A Beautiful Sunny Suna Day

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.

Author's Note:This is my newest fan fiction. I really hope that you take pleasure in reading it as much as I have writing it.

**Chapter One: Have A Beautiful, Sunny Suna Day**

* * *

The sun hadn't even completely risen to shine over the heart of Suna before an army of overconfident vendors filtered in and roared past me, setting me at the center of the tiny deathtrap as I attempted to navigate myself around them all. I felt myself sigh as more and more came by the droves. _Tiger, ox, ram, dog (_Or was it dog before ram?)_ monkey, ram, _I repeated over and over in my head, the mantra offering little comfort to my hands who were doing all the work to make the seals. My heart flip-flopped in my chest. A sand clone appeared at my side and lifted me onto its shoulders. I frowned as I looked down. The sand clone was a mirror image of me just made out of sand whereas I was made out of water and body fat. The sand clone had her hair out of place like mine, wore the same crappy outfit I was wearing that day, and looked, surprisingly, more stressed than I was (If that was possible). The sand clone ran straight from the center of the deathtrap to the other end of it. On the way to freedom, chunks of sand had fallen from my clone as it got pelted by carpets, fruits, and whatever else the vendors had in there carts. I sighed once I was finally out of there. I waved goodbye to my sand clone before it disappeared into a puff of smoke, a bad habit of mine. Something was bothering me as I watched my sand clone disappear. I looked to my own hair and found that I had gum in there as well. Another sacrifice to my complete and utter lack of grace under pressure: this clocked in as my fifth child's gum in hair incident that week.

I almost cried as I hacked off that layer of hair with my kunai. I flung the chunk of my own gum ridden tendrils to the floor. I'd have to fix my hair now so it didn't look lopsided. It wasn't that the Kazekage would mind what the hell I looked like but to put it in simple words; his sister Temari was a prude bitch.

"Move out the way you dumb bitch," hollered a swarthy carpetbagger whose facial hair threatened to overtake his entire face and possibly swallow it whole (If only). "Move it or lose it!"

I could feel myself raising my hand to give him the finger but put it back down once I remembered that he could easily point out to Temari that I was the rebellious and unruly assistant to the Kazekage that had so kindly flipped him a bird. It had crossed my mind that perhaps it would be worth getting the man angry if I only had to face a scold or two by the masculine blonde but Temari wasn't so generous lately. She'd have revoked my salary for a week or come up with some unthought-of method of torture to do exactly so; torture me. "Have a beautiful, sunny Suna day," I said through gritted teeth and then muttered, "I hope you choke on the rays of sunshine." Fortunately for me he hadn't heard the last part and kept going about his meaningless life of carpet bagging. May he rot in the hottest depths of hell.

Speaking of meaningless lives, I diverted my thoughts to my own meaningless life. Here I was the highly esteemed Kazekage's assistant. I wrote nearly all of his speeches (except when he decided on improv, which never turned out well for lack of emotions to express to the people), attended his meetings with him, argued with the piously self-righteous council members for him (those bastards… and how I wanted to be one of them), arranged marriages in Suna (all of a sudden I became a wedding planner), ended Suna's hunger problems, solved the Wind Country's lack of crops single handedly, and helped Suna's relations with the Hidden Leaf Village. I was a regular miracle worker! Hell, I deserved to be Kazekage at the rate I was going and yet there I was running silly errands for his older sister Temari.

"Kuso," I cried out as I heard the loud bleat of my high-tech walkie-talkie. It was the newest edition that year and came with caller ID, an address book, and a highly annoying voice from the other end of the receiver. The caller ID had indefinitely confirmed my worst fear: it was _her_. Temari. The nagging sister of my boss. She might as well as be my second boss; she controlled my life in the workplace. I reluctantly answered the call.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Can you hear me, Tsubasa?" Her voice was shrill and rough the moment I hit the 'receive signal' button—no modest accomplishment considering both of my hands were already catering to her other various needs and obligations she had set me out to retrieve for her. I propped the walkie-talkie in between my shoulder and ear as I prepared my tongue to spit out the old piece of gum I was chewing. I hadn't had time to replace it and I almost laughed to myself thinking I could have replaced it with the lovely piece of gum that had wedged itself in my newly cut hair. I sent that sucker flying with force from my mouth, it hitting some bratty pre-teen in the eye. He wasn't exactly sure what happened until he gazed at the floor to find what had hit his eye; my expired and old piece of cotton candy flavored bubble gum. He gave me a dirty look, assuming I had been the culprit.

I smiled sheepishly, that is until he began to shout exceedingly clichéd insults to me, in which I responded to with another one of the sayings Temari forced me to say, "May Suna's beautiful day wash away your pain, _little_ boy." I also threw in a, "And give you a fresh agonizing dose of it," but he didn't hear that part. He sauntered away, flipping me off until he disappeared into the deathtrap I had narrowly escaped out of. Maybe he did hear the last part after all. Well, he could rot in hell with the carpetbagger.

"IMAAAMUUURAAA TSUBAAASAAAA!"

"Yes, Temari-sama. Moshi, moshi. I can hear you crystal clear."

"Tsubasa, where are my disinfecting wipes, body lotion, designer perfume, new heels, Kimmora Kimono, kunai holder, shuriken, and smoke bombs? You did remember the smoke bombs right?"

I flagged down a taxi cart and hopped in, grateful that when it had halted that it hadn't hit anyone or anything. I placed the walkie away from my mouth temporarily and said, "To Sand Castle please." I propped the phone back in between my shoulder and ear and began to speak to Temari again, "I'm in the taxi cart right now, Temari-sama, and I should be at Sand Castle in a few." She was most likely concerned that I arrive shortly to bring her the items she had demanded, I mean asked for, in more than perfect condition—If that was possible.

"Whatever," she stated roughly, cutting me off rudely as usual, "I need you to find Chinatsu-chan and bring her to Sand Castle. Make haste!" I waited for more information but the last thing I heard was a _click_. I stared at the walkie in disbelief until I realized she wasn't going to call back and inform me who this Chinatsu-chan was or where she was. Why on earth would she need Chinatsu to go to Sand Castle was another good question that came to mind. An even better one was the fact that Temari, being of Kazekage descent, had a housekeeper, several maids, and her own personal assistant—so why was I the one being led on these wild goose chases?

"Excuse me," I said to the taxi cart puller, "Do you know a Chinatsu-chan?"

"No," he grunted as he turned the corner sharply, nearly decapitating the cap of Temari's lotion bottle. That would have meant another trip to Harem's Secret, the risqué boutique that sold sensual lotion (among other sensual products) only a highly confident woman would purchase. That highly confident woman would be Temari.

I could feel my anger rising. I couldn't take much more of this. I was dealing with incompetent people here and Temari had the audacity to call me incompetent. I do everything for that pretentious bitch and her stupid brothers… though her brothers really weren't that stupid. Kankuro was kind enough and had offered me help when he could. Gaara… he was another story all on his own and surprisingly I respected him. Perhaps it was his teal eyes… they tended to make a girl feel… Well, like I said, that's another story. I can talk about his sexy, I mean his highness self later. At the moment, I had a Chinatsu-chan problem to deal with.

I snatched the walkie-talkie from my belt and dialed into Temari's personal assistant's number. I had half the nerve to screech at her to be more attentive to Temari so that I could be attentive to my own boss, the Kazekage. Knowing Temari's assistant Matsuri, she was sitting in my desk and gazing longingly at the Kazekage, my boss, imagining what it would be like to play footsies with him as _her_ boss called _me_ to order _me_ around and run impractical errands around Suna. The lazy girl answered on the last ring.

"Moshi, moshi," I said to her through the walkie.

"Hey, what's up? Are you in someplace crowded because I can barely hear you?"

Maybe because I _am_ in someplace crowded running _your _errands for _your _boss while you're imagining having sex with our Kazekage, _my _boss; that's what I wanted to say to her. Instead I chose nicer words. "Yeah, I'm in Suna's core right now… Temari asked me to pick up a few things for her and now she wants me to pick up a girl named Chinatsu-chan… any idea who and where she is?"

Something I said must have been terribly funny because next thing out of the walkie-talkie was Matsuri giggling for what seemed like a whole ten minutes before replying to me, "Chinatsu-chan is Temari-sama's new kitten. She's at the vet getting her shots. I was supposed to pick her up but I got tied down over here at the office. Temari-sama reassured me _you_ would handle it."

I was ready to reach my hands through the walkie-talkie and strangle that little bitch. Tied down? Tied down by what? Tied down by your sick sexual fantasies of you and the Kazekage! Sick, disgusting, indecent, insufferable child! "Which animal hospital," I asked; trying to put on the sweetest voice I could through to the other end of the receiver.

"The one in the Desert Palm Shopping Center… Sorry, Tsubie-san, I have to get some work done now, but call if there's anything else I can do, okay?" I almost regurgitated, feeling disgusted that she had called me by my nickname… And work to do? Hah! Matsuri you are totally staring at the Kazekage's butt because he just got up to grab more paperwork from the cabinets and place it on the already-collecting pile on my desk. That's right. I said it. Well not really… I thought it.

I made a crazy maneuver from the backseat of the cart and tapped the driver on the head. He turned around, but not before narrowly missing a small child attempting to retrieve his toy from the street. "I need you to take me to the vet in the Desert Palm." He nodded curtly and scrunched up his face in a scowl. I wanted to strangle the man for getting snippy with me. It was on the way to Sand Castle so it wasn't like he had to make a u-turn or anything.

The Desert Palm was completely packed of people that resembled cattle and other animals that migrated in herds or flocks. To save myself from getting trampled I asked the cart puller to halt where he was and then grabbed my walkie-talkie to phone the vet and demand that they bring that little beast Chinatsu-chan to me. The girl that had come out with the little devil in her hand nearly threw the kitten at me. The stupid feline flew at me, clutched onto my stomach, and dug its sharp claws into my abdomen. The employee had informed me that the cat didn't take well to the shots and was now 'experiencing mild discomfort and slight trauma.' _Grin and bear it_, I had thought to myself as I climbed back into the cart with the cat still attached to my belly. If that cat's claws went any further in me I swear they would have found my breakfast that morning. "Sand Castle now," I told the man pulling me across the village. He gave me a terse nod and we were on our way.

_Vacation, relaxation, sick-leave, holidays, freedom, retreat, escape, _I chanted my soothing words over and over again in my head. It was funny how my soothing words revolved around me being away from work for whatever reason. My concentration was broken however when the cat, still clutching my stomach, alternated between crying, mewing, and then hissing at me. By the time I reached Sand Castle the damn cat was in hysterics and had nearly ripped up my poor tummy to shreds. I blew at my hair; bangs had begun to fall into my eyes. So this was what my years at the ninja academy and summer internships for offices, agencies, headquarters, organizations, and bureaus were for: a once in a lifetime chance to bring some comfort to a small demonic kitten bent on destroying my lower intestines while trying not to drop someone's really, really expensive 'necessities' out of a high-speed moving cart being pulled by a man who could careless. Sweet life had given me what I always dreamed of!

I paid the greedy bastard of a cart puller and headed for the gates of Sand Castle. A guard shinobi had let me in without any questions; he knew the drill. I could feel my arms shaking as I carried the heavy bags of Temari's crap and attempted to keep the kitten latched on to my stomach. Kankuro was standing at Sand Castle's entrance, holding open the door for me. He looked at me sympathetically and then made a comment in an effort to be supportive. For some reason, I didn't feel much like chatting with the boy whose older sister was the devil in human form.

_Safe, _I thought as I strode down the long corridors to the Kazekage's office. My stride was surprisingly confident (after I stopped to fix my hair and adjust my outfit) as I strolled into the assistant's suite outside the Kazekage's office and quietly shoved Matsuri out of my seat. She scowled at me as she finally sat at her own desk; the desk that was shoved up against the corner of the assistant's suite at such an angle that she couldn't see the Kazekage's 'Oh so gorgeous bod' from. Oh, how I looked forward to my next two hours of paperwork before Temari returned from lunch.

"Imamura," called my _real _boss, the Kazekage, from his office. I looked forward to what he had to say; he was stoic at times but I'd take his personality over Temari's any day.

My heart sank. Temari was in the room with him. _Grin and bear it, _I reminded myself as I made a fake smile. "Where are my things and the kitten?" Now she referred to Chinatsu-chan as a kitten. That would have been a bigger help earlier.

"I left your things with Matsuri to rearrange in your room in an order of your liking and left your kitten with the housekeeper," I said, almost proud that I hadn't killed that damn demon cat from hell, or myself for that matter.

"And why would you do that?" she snarled, her brother saying nothing. He wasn't even paying attention. He had his cute nose buried too deeply in his paperwork. "I specifically asked you to bring my necessities to me here… I am dining at Bento for lunch and would like to have my perfume emanating off of me as I strut in my Kimmora Kimono through the door. Is that too much trouble?"

"No but I—"

"I don't want to hear the details of your incompetence or your uninteresting life. Hunt down the housekeeper and place my kitten in my room with fresh food and water. Make sure to set up the liter box and then go get my disinfecting wipes, body lotion, my perfume, my heels, and my Kimmora Kimono. Make haste because I want to be leaving within five minutes. Got it?"

This bitch was crazy. Five minutes to do all that? Was she out of her skull insane or hallucinating, perhaps? It would take a good three minutes to hunt down the housekeeper, another minute to find the kitten and drag its sorry ass to its room, two minutes to get it fresh food and water, three more minutes to set up the liter box, and five more minutes to bring her the ridiculous objects she mentioned.

"Five minutes, got it. Of course, Temari-sama."

I began to wonder if my heart would just give out and give up on me at the ripe age of sixteen. I was so relieved when my _actual _boss intervened. "Temari," he said without looking up from his paperwork, "Make _your _assistant do all those things… I need Imamura to file the large pile of paperwork that has been collecting on her desk while she was forced to run _your _assistant's errands." I guess he had been paying attention to what was going on and was just waiting for the opportune moment to say something.

"Hai," she said, offering me a dirty look as she stalked off to demand her lethargic assistant to get up off of her ass and do the chores she had requested me to do.

"Arigato," I murmured to Gaara, the handsome Kazekage and my boss. He looked up from his paperwork for a moment and nodded.

I grinned as I sat in the seat of my desk, taking the pen in my hand. Maybe if I was lucky, Temari would die, deciding to maintain my usually positive and upbeat attitude. Perhaps she would just choke on some of the food she was eating and keel over. I almost relished the very thought before my mind brought up something else very important. _No, Tsubie, _I thought, _you don't want her to choke on a piece of sushi… she wouldn't suffer enough. You'd lose all hope of strangling her yourself and Tsubie, that would be a damn shame._

* * *

Author's Note: That was the end of that. Please review because I'd love your feedback, and Tsubasa-san could use a pick-me-up. If you have any questions, please send me a Private Message, and I'll do my best to get back to you.


	2. The Job A Million Girls Would Kill For

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.

Author's Note:This chapter focuses more on my OC Tsubasa Imamura and then it goes into the point where she first interviews to become the Kazekage's Assistant.

Also, please don't think that I dislike Temari in any way. She's actually one of my favorite characters, but I've made her rather bitchy for entertainment purposes in the story. Matsuri is perhaps the most out of character in this story, but it's mostly for giggles. I hope no one minds too much.

**Chapter Two: The Job A Million Girls Would Kill For**

* * *

I had absolutely no idea what I was getting myself into when I went for an interview to become the Kazekage's assistant. It was said that I needed the approval of him, as well as his two siblings' approval and the approval of the council, to become the Kazekage's assistant. It was a tough job to land and it was the job that a million girls would have fought each other to the death for (which by what the council referred to as a 'tragic incident' that wasn't to be spoken of or brought up in a conversation within Sand Castle). I had no inclination whatsoever that Temari, the Kazekage's eldest sibling, an attractive self-made woman, was a wolf in sheep's clothing (and that was putting it very, very lightly). The woman was the devil.

My life, until this point, had been the basic life any kunoichi had. My entire existence up 'til now had been totally clichéd repeated by many kunoichi in an endless cycle that had dominated over us as an unwritten universal law. I grew up in Suna by two caring parents. They had taken wonderful care of me and had brought my up properly but like any ninja's parents, they had died in the call of duty, leaving me alone in the world. I got through it all; alone. I graduated from the ninja academy with flying colors and at the top of my class. It was my goal in life to be a council member so I could one day create a program in which children who lost their parents to the countless missions given to them by the Kazekage in an attempt to bring honor to the Sand Village would have foster parents or caretakers. That way, they would never be alone like I was growing up. Though being a council member was esoteric beyond belief and unpopular, it was what I had chosen to pursue and I would do it. I had involved myself in any extracurricular activities that I could involve myself in, signed myself up for charities and fund raising, taken summer courses and internships to discipline myself and to learn, and had trained mind-numbingly to improve my ninja skill. I had even entered speech contests, in which I won, to prepare me for becoming a highly esteemed council member.

One summer when I was thirteen, I had allowed myself a month's vacation time and headed for Konohagakure. It was a nice village with great shopping. It was all too nice to be out of the desert heat and into the Leaf Village's breeze. I had made friends with the most interesting of shinobi there but one boy stood out to me (excluding the hyperactive, orange jumpsuit wearing shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto). That boy was Inuzuka Kiba. He was charming from day one with his wolfish grin, cute chuckle, and adorable puppy Akamaru. We had taken a liking to each other right away and even though I would be gone at the end of the month, he asked me to be his girlfriend.

We dated for three long and happy years. We had talked obsessively over our future together. He was so excited to become a Jounin one day and become a sensei to graduating ninjas from the Konoha Ninja Academy. My plans were a bit different. I would be a strong and highly esteemed council member. Although I knew I would be around age twenty five before I became a council member (that was the least amount of years I had to be to qualify as a council member), I was an avid pursuer of my dream and wouldn't let anyone get in the way of my goal.

Kiba and I had discussed the fact that our lives would be taking separate paths from one another. We were embarking onto a journey going into two opposite directions. He wanted to be a sensei in Konoha and I wanted to be a councilwoman in Suna. Last summer, before I received the job a million girls would have fought each other to the death for, we spent a month together. That month was the test for us to see who would bend to the other's goal. I had made the fatal mistake by telling Kiba that my dream was much more important than his (even though I still think it is). We had made up with one another by the end of the month (we had spent a very romantic last weekend together).

Nothing ends a summer romance (thought it lasted for three years, which was actually more like only the summers of those three years) like the strain of a long distance relationship. I had hastily gone back to Konoha for a week to beg Kiba not to leave me. He had taken me by the hand and embraced me. At that moment I felt secure, that is until he pulled away, said it was over, and ended it with, "Stay beautiful."

It took a month of moping and eating my feelings before I snapped out of my nearly chronic depression. My wonderful teammate Sorachi, who had lost both her parents to a fatal bite from the desert asp, allowed me to stay with her in her apartment for that month. At the end of the month Sorachi had pulled me aside from my almost empty tub of ice cream and then literally forced me to wake up and smell the coffee. She waved the mug of coffee in my face, told me to clean up my act because she was throwing me out (for my own good), and sending me back out into the real world. My first reaction was to argue with her but I had reluctantly accepted the delicious smelling coffee and drank it. She was right though, it had woken me up. The next morning I was back on my feet, cleaned up, and ready for the world.

I surrounded myself by books upon books to study and I wrote speech upon speech to improve my writing skills, and then I attended ceremonies where I gave those speeches to improve my public speaking abilities. I was finally back on track; I was human again. If it weren't for Sorachi, I wouldn't be where I was today. Well I wasn't exactly in the best place in the world and I hadn't exactly landed myself where I wanted but like I said before, I had the job a million girls would have fought each other for the death for and though it has its ups and downs, I got to add 'Kazekage's assistant' to me résumé (not to mention I had major bragging rights over all the other ninja in my graduating class; they had gone to pots after all their silly D and C rank missions they received; total burnout). Me, I was on top of the world, I was at my prime and there was no way I was going to waste it crying over Inuzuka Kiba. I was above that.

I woke up on the couch of my good friend Hoshiro, my other teammate. Sorachi had told me I could stay with her and hadn't really meant to kick me out but I told her that eating ice cream all day on her sofa would be to tempting for me to resist, thus I would tragically revert back to my old habits. She gave me a stern look and said that I should live with Hoshiro temporarily. It was a great idea in which he agreed to. Hoshiro, whose two parents were still alive, had always loved being on his own. He left home when he was twelve after having saved ample enough money from his D rank missions as a genin and got his own apartment. I often made fun of him, calling him a lonesome wolf. Of course, Hoshiro shrugged off the comments rather than retort something clever. Hoshiro was above stooping down to childish name calling games and so he kept quiet as usual.

I summoned out my bravery and removed myself from the couch I called my bed. Hoshiro had offered to sleep there and allow me his mattress to sleep on but I had declined by saying that I would simply be imposing much more than I already was. Hoshiro was a generous kind of person and could be stubborn when it came to being a gentleman but I had finally one the quarrel when I pitched a tent in the living room and declared it my home. Unfortunately, the tent was defective and I didn't have enough money at the time to purchase a new one and so the couch became my humble abode.

Prying my fingers from the armrest of the couch, I painfully and slowly dressed for my interview I had in the afternoon. I had decided the previous night on an outfit but somehow the outfit had looked better last night. I rummaged through my clothes and created ensemble upon ensemble only to end up wearing my usual kunoichi uniform. It wasn't very original but it said that I meant business as a ninja. Or did it? I shrugged off such thoughts and ran out the door, attempting to put my ninja sandals on my bare feet as I did so. I had finally got the right sandal on my foot only to realize I had placed it on the left foot. I struggled to get the shoe off, continuing to run to my destination. If I didn't hurry I would be late; I already overslept. The night before, I was stricken with insomnia. I figured it was because I was so nervous over the interview my mind wouldn't allow itself to settle down. It made me wish I had an off button.

With two ninja sandals on the proper foot, I walked up to the gate of Sand Castle, awaiting my scary interview with the council. If the council approved, they would send me to the Kazekage's siblings, and if they approved, they would send me to the Kazekage himself to approve. If all went well, the interviewing would be done in one day and then a decision would later be reached. I put on a bright smile as I walked into the room of the council members (smiles won hearts!). My heart and mind were racing as I looked over their faces. Poker faces. I loved it! The council members were, to put it in lame man's terms, so bad ass. I simply adored the fact that I had chosen my goal to be a council member. It was all so wonderfully delicious.

They asked me questions about my work experience, or any experience I had in being an assistant. I told them how I graduated at the top of my class, handed them a letter of recommendation from my chunin sensei, and then handed them another letter of recommendation from one of my many summer internships. I also told them about my many endeavors in writing speeches and my victories over public speaking contests. I could tell they were impressed because they were all smiling at me and shooting each other favorable glances. They also told me that with the Kazekage's letter of recommendation, I could easily become a council member as soon as I hit twenty five. I thanked them earnestly as they sent me on my way to meet with the Kazekage's siblings. I almost felt giddy as I left the council room; phase one was complete.

I met with the Sand Siblings in the room I now knew as the assistant's suite; a place I would spend hours doing paperwork and a place I would spend many more hours missing desperately as I embarked on excursions that Temari would soon refer to as errands to retrieve her bare essentials. Matsuri and Kanoka were also in the room. Matsuri had become Temari's assistant several months before. The thirteen year old brat was trying to become the Kazekage's assistant but Temari had taken her under her wing instead. How tragic for little Matsuri. Kanoka, on the other hand, had asked to be Kankuro's assistant and applied for the job. I think she and Kankuro might have had a fling or two but what Kanoka and Kankuro did was none of my business.

The Sand Siblings were engaged in heavy conversation, the brother breaking free from it for a moment to tell me that he and his sister would be with me in ten minutes. Whatever they were discussing, it must have been important. I looked over to the cute girl Matsuri. Little did I know I would come to hate her guts and spit on the ground she floated head over heels on—that disgusting creature! She was conversing with Kanoka, Kankuro's assistant.

The two girls were so polished and refined looking. They were both in stylish outfits that had left me to believe that they couldn't possibly be kunoichi because one thing about kunoichi was that they often had next to zero sense of style. Both girls were clad in fancy kimono tops and spandex bottoms, which led me to believe that perhaps they were kunoichi because they both had kunai holders attached to their right leg. They were just dressed up fancy for their high class office jobs. I looked down at my own mismatched outfit, finding myself to be a dowdy dressed kunoichi, with of course, lack of fashion. My kunoichi outfit consisted of a top I slapped on one day over fishnet and some black spandex shorts, also on top of some fishnet. My pink hair looked like a train wrecked into a cart carrying pink paint to create my messy bun and the other assistants had nice neat buns in their hair; not one single strand out of place. It was demeaning to see girls like that staring over at me, wondering if I was made of the proper material to be the assistant to the Kazekage. And the funny thing was that I was older than the two girls, three years their senior in fact, and I was being ostracized by them. What was the world coming to?

I took a seat on a nearby chair, allowing myself to relax for a moment, and waited patiently. Ten minutes weren't going by very quickly and so I decided to tune into whatever Matsuri and Kanoka were saying. Hopefully I'd catch some important clue that would help me land the job. I heard Matsuri say, "I wish I could be the Kazekage's assistant… he's just so… so dreamy!" Kanoka nodded and giggled simultaneously, agreeing. I rolled my eyes at their silly little girl chatter, glad that I was over boys for the moment and going to focus on my career.

Matsuri and Kanoka had caught me off guard by inviting me over to share with them in their own conversation. Kanoka mentioned how it was important to indulge in such gossip or chatter. "Sweetie," said Matsuri, making me feel younger than she and inferior to her yet again, "Do you know the name of the Kazekage?"

I gulped, realizing I had no idea of his name. I was pretty sure it started with an 'S' or maybe a 'D'… maybe both? I shook my head for a moment, trying to stir any subconscious memories I had of the new Kazekage to the surface. He had become Kazekage at age fifteen… I knew that much. But by Kami, I couldn't figure out his name. It was ridiculous for the insolent brat to quiz me on such a thing. I could act astonished and say, 'Gasp! Why would you ask that? Everyone knows his name!' but the fact was that I had spent too much time staying quiet and not responding quickly enough. My silence had shown that I had to think about it and now that I was answerless… well, I was answerless! I began to stammer a few names here and there, the burble was inaudible. I grabbed the reins of my mind, metaphorically speaking of course, and steered myself to tranquility.

"I can't recall at the moment," I murmured, somewhat calmly. So much for my tranquility!

Matsuri's large honey brown eyes widened and so did Kanoka's green ones. The two girls stared at each other, shocked. It wasn't long before they both broke out into annoyingly high pitched giggles and turned back to me. "Sabaku no Gaara," said Matsuri through giggles, "Is his name."

Kanoka had finally broken the string of laughter and decided to be kinder to me. She overlooked my lack of knowledge about the man I was supposed to be working under and informed me that it wasn't surprising for me to have gotten so far to be in the second stage of the interview. Kanoka had said that the council members hadn't been approving of anyone lately and it was an honor that I was approved. I agreed modestly, looking over to see Matsuri snort at my comment. It was at that moment I thought Matsuri was a little bitch and I didn't like her. Still, I couldn't help but ask, "Can you tell me some more about the Kazekage?"

Matsuri rolled her eyes and then with an exasperated look confirmed that she would tell me more. A flicker of excitement lighted her honey colored eyes, thus becoming more than a flicker as she spoke animatedly about the Kazekage. "The Kazekage's previous assistant was much older."

"Oh much older," chimed in Kanoka, giddy as well.

"Anyway," Matsuri said giving Kanoka a look to say that she didn't appreciate the interruption. Kanoka apologized, looked down to her designer heels, and murmured for Matsuri to continue. "She left because she got married and is going to have a baby. She married a Leaf Village ninja and so she's moving there with her new husband."

"Not very romantic," snorted Kanoka, "And a bad choice on her part… Being the Kazekage's assistant is so… so…"

"Prestigious," finished Matsuri, taking control of the conversation again, "Just know how lucky you are to be being interviewed by his siblings for the job. It's an honor…" She paused to be dramatic and then continued. "It's my obligation to tell you just how lucky you are. The Kazekage is protector of Sand, a guardian, so to speak, of the desert. He is the most important person in the village… and he's single!" There was a giggle from both girls. "Sabaku no Gaara…" Matsuri paused once more for dramatic effect, though I must say that it was growing tiresome. "The chance to work for him, to watch him… is just so… so… endearing all on its own. He's absolutely gorgeous… he's… perfect… Just let me finish by saying that it's a job that a million girls would fight each other to the death for… oh but we're not supposed to bring that up… don't say anything like that in here unless you want Kankuro-sama to get after you about it." I nodded my head like a bobble head. I feared that Matsuri was about to continue her little drabble on how sexy she thought the Kazekage was when Temari cleared her throat.

"Get back to work girls," Kankuro told the two assistants as he motioned for me to come over to him and his sister. "Kanoka go down to the copy room and make me copies of those two mission reports I gave you." She nodded and took off, but not without sneaking a glance at the closed French doors that led to the Kazekage before she left.

Kankuro and Temari asked me questions about myself, analyzing me. They finally came to the conclusion that I wasn't psycho or a fan girl of the Kazekage and permitted me through after their countless minutes of drilling my mind's core. I suspected that the reason why Kanoka and Matsuri didn't get promoted to become the Kazekage's assistant was solely based upon the fact that they were most likely the number one and two of the mindless Kazekage Fan Club. I smiled humbly and entered through the Kazekage's doorway where I came face to face with the most drop dead gorgeous man I had ever seen but I pulled myself together because I was Imamura Tsubasa, future highly acclaimed councilwoman that would change Suna for the better.

I had never seen so much as a portrait or picture of the young man that sat in his desk in front of me. I was regretful I hadn't because I then could have prepared myself for the moment I met him in person. His eyes didn't lift up from his piece of paperwork he was currently signing for many moments but when his teal orbs did finally look up to mine, I nearly fainted. I mentally slapped myself, reminding myself why I was there, reminding myself of my sole purpose. I looked back into his aquamarine eyes; they were still staring at me. His red hair contrasted with the color of his eyes beautifully, and the dark rims around his eyes made him all the more mysterious and entrancing. He didn't stand to greet me, I noted, still gazing back at him. He didn't seem like the monster I had heard terrible rumors of. He seemed rather gentle and kind, although he hadn't invited me to sit yet. Still, I felt comfortable enough to take the seat directly in front of his desk. He just watched me intently, most likely mentally noting in his head my attempts at breaking the ice between him and me.

"What brings you here," he asked in a soft and dreamy voice. All of a sudden I knew why Matsuri spoke about him so vigorously though I kept my feet firmly planted to the ground. Now was not a time for cloud nine traveling! I braced myself as I handed him my résumé that he looked over rather quickly, but I assumed he was just a fast reader… or skimmer.

"I was interviewed by the council and then your siblings… I understand your assistant position needs to be filled," I began, my voice trembling slightly from nerves. My public speaking competitions had apparently gone out the door in front of this one person.

At that moment, I realized how it was imperative for me to obtain this job. The best I could describe it as the same yearning a girl gets when she's window shopping and spots the most beautiful kimono. She knows she can do wonderful things in that kimono and look damn good while doing it but it was unobtainable. Too pricy. The reason for my interest getting peaked was because of the fact that this was a challenge. It finally donned on me that this _was _the job that a million girls would fight each other to the death for. I had to rise up to meet this challenge.

He asked me a few questions about myself. He was quiet when he spoke but he seemed confident in himself as he did so. It surprised me that his quiet demeanor hadn't affected his confidence in speaking. He almost seemed determined to be a good Kazekage and all he needed was a good assistant to aid him. We stumbled a bit when he inquired about my having a boyfriend or not. I saw it as none of his business at first and then thought it over for a moment. He just didn't want another assistant to leave like his previous. "I recently got out of a relationship…"

"How long did it last," he questioned me, making me feel like he was a girl wanting to know the hot juicy gossip but he didn't have the high pitched annoying voice for it.

"It was a summer romance," I replied. Technically I wasn't lying. It had been a summer romance… it just lasted for three years and then failed miserably with a loud _kerplunk_ as it sank to the depths of the dunes of Sand that made the distance between us seem so unbearably extreme.

"I see," he said, teal eyes boring into me. His gaze was a bit overwhelming and made me desire to look away but I held my ground. If I broke eye contact, I broke my chances of getting the job. It was a rule. "You were at the top of your graduating class at the ninja academy and took summer internships… where at and what for?"

"I took summer internships at law firms and such similar. I did it to practice my public speaking… I want to be a council member one day," I said confidently, knowing that the council was my calling.

"So, does your affinity for council mean that you're not very interested in being my assistant?" His gaze seemed to intensify as I glared back at him, making me suddenly feel uneasy and not as comfortable as I had been when I first entered the room.

"Of course not," I said without wavering. If I wavered then it would mean I wasn't sure and if I wasn't sure, it would mean I wasn't cut out for the job. "I cannot become a council member until I am twenty five at least… This job is the ideal job until then." After that things progressed relatively easy and smooth. He had given me one last nod, murmuring a 'thank you' and a 'you'll be called if you get the job'. I noticed that his teal eyes never diverted away from me as I left the room. Victory was mine! I could taste it. I had the job.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope that the canon characters are in character for the most part. I did so to the best of my abilities. If there were any discrepencies in my portrayal of them, it's only to make the story more entertaining and fun. ;) Please review!


	3. The New Girl

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.

Author's Note:This chapter is about Tsubasa's first experience on her first day of work. Try to remember your first day of work and the excitement and anxiousness you may have felt.

**Chapter Three: The New Girl**

* * *

"It doesn't sound like the Kazekage is going to give you the job," mumbled Hoshiro as he served me dinner. It smelled so appetizing I had half the mind to say 'screw the chopsticks' and dig in with my bare hands. I had gone directly to his apartment as soon as I was let out from my interview. "There are better jobs for you to take as training to be a council member." He thought about it for a moment and reconsidered his comment to me. "On the other hand, a letter of recommendation from the Kazekage would be pretty impressive."

I knew Hoshiro was trying hard to be supportive of me and my decisions but I could tell he wasn't having an easy time with it. At least he pretended to be excited, for my sake. I know being the 'oh so glamorous' assistant of the Kazekage wasn't his idea of being trained for a future councilmember but he kept that to himself most of the time. Hoshiro was they type of friend that would just listen if that's what you wanted him to do, or be supportive if asked, and be brutally honest if begged.

Hoshiro's goal in life had always been a mystery to me. It was something he didn't speak of often and when he did he left many questions unanswered by his vagueness. I suddenly felt very curious about what my friend wanted out of life. He was the kind to go after something if he wanted it although he seemed to be rather lazy at times. He had chased his dream of living on his own and there he was, living on his own (well with me too but that was because of the certain circumstances).

"Hoshiro-kun," I murmured as I wolfed down one of the most delicious dinner I had ever tasted, "What do you want out of life?"

He paused for a moment, my question catching him off guard. I hoped that he wouldn't go on the defensive or anything. He didn't have to answer if he didn't want to. It was just a question. He ran a hand through his black hair and looked back at me nervously with his blue eyes. I had never seen him behave that way. He shrugged saying, "I'm not really sure… this sounds weird but I kind of want to just have a happy family." We both grew quiet for a moment. I really had nothing to say. I knew he didn't get along with his parents too well but he had never told me or Sorachi why, and though I wanted to know why, I didn't want to push him into saying more if he didn't want to. He shrugged again and plopped on the couch next to me. "Enough about that," he brushed it off. It was just as I thought; he didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Work about ten more years for the Kazekage and do a good job… he'll definitely recommend you for council. In fact, you could probably get anywhere with a letter of recommendation from the Kazekage."

"I sure hope so," I replied as I stretched myself out on the couch, ready to nap at any given moment. It had been a long day. A thought suddenly struck me and I almost jumped out of my seat. I know the crazy look in my eye had startled Hoshiro because he backed away as far as he could for a moment to give me space. "Sorachi-chan was telling me that she was looking for a boyfriend and I was wondering if you wanted to attend the dating service with me and her. It's in February… just in time for Hearts Grow Day! Isn't that convenient?" When he didn't respond I chose to continue. "I'm just going for fun and to be supportive. I know it would mean a lot to her if you went too!"

His brow furrowed as his face scrunched up into a disgusted scowl. He crossed his arms, refusing at first to think it over. I remained quiet and patient, knowing he would cave. "I… guess," he grumbled. I leapt from my side of the couch and threw my arms around him.

"You're the best Hoshiro-kun," I said to him, "Sorachi-chan is going to be so happy about this!" I was smiling as I hugged my dear friend but on the inside I was smirking and grinning devilishly. The two dorks had had a crush on each other since we all were in the Suna Ninja Academy. It was time for unrequited love to become requited! Me, being the middle man so to speak, was there to give a friendly push on both ends.

Suddenly the phone rang, putting an end to our friendly embrace as Hoshiro got up to answer it. He paused for a moment after he said hello. I already knew who it was. He always paused and made a funny face when Sorachi called him. Oh, it was love! I grinned as he handed me the phone, telling me it was for me. "Moshi, moshi," I said into the phone, giddy to hear Sorachi's voice. I had some good news for her!

"Moshi, moshi Tsubie-chan," she said sounding slightly irritated, "I'm calling because some annoying girl named Matsuri called my house to tell you that you got the job as Kazekage's assistant… You start next Monday… You get free room and board at Sand Castle so show up on Thursday to move in… isn't that nice…? Yuck, that Matsuri was a snotty sounding little thing."

I laughed into the receiver, "Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

"Anyway," said Sorachi, "I'm heading to bed… She woke me up."

"You sleep all day," I pointed out, chuckling a bit.

"I still don't like to be awakened," she mumbled. I could just picture her sleepy face. She was most likely wearing her eye mask and dressed up in her leopard-print pajamas. She was lying in her bed looking dejected because Matsuri had the nerve to call her and disturb her beauty sleep.

"I got good news for you but if you're eager to hang up the phone with me… I understand," I said, using reverse psychology, hoping she would take the bait.

"Really? What?" Hah! She had taken the bait. Hook, line, and sinker!

"Hoshiro said he would go with us to the dating service… isn't that going to be a riot," I asked her, positively thrilled.

"He is," Sorachi murmured her question over the phone. I could see the blush spreading across her cheeks now.

"Mhm," I said, "Well, I'll let you sleep… Konbanwa." I ended the conversation at that and returned the phone to Hoshiro. We said our goodnights and I knocked out on the couch.

It had been three nights I spent sleeping in my new room and I still felt like a stranger to it. I moved in on Thursday with ease (considering I had next to no possessions due to a previous lack of a home). It was already furnished to my surprise. I was worried I might have to go out and buy furniture but was relieved of my worries. It was a room that was too good for me to hope for. It had a large relaxation area (like a family room but I didn't have family so it was re-dubbed my relaxation area) with a TV and computer present, a small kitchen with an island, a huge bathroom and big sized master bedroom. Another perk to the room was that it had a balcony that overlooked the courtyard of Sand Castle; a very lovely courtyard, complete with a maze, a garden, an actual court, training grounds, and a large Sand Village symbol shaped swimming pool. I nearly died from excitement as I let out a small squeal. I had to. It was all just too much to keep in.

I looked down to my old and musty suitcases. There were only two of them. In one of the suitcases I had packed my clothes, shoes, necessities, and whatever else I needed. In the second suitcase, which was the heavier of the two, were mountains of speeches I had written among expired résumés and my ninja supplies. I wasn't a very wealthy person and I wasn't used to such nice treatment such as receiving a room fit for a princess located in the very charming Sand Castle. It was odd at first. The bed was king sized for crying out loud! I admit that when I saw it I immediately did about a million jumping jacks on top of it. I stopped when I heard a knock at the door, hoping no one had heard me being rambunctious and hoping I hadn't disturbed anyone too much.

I straightened my bed out and then myself quickly before answering the door. It was my boss's brother. He had a friendly smile which relieved my anxiety slightly.

"Konnichiwa," he said to me, "I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything."

"Oh no," I said, taking it that he meant he was interrupting me from setting up my room which was ridiculous because I barely brought anything over, "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to let you know about your neighbors," he replied with a grin. Neighbors? How could I have neighbors? Kankuro was pulling my leg.

"Neighbors," I asked him as I scratched the tip of my nose quickly.

"Yeah, next door on your left are Matsuri and Kanoka. They also have free room and board. On your right are Gaara, then Temari, and then me. We have it set up that way in case we need assistance right way," he informed me, still grinning. I wondered if his war paint took him a long time to put on. Did he apply it every morning like makeup or was it more like he tattooed it on so he wouldn't have to deal with it every morning?

"I see," I said with a smile as I decided he applied it everyday because he changed the pattern at times.

"Good," he said after a moments pause, "Also, there is a cafeteria downstairs where all the hired hands and maids eat. To the right of the cafeteria is the kitchen where the assistants eat and were my siblings and I eat. You aren't obligated to eat with us but it's just to let you know that meals are provided three times a day, including snacks if you get hungry. There's a chef that will cook nearly anything you want."

Did I hear correctly? A chef? A chef! Me, the girl whose idea of breakfast, lunch, and dinner was popping some frozen substance into a microwave until it thawed out, was going to be cooked for by a chef? Oh life was too good! "Arigato," was about all I could muster up as thoughts of endless possibilities dominated my brain. He nodded and said some more things that I wasn't paying attention to; something to the extent of 'blah, blah, blah, seeya later.' I closed the door behind him and landed on my bed with a nice _thud. _Would I really be living the good life now?

It was five in the morning on the Monday I was to begin my first day of work as the Kazekage's assistant. Last night I had selected an outfit that was beginning to make me think that after hours of going through clothes I had made a bad choice. I was flinging around article of clothing after article of clothing. There was nothing for me to wear! What I should have done was go shopping but going shopping is a bit difficult when you have zero spending dollars. I could have at least asked Sorachi if I could borrow some of her outfits. She had always been stylish in some areas. I had zero sense of style but I was willing to step it up a bit for my new job. After seeing the way Matsuri and Kanoka dressed my self-esteem had decreased drastically and so there I was with my head stuck in a shirt too small for me and my right leg in the left pant leg. I had wasted thirty minutes already so now I had thirty more minutes to get ready, eat breakfast, and get my sorry behind to work.

I finally decided on wearing a slapped on shirt over fishnet (same old, same old) and a long black kunoichi skirt that went down to almost my knees with fish net stockings. I then wore my black knee-high ninja boots. I looked into the full length mirror and decided I wouldn't go to breakfast dressed as the way I was. It would be embarrassing enough for me to sit at my desk dressed like that while I filed paperwork and while Matsuri and Kanoka stifled (or probably wouldn't bother to stifle) giggles, jeers, and ill-humored jokes.

Next was makeup… Ah makeup. Makeup and how to use makeup was beyond me. I had never used the stuff. My parents hadn't allowed me to wear makeup until I turned thirteen. My mother had promised to give me a makeup lesson on my thirteenth birthday. Too bad both of my parents died just before then. So I never did get my makeup lesson that was promised to me. Sorachi had tried to put makeup on me but I rather not look like a clown when I go out into public and so I refused to wear it again after that until I became sixteen recently.

I tied my hair up into a messy bun (which I had intended for it to be neat but things never work as planned and hair never does what you want it to do unless you are Temari, Matsuri, or Kanoka). I didn't even bother with wearing hair accessories like the other girls. For what? So I could look even tackier than I already did? Hah. No. I think not. I glanced at the clock to realize it was five minutes until six. I grabbed my backpack that I usually took with me on missions and jetted out the door. There was no way I could be late on my first day of work!

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping in the damn ninja boots. They weren't mission-friendly; that was for sure. I don't even know why they were created for ninjas to wear them if a ninja would only lose his balance in the call of duty. That was an accident waiting to happen. I cried out as I stubbed my toe against a rail of the stairs. I ignored the throbbing pain in my big toe and kept running. I found myself at the bottom of the damn stairs and ran to the hall on the left. I found myself at a place where the halls split into two different corridors and for the life of me I couldn't remember which I was supposed to take. Ninja's intuition had told me to take the right hall and so I did. Thank Kami, it didn't let me down. I straightened myself out as best as I could and opened the door. Kankuro and Temari's assistants were already situated at their one desk they shared shoved in the corner of the room. I noticed that the chair to my desk was pulled out slightly and warm as I sat in it. I also noticed a strand of light brown hair. Knowing I had pink hair, Temari had blonde, and Kanoka had black, it was Matsuri's. That little brat was already sitting in my desk, most likely hoping I wouldn't show up and then she would have asked for a promotion to be the Kazekage's assistant. Bitch.

"Ohayo," I murmured as I waited for my boss to come into the room. The two girls stared at me blankly, nodded in my direction, turned to each other, and began to giggle. I saw their eyes back on me after they finished laughing. Their beady little eyes looked from my ninja boots to the shirt I had slapped over my fishnet long sleeve. Great, they were laughing at me!

I looked over at the two girls. Both girls had a nice, tall mug of coffee with lipstick stains smeared onto the drinking part of the cups. It almost brought me pleasure to see that the lipstick they wore on their lips were both a bit smeared. So much for them seeming flawless…

"Nice ninja boots," commented Matsuri with a smile but I knew she hadn't meant it. She was being a sarcastic bitch and I had nothing to come back with.

"Arigato," I murmured as I stared at my desk, trying to tell myself she was just jealous because I was the Kazekage's assistant and she was Temari's.

The door to the assistant's suite opened and for a moment I thought it was the Kazekage or his siblings but I was wrong. A petite girl stepped through the door. She was in a maid's outfit and so I quickly guessed her occupation. She brought in three bottles of mineral water on a tray and set them at Matsuri and Kanoka's Siamese-desk-thing. She bowed to them and was on her way. I couldn't help but notice her stylish hair pieces and wondered how a maid like her could have a sense of fashion when forced to wear a ridiculous unfashionable uniform day in and day out. Kanoka scurried to the tray, grabbed the serving dish and ran into the Kazekage's office. She went into the small kitchen area located to the left of my desk and grabbed three glasses, filled them with ice, and went back into the Kazekage's office. She poured the mineral water into the glasses and then disposed of the bottles. She straightened out her hair and outfit, and then confidently took her seat back next to Matsuri.

After, the door had opened again, and this time the three Sand Siblings walked in, Gaara first. Matsuri and Kanoka stood up immediately and gave a short bow and greeted him. Guessing, I should do the same I stood up but thanks to my off-balance ninja boots I tripped and fell back into my seat. He looked over at me, seeing what had happened. He was probably wondering what the hell I was doing wearing ninja boots and some ugly black skirt that looked like something I had swiped from my grandmother's attic collection's throw up bin.

The Kazekage smiled at me slightly which must have been a rare occurrence because I heard Matsuri and Kanoka gasp quietly as their jaws dropped somewhat. "Ohayo," he said to me with an amused look in his eyes. Who would have thought that he could look so _playful_? When I had met him and spoken with him in the interview he had seemed so stoic and serious. Was this the same young man from before? It couldn't be!

I gulped down, nearly swallowing my tonsils and my tongue as I opened my mouth to reply. I swear I must have looked like a gaping fish as I said, "Ohayo, Kazekage-sama." Again, I received the amused look from him as he stepped into his main office, leaving the French doors wide open. Temari and Kankuro stepped into the assistant's suite directly after. Matsuri and Kanoka greeted them with warm smiles and excited voices. They were such kiss asses… But I must admit I greeted them the same way. Kankuro was friendly enough to return the greeting but Temari kept walking after she so kindly propped her fan carelessly against my desk.

Matsuri snapped her fingers at me and hissed, "Do the fan! Quick! Put it away!"

I nodded my head like a bobble head doll and grabbed at the fan. It was a pretty heavy fan but that's what ninja training was for (gaining muscles), picking up heavy fans. I opened the closet directly behind my desk and placed the fan gently into it. I closed the closet and sighed with relief as I took cover by sitting back at my L-shaped desk. As soon as I had put that stupid fan away Temari and Kankuro came out from the room. I immediately grabbed the fan out of the closet. Matsuri had given me a look as if to say that Temari didn't like to wait for slow people. Temari snatched her fan out of my hands and left the room, Kankuro following directly behind her.

Apparently it had been big news in Sand Castle that the Kazekage had a new assistant because streams of people flowed through to the office. Many of them went straight over to Matsuri and Kanoka's desk to hear the main juicy gossip about me or about the Kazekage, or about Temari's designer outfits, or even about what Kankuro looked like without his war paint. It seemed to me that little Matsuri was popular when it came to schmoozing with the other people that were heavy at work in Sand Castle. After conversing with Matsuri and Kanoka they would turn to me and say, 'This must be the new girl!' It was shocking to see people with a smile that went from ear to ear to show off dazzling pearly white teeth were (seemingly) genuinely excited to meet me; the new girl.

The men that had come in to see the ruckus had been assistants to some council members and assistants to other important people, and guard shinobi that worked in Sand Castle. It was amazing to see that this part of Sand Castle was built solely for workers (such as myself) to serve the Kazekage. The council members also lived within the building if they were younger and single. The older council members had their own homes and families but were frequently in Sand Castle. Their assistants either lived with them or somewhere very nearby in case of emergency.

Now the women were an entirely different story. They were stick-skinny nearly and dressed so chic. Matsuri informed me that Temari ran her own fashion line and was quite wealthy from it and so many models would bob in and out of the office speaking to Matsuri and asking her what Temari wanted them to do or what photo shoot they were to go for. No wonder Temari was so stylish and desired for her assistant Matsuri to dress just as tastefully as she. It all made sense now. I could feel my eyes begin to travel to my own outfit but I stopped myself and quickly reminded myself that I wasn't a model; I was a kunoichi that would become a powerful council member at age twenty five. I had no use for fashion.

One model had sashayed over to my desk and asked if she could go in and see the Kazekage; it was of utmost importance. I stretched my gaze to Matsuri and Kanoka. They didn't look too happy about it but said nothing and they didn't offer any signals to show that they were biased. The model began to rap her long, beautifully manicured fingernails against the corner of my desk as my mind struggled to think of what I should do in this situation.

"Your name," I asked her, gaining control of home base in my brain. I looked past the manicured hand and finally gazed to the girl. She was a beautiful young woman with the perfect body and I nearly felt a twinge of jealousy as my heart thumped. No wonder Matsuri and Kanoka looked so distressed back at their cramped desk. The young woman before me was drop dead gorgeous and wanted to see my boss who was also drop dead gorgeous.

"Kawasaki Tazuna," she replied as she flipped her brilliant blonde hair (nearly white it was so blonde!) with another freshly manicured hand. Her bright blue eyes seemed to be amused with me. My eyes were just as blue so hers should shut up…

"Let me ask him," I mumbled as I stood up from my desk, this time carefully as not to lose my balance from my stupid ninja boots again. I trudged over to the French doors and knocked. His eyes never wandered from his paperwork, probably tired of Matsuri and Kanoka gawking at him (they were pretty obvious about it). After a few moments he told me to come in and so I obliged. "Excuse me Kazekage-sama," I said nervously, "There is a Kawasaki Tazuna here to see you."

"Hn… she's early," he murmured as he set aside some paperwork into a neat pile at the corner of his desk. He sighed for a moment and looked over to me. I could tell he was laughing on the inside about my tacky outfit. I could feel my self-esteem begin to steadily decline again. "Finish up my paperwork," he instructed me, "Knowing Kawasaki… she's going to take up much of my time this afternoon… Send her in."

I nodded, grabbed the paperwork, and backed into the French doors. I hoped he wouldn't notice or wouldn't care that my ninja boots had just scuffed up the bottom of the doors a bit as I opened them. I looked to see the striking young woman. I looked down for a moment, thinking that it was the kind of girl the Kazekage would be after even if she was high maintenance. "Go on in," I said to her as I took my seat at my desk. She smiled and thanked me as she went into the Kazekage's office; her hourglass figure strutted so gracefully as she entered. I guessed that she was Temari's top runway model. She wasn't stick-skinny like the others. No, she had an amazing figure that everyone should be jealous of (even me…). I noted that he had put the blinds down on the French doors as soon as Tazuna went in probably so he could have some privacy. I looked over to Matsuri and Kanoka. Even though I felt the same way, I couldn't help but enjoy the mortified looks on their faces. That's what you call _priceless_.

As soon as the coast had been clear, Matsuri and Kanoka immediately engaged themselves into gossip. "What. A. Bitch! Can. You. Believe. That?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Going into Kazekage-sama's room like that!"

"What a slut."

"Yeah, major bitch!"

"And a skank!"

As much as that all amused me I didn't want to hear anymore of their silly insults. That was girl drama that I wasn't interested in. I was interested in other things… "Who is she," I asked Matsuri, knowing she knew everyone's business.

"Kawasaki Tazuna," Matsuri said with a snort, "Is one of Temari's super models… in fact the number one runway model for Temari's Desert Kitsune line. She's rich, beautiful, and sluttish. She's got a great sense of fashion and I hate her… She's been after Gaara-sensei for a long time now… ever since he became Kazekage."

"Yeah," agreed Kanoka, "If he wasn't Kazekage she wouldn't even give him a second glance!"

"Not even a first," chimed Matsuri.

I looked at the two girls, astonished. They were such hypocrites and so I decided to call them out. "Would you even give him a first or second glance?" The faces they made almost made me cry from laughter, but I held my tears and my giggles to myself. I had hit a touchy spot, I knew.

"I… Of course I would," said Matsuri abruptly, "Kazekage-sama was my sensei after all… and he saved my life. I liked him then and I like him even more now." She crossed her arms as if to emphasize her point.

"Me too," cried Kanoka in her annoying voice that resembled Matsuri's. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. They were so… ugh… stupid.

The conversation ended that way too. I sure as hell didn't want to continue it and I know they didn't either. I finished up the Kazekage's paperwork in no time. It was an easy task after a few minutes of practicing how to forge his signature. I shoved the finished stack away from me and looked out to the other girls. I still didn't want to converse with them and so I took to my computer at my seat. It was filled with a million files and I decided I could poke through a few of them just to see what they were about. I grew bored soon with the files… nothing but mission reports or shinobi complaints about missions, their teammates, etc. Lame, lame… Lame!

I found an interesting video game in which I played a runway model and had to model fashion from… hah…! Desert Kitsune; Temari's fashion line. She must have created the game. I looked at the gamer hall of fame to find Temari as the number one winner, then (not so surprisingly) Kawasaki Tazuna, then Matsuri, then Kanoka, and then a bunch of other names I had guessed to be Temari's models or model hopefuls.

Now video games were so silly but I couldn't help myself as I hit the start button and began to play. The goal of the game was to model various articles of clothing. What was interesting was that you got to pick what your character looked like. Of course, most likely like all the players had, I picked out characteristics and traits that resembled my own. The theme of the first fashion show was the desert. I selected a few outfits I created from the clothing rack and began. My character struck various poses right on cue as I pressed the buttons vigorously. The next theme was geisha for the fashion show and so I selected kimonos I liked and matched them with the appropriate hairpins, getas and obis. The second level was a bit tougher.

I played that damn game until the tenth level. At the tenth level I destroyed Temari's gamer status and replaced her name with mine. I had hoped she wouldn't hold it against me (ha… ha… ha…). As I finished putting the last letter of my nickname I decided to swivel around in my chair. I didn't really care if Matsuri or Kanoka made fun of me for it because I was having fun in that boring office and they were still pushed out of shape over Tazuna and the Kazekage. I giggled as Kawasaki Tazuna stepped out of my boss's office, still swiveling in my chair like a little four year old. Both of them looked over at me, making me feel embarrassed that they had caught me. Tazuna turned around, said her goodbyes to the Kazekage and to me as well (shocker!) with a bright friendly smile. He watched her leave and then looked over at me. Had I done something wrong? I probably shouldn't have been flying around my chair like a little monkey and I was probably going to get reprimanded for the childish act. "Imamura," he said to me, "Come in here… I need to speak to you."

I nodded and nervously stepped out of my chair. My bulky ninja boots clanking as I walked into his office. He closed the door behind me and motioned at the chair in front of his desk; the same chair I had sat upon when he interviewed me last week. "Kawasaki Tazuna has brought to my attention that she is in need of a husband," he stated coolly. Did she propose to the Kazekage or something? That Tazuna was a beautiful young woman but to propose to the Kazekage! "I want you to look through the computer and look up the various rich young men of Suna and attend dating services with her. Kawasaki is eighteen years old and wants her husband to be no younger than she and no older than twenty six. Understood?"

"Hai," I replied as I, for some reason, felt suddenly relieved that Tazuna hadn't proposed to him, leaving him 'still on the market'.

"It can't leave this room," he said as his teal eyes looked into mine, "She doesn't want it getting around that she can't find a husband… She considers it a blow to her self-esteem, as she puts it."

"I understand," I said to him, "The men probably are too shy to approach her… she's going to have a hard time finding a husband as pretty as she is." He gave me a funny look for a moment and then nodded. He dismissed me shortly and I went back into my desk, slightly giddier than before because now I had a secret of 'oh so juicy' gossip to keep away from Matsuri and Kanoka. They would be dying to know everything but I, of course, was sworn to secrecy.

The two girls were begging me to tell them what was going on but I had crossed my arms and refused. That's when the phone first rang. As my hand moved to answer it, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. It was how all the trouble began and for the life of me I wish I could have gone back in time to stop myself from answering that damn telephone. I picked up the phone and placed it to my ear, looking over at Matsuri and Kanoka nervously. For some reason, the two girls were grinning and had eager looks on their faces. I would soon see why.

"Moshi, moshi. This is Lord Kazekage's office, Imamura Tsubasa speaking. How may I assist you?" my diction was flawless.

"Matsuuuriii? Moshi. Is anyone there? Matsuri!" I nearly jumped out of my seat, realizing it was Temari and she was trying to get a hold of Matsuri. I was going to hand the phone over when Temari started speaking again. "I don't understand why it is you take so long to speak after answering the phone and prefer to breathe into the receiver like a retarded child. Matsuri… Maybe I didn't make myself clear when you got the job. When I call you respond. The phone rings. You respond. Is it really that difficult for you?"

"Actually Temari-sama its Tsubasa… Kazekage-sama's assistant," I informed her, not wanting Matsuri to miss the scold by my having to receive it, "Would you like me to give her the phone?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she stated. "I want three skirts from Coconut Hut, five pairs of heels from Desert Passion, and two bras from Harem's Secret."

"Do you want Matsuri to get them for you or—"

"No. You. Do. It."

"Well what kind do you want? I don't know your sizes!"

"Bore someone else with your questions." _Click. _The conversation was over. That was it. I guess I had to do it since Matsuri apparently had her hands busy with drawing stupid doodles of her playing patty cake with the Kazekage.

"Matsuri," I called not bothering to end her name with 'san' or 'chan'. If I did give an ending to her name it would be 'baka' or 'bitch face'. Neither of those were nice to say and I would probably get in major trouble for using them. "Temari-sama wants you to get her some clothes from three different stores."

"Me… or _you_?" she asked with a smirk on her smug little face, reminding me why I wanted to call her 'Matsuri-bitch face chan'.

"Me," I admitted honestly. What else was I supposed to do?

"Well then," she said in the snotty high pitched voice I would one day (hopefully) kill her for, "I suggest you get going. Temari-sama isn't a patient woman."

I sighed. How did I know that Matsuri was going to do this to me? "Well how do I know what things to get her," I asked the little bitch, hoping I could get some answers.

"How should I know," she said with a loud whiny voice, "You're on your own." She threw me a high-tech walkie talkie (soon to be attached to my hip) made by Dunes, the most popular electronic brand in Suna. I gazed at it as I caught it. It was the newest version and cost more money than I would make in half a year working as the Kazekage's assistant. Next she tossed me a credit card and informed me that cost was no issue here. That meant free spending money and I could charge some things I wanted as well… not like Temari would notice.

"What about _my _boss," I asked her, knowing I had her there as I attached the walkie to my hip where my Sand Village sash was. The walkie seemed to shine more than the metal plate with Suna's symbol did.

"I'll take care of Gaara-_kun_," she purred at me with a proud grin.

Mad as a wet desert hornet, I left the room. I had forced myself to be quick in leaving because I was ready to spit in Matsuri's face after her last comment. I angrily trudged to Suna's core and caught myself a taxi cart. The cart puller was friendly enough as he carried me to the Coconut Hut. I told him to keep the meter running as I dashed in. The salesgirl took one look at me and turned the other cheek, making me feel as if I were some commoner in a high fashion store. What kind of high fashion store was named Coconut Hut anyway? It sounded more like a place to get buzzed off of piña coladas and margaritas while shoving coconut shrimp down your throat (which is what I heard that most of Temari's employees had gone to do after work). I approached her at the counter where she was so snobbishly reading a Desert Kitsune Runway magazine. I knew exactly what to do.

"Temari-sama sent me to pick up three skirts and if you are going to continue snubbing me I think I will inform her but she isn't going to like the news very much and I will tell her exactly who to hold responsible," I said, taking a look at her nametag, "Chizuka."

The girl threw down the magazine quickly and bowed. She apologized for being incompetent and begged me not to tell Temari any of what I had just threatened. I said I wouldn't tell her on the condition that she found me three skirts that she thought were suitable for Temari to wear. She had then brought me three very stylish skirts and next asked me that if they weren't to Temari's liking to not blame her. I said I would take full responsibility for it, which what I meant was that I would blame Matsuri. She offered me a complimentary bottle of mineral water as she charged the items onto Temari's credit card.

The cart puller hauled me to the other two stores in which I had the same experience as I did from the Coconut Hut. The employees were snotty to me and so I threatened them the same way. They apologized for their idiocy and incompetence, and then went off to retrieve whatever it was I had asked for. I even bought myself a pair of shoes I could walk in more easily. They were some fancy ninja sandals that could be worn on a mission or to a dinner party. The things the fashion industry created never ceased to amaze me.

I finally got back to the office after my adventure. I noted that it was only Matsuri in the room which made me glad to know that Kanoka was off running errands or doing something for Kankuro whereas Matsuri just sat on her ass picturing herself sitting on Gaara's lap. I placed all of Temari's objects on Matsuri's desk, surprising the little bitch a bit. Did she honestly think that I was going to set it on _my_ desk? Hah! Fat chance little Matsuri. Matsuri attempted to say something but right then Temari walked into the room.

"Did anyone bother to get me my searing hot coffee," she demanded as she tossed the fan at Matsuri.

"Gomen nasai Temari-sama," Matsuri said rapidly, "I didn't…"

"Make haste then," Temari replied with a snort. "So hard to find good help," she murmured as she watched Matsuri scramble to put away her fan for her. It was funny to watch the little brunette struggle. Without looking at me she said, "Tsubasa, are these all my things," she asked as she picked up one of the skirts to scrutinize it.

"Hai," I stated firmly.

"Three skirts?"

"Hai."

"Five pairs of heels?"

"Hai."

"Two bras?"

"Hai."

That's when she finally looked over at me, examining me and most likely studying my tacky outfit. I felt sheepishly shy over what I had chosen to wear suddenly as I gawked at Temari's own very chic and debonair outfit.

"And you have no sense of style," she said to me suddenly, throwing me slightly off guard and confirming my worries.

"Well, I uh—"

"No, no. That's wasn't a question," she replied curtly before I could explain.

"It's not really my job to have style or anyth—"

"That's all," Temari said simply. I decided not to push it with her and took a seat at my desk. I found a large stack of paperwork with a sticky note attached to the top sheet. 'Fill these out. –Gaara," it said. Lovely. While I was running Matsuri's errands for _her _boss, _my_ boss had left a nice stack of grueling paperwork for me.

"I'll take care of Gaara-_kun_," I mimicked quietly as I removed the sticky note and crumpled it up. I was going to throw it at Matsuri's head as soon as Temari walked out of the room. Luckily for me, Temari yelled at Matsuri to get her coffee in five minutes, and stormed out. I grabbed the paper wad of a yellow sticky note in my hand, braced my arm for take off, and chucked it so it hit Matsuri right in her stupid eye. She cried out and began to screech at me about throwing things in people's eyes and how she was going to get back at me. And I thought, blah, blah, blah, keep yapping. "You're wasting your five minutes… I do believe you're on four now," I said to her with an amused smile, "I suggest you get going. Temari-sama isn't a patient woman."

Her jaw set crooked; she knew I had used the same exact line she had used on me. She grabbed her stylish Desert Passion purse and took off out of the assistant's suite. I grinned triumphantly and lied back in my chair. I glanced over at the Kazekage to find that the blinds were no longer down and he was staring at me over his paperwork. Had he seen me throw the wadded up sticky note at Matsuri? And if so, was he mad that I was being immature over such juvenile problems? He shuffled his paperwork and set it neatly at the corner of his desk, placed his hands under his chin, and continued to gaze at me. His lips began to twitch into an entertained smile. I guess he found me amusing when I was flustered. I embarrassedly turned away from him and got back to my paperwork. I still had a lot left to do before my first day at work ended.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you readers perhaps have some words of encouragement for my dear OC, Tsubasa. Let me know in a review please! :)


	4. Poor Unfortunate Soul

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.

Author's Note:This chapter features a direct quote from Miranda Priestly, _The Devil Wears Prada. _Temari's rebuke is nearly the same as Miranda's, from the movie, to let you know ahead of time.

**Chapter Four: Poor Unfortunate Soul**

* * *

I had been only working for about a week when Matsuri and Kanoka thought it would be a good idea to ditch me with all the work at the office while they went out to an extended lunch. My stomach grumbled loudly as I filed some paperwork away. I glanced at the clock; one o'clock. It would still be five hours from now that I would meet with Kawasaki Tazuna in order to help her meet men. It was hard to believe that Tazuna, Temari's number one runway model, had a hard time meeting boys because she was shy! Of all the things for her to be; she was shy. On the runway Tazuna was a sassy and fierce model with a ferociously amazing catwalk that all the other models could only try to imitate but once you got her in person she was a timid little thing that could barely look a handsome man in the eyes without blushing. I, myself had an easier time with men and I had zero confidence. Kawasaki Tazuna was in dire need of help. I was almost glad that the job had been given to me to handle and not to Matsuri or Kanoka. They would have ruined her deliberately then gossiped about it. Poor Tazuna was already a nervous wreck without their attempts to bring her down just because she was much prettier than them.

Two damn long hours had passed and Matsuri and Kanoka had left me starving to death in the assistant's suite. They both knew better than to leave me, the rookie, alone with the phones. People were calling from villages I had never even heard of until the people on the phone mentioned the name and then there were feudal lords' names that I wasn't even sure existed. Models were calling up a storm yelling at me for giving them the wrong address to their photo shoots but I told them they had the wrong assistant and so they told me to pass it on to the right assistant, that being Matsuri. Photographers kept calling me, demanding to know where their models were and makeup artists were bitching at me that they didn't have enough funding to purchase the needed makeup that was necessary for the models. I pointed out to them that that was complete bullshit because the models weren't even at the photo shoots and that Temari wouldn't appreciate them squeezing out extra money from her, and then punctually asked them for their names. Needless to say, they hung up after giving me a fake name.

I was starving and irritated. I had thought about calling someone for food but that was so primadonna that I had to decline the idea. I had begun to grow frustrated when the eighteenth makeup artist and fourteenth model had called me to complain that it was too hot outside for a photo shoot or that there were perverts in wardrobe. I had lost wits end when the twenty-fifth agent had called to complain that her model wasn't invited to the photo shoot and I told her it was canceled. It was a lie but I didn't care. I was sick of their garbage and was tempted to yank the phone out from the wall when Gaara called me into his office.

I was sporting my new ninja sandals I had purchased with Temari's credit card (what she didn't know couldn't hurt and it wasn't like she cared!) and so I got up from my seat with ease and glided gracefully to his office. I felt a bit happier with myself that morning and it was probably due to the fact that Tazuna had bought me a new outfit as a thank you gift. My outfit was a trendy kimono style blouse along with comfortable spandex shorts to match with my obi that was made especially for kunoichi that, as Tazuna put it, 'were sexy and on a mission'. I had to admit that it was nice that Matsuri and Kanoka gawked at my style in a good way one morning. I enjoyed their miserable little faces.

I took a seat in the usual place, directly in front of his desk, and smiled at him. I folded my hands in my lap politely and waited for what he needed to ask. He looked at me for a moment in silence and then spoke, "I need you to file some more paperwork I discovered." He motioned to an obscenely large pile on his desk. He took about half of it and handed it to me. That's when something embarrassing occurred. My stomach screeched like a banshee in a haunted house and then groaned like one. I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look at him as I attempted to back away and with my luck, right into the chair. I lost my balance and sent a great amount of my papers flying, thankfully not all of them though.

"Gomen nasai," I said to him as I hurriedly grabbed the papers and put them back into their rightful order (lucky for me the pages were numbered). I was about to reach for the last paper when I noticed it was moving on its own as it lifted into the air and landed carefully in my hand. I looked up to see that Gaara's sand had done the trick for me. "Arigato Kazekage-sama." I straightened the papers out a bit and my stomach grumbled some more. Was there no end to my embarrassment?

"Where are Matsuri and Kanoka?" he asked me as he placed the cork on his gourd. He crossed his arms, seemingly irritated. I was hoping he wasn't upset with me and would focus any irritation on the two bitches that sat in the uni-skank desk across from mine.

"On lunch," I replied as I brushed a stubborn strand of hair behind my ear, hoping it would stay there.

"For two hours?" To this, I said nothing. Instead I would wait for him to continue. "You haven't eaten?" I shook my head no. I would have lied and said I snacked on some pocky or yan-yan I kept in my drawer so I wouldn't be a nuisance but my grumbling stomach had already blown my cover. "I see," he said quietly as he looked me over. "You will have lunch with me then," he murmured as he stood up and swung his gourd on his back.

"But what about the phones? I can't leave them unattended," I said worriedly. I knew Temari was going to give me an earful, chew up my ear, and then spit out said ear if I left the phones unattended. Plus, I would never hear the end of it from Matsuri and Kanoka.

The Kazekage seemed to think my words over for a moment and then nodded. His gourd slung lazily off of his shoulder as he picked up the phone he had in his office and dialed room service. "Bring lunch for two," he said into the phone and then promptly hung up once he was sure the person on the other end had gotten the message. "Make yourself comfortable," he murmured as he handed me a pen to continue the paperwork he had given me.

The two of us worked quietly, both filling out paperwork and separating them into two piles; filled out and not filled out. We finished about the time Matsuri and Kanoka decided to return and grace us with their glory. He called them into the office and for a moment I could see a spark of excitement in both their eyes. _Poor unfortunate souls_, I thought as I grinned from ear to ear. My grin must have made their smiles and happy thoughts fly away with their silly hopes as they took a seat on my left. "What makes you two girls think its okay to leave on a two and a half hour lunch break," he demanded with a firm voice (a sexy voice!).

The pair began to stammer up excuses and eventually came up with a whole lot of nothing. I sat back in my chair and smiled as I stretched out my legs. I accidentally brushed against Gaara's feet for a moment. I quickly withdrew my legs, realizing I had stuck them underneath his desk. He looked over to me for a moment with an odd expression on his face but didn't say anything about it and so I kept quiet as well. Instead he continued to reprimand Matsuri and Kanoka. He also took away tomorrow's salary and told them that they were not to do it again. "You are dismissed," he told the two dumbstruck girls. They were so dumbfounded they couldn't even muster up a scowl at me as they ambled their way to their uni-bitch desk and stared out into empty space.

I turned back, utterly pleased with what had just happened; so pleased in fact, that I hadn't notice room service come up with two lunch trays. Whatever was underneath the steaming trays, it smelled wonderful. My stomach wanted to grow hands and reach out for the food as she lifted the trays. Lobster and crab rolls smothered in cheese were steaming on the plate along with teriyaki chicken and vegetable fried rice. Tea had even been poured for us along with glasses of mineral water. I would have attacked my food with my bare hands if it hadn't been for the fact that my parents had taught me manners and to use proper etiquette when eating in front of someone of high rank before they had died. I had thought that the makeup lesson would have been put to better use but quickly disposed of that opinion as I took the chopsticks in my hand and held them up properly in a sophisticated manner (as sophisticated as I could get). Before the maid left, Gaara had told her to close the blinds on his French doors. I looked back as she closed the blinds to see Matsuri and Kanoka gawking, mouths agape. If only I had a camera… but it was okay because I would remember this moment forever.

It struck me that he perhaps wanted me to leave him to eat alone and so I stood up and picked up my tray, mumbling about going back to my desk. "You can stay in here with me if you'd like," he murmured, his teal eyes were so (sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy!) appealing.

I feared I might soon turn into another fan girl along with Matsuri and Kanoka but I agreed anyway saying, "I'd like that very much…" The same odd expression when our feet had grazed underneath his desk had returned to his face for a brief moment before turning into a calm expression as he nodded. Not forgetting my manners I said, "Arigato Kazekage-sama… I really appreciate it."

He nonchalantly picked up his chopsticks and gazed over at me for a moment, and then he nodded to me as a reply to my comment. I smiled at him; a genuine smile (in fact, I think my first since I began working there). I hadn't expected kindness from anyone in the office and surprisingly, I had expected it from him the least. I had eavesdropped once or twice during the last week on the gossip until I finally knew his whole life story, even about him getting his demon extracted by the Akatsuki when he first started as Kazekage. Though the demon was out of him, people tended to be a bit wary around him. I knew he was more good-tempered than he let on though. People were just too caught up in his past mistakes to see it.

After eating my share of the food and finishing up all my mineral water and tea, I sat back in my chair, a bit unsure of what to do next. I could always get up to leave for my assistant's desk but then he might think me rude for not staying for after lunch conversation or I could linger for a while more, unless of course, he opposed after lunch conversation… I was completely stuck on what to do. Instead, I furrowed my brow and bit my lip. I was sure the answer would come to me… eventually.

Lucky for me, my boss broke the ice. "Now that we're reaching the month of October I wanted you to help with the annual Fright Carnival set up. My sister is going to have a horror runway show to start it off. She said the theme should be 'Scared to Death'…" he sighed as he told me all this. I could tell that event planning wasn't his cup of tea at all which was funny because he had just finished sipping some of his tea.

"I could work with that," I offered supportively knowing he wasn't fond of Temari's fashion empire and runway models. "We can have booths like bobbing for witch's candied apples or pumpkin carving contests, costume contests, a cornfield maze with people dressed up in spooky costumes, a haunted house! It's a bit clichéd but if I remember correctly, Suna hasn't really done anything too exciting for the Fright Carnival…"

"That's fine," he stated coolly, "We can discuss this later… Tazuna is going to be meeting you soon."

"Right," I nodded as I gathered up his trays, "I'll take care of these for you and get them out of your way." I carefully balanced the trays on my head and opened the French doors to find Matsuri and Kanoka standing outside it, most likely eavesdropping. "Move," I hissed at them so they could get out of my way. I didn't mean to sound rude I had just wanted them to stop standing there like two idiots, but it did feel good to be uncouth with them. I turned back for a moment to gaze at my boss. My heart skipped a beat once I realized he had still been watching me. "Arigato again, Kazekage-sama," I said to him as I closed his French doors. He nodded slowly until the doors were fully shut. I ignored Matsuri and Kanoka as I went to the small kitchen the assistant's suite offered and left the trays there for the maids to pick up later.

I returned to work after leaving my boss's office because I still had an hour to wait for Tazuna. I walked into the room to find Matsuri and Kanoka glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and took my seat at my desk. Kankuro had just walked in to see Gaara when I began some extra paperwork I had laid out on my desk and that's when it happened.

Kanoka was carrying a tray of red wine over to Kankuro and my boss; they were in his office. I could see she was having a hard time with it but I wasn't sure if I should get up and help because I had assumed that Matsuri would help her. My assumption had been correct because Matsuri scrambled out of her seat and exclaimed, "Let me help you Kanoka-chan!" The two girls smacked right into each other, the tray flew in the air, and the bottle of red wine dumped all over me. The two girls were on the floor and rubbing their hands against their aching heads and moaning. I would have laughed if I wasn't covered in the red wine that had stained the only nice outfit I had. I stood up, drenched from head to toe, and walked to the kitchen to allow myself to drip in there instead of on the Kazekage's paperwork. It was enough that I was drenched but his paperwork didn't need to be.

Kankuro burst from the Kazekage's office, saw the girls on the floor whining about looking to see who is there to one another, and demanded to know what happened. I poked my red wine soaked head from the kitchen area and smiled sheepishly. "May I change," I asked and he nodded. I had to cover my chest area because I was wearing a light colored top and now that it was wet it was see through.

I scurried to my room, fast as the wind, and shut the door swiftly behind me. I showered as quickly as I could; knowing Matsuri and Kanoka wouldn't appreciate it if I took thirty minutes (although it was their entire fault). I washed out the red wine, soaked my poor destroyed outfit in the sink, hoping that the wine stains would come off, and changed into a shoddy outfit. It was all I had at the moment and it would have to do. I tugged down on the ugly red sweater vest, wondering why I had a sweater vest if I lived in Suna, and adjusted my knee length plaid skirt. What an embarrassment. My shoes had also gotten drenched by the wine and so I had to scrub them for a bit and switched into my ninja boots. I threw my hair in a pony and was on my way back to the office.

Temari was in the assistant's suite with some of her wardrobe department and a couple models. I was going to go sit in my desk and continue my work but Matsuri and Kanoka grabbed me and told me to watch because it would be a good learning experience (utterly ridiculous because I didn't want to be a model or anything similar, I wanted to be a councilwoman). There seemed to be a problem with the clothes because Temari kept shaking her head no as she pursed her lips. "I've already seen these things a million times," she stated coldly as her finger ran along the clothes as if it knew every outfit by heart.

"We were going for reinvention," said one of the women that were standing next to the wardrobe guys. "Panache Harem wanted to recreate in order to bring a sort of déjà vu effect—"

"Where are the short dress kimonos?" asked Temari as she looked around the room.

The girl apparently didn't listen because she grabbed a short tweed jacket and tried to show it to Temari saying, "I think this is what you're looking for."

"No, no, no… Show me some short dress kimonos," said Temari as she looked away from the clothes on the rack disgustedly, "It's completely mystifying that I asked you for one thing and you hand me another. We don't have any advertisers…?"

"We have Sand Republic and—"

"No. Obviously we need more than them," Temari replied as she began to examine another clothing rack. Her lips pursed; she didn't like it either. The pursing of the lips faded into a stoic expression as Temari snatched a kimono from the clothing rack. "I think this might work," Temari said and then looked to Matsuri, "What do you think?"

"I adore it," replied Matsuri with eagerness to please. "It resembles the Kimmora slightly but with the right obi…"

"You're right," said Temari as she turned to the woman from earlier, "Where are the obis?" The woman took a long time to find them and made Temari grow impatient. If there was one thing that Temari didn't like it was slow people. "Hm, seems to me that no one is prepared." The woman handed her two obis that looked exactly the same and gave her an expectant smile.

"They're very different so… it's a tough decision," replied the second woman as a guy from wardrobe stepped aside to examine the obis from a distance. He seemed to be debating over it in his head as Temari agreed that it was hard to decide. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I had tried to stifle it but it was just so ridiculous to watch them debate over two so called different obis when they looked identical. "What are you laughing at," snarled Temari at me and I knew my small giggle was heard.

I immediately tried to think of an excuse but could come up with nothing but the truth. "I just think they look… exactly alike," I murmured as my heart began to pound from nervousness. Why, oh why did I have to laugh? "I don't really know much about this junk though," I said, trying to cover it up and explain that I had extreme lack of knowledge when it came to fashion. Temari's face scrunched into a scowl at the word _junk. _It probably wasn't the best word in my vocabulary to use…

"Junk," she repeated in an astonished voice as she placed a hand on her hip. That wasn't good news. Matsuri had always said that when Temari placed her hand on her hip it meant she was either about to fight another ninja or about to go off on someone. Either way, it was bad. "I see… You think that you are excluded from this." She pursed her lips for a moment and then continued speaking, "Okay… Let's see… You go into one of those ratty old suitcases and dig up an, I don't know, that red sweater vest for example because you want all of Sand to think that you are too serious and hope to be a council member one day and are scarcely troubled with what you put on on your back."

The model had tried on the short dress kimono as Temari began to tie one of the obis around her tiny waist. She looked back at me and then back to the obi. "Something you should know about that sweater is that it isn't just red. It's not ruby or burgundy or crimson. It's actually scarlet. What's also escaped that fashion-less brain of yours is that two years ago Fujimoto Hatori did a collection of scarlet geisha style kimonos. Hanzo Masaki then did scarlet yukatas for men. Scarlet soon showed up in the collections of many different designers and department stores until it trickled down to places such as Sandmart and Bullseye where your grandmother no doubt found it in a clearance bin and then gave it to you as a birthday present for you to wear." She had removed the first obi and placed the second obi on the model, pausing as she admired it. "That scarlet symbolizes millions of money spent and incalculable jobs…" She quieted for a moment and then said to the wardrobe group, "This one." She then diverted her attention back to me and continued her rebuke, "It's a bit amusing that you think you've made a preference that excuses you from the fashion industry when in fact you are wearing something selected by the very people in this room from a heap of _junk_."

Tazuna stepped into the room, saving me from any further rebuke. I thanked Kami that He had sent her to save me. Kami knew what I was going through. Temari removed her hand from her hip and stared as Tazuna approached me. Tazuna greeted me and was talking vivaciously about going out to this place and that. Temari's eyes narrowed as we walked out of the assistant's suite. I turned back, though I shouldn't have, and saw her throw her head back in laughter. After she finished laughing she glared at me and jeered, "Poor unfortunate soul."

Tazuna arrived at the Kazekage's office a nervous wreck. I took her by the shoulders, which was a bit hard for me because she was at least six foot and towered over little old me at 5'6 (and I was often considered taller than the normal kunoichi), and shook her to snap her out of it. I strained to see Matsuri and Kanoka's uni-bitch desk to see only one bitch filled the seat. Matsuri must have taken off on errands for Temari, leaving Kanoka there by herself. I was glad that I wouldn't have to hunt either of them down so I could leave to take care of Tazuna. I knocked on the Kazekage's door lightly, told him I was taking off to help Tazuna, he bid me good luck and farewell, and I was out.

And I can't tell you exactly how it happened but Tazuna and I ended up at the Suna's Upper Dunes Shopping District; a place only for the wealthy. Tazuna had told me that her father expected her to marry into another wealthy family and so they could produce wealthy offspring, thus extending both families' line of wealthiness for at least another generation. I sighed, thinking that marrying for love was no longer important until Tazuna said, "I really don't care if he's rich… I'm rich on my own… I just want to find someone that will love me and make me happy." I wanted to seriously hug Tazuna and squeeze the life out of her for saying that. So much for the stereotype that rich girls were only interested in rich men. Bullshit. Here was Tazuna, one of the wealthiest girls in Suna and a super model, and she wanted to marry for love. Thank Kami there was at least one of them out there.

I smiled to her and said, "If that's the case… There is a dating service coming up in February. It's good timing for getting a date for Hearts Grow day. It'll be fun!" I knew I was persuasive because I was even persuaded to actually enjoy myself at the service. At first, my only reason for going was to support Sorachi. Now I had Tazuna to help out too. It would be a fun event, I just knew it.

"Oh," she said a bit bashfully, "That sounds fun… I've never been on one of those before… let's do it! I'm willing to try something new!"

"Great," I exclaimed, "So we'll continue this in February…"

"Naturally," she replied with a large smile. I couldn't believe how white her teeth were and even more unbelievable was the fact that she had a hard time talking to boys. She was a drop dead gorgeous girl that every girl thought of as a force to reckon with. But inner beauty goes for a lot more in my world and she had that too. "But not before I take you shopping," she said excitedly.

"Me?" I asked her as she grabbed me by the arm and began to drag me to Harem's Secret. The only times I had ever been in that store I had been equipped properly with my walkie-talkie and Temari's credit card. I didn't have Temari's credit card with me and couldn't afford a piece of gum stuck to the carpet from that store but Tazuna insisted she would get me whatever I wanted for all my help. She was crazy.

As we raided the shelves for lingerie I began to relay what had happened before she arrived. I told her about Matsuri and Kanoka being so clumsy as to ruin the outfit she bought for me, then the very similar obis, and finally Temari's rebuke. Tazuna chuckled for a moment and then said, "Temari-sama can be brutal."

"Hai," I agreed, "Very." I still think saying Temari was brutal was putting it much too lightly but I know Tazuna was being wise about what she said about her employer. However, my opinion that Temari was an atrocious villain that preyed on poor unfortunate souls such as mine would remain unchanged (even if unannounced). Somehow I would have to survive that she devil and persevere through it all.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter! I'd love to hear your feedback or if you have any ideas. In the words of Temari, "Make haste," and review. ;)


	5. The Take Over, The Makeover

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.

Author's Note: In this chapter, Tsubasa receives a makeover. Can you remember a time that you wanted to revamp your look and your wardrobe? If so, then you can surely relate.

**Chapter Five: The Take Over, The Makeover**

* * *

As I tried on the Harem's Secret bra and panties I couldn't help but unexpectedly feel self-assured of myself and of my body. I looked into the mirror and noted that I did have some sort of shape underneath all the baggy clothes I wore. My waist was small and I had once thought myself to be flat but somehow the Harem's Secret bra I was wearing begged to differ. I turned around and admired my backside. My butt, for a change, didn't look so unexciting either. It seemed rounder and (dare I say it) fluffy. I blushed at myself, for thinking such thoughts and quickly changed back into my previous granny-underwear and tacky outfit. I came out of the dressing room to see Tazuna was waiting patiently for me. She looked up at me and smiled, then asked me if I liked anything I had tried on.

"A little," I admitted though I wasn't telling her the very honest truth. The fact was, that I did love everything I had tried on but I didn't want to impose on her generosity.

"Nonsense," she said as she dragged me to the checkout counter, "I will buy all of it for you… everything you tried on… Oh and these." She grabbed some perfume and lotion bottles and threw them onto the counter. She then reached for her credit card and had the lady swipe it on through.

"Arigato," I murmured as we walked out of the store.

"Now that you have sexy and frilly underwear," she squealed happily, "I will get you some clothes to go on top. I think the Kazekage would like you in a short dress kimono. Don't you?" Her hands were clapping together as she spoke. She reminded me of an excited child who was about to receive a lollipop. She was so happy to be taking over and helping me out in the fashion department. I myself was excited though I couldn't help but blush at her comment.

"I… the Kazekage… Tazuna-san that's improper," I mumbled, words failing to sound more intelligent or clever than they had.

"Don't be silly Tusbie-san," she said to me with a wide grin, "He stares at you quite a lot… I think you should flirt with him." Surprisingly I wasn't upset with her for using my nickname. I usually loathed it when strangers used it but Tazuna wasn't really a stranger. She was becoming a close friend in such a short time. The girl had a gift at being pleasant and sociable (just not with men she liked).

"Flirt with him," I asked astonished, "You're crazy! He's my boss! I can't do that!" I felt more flustered than ever at this. To flirt with my boss would be employment suicide. To have an affair with him… No, no, no. That would jeopardize everything I had made plans for and yet…

"Oh, come now," she giggled as she grabbed my wrist and we swung into Kimmora (most likely to get me my short dress kimonos).

My legs were wobbling as I sat down in the chair. They had gone on many missions before and had never been as tired as that one day of shopping. Tazuna was a beast when it came to shopping. She could shop for hours and hours on end. She had dragged my sorry behind to store after store, and boutique after boutique. She finally succumbed to my begging to put it all to an end. She had agreed but she had also then added, "We have one last place to go to!"

"Where is that," I had mumbled.

"The Shimura & Suzuki-Toima Beauty Salon," she had replied so cheerily. I had told her that that had to be the absolute _last _place because I was ready to die at the moment. She had laughed at me and called me, 'such a kidder'. If only.

So there I was… sitting in that damn salon chair as some stylish hairdresser approached me, scissors in hand. I must admit that I was a bit scared as she walked toward me with those metal things. She smiled at me and asked what kind of hairstyle I would like. I was utterly confused. I had always thought there was just long hair, medium hair, and short hair. My hair was long hair and it was matted like the fur of a dirt covered sloth. It was a tangled mess that I just left alone without brushing at times thinking, _Why bother? _It was completely and utterly stubborn hair that refused to let me manage it. I had wondered if getting it cut short would help the thick matting but then I thought it might clump around my head until I couldn't breathe or see out of it.

"Give her the modern Geisha hairstyle," said Tazuna as she waved at me, fingers fluttering. She was so amazingly graceful even when she sat.

The hairdresser nodded and began to lead me over to get my hair washed. I smirked as she placed my head in the sink and began to rinse through it. I could tell she was having a hard time running her fingers through my thick and tangled hair. Her attempts were, to say the least, comical as one of her fingers got itself stuck in a knot. When she finally did get her hands out from my hair safe and sound, she began to mumble things about finally getting the chance to use her granddaddy shampoo. She left me in the sink for a few minutes before returning with two big bottles of what I guessed to be shampoo and conditioner. I had heard of conditioner but never really used it. As a child I thought it meant to be a jutsu to tame and eat hair! Then, I had a vivid imagination. The hairdresser took hold of my mass chunk of hair and squeezed all the contents of the shampoo bottle. Her hands began to massage it and I could feel knots disappearing and tangles untangling as she worked my hair into a thick, bubbly, and fragrant lather. She soon washed it off and then replaced it with the conditioner. My hair felt tangle free and undeniably smooth as she lathered my hair with the conditioner as well. It smelled of sweet sakura blossoms. I just hoped no wasps or bees would mistake my hair for the real thing. I laughed inwardly at my own joke as she sat me up after washing the conditioner out.

"We'll buy a carton of each of those bottles," said Tazuna from her seat as she smiled over at me fondly. Carton of each? Was my hair _that _unmanageable? I think she saw my worried look because she then said, "That way if you run out you'll have ample more left until I can take you shopping again."

"Tazuna-san you are too kind," I told her with the utmost sincerity. She smiled and had told me that I was kind in return but I do believe kindness was something that emanated off of her like chakra (or perhaps she could emanate chakra and will it into the form of kindness).

The hairdresser disappeared for a while until she returned with two huge boxes of the shampoo and conditioner bottles. Tazuna had it sent over to Sand Castle and set carefully in my room. It was astonishing that she could just ask a maid sweetly to come retrieve it all and then take it back to my room. Temari demanded things, never asked sweetly. I almost cringed as the hairdresser began to snip at my hair. I begged her not to destroy its length. I did love it long the way it was. She said that she agreed with keeping it long but she would add layers to it and give me side bangs. She parted my hair to the right after fixing up the layers and set to work on the bangs. It made me nervous to see the scissors snipping away up there but I said nothing and made no complaints. How could I possibly complain if I was so grateful?

As soon as the snipping and brushing was over, I felt safe enough to open my eyes. I could feel my mouth slowly drop down as I witnessed my new hair. Tazuna was clapping excitedly and was walking over to me. The hairdresser had stood back to admire her work. I would have stepped back to admire her work as well but I was sitting down and I think I was slightly paralyzed from the shock of seeing my hair looking silky smooth like one of Temari's hair models. I couldn't help but toss my head of tresses like her models had. "Now all you need is a trademark," chirped Tazuna as she began to play with my hair like a small schoolgirl (that brought back memories).

"Trademark," I asked her. Now what could that possibly mean?

"Like me," she said as she began to make a small braid on the left side of my hair (opposite side of my bangs). She smiled and began to hum as I waited patiently for more of an explanation. Luckily she took my silence as a hint and explained, "I always wear red lipstick. It's my trademark; what I'm known for. By always incorporating a braid into your hairdo, it'll become your trademark." At first the thought sounded silly but I couldn't help but adore the small braid she had made and then tied in my hair. It was very cute. Hah. Me… Cute. Those were two words I would have never thrown together in a sentence!

Another woman soon approached us and I took a wild guess at who she was by checking out her makeup. She had iridescent eye shadow on that glimmered in all the right places to extenuate her light green eyes. Her face was made beautifully pale by a creamy white foundation, her cheekbones seemed higher up because of the way she had cleverly applied her blush, and her lips were full and round, adorned with a glamorous shimmering lip gloss. She grinned widely at me as she helped me out of my chair. Tazuna greeted her warmly and excitedly followed as the woman guided us to another chair. She sat me down at a chair surrounded by makeup and many mirrors, almost as many as the hairdresser's mirrors but these mirrors had better focus. They were the microscopic mirrors… or maybe it was macroscopic. I wasn't very sure.

"Your eyes are beautiful blue color," said the woman as she grabbed something that resembled a writing pencil, "Hold still." She began to move the pencil underneath my eye carefully. I could feel myself wanting to blink desperately but maintained my cool and relaxed composure. "Close," she grunted and I took it to mean she meant for me to close my eyes (or my mouth) so I closed both. She began to apply the strange pencil thing at the rim of my lids and then instructed me to open. I glanced in the mirror and noted that my eyes looked even bluer than usual and sultry, due to the brown pencil and some smoky eye shadow she had used. "Open half way," she instructed and I did so. She grabbed some strange device I had once picked up for Kanoka (she had said it was an eyelash curler but I had thought her to be messing with me and saying that as a joke; it wouldn't be the first time), and squeezed it against my eyelashes. When she was satisfied she set it down and picked up a strange black thing with bristles. She brushed it lightly against my eyelashes until she felt they looked as she had wanted. She smiled at her work and nodded as she began to pull some other makeup from her drawers. She applied very light foundation and said I didn't need too much of it because my complexion was great. She also said, "I like tiny mole under right eye. Adorable." It was a dainty mole in which I thought of it more as a freckle. I thanked her anyway as she put blush to my cheeks, giving them a rosy look. It made me look healthier than usual, I had thought. She then began to use another pencil, a light pink one, to outline my lips. They traced my lips and fell past the natural line a bit to make them appear fuller than they already were. "You have pouty lips," she said to me, "You don't have to do too much with lip pencil… lucky girl." I think she meant it as a compliment so I nodded to her in reply. She soon got her hands on a lip gloss and brushed it over my lips like a paint brush. "All done," she cooed as she took many steps back to admire all her exertion. "You take what I used on you and you use to impress handsome young man."

I began to blush and thought I must have looked extra pink because I was already wearing some as I mumbled, "Handsome young man?" Now who could that be?

"Oh, hai," she said to me, "You are red so you know who you want to impress… I give free of charge today because you look so pretty." She scooped all the products into a small black plastic bag and even threw a few extra things in there. She attempted to hand me the bag and I accepted (but only as a reflex).

"Oh no I couldn't accept," I said as I began to give her the bag back.

"Do not be modest," she whispered to me, "A geisha or a model would be jealous of you." I doubted that.

Tazuna and I had spent our two hours shopping and makeovering (but I wouldn't tell the Kazekage that). I had cleverly hidden all the things she had purchased for me in my room before returning to the assistant's suite. Tazuna had told me to go back and wash my makeup off and then keep wearing my old clothes for a while. She had said that she would be giving me lessons during the next two months on how to use makeup, how to fix my hair, and how to carry myself like a model when I walked into the room. So I would wear my new outfits in two months and believe me; I had a lot of new outfits. I could have sworn that Tazuna was going to max out her credit card on me but then she had laughed and said, 'Don't be silly… this is nothing!' I can't even imagine having that much money. I wouldn't even know what to do with it! But I was excited for the looks on Matsuri's and Kanoka's bitch faces when I would blow them away in two months with the new Tsubie. Until then, I would play it cool and stay as I was. There was no need to ruin a perfectly good surprise.

I had just sat in my desk when my walkie began to ring like a bleating sheep. I grabbed at the damn thing and it nearly slipped out of my hand. I answered the call saying, "Moshi, moshi. This is the Kazekage's assistant Imamura Tsubasa. How may I assist you?" I knew who it was on the other line; it was Temari. Her name had appeared on the caller ID.

"Did Sand Republic confirm?"

"Confirm?" I asked, confused completely. I didn't know what the hell she was talking about. I wasn't her assistant. Matsuri was and Matsuri wasn't there.

"It baffles me that you don't know what the word confirm means," she snarled through the phone and I swear I could almost feel her fan rising to beat upon me.

I ran to Matsuri's desk to see if she had written anything of the sort down on a notebook. I wasn't surprised to find that my assumptions had been correct. All she did at her desk was doodle pictures of her and my boss. It was utterly disgusting. There were pictures of her and him shopping, then at a photo shoot, him carrying her purse while she struck poses, and the most disgusting, her and him kissing as they were photographed by the paparazzi. I ripped the paper out, crumpled it in my hand and tossed it in her waste bin. Matsuri clearly had too much extra time on her hands while I did everything for both our bosses. I gritted my teeth and flipped through more papers only to find more and more drawings of Matsuri's twisted fantasies. I sighed into the phone. "Did Sand Republic confirm or not?" demanded Temari. I could hear her fingernails rapping against something impatiently.

"I… I don't know," I stammered into the phone like a bumbling idiot. What else could I tell her?

"I am mystified," she told me as my mind struggled to remember exactly what 'mystified' meant. "I am mystified that you couldn't have simply said that in the first place. Call Sand Republic yourself and ask if they confirmed. Make haste." And before I could reply the ominous _click _sounded and I knew the conversation was over.

"Make haste Tsubasa," I mimicked as I looked in Matsuri's address book. I wasn't at all surprised that under 'G' were Gaara's office number and room number. Matsuri was a little stalker if you ask me. I finally found 'S' and next Sand Republic. I was distracted as the door to the suite swung open loudly. I cringed as Temari stormed into the office. She gave me a dirty look and went right through the French doors to see her brother. I sighed as I grabbed the phone and dialed Sand Republic.

As the line rang I heard Temari shout at me, "Do you have Sand Republic yet?"

I prayed that someone would hurry and pick up the damn phone when someone answered. "Moshi, moshi. This is Imamura Tsubasa, Temari-sama's assistant," I said to the man that had answered. Actually I'm the Kazekage's assistant but lately it seems I'm playing both his assistant and Temari's, is what I wanted to tell the man but I refrained. I put my hand to the receiver and called out to Temari, "I have Nobuto."

"Finally," said Temari in an annoyed voice as she came to retrieve the phone from me. She snatched it away from my hand, scratching the outside of my thumb. I was going to angrily plop down in my desk when my boss called for me to come in. _What can it be now_, I thought as I walked over to face more demands and hassles.

* * *

Author's Note: Before you must venture off on any errands like Tsubasa always has to, if you could make time to leave a review with your thoughts, I'd love to hear them :)


	6. This Is Fright Night

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.

Author's Note: The Kazekage's speech contains some lyrics from the song _This is Halloween_. The song is from Tim Burton's _Nightmare before Christmas_.

This was an especially fun chapter for me to write. I really enjoy incorporating fun holidays in my stories. I'm an American, so I only have knowledge on American holidays, however later I will try to incorporate perhaps some Japanese holidays. I will also make up some of my own, such as birthdays for the Ocs and some nice festivals.

Special Thanks to: _LadyAmazon _and _NeferNeferi. _

**Chapter Six: This Is Fright Night**

* * *

I grabbed at the stockings that were riding up areas that they shouldn't be riding up. They were driving me crazy. My outfit consisted of a tight black corset, black fishnet gloves, and a puffy black skirt with a studded belt, fish net stockings, and big boots with metal spikes. I should have opted for a better costume that didn't include hosiery but I got stuck with being a vampire. It had been Tazuna's idea. She said it was sexy to be a vampiress (another thing not so sexy about the outfit is that it was from Temari's Desert Kitsune Fright Night Line… I usually didn't care to wear _her_ clothes). I rolled my eyes, wondering if it was sexy to pick a vampiress wedgie. Still I put on a happy face as my boss gave his speech to open up the Fright Night Carnival. I had written a small opening speech and now I could admire my work for the first time by hearing someone else give it. I gave the signal to one of the technicians to cue some scary music I had picked out to play as the Kazekage gave the opening speech. I grinned, my vampire teeth poking out from my mouth only bothering me slightly.

"Boys and girls of every age, welcome to something strange: This annual Fright Night Carnival. We will begin this carnival with my sister's runway show, 'Scared to Death.' After, you will be free to do whichever activities spook your interest. Enter the cornfield maze at your own risk and try not to injure your vocal chords when you scream. There, you will find what hides under your bed and the Who that is hiding when you call, 'Who's there?', or what casts a shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams with fright. Life's no fun without a good scare." I do believe my clap was the loudest as I applauded the Kazekage vigorously. He had delivered it excellently (just as I had instructed him to do). It was great that the villagers were a bit frightened of him in this case. His intimidation worked well for Fright Night. I smiled to my boss as he stepped down from the stage and the runway show was being set up. He glided gracefully toward me. I had coaxed him into being a vampire with me. I told him it was the easiest thing for him to do without getting over the top like his sister had (of course Temari wasn't happy unless she went all out and looked better than everyone else did). Gaara's pale face and dark eyes were natural. All he needed was a pair of fangs and black clothes. His outfit was indeed, very gothic. Temari had taken the liberty to design it for him. It almost resembled his normal outfit. He had a long dark black coat and vest. He had black pants with tears, rips, and chains hanging from them. He had fishnets on his ankles until they met his ninja sandals. They were a bit tricked out with a spider web design. Temari had tried to persuade him into being in her runway show but, of course, he declined.

I couldn't help but stare and wish he was mine. "Wonderful delivery, Kazekage-sama," I congratulated with a warm smile.

He seemed to appreciate my smile because instead of his usual nod he replied with, "Arigato, Imamura. It was well written."

I nearly melted; recognition was nice. "Arigato," I said as a blush began to creep its way onto my cheeks. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

"After Temari's show we should oversee the rest of the carnival," he said to me gently as he took his seat next to mine. It seemed he was about to say more but then Temari took the stage.

"Welcome to the annual Fright Night Carnival," she said in a spooky voice (although I always found her voice frightening), "I present to you my fashion show… Scared to Death!"

A cloud of smoke covered her form and when the smoke finally began to evaporate, Temari was gone. Screaming could be heard distantly from the back of the stage as a petrified Tazuna appeared. If it wasn't Fright Night, I would have thought something was going terribly, terribly wrong. She posed perfectly yet still in a scared stiff manner. The next few models looks gruesome with shuriken or kunai stuck in them (fake of course), and they were wearing dazzling gothic outfits. I noted that one model tripped (her ankle twisted in a way that I knew it shouldn't be twisting as she hobbled backstage). I knew her to be Hatori Minori. She was probably going to get in some big trouble backstage. I bit my lip as my walkie-talkie buzzed. It was Temari, just as I expected. Something was going on backstage. I sat up promptly, my boss gazing up to me. I wondered if he would miss my company. "Excuse me, Kazekage-sama," I whispered lightly, "I'm needed backstage." He gave me a nod; it was something I needed to feel less guilty. I hated leaving him lonely. Normally, Kankuro would have been beside him but Kankuro was helping out Temari with her show. Karasu and some of Kankuro's other puppets were supposed to make an entrance in the show. I had the opportunity (misfortune) of having to watch each and every runway rehearsal. I knew the show like the back of my hand (unfortunately).

I sighed as I entered backstage. Temari seemed to be yelling at Hatori. The poor girl had just twisted her ankle on stage and now she looked like she might just fall into a million tear soaked pieces of regretful model. I frowned as Temari yelled at Hatori to sit in a corner. If I were Hatori I wouldn't sit in some stupid corner just because Temari told me to (then again I did everything else Temari said so I was in position to judge). Temari's hands were on her hips; both of them. I nearly cringed as Hatori hobbled to her corner to go on her timeout. Next, Temari turned to me with an exasperated expression. "I need you to be in the show! You're wearing Hatori's next dress change anyway," she said as she grabbed me by the arm and threw me in a chair. "Hair! Makeup! Now!" she growled at her other employees as they rushed toward me, curling iron and eyelash curlers in hand. I braced my self for impact.

A flurry of hair extensions, hair clips, brushes, combs, curlers, dark lipsticks, powdery white foundations, black eye shadows, and mascaras were rushed at me over the next five minutes and to this point I will never know how they got me made over so fast because the only thing I felt was someone shoving me toward the stage. "You're on next," hissed Temari, "Don't embarrass me or make me sorry I threw you up there."

"Hai," I replied as I attempted to gulp down my fears and nervousness. I don't think it worked very well because I could feel my hands shaking.

"Remember what I taught you," whispered Tazuna. She was directly in front of me in the line. "You know this… You've watched it many times… you can do it!" I would have responded but she left to go do her role in the fashion show, now in her fifth dress change.

"Breathe from the diaphragm," I instructed myself as my body obeyed. Suddenly the nerves poured to someone else because I felt good. Someone hissed the word, 'Go!' at me and boy, did I go. I wouldn't say my model walk was awful and horrible, but it wasn't flawless either as I strutted down the runway. Tazuna had often told me not to look at the crowd if the crowd made me nervous. She said to redirect my attention to an object behind the crowd so it seemed like I was still looking at them but I couldn't help but gaze to my boss (and the not so empty chair next to him). Matsuri was now seated next to him and that made me, excuse the cliché, mad as hell. I donned a fierce look on my face and glared at Matsuri, also striking poses because I was at the end of the runway. I could tell she was pretending to be scared just so she could inch her way closer to _my_ man! I pivoted on my heels and began to catwalk back toward backstage. That's when it struck me. I had only been working for the Kazekage for a short while and I was head over heels for him. It wasn't the same head over heels Matsuri and Kanoka were for him. They were infatuated by silly little girl thoughts and silly little girl crushes. A crush was just an intense, but superficial attraction that was easily (and often) mistaken as something deeper. For me, it was more of the heart a flutter and a twitter, breath scarce, cheeks flushed, brain and thinking halted, stuttering lips and nerves wrecked kind of head over heels. Before I entered backstage I glanced back to find that his eyes were on me. There was a deep connection, I felt, that passed between us when he looked in my eyes. I couldn't wait to get out of the show and see him again. My heartache could rest until then.

I ran a hand through my pink hair as I exited from backstage. I was so glad to be out of that mess. Tazuna had congratulated me and had said I did great. I highly doubted that until Temari gave me a nod and a small smile. It was something I had never seen her do. Maybe I wasn't so awful like I thought I was. I stumbled my way back around the stage and found myself face to face with the paparazzi. Flashes were going off in my face and I could have sworn it was worse than the flash bombs used by enemy ninja. I tried to amble my way around them but they kept asking me questions.

"_Are you Temari's new model?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Are you Temari's new protégé?"_

"_Are you going to replace Kawasaki Tazuna?"_

"_Or how about Hatori Minori?"_

"_Did Hatori Minori get fired?"_

"_Did she break her leg?"_

"_Twist her ankle?"_

"_Will you be in any of Temari's future and upcoming shows?"_

"No," I kept repeating as I struggled to get around them. I felt some guy grab my arm and pull me to the side.

"Can I book you for something," I heard a woman ask as the guy steadied me.

"Do you have a date for tonight?" he asked me. Kami, how I felt dizzy! I could tell I was going to pass out soon if I didn't get my ass firmly planted on a chair. I told the guy to let go but he whined, "You didn't answer my question." I had told him a few choice words but he hadn't let up. I was about to bite him with my damn vampire fangs but he shrunk away and so did the paparazzi (among with other annoying people).

"Are you alright?" someone asked me as I sat down on the floor. I had the worst headache imaginable at the moment.

"I'm fine," I mumbled as I looked up to see the face of my very handsome and drop dead gorgeous boss, Gaara. He held out a hand for me to take and I accepted it as he pulled me back up to a standing position. "Arigato," I told him and I almost felt giddy, having touched his hand; held it for only a moment. Needless to say, my headache was gone.

"Should I take you to the infirmary?" he asked me softly, patiently waiting for my response. His teal eyes were all too alluring for me to handle nearly.

I shook my head no. "I'm fine… You mentioned you wanted to oversee the carnival," I said to him, desperately wanting to spend time with him.

He studied me for a moment. Perhaps he was making sure I was stable and wasn't going to tip over again. Once he felt that I was well, he nodded. "Let's supervise a few things," he murmured as he gestured toward the rest of the carnival. I gave him my approval by nodding and we walked together. Hand in hand… Just kidding! That would be getting carried away now, wouldn't it? I grinned as we walked past many concession stands. Every one of the villagers seemed to be dressed up for the occasion in scary costumes. It was great to see everyone in the spirit.

We had just rounded the corner to the end of the concession stands when I got an idea. "Kazekage-sama," I said to my boss, "May we go into the cornfield maze? I would like to see how it turned out."

He seemed thrown off a bit. Was I being forward? I hadn't meant to. Or maybe it was because he didn't get invited often? I wasn't sure. I smiled nervously at him as he considered my suggestion. "We can do that," he said, finally easing my mind. I smiled and nodded. What else could I do? I wasn't going to risk it all by saying something utterly retarded like Matsuri or Kanoka would have. I had gotten much too far for that now.

My first thought was that he and I would have to wait in line to go into the cornfield maze and let me begin by saying that the line was excruciatingly long and must have led from the maze all the way to Konoha. I scowled as I began to search for the end of the line but a hand grabbed my wrist lightly. "This way," said Gaara as he gave my wrist a soft tug and began to lead me to the front of the line. I wondered if I'd melt into putty right then and there, and if I would ever solidify again. The moment we approached the front of the line I saw Kankuro talking to some people. I had forgotten that Kankuro was running the cornfield maze. Karasu and some of his other puppets would be making some appearances in the maze. I wasn't looking forward to that. I didn't have a nice experience one day when I was cleaning his puppets for Kanoka (that was _her_ job; not mine). Unnecessary to say, his puppets gave me the creeps. I had been fortunate enough to not run into the damn marionettes when I was on the runway show. I would have had a heart attack and died. I doubt I would be missed much.

"Gaara," Kankuro called over to us, "Tsubasa-san!" Gaara immediately let go of my wrist before Kankuro could see. I felt embarrassed for not having taken my wrist away sooner. "You two should be the first victims of my maze," suggested Kankuro with a chuckle, "It'll be fun." He had a huge grin plastered to his face. Kankuro had dressed up as a jack-o-lantern and had applied his face makeup accordingly. His costume was also well done.

"Arigato," murmured Gaara as he began to walk into the maze. I instinctively followed him after thanking Kankuro as well. Now, as opposed to knowing the runway show like the back of my hand, I knew nearly nothing about the cornfield maze. Kankuro had lessened my burden and taken it upon himself to do it all without me. I was grateful that someone else had shouldered some weight in the Fright Night Carnival. It also made it more exciting for me to go into the maze. I wouldn't want to go in if I knew every dead end, twist, and turn. The only part that unnerved me about the cornfield maze was that Kankuro had gotten some genjutsu users. If a genjutsu was cast, it would last until the exit was found. That was the frightening part. If there was a moment in my life I didn't want to relive, tonight I would (like when I was cleaning Kankuro's damn puppets).

The maze was darkly lit but being a shinobi always made things easier. Gaara and I walked side by side for countless minutes. I willed myself to not stare at him and to instead pay attention to the path we were walking on but my eyes weren't listening. I could feel them wandering to him constantly. He suddenly turned to me and I could feel my heart pound in my chest like a hammer to a nail. His eyes gazed directly into mine. He was drinking me up in his eyes. "I think we're in the genjutsu already," he murmured, "We've been at this turn three times already."

I hadn't even noticed. I was too busy staring at him. "How could you tell?" I asked him, wondering exactly what it was I had missed.

"This corn stalk is broken in the same places," he said lightly as his fingers traced over the corn stalk. "We must figure it out…" He glanced around the area, examining corn stalk to corn stalk.

I sighed and looked up to the sky. We would get caught into a genjutsu like a couple of dopey genin ninjas and get lost in a cornfield maze. I felt embarrassed on my behalf. I was a Chunin, on my way to be Jounin. I would think myself qualified enough to figure out a simple genjutsu. I smiled at the moon, loving its fullness. A frown appeared on my lips as I saw another moon. Now that was far from normal… _Think, think, think, _I thought to myself as I continued to examine the two moons. When I was on the runway show and had looked up to the sky the moon hadn't been full. It had been a crescent shaped moon. "Look," I said to Gaara, pointing up at the two moons, "There are two moons. The real one is the crescent shaped one and the fake is the full one. If we follow the crescent shaped one we can get out of this genjutsu."

"Only to walk into another," Gaara murmured as we redirected our route accordingly. I smiled to him. He had made a bit of a joke. It warmed my heart to hear him speaking so freely with me.

It seemed like we had been walking for hundreds of miles. I was ready to cry like a baby. I knew the cornfield maze was supposed to take a good two hours to get out of but this was ridiculous! It had to have been at least five hours, it seemed. I sighed, exasperated. The fact was that Gaara and I were both lost in the damn maze. I knew Kankuro was going to strike us with his stupid puppets when I least expected it. That was Kankuro for you; surprise attack by Karasu.

"Let's rest," Gaara suggested to me and I nodded in reply. I took a seat on the ground, praying Karasu wouldn't snatch me by the ankle and drag me into the unknown puppet realm in which he would inflict numerous methods of frightful torture upon me. I think Gaara could see I was a bit apprehensive. Something familiar flickered in his eyes and I recognized it almost instantly. "You're not frightened are you?" he mused with an entertained yet small grin.

"No! I… well… there was a bit of a bad experience… Karasu…" Total disaster. That came out so dead wrong and stupid. I know even Matsuri could come up with something smarter sounding than that.

"You're scared," he told me with the mischievous smirk from before. He certainly was having fun laughing at me. "Why?"

"Kanoka made me clean Kankuro's puppets for her one afternoon… she said she was very busy and Kankuro absolutely needed them clean by six… It wasn't a pleasant experience for me and I'm petrified of those damn things," I replied to him, not at all happy about having to admit that I had a problem with Mr. Crow, "No big deal."

"You don't always have to do what everyone tells you," Gaara said to me suddenly. Well, that was off topic I would have to say. I was thrown off by it.

"I…" I had nothing. What could I possibly say in response to that? I did do everything that was asked of me like a bimbo. I was a lackey, a goon, a, dare I say, henchman. I was an embarrassment to all kunoichi, following orders from that damn Matsuri. At least Temari was higher rank than I so naturally I should listen to her. But Matsuri and Kanoka? No. That made me pitiful. "I just wanted to be a good assistant," I murmured as I gazed down at my feet. I was only slightly relieved to see that nothing had snatched away my legs without my noticing.

"I understand, but you're _my_ assistant... not everyone else's," he said in such a soft voice. The kind of voice that spoke the kind of words that made me want to stand up and swing my arms around him and plant one on his lips. But that would be very inappropriate and utterly out of the question.

There were so many things I could have said in reply to that… if it hadn't been for Karasu flying out of the cornfield maze and lunging at me. "KARAAAASUUUU!" I shrieked as I got tackled to the ground by that damn puppet. It lifted me off the ground and began to swing me around the maze. I soon grew very dizzy. I was dizzier even more than my previous dizzy state in front of the paparazzi. I just hoped I wouldn't regurgitate my lunch. That would make things much more embarrassing for me and I was already pretty embarrassed. "You win Kankuro! Let me go," I kept screaming as I spun round and round with Karasu. All that training I had done against ambush attacks had failed me. I couldn't even muster up the courage to swat away the corn stalks that kept hitting at me as I spun in circles.

"Kankuro… that's enough," said Gaara into the cornstalks. Suddenly the spinning stopped and Karasu set me gently down on the ground. I would get that puppet back once the feeling to throw up went away.

I saw a blurred image of Kankuro step out from the cornfield with an apologetic smile on his face. "I guess I got carried away," he murmured with a small chuckle. "Gomen, Tsubasa-san," he said in my direction but I was having a hard time figuring out which Kankuro was the real one; I saw a good ten standing before me.

"A-Accepted to Kankuros one through ten," I gurgled out from my lips as I dizzily attempted to walk toward the ten Kankuros and Gaaras. I felt my legs give in underneath me and was falling to hit the dirt but I felt one of twenty catch me. I looked up; ready to say something rude to Kankuro when I saw that it was Gaara who had caught me.

"You overdid it," he said to Kankuro with a sigh. He gently supported me by throwing one of my arms around his neck and wrapping an arm around my waist. It made me feel like a kunoichi that had just gotten injured in battle. "I'll take her to the infirmary," Gaara mumbled as sand began to materialize underneath our feet. I closed my eyes for a split second and when I opened them again I found myself surrounded by the Fright Night Carnival concession stands. I could see Temari and Matsuri approaching and my stomach and head began to reel. Not _her_… not now. I couldn't possibly move to run an errand. Surely Matsuri could do whatever it was Temari was going to demand of me.

"What happened to _her_," asked Temari disgustedly as she placed a hand on her hip. Not the hip… Oh Kami, was I in for it! "I hope she can go fetch me a couple of things," mumbled Temari as she glanced over at her brother. Great… she did want me to retrieve her some things. Matsuri bore a stupid little grin on her bitch face. It almost made me want to get suddenly well just so I could strangle her. I think discoloration would suit her bitch face perfectly.

"I'm taking her to the infirmary," said Gaara with a firm look, "She can't run your stupid errands right now… Make Matsuri do it." Temari took her hand off her hip and look absolutely flabbergasted. What a wonderful word flabbergasted was! It suited her expression perfectly. "She's always sitting on her ass. It's about time she earned her pay," growled Gaara as he glanced over at Matsuri. "Imamura-san does too much as it is." San? He had just used san after my name. Progress, sweet progress! A goofy smile appeared on my face as Gaara continued to carry me over to the infirmary.

I'm pretty sure I blacked out again because when I woke up I was lying in a hospital bed with Gaara staring over at me. I let out a groan as I attempted to sit up. "What's wrong with me," I mumbled as I finally managed to settle myself into my 'sat up' position.

"The doctor gave you some medicine and you knocked out," Gaara murmured. His eyes were simply magnetic, pulling mine into his. "He said once you awakened I could take you home. He said you should be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Gaara-sama," I said, "Arigato for staying here with me." I felt the need to thank him. The only two people that would have actually stayed with me would have been either Sorachi or Hoshiro. I suddenly felt guilty at the fact that I hadn't been to see them. I had called often and told them I was tied up with work. They said that they understood and I believed them. I sighed as I threw the sheets off from me and planted my bare feet firmly on the floor. I noted that I wasn't in what I had been previously wearing. "Where are my clothes?"

"I had a maid run them to your room," replied Gaara, "The doctor removed them and put you into the hospital garb. He said that your costume was too constricting."

I nodded when a sudden thought struck me. "You weren't here while they were changing me where you?" I asked worriedly. He didn't see anything. Did he? I would never be able to go back to work for him if he had. I could never show my face near Sand Castle. I wouldn't even be able to show my face when I became a council member (if he was still Kazekage by then).

He seemed a bit entertained by my panic and a small smirk played about his lips. He stood up from his seat and went to the door of the hospital room. He opened it, but only a crack, and turned to me. "We should get going… you need to rest at home." He pushed the door open all the way and waited patiently for me to get through.

I had finally arrived at my room that night. As promised, my clothes I had been wearing earlier that night were folded neatly on my nightstand. I smiled drowsily as I sprawled myself out on my big bed and snuggled deep within the covers. It wasn't such a big deal if I fell asleep in my hospital gown, I had thought as I pressed my face to my fuzzy pillow. I was about to drift into peaceful slumber when I realized something. He hadn't answered my question.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. The question I'd like to ask is: Do you think Gaara saw Tsubasa changing or not? Perhaps it is one of life's mysteries. Let me know what you think in a review. ;)


	7. New Girl's Got Swag

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this seventh chapter because Tsubasa finally gets some swagger. ;)

**Chapter Seven: New Girl's Got Swag**

* * *

I'm not sure exactly how Temari continually managed to creep herself into my already stress-ridden life to bark orders, requests, and demands at a rapid shuriken throwing pace from day break 'til dawn. My bleating walkie-talkie sounded and I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who it was. I was about to greet Temari but she began first. "Tsubasa! Are you there? Don't breathe into the phone girl!"

"Hai, Temari-sama… I'm here," I said, audibly sighing into the phone.

"I don't understand why you keep breathing into the receiver," she started off on me, "What are people supposed to think when all they hear is breathing? Hmm? It is not good for the industry, understand?" Oh yes, the industry. The industry, the industry, the industry! The industry could have me bend over just so the industry could kiss my ass and then the industry could turn me right side up and tell me what a wonderful time they had kissing said ass. But of course, I didn't tell Temari that. I valued my job and my credibility.

"Hai, Temari-sama. Gomen nasai. I will no longer breathe into the phone," I said in a monotone voice. I felt like a drone whose sole purpose was to serve.

"Well good. Now after wasting all that precious time… I need you to call Miyoshi and make a reservation for six o'clock. Okay?"

"Ha—" I was going to say, 'Hai' but the _click _beat me to the punch yet again. Did she have a problem with staying on the line for more than one minute or something? I sighed into my walkie-talkie a good three times and began to puff air into it because I wanted Temari to know that I would breathe into it whether she liked it or not (I only did this when I was certain she hung up).

"Am I interrupting something," asked the voice I knew to be that of my boss's. He was standing in front of my desk. I looked up sheepishly at him. I could even feel a small blush spread across my cheeks. Why was it he always caught me in my embarrassing moments? Was he waiting for me to do something embarrassing or was he just lucky enough to catch me at them?

"No… not at all," I replied nervously. He gave me the amused look I loved yet unloved too as I put the walkie-talkie back to its rightful (actually it didn't belong there because my boss didn't call me on it; Temari did) place on my hip. I can't say I didn't enjoy his eyes when they look entertained by my stupidity but it was also a bit nerve-racking to know that he was amused. I wasn't a clown. I was a future highly esteemed council… oh hell, what was the use? If he wanted me to be a dog and roll over and fetch I would do it if it meant pleasing him.

He nodded and I could see his cute ear pop out for a brief moment from his amazing red hair. I smiled at him, resisting the urge to nibble. "I have to give a speech soon… I understand you are very good at writing speeches?" He understood I was good? Oh, now he was just playing with me. I had written speeches for him before. He didn't just understand, he knew. It was so cute when he would joke around with me… It nearly melted my heart!

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," I told him, "I've written many speeches and I'm good orally." I almost smacked myself in the forehead. 'I'm good orally'? That sounded so wrong and like something Matsuri would say to try to get him to pay attention to her sexually (yet another moment of my utter embarrassment due to lack of grace under fire in front of my boss). His eyes had widened at my words and then he began to nod as his lips twitched into a weird smile. It was the kind of smile that you knew that was stifling laughter.

My self-esteem dropped to about half as he continued speaking. "I need you to write me a speech about Suna's hunger problems so I can assure the public not to worry… I also need an idea on how to fix it… I can alert the council members to help me but I'd rather not." I knew that my boss loathed asking the council members for help on anything; it wasn't his style.

"I'll write you one by tomorrow morning," I said to him, "As for Suna's hunger issues…" I began to wonder about ideas for the hunger tribulations. "I got it!" I shouted, nearly flying out of my seat. I think I startled him a bit but he nodded for me to share my idea. "All we have to do is ask Konoha for aid with the food shortage in exchange for some of our new weapons and technology. We were going to share it with them anyway but now we can offer it to them as a trade. It'll also strengthen our relationship with them, which by what Kankuro has told me, is weakening due to our lack of communications with them."

He thought it over for a couple moments and nodded. "I trust you can handle this on your own," he asked me, "I'd assist but I have an excruciatingly long meeting with the council members. It will last all day for the next week. Also, my paperwork is going to collect and since I won't be able to fill it out…"

"Don't worry," I assured him, "You go to your meetings and I'll handle everything." Boy, was that a stupid thing to say. I was S-C-R-E-W-E-D, screwed.

"Arigato," he murmured as he left the assistant's suite and ventured to the other parts of Sand Castle. Sometimes I felt sorry for him because he always had a meeting to tend to but then I reminded myself that I was sorry for me because I was stuck with all the work while he was gone. Plus, Kanoka and Matsuri were nowhere to be found (not like that was uncharacteristic of them). My heart skipped a beat as the bleat of my walkie-talkie reached my ears. "Moshi, moshi. This is Imamura Tsubasa," I said, this time without excess 'breathing into the receiver'.

"Did you call and make reservations yet," demanded Temari from the other line.

"No, I was talking to the Kazeka—" _Click. _That was nice of her, I smiled bitterly thinking this. I wanted to crush the stupid walkie-talkie but I knew she would have my head for it later. I picked it up, dialed Miyoshi, and made Temari her reservations. I had just hung up with Miyoshi when Temari called back. "Moshi! Imamura Tsubasa speaking," I said into the receiver. No breathing, I reminded myself as I pulled the receiver away from my mouth for a moment as Temari talked my ear to death.

"Did you make my reservations for seven o'clock at Yoshiba yet," she asked angrily from the other end. I could just picture putting her hand on her hip and tapping her foot impatiently.

"You told me six and at Miyoshi," I told her, "Not seven."

"Bore someone else with your stupidity. I said seven. Perhaps you should get your hearing checked!" I could hear her angrily hiss into the phone as she spoke. "No. I want them at Yoshiba! At Seven o'clock, Tsubasa. _Seeeveeeen_. Make haste!" she cried and then came the infamous _click. _I sighed into the phone again, blowing air into the receiver as much as I could. I even coughed on it. Then I dialed Miyoshi to cancel, dialed Yoshiba, scheduled the reservations, and then went to my desk to finally do the tasks my _actual_ boss had set forth for me to do.

"_Pick up my dry cleaning."_

"_Did you write my speech?"_

"_Get me that purse I like at that one store."_

"_File paperwork."_

"_Buy me those heels I'm fond of."_

"_I know you're busy but can you take a look at Kankuro's puppet? I'm tied up right now."_

"_Call D&S to confirm."_

"_Schedule a meeting with Feudal Lord Fukima."_

"_Get me my hot searing coffee."_

"_Temari-sama needs disinfectant wipes… I'd get them but I'm busy."_

"_Buy me the magazines I like."_

"_I need you to accompany me in the next council meeting."_

"_Why is no one working?"_

Blah. Blah. Blah. BLAH!

My head was reeling by the end of my first few months of work. I couldn't handle this garbage I was being put through and I swore that I would go insane by the time I hit seventeen in July. I needed a vacation but I only had Sundays off. I almost wished that the Kazekage would send me on a death mission to relieve me of the stress. I had told myself that that morning would be different. I would only do what was asked of me to do by the Kazekage; my boss. Anyone else would have to shut up and suck it. Suck what? Suck an egg or something. I was sick and tired of it all. The only thing I had to look forward to was the fact that today was the day to show off everything new about myself. I would go into the office with my hair and makeup done beautifully and wear my brand new outfit. It was very exciting for me! All that training I had done and practicing my walk for Tazuna would finally pay off that day.

I was about to walk into the assistant's suite when I heard Matsuri and Kanoka gossiping about me. Naturally, I pressed my ear to the door to listen in.

"I have no idea why Gaara-sensei hired her." That was definitely Matsuri.

"Me neither," said the whiny voice of Kanoka, "About two months ago I dropped my Shimura eyelash curler and she picked it up for me asking, 'What's this thing?' Can you believe it?"

I heard Matsuri's laughter as she began to speak again. This was my cue for me to enter the room and put an end to their gossip. Tazuna had been training me vigorously on how to enter a room, how to dress, how to do my hair, how to use makeup, and how to be a model (it wasn't really my thing at first but I must admit that I did enjoy feeling confident in myself for a change). _Eat your hearts out_, I thought as I walked in, expertly doing my catwalk strut. Matsuri couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Oh believe me the moment I saw her I knew that she was…"

I let my pink hair flip across my shoulders like the way Tazuna had showed me (_fierce model with an attitude style_ is what she called it), my trademark braid dangling carefree in my hair like a wildflower would. Yes, my muddled locks of pink matted hair were no more! They had been replaced with silky smooth pink hair styled in a trendy layered cut with side bangs on the right part of my forehead and adorned with expensive Japanese hairpins (my new fetish). And the best part of all was that I received a makeup lesson.

At age thirteen it would have been great to have but better late than never was something I learned to accept. With a bat of my eyelashes, which had been enhanced by a Shimura eyelash curler and mascara, I smiled brilliantly as I floated gracefully to my desk, my shimmering Suzuki-Toima lip gloss shined like nighttime constellations. My lime green short dress kimono with purple flower designs complimented me (and my pink hair) perfectly and I had to admit that I did adore the way my butt looked in the purple spandex shorts and how toned my calf muscles looked when I wore heels (well worth the pain of throbbing feet and squashed up toes).

I placed my designer Desert Passion purse (the purse that was worth more than Matsuri's old one) gently and so it faced the gawking, lazy assistants in front of me. The phone began to ring and I answered it expertly. Inwardly I was squealing like a school girl at the perfect timing.

"Moshi, Lord Kazekage's office," I said nonchalantly yet fabulously into the phone, "This is Imamura Tsubasa speaking. How may I help you?" The other person responded by asking for Temari but I quickly said, "Gomen nasai. She is currently unavailable but I'll let her know you called. Buh, bye." I took my seat at my desk and waited.

"Are you wearing the—" Ahah! It was my cue again.

"The one of a kind short dress Kimmora Kimono and the Desert Kitsune high heels? Yes, I am." I grinned as I began to fill out some paperwork my boss had left on my desk for me to work on. Tazuna was an absolute angel!

"You… you look pretty," murmured Kanoka as she received a dirty look from Matsuri. She seemed appalled that her little crony Kanoka-chan had given me a compliment. "What," asked Kanoka in a whisper as Matsuri complained, "Well… she does."

"Shut your mouth Kanoka," hissed Matsuri as she busied herself with, what I would guess to be as, some doodles of her and Gaara.

Satisfied, I grinned. Neither of them thought that someone like me, the new girl, could ever have swagger like a runway model. That was something I was indefinitely proud of. I'd cherish their stupefied looks forever.

My boss began to call for me from his office and so I rose (confidently and gracefully like the way Tazuna had shown me and not like the clumsy, unattractive way I used to). As I walked into his office and closed the two doors behind me, he worked steadily on his paperwork without looking up. He had asked me to close the blinds because he didn't want Matsuri or Kanoka peaking in anymore for the rest of the day. He also informed me that he would see no one today unless it was of the utmost importance. That meant that somebody had to be dying or comparable. "Imamura," he murmured as he finished up with his last sheet of paperwork, about to tell me whatever it was he had wanted. He looked up at me and looked a bit shocked but then his face returned to his normal expressionless one. "Imamura?" he said, but it seemed to be more of a question.

"Hai," I responded with a smile and a smooth voice that Tazuna had taught me to use (I was beginning to wonder who was helping who in getting men). I could even see his nose twitch slightly, confirming that he indeed was picking up on the scent of my Harem's Secret perfume; playful daydream. I was so fond of my new look (new everything) and I felt ready for the world; ready for anything it could throw at me.

His teal eyes were locked onto my own sultry blue orbs as he regained his composure (I would have to thank Tazuna later and cook her dinner or something. How was I to repay her? Oh yeah… duh… I was finding her a husband… she was repaying me… I could still pay her back…). "The Fright Carnival was a great success," he said to me; something I already knew but hadn't taken credit for (partly because I was out for about half of the carnival due to Kankuro's lovely puppet Karasu). Temari, in fact, had taken credit. Stupid bitch. All she did was put on that gay runway show (forcing me, of all people, to participate in it because she had a model down). Yeah, you heard me right. _Gay_. It was positively _homosexual_, if you ask me. "This winter there is the annual Sakura Blossom Festival… I want another success like your first. Temari will be putting on another fashion show," he said as he rolled his eyes at the last part. I knew that Gaara didn't really approve of his sister's obsession for fashion. I couldn't help but agree although I was sporting her Desert Kitsune heels. I guess that made me guilty as well. "Any ideas?"

"I have a few, actually," I admitted as I took my usual seat in front of him. I accidentally slid my foot underneath his desk so I could stretch my leg when I unintentionally touched his. I embarrassedly pulled my foot away and began to blush slightly as I mumbled a quick, "Gomen nasai." Grace under fire was such bullshit because I had none.

The young man before me nodded but I wasn't sure if he was nodding to the fact that I had said I had some ideas or the fact that grace under fire had failed me yet again. Maybe he was nodding to both. "I'd like to work in tandem with you on this," he said to me as he began to pull several sheets of paper out from his drawer, "I don't like sticking you with so much work… I know Temari takes advantage of you as well." Yes! Finally! Some acknowledgement for all my hard work! Could it be? "Anyway, I have free time this month and no scheduled meetings so far so I can assist you with the plans. Shall we begin now?"

"Hai," I said with a nod as he began to show me what was on the papers he had pulled out from the drawer.

"Here are some design plans," he mumbled as he turned some of the papers around to face me. He watched my face for a moment, most likely noting that I was wearing makeup, and then spoke again. "Are there any you like?"

"I do like this one," I said as I pointed to my favorite design. I decided to explain why I liked it so much because I didn't believe in giving an answer at times like these without giving an explanation to go along with it. "It allows open space for people to sit out with blankets and watch the Sakura Blossoms and also space for concession stands and musical bands. It's wintery and it's pink so it is just the right colors for a Sakura Blossom Festival. Don't you think?" I did want to know his opinion, after all.

He simply nodded and said, "I will make some calls to get it set up. I'll leave you to decide which concession stands should have what and perhaps a blanket stand for those who need them?"

"Yeah," I said excitedly, "We can make some extra profit by providing some special made blankets with the year printed on the corner and a sakura tree as the design." He nodded again as I went on and on about different things we could do. He made some suggestions now and then; it was enough to keep me content and know that we were working in tandem and I wasn't doing everything alone. It was a good feeling. Another good feeling was the fact that I had ordered about three dozen grown Sakura trees toward the beginning of November so that the Sakura Festival would be a bit nicer. It was a smart move I had thought of to make. I smiled to myself; I loved being prepared and organized.

Kankuro had then walked in. He greeted Gaara first and then me. He gave me a second glance and smiled. "Whoa. Long legs don't give me no head rush in the morning," he complimented with a wide grin, "Tsubasa-san, you look great!" He was looking at me the way he did when he was checking out Kanoka or Matsuri. It was a nice feeling; to be looked at that way. I gave him a small bow and thanked him for his kind words. He was staring into my eyes with his brown ones. His eyes flickered flirtatiously at me for a moment and I could feel myself blushing from the attention (not that I sought his attention but because I rarely received any attention at all). "So what are you doing after work," he asked me as he leaned over toward me, still smiling. I could smell his minty breath and wondered if he had just eaten some mints or chewed some gum. It smelled good.

Gaara cleared his throat as he glared over at Kankuro. "Kankuro," he said firmly, "That's enough. You are being indecent and lewd. Be a gentleman." It was almost a hiss and I wondered why he had gotten so upset suddenly. I hadn't thought Kankuro's remarks were coarse or rude. I thought he was just giving me a compliment. I could feel my eyebrows beginning to furrow into a puzzled look as I gazed over to Kankuro. He had his hands in the air, waving slightly; his apologetic look.

"Gomen, gomen," Kankuro said hurriedly, "I didn't mean to be like that Gaara… I just came over to ask you if I could have those mission reports and noticed that Tsubasa-san looked very appealing this morning."

"Here," Gaara said as he shoved a stack of paper at his brother, "Leave." Kankuro nodded and I wasn't certain but I could have sworn that he was smirking as he left my boss's office. Had he intended on making Gaara upset or was he just being stupid? It wasn't like Kankuro to be disrespectful. He had something up his sleeve but it just wasn't clear to me what it was (yet…). "Where were we?" Gaara asked me as he looked me over for a moment. Something I hadn't seen from him before flashed through his eyes and I wondered what it could be. He seemed a bit upset over what had just occurred.

"Kazekage-sama," I murmured to him, my eyes cast in a downward glance, "You seem upset… are you okay?"

"I'm fine Imamura-san," he replied softly, "Let's talk more later." He placed his hands underneath his chin, the way that I liked, and gazed over at me.

"Hai," I said and was on my way out but not before giving him a last glance. He was so… (This would be the part where I sigh like Matsuri and Kanoka do when Gaara's wearing his Kazekage garb and not his usual shinobi outfit) wonderful.

After finishing up my discussion with Gaara, I walked out of his office and then to my desk. Matsuri and Kanoka were eyeballing me and I heard Matsuri murmuring something to Kanoka about me going into the Kazekage's office a little too much with the blinds down and that it must have been a funny sight to see Kankuro walk in on it all then leave the room wearing a goofy smirk (in which Kanoka replied by saying she liked his goofy smirk, thus making Matsuri retort with, 'You would, you skank'. The two girls then sent themselves into a giggling fit. Did the madness never end with them?). I rolled my eyes as I answered a telephone call. Surprise, surprise; it was Temari. "What can I help you with today Temari-sama?" I asked her politely, wanting to maintain my new and improved attitude.

"I'll be coming in shortly," she said brusquely, "I want my hot searing coffee to be waiting for me." _Click._ It didn't even bother me this time that she hadn't waited for my response. I almost laughed inwardly as I diverted my gaze to Matsuri.

"Matsuri," I said to her with a firm quality about my voice, "Temari-sama wants her hot searing coffee when she arrives, which I would guess to be in about five minutes. Make haste." I grinned to myself, loving how the words 'make haste' sounded when I was ordering Matsuri around. The little brunette didn't look excessively happy but she nodded and took off to do as she was told. Kanoka seemed to have nothing to do so I gave her a fake task. "Temari-sama also wants her dry cleaning picked up. Kanoka, be a doll and go get it for her. I'd hate to see Temari-sama disappointed… Make haste." Temari hadn't told me to pick up her dry cleaning (yet) but I knew she'd tell me to do so after she arrived. That's how Temari was. She liked to keep her assistant(s) hopping around on one foot trying to retrieve everything by performing a juggling act for her. Kanoka nodded obediently and got up to retrieve said dry cleaning. Once she closed the door behind her I could relax in my chair. I leaned back and stretched out my arms. I then made a call to check on one of Suna's magazine publishing companies. Temari had wanted one of the magazines today, a full day earlier than when they were supposed to be issued. She wanted to show off her power to obtain anything. The woman assured me that the magazine would be hand delivered to the assistant's office in an hour. I grinned because somehow my job felt a little easier that day. All I had left was some paperwork to fill out but first a letter to Saima down at the magazine company.

_Dearest Darling Saima, _

_I was informed by Tsubasa, an assistant of mine, that you are the darling heart in which I owe my deepest gratitude to for getting me a copy of Harem Weekly a full day earlier. I wanted to extend my appreciation to you and I'd like to return the favor some time. You let me know if there's anything I can do for a fabulous, sweetie such as yourself. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything. My utmost thankfulness goes out to you. Remember you have a friend in very high places. _

_XOXO,_

_Temari_

I laughed out loud as I signed her name with a perfect flourish from practicing (I could sign her name, Gaara's, and Kankuro's without anyone ever suspecting it wasn't them and I did it flawlessly). There was absolutely no way in hell Temari would write such a thing but I couldn't help myself. It wasn't like she would ever find out about the silly thank you letter and I highly doubted that the ditzy girl at Harem Weekly would ask for anything. She was only a junior assistant that had managed to pull some strings and get a copy for Temari. Still laughing, I finished up the remainder of my paperwork. Once I was through with it all, a mysterious smile appeared on my face that would linger there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Author's Note: That's the end of this chapter. Review and let me know what you thought please.


	8. Effing

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.

Author's Note: This chapter should provide humorous. Enjoy it. :)

**Chapter Eight: Effing**

* * *

My boss and I walked down to the council room. He had a meeting with the council that morning about the Kazekage's public relations. They wanted him to do charities or some kind of community service so the public would know he wasn't some tyrant monster of Suna. In my opinion, they could have put it a little lighter than they had. I knew my boss had an aversion to the word 'monster'. I frowned as I took my seat next to him in the council room. It was to be an all day affair and I doubt the lunch breaks were very long. I had taken the liberty in alerting room service to be ready to prepare meals on the spot when I called them. If I starved, it was of no concern to me because according to Temari, I would gain weight like an elephant if I maintained my eating habits (what they failed to realize is that I had a high metabolism and that I burned an unspeakable amount of calories while running Temari's stupid errands) but I couldn't let my boss starve. He had to be fed properly. Geez, I almost sounded like a wife trying to fatten up her husband. Well, I guess you could say I kind of was his wife. We were both married to our work.

"Kazekage-sama," began one of the council members, "The villagers are frightened by your cold demeanor. Perhaps you can do some things to get them to like you?"

I turned to my boss. He was grimacing and I could tell he was about to go off on them. This wouldn't be good because it wasn't wise to have a bad relationship with the council (and believe me, Gaara and the council were not the best of friends). "You can't expect him to go kissing babies and saving cats from trees. It's not Lord Kazekage's job to do those things. He's already doing his job by protecting Suna. Let us not forget when Kazekage-sama risked his own life for Suna when we were attacked by the Akatsuki member Deidara," I pointed out, "We were all extremely providential that old woman Chiyo gave her life for his." I gave him a reassuring smile to let him know I had his back. I had done my research on the Kazekage's heroic deeds to make sure I was prepared for this meeting.

"She is right," replied a councilwoman as the others began to agree with her. She turned to me and the Kazekage. "What do you, Lord Kazekage, suggest we do to make your public relations better?"

Gaara shrugged and said, "Not my strong point."

"Kazekage-sama… if I may take this," I whispered to him. He gave me a nod and watched me intently. My heart began to beat heavily against my chest and I could feel sweat beginning to fall from my forehead like a string of glistening beads. I was nervous. I couldn't blow this for my boss and yet I had to satisfy the council with this one proposition. "We have the Sakura Festival coming up and I think if Kazekage-sama helped to build and set it up the people will see that he's taking his time to help out in the community. I will join him as well in assisting with the event. He can also give an opening speech to the people to officially open up the celebration."

"An excellent idea," squealed the council woman from before, "I do believe you made a good decision in hiring her as your assistant Lord Kazekage." She smiled at me and I forced myself to smile back although the sight of more gums than teeth grossed me out a bit. "Lord Kazekage, are you okay with the idea?"

"Its fine," he replied, still gazing at me admiringly. I felt a bit embarrassed that he was still staring. I could feel the council members noting in their heads that the Kazekage was undeniably admiring me at the moment. Some nodded and some smiled at me. I sheepishly returned the smile. I hope this meant good things for my future as a council member.

"Looks like we can adjourn this meeting a lot earlier than we expected," said the councilman directly across from me, "Everyone?" The other council members agreed and so did Gaara. He gave a simple nod and rose from his seat. He walked toward the door and waited for me to approach. He courteously opened the door and allowed me to walk through first.

The Kazekage and I walked side by side. He had invited me to lunch with him, saying he had to thank me for what I did in the council room. I had agreed to lunch. It was a chance to not have to return to the office early so Temari could boss me around and have me do nearly unfeasible errands. Again, he held the door open for me and allowed me to enter first as I walked into Hariyama. It was a very nice place to eat lunch yet it was still casual. I had often made reservations for Temari to eat there with her friends but had never eaten there myself. By frequently making reservations for Temari I had taken it to mean that she liked the place very much and that the food was delicious. If it hadn't been to Temari's liking, Hariyama would have gone out of business. I had no doubts of that.

We stood and awaited the host to seat us. I stood behind the Kazekage to let him do the talking. "Table for one," asked the host as he grabbed a menu from behind his counter.

"Two," said Gaara as the host strained to see me from behind the Kazekage. Was it that impossible to believe that Gaara perhaps had a friend or coworker or assistant that didn't mind eating lunch with him? It wasn't as if he was insufferable. Temari was insufferable and even she had friends to eat lunch with or spend time with.

"I'll get you two a quiet table then," said the host as he grabbed another menu and led us to the table he had promised. It had been a table toward the back a bit. It was nice because it was away from the crowded tables. There were only three tables filled next to ours and they were well distanced and only seated couples. "Here you are," said the host, "Your waiter will be with you in a moment." He took off to maintain his post at the front of the restaurant.

As promised, a waiter popped up out of nowhere before I knew it. He bowed politely to the Kazekage and then to me. "Can I start you off with drinks," he asked as he scratched his cheeks nervously.

"Green tea," said Gaara as he began to look through his menu.

"I'll have the same," I said as I admired some delicious looking lobster rolls I spotted in the menu. The waiter nodded and took off to retrieve the drinks. I was good about feeling an ominous stare on me and so I glanced to my left to notice there were a few spectators in the restaurant. I wanted to say something rude, especially to a fat lady that actually had the audacity to gawk with her mouth open (revealing a half chewed roll of sushi…Disgusting!).

"They're not used to seeing me out with a woman other than my sister," said Gaara quietly. I was shocked that he could somehow know what was going on because I had noted that his eyes had never left his menu. I was also surprised that he said anything. He wasn't very talkative and he had initiated conversation first.

"I take it you don't date much then," I murmured. I hadn't meant to say it aloud for him to hear. It had started off as a thought but I guess my tongue slipped it out.

"I do not," he replied as his eyes looked up into mine. "And you?" That was odd for him to say. He was curious about me? Very odd… That was something I would have expected from Matsuri or Kanoka to ask because they were being nosy. Was it perhaps that Gaara was actually interested in figuring out what kind of girl I was?

"Not anymore," I admitted, "Men are… complicated." I sighed as I felt the need to explain further what I meant. His round teal eyes were just staring into mine, waiting patiently for me. "I mentioned a summer romance once… it didn't work out and so I decided that it wasn't for me… I have other things more important to me." We both grew quiet for a moment and I soon grew the nerve to ask, "Why don't you date?"

The waiter had come back with our drinks finally and asked us if we were ready to order. I allowed Gaara to order first because I was still debating. After Gaara had ordered his food I had reached a decision on mine and ordered as well. The waiter had informed us that our food would be prepared soon and took off. He looked a bit nervous as he scurried away to the back kitchen to drop off the order. I opted for silence because I wasn't going to ask my question again. It probably wasn't appropriate for me to pry about such things and that's why he hadn't answer but then he surprised me. "In answer to your question," he said with his soft voice, "Perhaps you've heard rumors that I do not find females attractive?" I nodded. I had heard those rumors but I hadn't been sure if I believed them. "I find the opposite sex attractive enough to admire from a distance but not enough to find myself childishly infatuated or tempted by them." He had a point there, I noted as he paused to choose his next words carefully. "Women do not desire me."

I almost choked on my tea. Don't desire him? Don't desire him! He was mad, stark raving mad! Of course women desired him! He was drop dead gorgeous. He obviously was very confused on what women thought about him. My jaw had dropped, amazed still. Hadn't he been paying attention when Matsuri flirted with him or seen Kanoka ogling him all the time? Hadn't he noticed me blushing around him or my stuttering? "Gomen nasai Kazekage-sama and please excuse me if I sound a bit out of place here but… that's not true at all… Haven't you seen the way Matsuri and Kanoka stare at you?"

The Kazekage shrugged. "I'm not relationship material," he said to me, "That's what Temari tells me. Besides, I suspect that the only reason why Matsuri and Kanoka stare is because they are one-dimensional girls that only care for outer appearance or social status." He shrugged and said, "Temari told me that as well… but I can't help but agree with her."

I chuckled as the waiter set down our food. Temari had actually said something valuable and true for a change. "I can't argue with you there." I felt bad immediately after saying so. I hoped he didn't think I meant so about him not being relationship material part and so I strategically tried to correct the problem. "Matsuri and Kanoka are the kind of girls to not care about inner beauty…" He seemed to accept this because he nodded and began to eat his food. I decided to do the same and began to munch on mine. I had ordered the delicious lobster roll I was eyeballing from before. "Oshii," I murmured as I finished swallowing my fifth piece. I looked up at my boss, a bit embarrassed at my lack of restraint. Crying out 'oshii' because the food was delicious was something to do around friends not around the Kazekage. "Would you like to try one?" I asked him. It wasn't the type of lobster roll to hog all to yourself; it was the type to share with anyone and everyone you could. He seemed a bit shocked by the offer and I took it that no one had really taken the time to offer him anything out of kindness. Still he nodded and so I turned my dish so that it faced him and he could select whatever piece he desired. He picked a small one out of the plate and willed it toward his mouth with his chopsticks. I smiled triumphantly to myself. I could tell he was enjoying it because he licked his lips afterwards. "You can have as many as you want," I said to him, "I'm nearly full anyway." I ate one last roll and set my chopsticks down, utterly satisfied with my meal. I smiled as he took the last two rolls from the dish and ate them. He had accepted my offer.

"I wanted to thank you for assisting me with the council," he murmured as he sipped his green tea. He looked positively handsome as he set the cup back down and waited for me to reply.

I nodded and said, "It's my job… to assist you." I was inwardly cursing myself for saying something that sounded so stupid. At least he nodded to what I said and began to make some conversation with the plans for the Sakura festival. I made a few suggestions to what he could do and I told him I would help him out with whatever activity he would do to set up. I wasn't going to leave him to do something by himself. He clearly needed guidance (companionship!). Seeing as Matsuri and Kanoka were too distracted to offer anything but a pair of ogling eyes instead of a hand, I would have to take charge and help out my boss as much as I could meanwhile cater to Temari's needs as well. That entire office would fall apart, if I wasn't there, to shambles.

My boss and I had returned to the office together and I couldn't help but relish in my enjoyment at the sight of Matsuri's and Kanoka's disappointed little bitch faces. The smile I had carried into the office disappeared when I found a letter sitting on my desk. I opened the envelope, already knowing what it must be about. My guess had been correct. It was signed by many of the feudal lords that resided in surrounding villages of Suna. There was a lack of crops and many of their villagers were suffering. They were now asking Suna for help. I growled slightly as I got up from my chair and made my way to the Kazekage's room, ignoring Matsuri's snide comment of, "I wonder what they do in there all the time," And the chortles of Kanoka.

"Kazekage-sama," I said as I entered the room. My voice carried a tone of the utmost urgency.

"Hn." His eyes unglued themselves from the paperwork before him and looked up to me.

"The feudal lords have sent me a letter," I said as I placed the letter on his desk so he could read it as I continued speaking, "There is a dramatic decrease in their crops this year and they fear that if it does not increase by this upcoming year that their people will starve and the farm workers will suffer."

"Is there a cause to the decrease?" asked the Kazekage as his eyes quickly scanned the letter for it in case they would reach it sooner than his ears would.

"Lack of seeds and bad weather," I replied as he set the letter down. He grew quiet for a long time, thinking about what to do. "We could send over some of Suna's farm workers or ship more of our crops to them… we have been very abundant this year," I suggested as I brushed my bangs out from my eyes.

"Hn… That would work," he said as he folded the letter up and put it back into its envelope, "I trust that you'll take care of it?"

"No problem. I'll get to it right away," I said and then shortly left the room thereafter. As I walked back into the assistant's suite my walkie-talkie began to ring. "Moshi," was all I had started to say because I grew tired of saying the excruciatingly long sentence that I usually did.

"Tsubasa," said that she devil's voice, "I need you to call up the model that tripped on the last runway show and tell her she's fired. Also I need you to fire the makeup artist that was flirting with my date to last night's dinner party. Make haste." _Click._

I sighed as I plopped down in my desk. I hated calling up people and firing them. I felt terrible over it, especially when they would start crying and begging for their job. There was nothing I could do about it because Temari's word in the fashion industry was law. Those who didn't obey her laws got fired. First up was poor Minori Hatori. I was fond of her too but only because I liked the fact that her name rhymed. It was strange that nearly two months later Temari was telling me to fire her. I suspected that Hatori must have tripped a few more times or done something else to offend Temari to make Temari want to fire her.

"Moshi, moshi. Hatori-san?" I greeted as the model cheerily answered the phone. "I have some bad news… you're fired." I wish I could say that she took the news well but that would be lying. She began to breakdown crying, telling me it wasn't her fault she tripped. She blamed the shoe company and then I reminded her that Desert Kitsune made her shoe (Temari's brand). She then cussed herself out, which was really awkward for me, and began blaming herself for everything. "I have to go Hatori-san… Gomen nasai… I wish I could talk longer but I have many things to tend to." I had things to tend to like saving the Wind Country from dysentery due to lack of crops but I didn't mention that to her because for some reason I strongly believed she would find a way to blame herself for that as well. I took a deep breath and began to dial the next girl; makeup artist Miyami. Just Miyami. She was so prima donna she had dropped her last name and was only to be spoken to by her first. She wouldn't answer to anything else. I think she was a bit conceited over her makeup abilities and so I didn't feel so guilty firing her for Temari. "Moshi, moshi. Miyami?" She clarified to me that it was indeed Miyami. "I have some bad news… you're fired." Her reaction was totally opposite of Hatori's. Miyami had some choice words to say to me rather than saving them for herself like Hatori had. It wasn't my fault she was fired it was her own or it was Temari's. She could at least blame that twit Matsuri for giving her a bad critique as well as telling Temari what an insult it was for Miyami to go out with one of her dinner dates without waiting a month to do so (this was a rule of Temari's; her 'ten commandments' so to speak, which I will go into later because they are posted on the bulletin board behind Matsuri's desk). It wasn't that Temari took Matsuri's opinion too seriously but there were other bad assessments on the makeup Miyami used and Matsuri's comment had sealed the deal.

"You can't fire me you _bitch_!"

"I can and I just did."

"You _bitch_! I'll come and _effing_ skin you alive." _Effing_, huh? Now that was an interesting word. I took it she meant it to replace the actual 'f' word. I had heard Matsuri say it many times before but had given it no extra thought. After hearing it from Miyami, I now had a new understanding of 'effing'. Something else that amazed me that Miyami seemed to do was put an added emphasis on her curse words. It really was fascinating to hear her foul language and so I decided to draw it out of her a bit more.

"I think you forget I live in the heavily guarded Sand Castle."

"I'll get through and I'll get you in your _effing_ sleep."

"Fine and dandy… You're still fired… and if you want a criminal record then by all means, commit a heinous act. It doesn't bother me none."

"Bother you none? I'm going to chop off your _effing_ head, _biiiiiiitch_."

I sighed into the phone. I hadn't wanted to do this (well actually I did but I just didn't want to face any consequences later for doing what I had wanted) but I told her the truth. "Please direct your anger to Matsuri. She's the one that got you fired."

"She _effing_ what?"

"Mat-soo-ree," I said, carefully enunciating her name slowly so that way Miyami would know who to 'skin alive'.

"Matsuri? Why that little _bitch_! Put that _effing_ _slut_ on the phone!"

"I'd _effing _love to but I can't. Goodbye." I hung up on that dense woman as I laughed at my own boldness. I had just used the word 'effing'. I believe it was the only language that Miyami seemed to understand. The woman clearly had turrets. I doubt that the fact that she went out with one of Temari's dates too soon was the only reason why Temari wanted her gone. The worst thing about it all was that I got the strangest feeling that it wouldn't be the last I heard of Miyami and her foul mouth; there were sure to be other encounters. I sighed as I brushed my pink hair behind my ears. Now that all that was out of the way, I had a crop crisis to solve and handle.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's the effing end. ;)

I hope everyone liked that Tsubasa took charge a bit and let Matsuri take the rightful blame. There are more funny times to come so stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review to let me know what you think. :)


	9. Don't Know Why

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.

Author's Note: I don't know why is a common response when someone asks you why you've done or haven't done something. There are so many instances in which we look back and regret doing or not doing something, and we are not exactly sure why. If only we could do things differently. Can you think of a time when this was the case for you? If so, hang on to that memory as you read through this chapter.

**Chapter Nine: Don't Know Why**

* * *

I had just finished meeting with the feudal lords that had claimed their towns were suffering due to the lack of crops and was now getting back to Suna. I had gone alone for the most part (not counting some genin ninja that accompanied me by order of the Kazekage). I had written a contract in which the Kazekage had looked over, approved of, and signed. I had then taken said agreement to the feudal lords so each could sign and discuss it. Things had passed over relatively easy, the feudal lords were more than happy to accept help from Suna and I assured them that we would send our aid (meaning our surplus crops and some willing farm workers) to them by the end of the month. I was very much pleased with myself to have gotten it all out of the way. I smiled as Suna came into view. I had only been working for about four months and was now in the month of December. The Sakura Festival was to be at the end of December. It was a wonderful time of the year in which gifts were exchanged and cheer was spread. I was very much excited for the event and wanted desperately to get back to the office in order to get my plans going for the celebration.

I smiled brightly as my identification card was checked by a cute guard shinobi at the gate of my village. I tried to get a glance at his nametag but I was interrupted by (who would guess it?) my walkie-talkie sounding. I hadn't even spent but only a few minutes in Sand and I was getting called to business. "Moshi, moshi," I said into the walkie. I hadn't bothered to check the caller ID but I figured it was who it always was.

"Hn," was the reply. I almost dropped the walkie from shock. My boss barely called me on it. How did he know I had just entered Sand at this moment? "Imamura," he said with a soft voice, "Are you in Sand yet?"

"Hai," I replied back to him, "I just got approved past the guard shinobi a minute ago and I'm walking toward Sand Castle now. Did you need anything, Kazekage-sama?"

"Hn. I need you to meet me at the location of where the Sakura Festival is to be held," he said quietly, "I want to get it set up soon."

"I will meet you there shortly," I responded as I began to collect my thoughts. I thanked my escort shinobi and then ran back to Sand Castle for a quick change.

I was glad that I had worn my chic black, short dress kimono with fishnets and tall black boots (not the ugly ninja boots from before but new ninja boots that were made to be sleek, chic, and mission ready). It was bit colder that day; cold in Suna being around twenty degrees less than the norm. Cold weather in Suna wasn't very common and so it usually caught Sand Villagers by surprise. It was the beginning of December and the Sakura Festival was slowly creeping its way closer so my boss and I had headed out to help set it up. I had pulled together a committee to set up the festival and things were coming out nicely as I observed a sturdy concession stand. The woman I had appointed as leader of the committee had informed me that they were working on a steady pace but wouldn't be able to finish within the week's time, which would mean cutting it undeniably close. The agreement between the council and the Kazekage had been that he would help out with the setting up of the festival and he would give a speech. I had written the speech ahead of time in order to get it out of the way. Speeches were my strong point and I could write a five page long speech under thirty minutes without faltering (including the time it took me to proofread it and look for any awkward sentences, spelling or grammar errors). It was an impeccable record I had bragged over many a time to Sorachi and Hoshiro. I appreciated the fact that they never got tired of my bragging about speeches. They understood my strong desire to be a council member.

I have to admit that I was very happy to be getting out of the office and now I had an excuse for Temari is she decided to heckle me with tasks that Matsuri should be doing. Although my boss seemed a bit confused on where he out to be helping out, I could tell he was glad to get away from the office as well. He was always filling out paperwork or doing some type of Kazekage business. He scarcely came out of his office and so I figured he'd be glad to get out of there when he could.

"Kazekage-sama," I called to him as he observed one of the blankets that had been made. It was a warm fleece blanket with little tassels on the ends and a pink sakura tree as the design. He turned to me and nodded, waiting for me. "We are assigned to set up the main entrance. It's the white picket gate… the really big one… Are you ready?"

"I am," he replied as he followed me to the area where the white gate was to be placed. It was a large gateway that stretched out long enough to fit at least twenty people comfortably between it. Fake vines with pink flowers were intertwined within the pickets of it, giving it certain fresh beauty to it.

First was to set up the sides of the entrance. The sides were about the height of two of me standing straight. I willed the chakra to my hands in order to give myself a better hold on the side but I was struggling with it, and then my phone began to bleat. I checked the caller ID: Temari. I attempted to use one hand to sustain the side and the other to answer the call but lost balance with my gate. I dropped the walkie-talkie, gritted my teeth hoping it didn't break or it wouldn't go to voicemail, and began to tumble toward the ground. I was soon straightened by some unseen force, that is, until I saw the unseen force. Gaara's sand had saved me from crashing into the ground and eating dirt. I smiled sheepishly at him, a little embarrassed that I couldn't even lift a single gate piece. I gasped loudly as I realized that my walkie-talkie was still bleating. I began to do a balancing act again when Gaara picked it up and answered. I bit my lip, making it bleed. I prayed that Temari wouldn't kill me later for having her brother answer.

"Hn, who is it," asked Gaara, clearly not bothering to check the caller ID or realize that it was the person who always called me for every little thing. "Temari," he said into the walkie, "My assistant and I are very busy… Don't call again unless it's an emergency." I heard the _click _of the phone and nearly cringed. I looked up to see that Gaara's thumb had been on the 'end signal' button. The click had come from him! The moment was diary worthy. Without saying anything to me, he guided some sand from his gourd to set up the part of the main entrance that I was supposed to set up. His sand also lifted up the top part of the main gate and fastened it tightly in its place. After finishing up the main gate single handedly, Gaara turned to me with an amused smile. He had done all the work.

"Arigato Gaara-sama," I murmured, feeling a bit embarrassed that I had used his name. I should have said Kazekage-sama because that was more proper, him being my boss and all.

He gave me a nod and then asked, "Is there anything else we can do to help?"

"We have to set up some posters and hand out flyers to advertise the event," I said as we walked toward the concession stands. There was a stack of flyers waiting for us and the posters were neatly leaning against the concession stand next to a bucket of glue and a brush. I grabbed all of the objects in one swoop, doing a balancing act as I encircled my arms around it all.

"Need help?" he asked with the same amused smile. I shook my head no but some of the flyers began to slip around in my hands and the posters were wobbling along with the bucket and brush. "Here," he said as he took the bucket and brush from my hands. Our hands grazed one another and I could feel myself beginning to turn red but I willed myself to calm down. "I'll carry these." It was too late. His voice sealed the deal because I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks. For fear of looking stupid I just nodded. I was sure that if I tried to speak it would come out as some indistinct garbled mess.

My boss and I walked into the heart of Suna; the place where I often struggled to survive as I fetched objects of Temari's desire. We headed to the great Noh Theater first to put up posters and hand out flyers. I dropped off some flyers with the people in the ticket booths and asked them to hand them out to every person that bought a ticket. They had agreed once I let them know the Kazekage would appreciate it if they did so. I also asked them if it was alright to put some posters up in which I got cleared for. I happily walked back out of the theater and nodded to Gaara. He gave me a return nod and pulled out the brush from the glue bucket. I grabbed a poster from the pile, unrolled it and stretched it out so Gaara could glue the back of it. He pressed the brush to it and then said, "Stick it now." I stuck the poster to the wall of the theater and straightened it properly.

"Perfect," I murmured after admiring the work as we gathered up our stuff to move on to the next place.

The Upper Dunes Shopping District was taken care of over the next few hours. There had been a lot of ground to cover there (it stretched out so far I swear that it took up a quarter of Suna). The Palm's, short for the Desert Palm shopping center, was the last one on the list seeing as we covered all the other main shopping areas.

Gaara held up a poster as I glued the back of it so he could stick it to the wall. Somehow I had managed to glue my hands to the poster and got it stuck. I began to try to shake my hands loose but was having a hard time doing it inconspicuously. "Did your hands get stuck?" he asked me as he peered over at me from above the poster. I nodded sheepishly. The entertained smile played about his lips as he came on my side of the poster. He pulled the poster by the corners, prying it loose from my hands. I found my hands free as Gaara let it drop to the ground. A small wind blew and I found my hair blowing in my face. I brushed my bangs out from my eyes and I could feel myself starting to giggle as I noticed something about my boss. "What's so funny?" he asked me as his eyes scanned the area for anything that would trigger my giggles.

"Gomen," I said to him, still smiling, "I shouldn't laugh… It's just that the wind blew a piece of paper in your hair."

"Hn…" I pointed at the debris as he dunked his hand in his hair to brush it out. He must have had some residual glue on his hands because his hand got stuck in his hair. He winced slightly as he tugged some of his red hair and then sighed when his hand wouldn't come out.

"Here," I murmured as I drew closer to him, "Let me help you." I got rid of the piece of paper first because it was the cause of all the trouble to begin with. I then managed to carefully remove his hand from his head without pulling too much of his hair out. I began to pull my hand down when I tugged something heavy. His hand was attached to mine! Of all the most embarrassing things to happen to me I would have to put this high up on the list (right next to being caught breathing into my walkie-talkie like a retarded child)! "Ano…Our… hands are stuck…"

"Then we should get them unstuck, shouldn't we?" he mused as he attempted to pull his hand from mine but the glue was strong. "What's in this glue," he mumbled as he sighed heavily. "Any way we can get it off?" I shrugged. How the hell was I supposed to know the answer to that stupid question? I wasn't an expert in glue! "I guess it's not too bad… Of all the assistants it's fortunate I'm stuck to you." That was a compliment! Oh sweet joy, a compliment! He was happy to be stuck to me and not Matsuri or Kanoka. I'm almost positive that if he were stuck to Matsuri she'd try to rape him and Kanoka would just be dead weight because he'd kill her after hearing all her annoying gossip about Temari's models or Kankuro's stupid puppet Karasu.

"We can rub some sand on our hands and that should get rid of the glue," I suggested to him. I had gotten my hands stuck together before as a child when playing with glue. After crying like a baby my mother had taken me outside to the children's playground where there was sand. She stuck my hands into the sand and had me rub my hands together. They were unstuck within a few minutes.

"My gourd is back at the office," he said uneasily as he glanced toward Sand Castle's direction. "We'll just have to go back and get it." His slight hesitation vanished as his lips twitched upward. He was amused again. He was always just so amused with me and I couldn't hate that look he gave me all the time. In fact it was quite the contrary; I loved it. "You don't mind, do you?"

This caught me off guard. He was asking me if I would be embarrassed over having my hand stuck to his and having to walk to his office while avoiding Matsuri's and Kanoka's evil glaring while him and I tried to get our hands unstuck from one another. "I don't mind," I told him confidently as I cocked my eyebrow, "Do you?" Hah! Here was the moment of truth. How shy was my boss?

"Hn, I don't," he replied as he looked out toward Sand Castle, "Let's get going so we can finish up with the posters."

No one could ever imagine how grateful I was that Temari or Kankuro weren't in the assistant's suite when Gaara and I walked in with our hands glued together. Kanoka was gone as well. All that was there was little Matsuri, busy with daydreams of her and my boss. I wondered if it would appear to her we were holding hands. That would make her little bitch face pull into a scowl, adding to my favorite memories list. I nearly threw my head back in laughter as the desired affect occurred. Matsuri looked up from her doodles, eyes growing wide; she saw what was taking place. Gaara and I had walked into the assistant's suite hand in hand (okay, okay, hand stuck to hand… but I can pretend can't I?).

"Matsuri don't just sit there with your mouth open… don't you have some work to do?" asked Gaara as he gave her a side glance. She still seemed to be in shock but she nodded all the same as Gaara and I entered his office. "Imamura-san," he said to me once we were in his office, "Close the blinds please… I rather not have Matsuri staring at us."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," I said to him as I did as I was told. I had begun to pull the blinds down when I caught Matsuri staring in through the French doors. I couldn't help but stick my tongue out at her as I pulled the blinds down. It was funny to burst her bubble since she so frequently would burst mine when given the chance.

Gaara must have seen me stick my tongue out at her because when I looked up at him he was smiling a bit. I could feel myself blushing as he nudged me to walk toward his desk with him. He grabbed his gourd with his free hand and uncorked it. Sand began to pour out from it and floated over to our hands. The grains of sand got in between our fingers, slowly pulling our hands free. I was relieved to have my own hand back to myself but then again I didn't mind it connected to his either. "We can go back to the posters now," he murmured as he placed the cork back on his gourd and swung it around his back. He probably didn't want any more mishaps. Again, I felt very much embarrassed and was wondering if he was as flustered as I was at the moment (but I doubted it).

I was relieved that things between my boss and I had begun to simmer down. There was hardly any chatter about what had happened to us only about an hour or so ago. It put a smile on my face to know that maybe my life wasn't so screwed up, but then I laughed as I thought, yes it is. I looked at my boss through the corner of my eyes to find him gazing at me. I wasn't used to a persistent stare like his. Usually when people were caught in their staring they either made a comment to cover it up or quickly looked away to not be rude. Gaara did neither; he just stared with his small grin of amusement.

"Imamura-san," he finally said after many moments of incessant staring.

"Hai?" I asked him, my heart beat sounded as if it was in my head right between my ears.

"Do you have plans of attending the Sakura Festival," he inquired coolly as he attached a poster to the surface of the Coconut Hut's front window, "Are you going with friends?"

"I suppose," I replied, not being able to help the fact that a small blush was creeping onto my face like a crawling spider, "I don't have a date… if that's what you mean… I was going to go with my two friends but they like each other and I kind of wanted them to spend some alone time together… I was going to bail last minute." To this, he gave me a nod. I almost felt like I had given him too much information. He didn't need to know about my stupid plan to get Sorachi and Hoshiro together. "Are you going with any friends?" I couldn't help but ask him as I scratched the tip of my nose. A strand of my hair had been brushing against it for some time and I couldn't handle the tickle. Gaara wasn't really known for having a lot of friends but I figured he had some besides his siblings.

He shook his head no. "I'll be attending with Kankuro and Temari. They have dates. I'd like it if you attended with us," he said quietly to me as he gazed deeply into my eyes, trying to read me like a book. Was he trying to ask me or was he just being polite? I couldn't tell with him. He was impossible for me to read at times. "After all you are my assistant and you should be there in case anything goes wrong."

Hah! Figures! That's all I'm ever desired for by all in that stupid Sand Castle; for saving the day, for doing all the work, for covering for someone, for fixing things, for cleaning up everyone else's messes. I tried to keep myself from frowning but it was hard. "Well if I don't get a date I'll attend with you and your siblings."

"And their dates," he murmured to me as he grabbed the bucket of glue. I followed his lead and picked up the remaining posters; two. We walked over to the office next door; the vet's office. I grimaced as I remembered Temari's damn cat, little Chinatsu-chan. I would have strangled that cat but that damn feline probably would have bled everywhere…

"Who are Kankuro and Temari's dates?" I asked my boss, trying to switch my mind onto something other than Temari's demon cat from Hell.

"Kankuro is attending with his assistant, Kanoka." That wasn't really surprising. I did recall one afternoon that I walked by Kanoka's room and I heard her saying something to the extent of black extenuating Kankuro's muscles. Then I heard him saying something like, you have no idea. I couldn't stop shuddering the whole day. Sometimes… things were just too creepy for my taste. "My sister is going with a Leaf Village shinobi… Nara Shikamaru."

I nodded to him. I had met Shikamaru once or twice when I had spent some time in Konohagakure. He was a lazy ass but he was genius; a total contradiction in himself. "That's troublesome," I said as a joke but Gaara just nodded, not getting it. I suppose he was referring to his sister having a date as troublesome. I couldn't understand how any guy could date Temari. She was the demanding bitch of Sunagakure. I shrugged thinking that if any guy could handle dating Temari, it would be Shikamaru. He was too busy staring at clouds to give a, excuse my Japanese, shit about Temari's officious domineering personality.

"So who is your date, if you don't mind me asking Kazekage-sama?" I asked him, biting at my cheek like a gnawing rat. I didn't care if it was an inappropriate thing to inquire after; I wanted to know… badly. I was praying to Kami that he wasn't going with Matsuri.

"Matsuri had wanted to attend with me," he said softly in his amazing voice. I felt my heart just gasp because I wasn't going to let him see me gasp. My heart had done it for me anyhow. That damn ticker of mine was doing suicidal poundings against my chest as he grew quiet. "I told her I would be attending with you." My heart nearly leapt for joy and flew out my throat (which would have been disgusting because it would have flown right on out and landed on Gaara). "That way we can oversee everything and make sure the festival is going according to plan?"

I nearly laughed at him. He always wanted to make sure things were going along properly and running smoothly. "Don't you ever just enjoy something?" I asked him as he stuck another poster on the wall. I waved at one of the receptionists in the vet's office. She had assured me many times that Chinatsu hadn't given me rabies (and sometimes I wish she did give me rabies because that why I could infect Matsuri and Temari with them… If I went down, I would drag them with me). Sabaku no Gaara shrugged. Was it possible that he didn't know how to enjoy himself? I wondered if he had ever really enjoyed himself as we walked over across to Suna's Club (it doesn't sound so regal and snotty… it would be if we were back in the Upper Dunes Shopping District. We were in the Palm's at the moment). I looked up expectantly at my boss as he posted the last poster (our time together would soon be over as soon as it was stuck on the wall). I still wanted to ask him my question. "Kazekage-sama… if I'm not out of line here… Would it be too much to ask you to be my date instead of me just tagging along after you and your siblings, and their dates?" is what I wanted to ask him but I didn't; I chickened out. If Matsuri had the guts to ask him for the date, why didn't I?

As I walked to my room in Sand Castle (I had the rest of the evening off), I felt as empty as a bowl of ramen after eating. I was displeased with myself for the moment; not a good feeling. I entered my room, threw my bag down, and changed into something more comfortable (but still chic… Tazuna had picked me out some surprisingly fashionable relaxation clothes), and then went out onto the balcony. It was evening time already and I had had quite an unsatisfying day. As I gazed out to Suna's bright desert stars, I sighed heavily (so heavily that my hands felt the hot air escape from my mouth). I glanced over to my next door neighbor's balcony; Gaara's terrace. I could see a light on in the room and I knew he was in there. I wondered what he was doing at the moment… but I forced my eyes to look away from his room. I didn't want Matsuri or Kanoka catching me staring over there (though they probably did it often, if not all the time), and then later blackmail me about it. I sighed again, but this time not so deeply, asking myself why I didn't have the guts to ask Gaara to be my date. Why didn't I ask? Well the answer was actually very simple… I don't know why.

* * *

Author's Note: Staring at a few pictures of Gaara helped me to produce this chapter and allowed for me to be more inspired. Sometimes I wonder if perhaps I should kick Tsubasa out of the story and insert myself into it instead. Just kidding!


	10. Sticks And Stones And Avocados? Oh My!

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.I also own any designer brands and magazines/newspapers named.

Author's Note: My favorite part of this chapter is the ending. I found it quite adorable and funny. I hope you do as well.

Special Thanks to: _NeferNeferi _for helping me out with some ideas. Many huggles to you!

**Chapter Ten: Sticks And Stones And… Avocados?**

* * *

Going into town had become a near impossibility. If it weren't for Temari's silly errands I wouldn't have even dared to endeavor into what was now uncharted territory for me. I sighed as I glanced in the mirror. I had decided on the blue wig that afternoon. Ever since the whole, "Our hands are stuck together" thing, I had recently become public enemy number one to all of Gaara's fan girls (and that was nearly all of Suna's younger female population and some perverted old women). I knew Matsuri was behind all this garbage (Hell, she was the president of that damn Gaara fan club) and today I would get her back… or someday I would (most likely someday). I growled at myself as I slipped off my pair of Saba&Ku sunglasses. My blue wig was short in length which was a good contrast to my usual long pink hair. It was my favorite disguise. I quickly but carefully detached it from my head and tossed it onto the bed. The maids would fix it for me and put it where it belonged.

I grabbed some self-esteem from the storage facility that was my mind and headed out of my lovely room. Civilians weren't allowed in the dormitory (that's what I referred to it as). However, they were completely free to venture near the Kazekage's office unless he demanded them to go elsewhere. This had become one of the hardest parts of my days (I had grown accustomed to Temari's routine errands and only found them hard to accomplish when she threw a new one my way). I braced myself for the onslaught of fan girls that were awaiting me outside of the assistant suite.

"There's the skinny bitch!" cried one fan girl. She was short, chunky, and had stubby arms and legs (she almost reminded me of a boy I met in the Leaf Village). No wonder she was jealous of skinny girls.

"Look at that fugly pink hair," shouted another girl and I wondered if they had been so cruel to the previous Kazekage's assistant, but since she had had a boyfriend (and had gotten married to him), I doubted it.

"_Look at her shape! She's absolutely appalling!" _

"_Check out her fashion sense!"_

"_Look at her trying to be like one of Temari's models!"_

"_As if she could actually afford a Desert Kitsune clutch!"_

"_Look at her heels! Hooker status!"_

"_And her lips are too pouty! She looks like a baby about to throw a temper tantrum!"_

"_Her eyes are too big like a bug's!"_

Sticks and stones, I thought to myself thinking, Weren't they original?

That was the same shit I used to hear back at the Ninja Academy (I wasn't surprised to find that some of Gaara's fan club members had actually been in my graduating class). Now was time for me to lash back at them. Any other occasion I would have simply ignored them and walked into my office but I knew Matsuri and Kanoka were watching me. Kanoka was trying to be less obvious about it but Matsuri just stood at the door like a little idiot, bitch face glaring at me as she encouraged the others with her eyes. I may have seemed a bit hostile in my retaliation but people either learned the easy way or the hard way. By opening up their bitch faced mouths, they had chosen the hard way and it wasn't going to be pretty. "Listen up all you silly, follower bitches," I declared to them as I reached behind my back to pull out my two Akomeogi Futago (or in lame man's terms; twin fans).

"Shut up you bitch," cried the fat porker of a fan girl, "Go starve yourself some more!" That was so rude. I never starved myself and I never even considered starving myself. I wasn't even stick-skinny like Temari's models were. I was petite but I was muscular and had toned my body to look like a marathon runner's. I was dedicated to being healthy and staying in shape. I didn't regurgitate my food on a daily basis because I was obsessed with maintaining some sickly skinny body. That was ridiculous. I shifted my weight to my right foot, beginning to lift my leg foot up slightly in a stance, and I braced myself for battle as my hands held my two fans; Kaze no Yoroi (Armor of Wind) form.

At present, one would think that my fans were just little treasures of vanity and narcissism; they were fools. If one were smart and clever enough to look at the fans close enough to see that they were my weapons, one would be wise. My darling little trick about my fans was the fact that they could appear to be something I was carrying around for snobbery purposes until their true intentions were known. My two little fans were the ultimate weapons. Like Temari, I was a wind user. My fans did not deal as powerful of blows as her giant fan did, but my fans enhanced my speed greatly. The fans had been in my family dating back to when the first Kazekage was alive and even before the Kazekage Dynasty. They were antique but they were dangerous. Within each fold of the fan lied sharp blades and poison senbon that could pierce or impale anything if used properly. The blades were detracted on default mode until I performed my deadly maneuvers with them (I rarely ever used the razors or needles on my fans unless my survival or the survival of a close one was at stake). They were stunningly crafted fans (a teal blue color that matched my boss's eyes) and they were lethal weapons. That was the beauty of it all.

The fan in my right hand expanded open and blew a gust of wind at all of the fan girls but one; the porker. All the other fan girls had been sent flying against the walls, leaving a good amount of cracks in them that I would later have to call someone to fix. The fat girl glared up at me, trembling, but still not backing down. I would change that. "Stay back bitch… You have no idea who you're dealing with." The fan in my left hand remained closed as I thrust it at all her pressure points (no razor sharp blades or poison needles for her that day; she was lucky) until she finally stiffened from getting her chakra sealed (if she had any) and then succumbed to sleep. I placed my fans in their rightful resting position and fiddled with my tiny braid on the left side of my hair. I then turned around and walked into the assistant's suite, bumping Matsuri accidentally (purposely) out of the way as I did so. I sat down at my desk and I began to do the paperwork left for me by the Kazekage. I noticed that he was staring at me as I walked in and possibly considering firing me (I really wasn't allowed to harm civilians like I just did). Then again, there was no way he'd fire me because no one could do that job like I did (and he knew damn well that those girls deserved it… I did him a favor). "I took care of the bitch problem," I said proudly before lowering my voice to a nearly inaudible whisper as I gazed to Matsuri. "Well almost."

I can't imagine what had possessed Tazuna to throw the party she threw that night. She invited me (as her special guest), Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Kanoka, Matsuri (which I couldn't find a reason why), and of course all her model/makeup artist/designer/millionaire friends as well. Her model/makeup artist/designer/millionaire friends only stayed for dinner because she hadn't told them that there was a small party afterwards. The real party was to be enjoyed by Sand Castle's finest (that's what she called us but I had some serious doubts about Matsuri and Kanoka being the finest. I could think of a couple of maids that were more decent than the Matsuri's bitch face). I did note that some handsome guys lagged behind and I couldn't imagine what for.

"Let's play some kissing games," Tazuna suggested with a wide grin.

Oh, I thought to myself, that's what for.

I knew Tazuna to be a shy girl with the young men she liked but with the young men she didn't like, she was flirty and wild (Kami, I wish I was flirty or wild some time but I was much too shy).

"Don't you think we're a bit too old for kissing games," I asked as I cocked my head to the side and raised one of my recently tweezed eyebrows. I was praying everyone else would agree with me (though I knew Matsuri was dying to kiss Gaara and Kanoka was dying to kiss Kankuro).

"Oh, pull the stick out of your ass!" cried Matsuri, "We all know you need to kiss someone… You haven't had a date in months." I felt my cheeks go ruddy red and my jaw drop down open to gasp but no sound came out. I was going to kill the little bitch face right then and there. My hands were even reaching for my fans behind my back but then Tazuna interrupted.

"And Matsuri, you haven't had one in a few years. One night stands don't count," Tazuna said curtly and I knew that Matsuri wouldn't even dare to argue that fact. Tazuna Kawasaki was my new hero. She just said two sentences and it was a fatal blow to Matsuri's self-esteem. That was something I had been failing to do throughout my entire time at work (though I rarely hit below the belt because I believed in fighting fair). There was a lesson in all this: Girls that expect to win never fight fair. Girls that stick by the rules, lose every time. "Anyway," declared Tazuna, maintaining her wide smile, "We're going to play some kissing games but they're more young-adult than spin the bottle." Tazuna looked around the room. I knew she saw some very eager faces (Kanoka and Kankuro) but was met with some nervous ones (me, me and ME! Oh and maybe Gaara…). "Any objections?" she asked as she went around from person to person in the room.

"Sounds good to me," purred Temari and I tried not to stare over at her but I had never really seen the she devil… "In action". Tazuna then looked to Gaara for his opinion.

"I don't care," said Gaara, arms crossed. I had to admit that I was very surprised that Gaara was up for it. He probably didn't even know what kind of kissing games Tazuna had in mind (but then again neither did I). I sighed. I had been hoping that he would side with me but it looked as if I would be fighting the battle alone. My eyes were downcast, wondering if Gaara wanted to kiss Kanoka or something (I refuse to believe that he would be interested in kissing bitch face Matsuri but Kanoka wasn't so bad). Kankuro wouldn't like Gaara kissing Kanoka but he still wouldn't say anything to Gaara about it. I wouldn't like it either.

"Hey I'm cool as long as I'm not kissing Temari," replied Kankuro with a chuckle, "Or Gaara… but this game does bring back good memories." As he said the last part, I noticed he was looking over at the blushing Kanoka. I wondered just exactly what kind of good memories but if I knew… I probably would have wished I didn't.

"Oh shut up Kankuro," Temari snarled at her brother, "Try not to be an idiot."

"Desert viper," Kankuro told her with a grin as he dodged her slapping hand.

"Desert vixen, actually," replied Temari in a voice that almost sounded like a cat's purr (Chinatsu-chan's purr in fact… a demon cat purr).

Matsuri, Kanoka, and the other two guys (I didn't know their names) had all agreed with no complaints. Tazuna looked over to me and believe me… I had three good reasons why I didn't want to play the stupid game and I had several other good reasons for back up. "I don't want to play this game," I said angrily as I crossed my arms, an upset pout forming on my lips.

"Don't be a chicken," Tazuna said with a wide grin, revealing her dazzling teeth. I knew she was only calling me that just so I could play the silly game but I wasn't going to fall for that kind of shit.

"Leave her to pull out that stick that's up her ass," jeered Matsuri as Kanoka snickered (that kind of shit usually got me). Oh, she _still_ had jokes even after Tazuna's previous rebuke. If Matsuri wanted to see something up someone's ass I'd have been more than happy to whip out my fans and shove each one up her ass (blades and senbon dripping with poison). Instead of leaving Tazuna to fight my battles with Matsuri, I decided to just play the damn kissing games (praying that I wouldn't kiss Tazuna's two metro sexual man friends).

"Fine… I'll play." I wasn't happy about this stupid game and I had bad memories of it. With my bad luck, at the end of the night I'd be stuck in a closet with one of the metro sexual guys that were smiling over at me. Gross. I'd rather make out with Kankuro's puppet Karasu (and that's saying a lot).

"Great," exclaimed Tazuna as got up for a moment. She disappeared into the kitchen but had come back with a bowl of fruit. "We'll play a couple of different games. We'll start off with the Game Show kissing game!"

"We're not even," I pointed out. There was an odd girl in the bunch and I was willing to volunteer myself the hell out of there. I could see it now. "I vote myself off the island," I would say but I didn't get to.

"Don't be silly," Tazuna said to me, "I'm not playing… I'm just going to be a good hostess and set things up for you guys." I could feel myself groaning inwardly. This night wouldn't end well, I just knew it.

"Pairs go as follows… Temari-hime and Hibachi-kun, Kanoka-san and Kankuro-kun, Matsuri and Higuchi-kun, and Tsubie-chan and Gaara-sama." I loved the part where she left off 'san' or 'chan' from Matsuri's name but then I heard the last bit about me being paired with Gaara. Tazuna called me a turtle because she said I was the first to duck in my shell when it came to Gaara. She was right, I noted as I felt a blush creeping its way to my cheeks and I could feel my shoulders tensing, ready to become my turtle shell. "Everyone pick a fruit first."

She was leaving out details and so I knew something was up. Everyone rushed to pick a fruit. Matsuri picked a grape (probably because she could twirl it around her mouth like a little bitch faced slut), Kanoka dove for the orange (she probably had a reason for that), Temari picked the strawberry (probably because she found them erotic), Kankuro had lunged at the fruit salad (he must have known what the game was about… sicko), Hibachi picked the mango, and Higuchi picked the apple. It seemed that everyone knew what the fruit stood for or had a very sick imagination but me and Gaara. He chose a pear once everyone had taken things and I got stuck with a pineapple (how embarrassing). I hoped to Kami that the pineapple wasn't something bad.

"Okay. Now that everyone has picked a fruit we can really begin," giggled Tazuna as she grabbed a piece of paper (most likely her cheat sheet). "Whoever has the grape gives their partner an ear nibble," she read off the list. Matsuri walked over to Higuchi, whispered some things in his ear and began to nibble it… in front of us all.

"Why did we have to suffer?" was all I wanted to know. I frowned at the gross slut as she sat back down (unfortunately next to me).

"Now I see that Temari-hime has the next fruit on the list. Strawberry means French kiss." Temari nodded as she turned to face Hibachi (and I nearly felt sorry for him but he looked stupid enough to want it). Temari grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tugged him close to her. She placed her lips against his fiercely and tongued the poor boy. Once she pulled away, he had a goofy smile on his face (I almost barfed).

"Next is the apple… Who has the apple?" Higuchi raised his hand and looked over at Matsuri eagerly. I take it that the little slut knew how to please. "Apple is a peck on the lips." Higuchi approached Matsuri and gave her an innocent peck on the lips. It was innocent up until Matsuri swung her arms around him and full on made out with him in front of us… another disgusting display from bitch face. "Um… that wasn't what the apple… you guys… just go get a closet or something…"

"With pleasure," said Higuchi as he picked Matsuri up into his arms and stood up.

"Right hall then the left door is the guest room," said Tazuna as her finger pointed to lead the way.

"Arigato," grunted Higuchi as he followed the path Tazuna had showed him. I couldn't help but cringe as I heard Matsuri giggle. She was a bit drunk from dinner. No one told her to drink Sake but she insisted that she have at least two (which lead to five… funny how you lose count).

"That was disturbing," I muttered as I waited for Tazuna's next instructions. It shocked me to see Temari nodding at my comment. She… agreed? Maybe she wasn't such a bitch… Nah!

"Next is orange… You two may want to go somewhere else to do this… It's a hickey on the neck," Tazuna said.

"She can do it right here," said Kankuro with a grin but Temari objected.

"Kankuro, we don't want to see you get laid," Temari growled at him, "Get lost."

"No problem," he said with a grin as he swung an arm around Kanoka's waist and began to head toward the backyard, "And don't worry… I know what the fruit salad means." I wasn't so surprised to see or hear that occur. I knew they picked the orange and the fruit salad for some nasty purpose.

Once the two were gone, Tazuna continued with the game. "Pear is up." I could feel my heart scratching, no, pawing against my ribs. It was a tiger, desperately wanting to tear its way out of my chest and devour whatever was in its way. Gaara had picked the pear. The pear… I would never eat that damn fruit again if it brought on another embarrassing moment… never. "The pear is just a kiss on the hand," Tazuna said with a sigh and a roll of the eyes, "How boring."

I nervously glanced at Gaara and then at Temari. Temari didn't look upset at all about the fact that Gaara was going to kiss my hand, in fact, she looked eager. This scared the living shit right out of me. When my eyes were finally able to glance back to Gaara, I realized he was standing in front of me. He took my right hand with his left; a light touch (I wasn't going to read into it too much… it was just a game). "This is the one I held, correct?" he asked me in a whisper only I could hear, hot breath teasing at my face. As I blushed scarlet red, I nodded to him. He returned the nod and then placed his lips to my hand, looking up at me with his playful eyes as he did so. I must have just spaced out because when I regained my sense of being I was sitting back in my chair and Gaara was back in his.

I wondered if I had just imagined the whole scenario but then Tazuna took over again. "Everyone's gone except you two…"

"What happened to Temari?" I asked her. Suddenly she and that one guy weren't there. Had I really been _that_ dazed as to not notice them leave?

"They're going to a movie remember?" she asked me as she gave me a funny look. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit and she began to giggle but Tazuna still looked radiant. Tazuna could have mud on her face and she'd still be gorgeous.

"Hai," I replied back, even though I didn't really remember.

"Well you have the pineapple… that's a kiss on the head," Tazuna said with a smile as she stood up. I asked her where she was going but she just said, "I have to check on a couple of things… namely Kanoka and Kankuro… they've been in that backyard for quite a while." I nodded to her. I'd rather check on Kanoka and Kankuro than Matsuri and Higuchi too. "You two… make with the kissing," she said with a giggle and then disappeared.

I looked over at Gaara anxiously, not wanting to make the first move. Did he want me to give him a small kiss on the head, I wondered. If he did, he wasn't showing it so far. He did, however, let his lips twitch into a smirk a vampire would be envious of. "Kazekage-sama… I… It's inappropriate," I murmured as I stared down at my shoes, "I shouldn't have even allowed the kiss on my hand… It's just that… I didn't want to be a—"

"Imamura," he said hurriedly, skipping the 'san' part to my dismay. "Don't worry about it. I rather we keep our relationship strictly Kazekage to assistant. There's no need to complicate things at work." I didn't think those words would sting me so much… but they did. "I apologize for kissing your hand… I shouldn't have allowed it either." He stood up and looked down at me for a moment. "Excuse me now… I have some work to take care of… Will you thank Tazuna-san for her hospitality for me?" I nodded to him, shocked that he had called her by her first name like that. I felt a twinge of jealousy attack my heart, the same feeling I got when I had first met Tazuna. Perhaps Gaara liked her? Why else would he be on a first name basis with her and adding 'san' to the end of her name? He liked her. "Arigato," he murmured as he left.

For some reason that stung more than when Kiba told me, "Stay beautiful," and broke up with me.

I found myself staggering toward Sand Castle after an hour or so of aimless wandering. Once in my room I immediately headed for the balcony. I looked over to see that the light was on next door; Gaara's room. I inhaled deeply and told myself to get a grip. I was about to do something that could jeopardize everything that I had worked so hard for but it was simply something I had to do because if I didn't do it, I knew I would regret it forever.

I often wonder exactly what it was that prompted Gaara to open the door to myself. I was cursing at myself for being such a coward under heavy, labored breathing because I wanted to run away back to my room about fifteen or so times after futile attempts at knocking on his door. I had been pacing in front of his door and right at the moment I was about to actually knock on the door he opened it. So I stood there with my hand in a small fist, about to knock, looking like what I would classify as Retarded Child Status. He gave me a strange glance; humorous even. Things weren't going according to plan at all. I was to knock, give him what I came to give him, and then take off faster than then you could say, "Bitch faced Matsuri". That was the plan. However, like many missions, things don't go according to plan so a kunoichi would have to improvise.

"What do you need Imamura?" he asked me and I almost cringed at the fact that he had dropped the 'san' yet again. Was he honestly _that_ upset over things?

I heaved a big breath in my lungs to help me gain courage because I know I looked very nervous and like an idiot. Wordlessly, I reached my hands up to his face and pulled him toward me gently. He kept his eyes wide open, I noted, as I completed my actions. I tilted his head forward slightly, fingers tangling themselves in his (sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy) head of hair, got on my tip toes (because Gaara is a full head taller than I am), and pressed my lips against his forehead tenderly.

There, I thought to myself as I released him from my hold, now I can go to sleep tonight without the tossing and turning.

My cheeks were redder than a turnip as I took a few steps backward (I believe the color is called crimson). I glanced up at my boss hesitantly. He was very much in shock which was perfect. It was time for my get away! After mumbling a few words (which I have no clue what they were), I turned on my heel and took off to my room, only looking over my shoulder once to see my boss. If I'm not mistaken, he looked a bit crimson himself as he murmured, "Konbanwa Tsubasa-san…"

I could feel my heart skip when he said my first name (Sweet music!) and 'san'. I became so giddy I almost ran straight into the door as I opened it to rush into my room. I shut the door closed and skidded my way from a standing position to the floor. Realization of what I just did kicked in for a moment and then I began to laugh eccentrically (out of humiliation) as I climbed into bed. I had been wearing my Avocado mask that Tazuna had convinced me to wear at night for clear skin (which must have been the reason for his confusion when he had first opened the door). I had completely forgotten that I was wearing it when I had gone over to Gaara's! I was the biggest idiot on the planet; most indefinitely Retarded Child Status!

"KUSO!" I screeched out as I slammed my head against the pillow. "MY AVOCADO MASK IS STILL ON!" I wish I hadn't done that because I think he heard me (in fact I think I could hear him chuckling… I had pressed my ear against the wall to listen in). I growled at myself for being so stupid. It was bad enough that I went to his room to do that but now that it had come to my attention that my face was green with Tazuna's crazy avocado mixture (and I had probably left residual avocado on Gaara's forehead; an avocado kiss!), I was a thousand, no, a billion times as embarrassed. I groaned one last time to mourn over my idiocy (Tazuna was going to laugh her ass off at me after I told her what happened). What was worse was that tomorrow was the Sakura Festival… so I'd have to go with Gaara and his siblings (and their dates). I'd have to face my boss at the festival even though I just wanted to disappear off the face of the earth, whether I liked it or not. I only prayed that no one else saw me. I knew Gaara wouldn't tell anyone but if Matsuri or Kanoka had seen anything the news would be all over Suna like, and excuse the simile but I can't put it in better words, flies on poop. Way to go, I thought to myself before going to sleep. I would toss and turn that night after all.

* * *

Author's Note: Hm, I wish I could be as radiant as Miss Tazuna sometimes. Haha.

Some kissing games are clichéd, but I thought it would be fun to put one into this chapter. I've actually never played any of those overrated kissing games. I'm sure that saved me some embarrassment. Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. If you've ever played such kissing games let me know in a review. Feel free to share. ;)


	11. Intertwinement

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.I also own any designer brands and magazines/newspapers named.

Author's Note: It took me a while to get this chapter done because it is a whopping ten pages on Microsoft Word. However, it wasn't so much the length that had slowed my down, but it was more that I had debated with myself over a couple of details within this chapter. I'm glad that I managed to get everything out and that I was also able to resolve my inner conflict with the story. I'm happy with the way I completed it, and I sincerely hope you are as well.

**Chapter Eleven: Intertwinement**

* * *

Getting ready was definitely one of my least favorite things. I once found it utterly ridiculous to actually spend hours on end on hair and makeup and wardrobe. My mind was changed when I saw just how worth those hours were. Tazuna had bought me an extravagant winter kimono. My kimono was light pink with sakura blossoms and geisha as the design. My obi was a wonderfully contrasting burgundy and my getas matched as well. Tazuna had just finished up my hair when she said, "Tsubie-chan… you never told me what happened after I left you and Gaara alone… All I know is that when I came back to check on you guys… you two were gone." She gave me a wink and a mischievous grin.

"Nothing like that," I assured her, already knowing what she was insinuating. "In fact… I refused to kiss him… and we both went our separate ways." Perhaps I could still avoid telling Tazuna about my avocado mask screw up. I rather not feel worse than I did about the whole ordeal.

"Oh really?" she asked me, her eyebrow raised the way it was led me to believe she was indeed a skeptic. "I think there's more to it than that… Tell me."

I sighed. I couldn't trick Tazuna. She was too good. Crinkling my nose and then parting my lips to speak, I finally told the truth. "Well after I went to my room… I felt really guilty over things and so I knocked on his door…" I let myself quiet down. Maybe there was chance of escape.

"AND?"

I heaved a big breath to prepare myself for the rest of the story I was about to relay. Escape was not an option for me apparently. I could feel my cheeks grow a little warm with each and every word. "He answered the door and I gave him a kiss on his forehead." I grew very, very red after all this was said and Tazuna cocked her head to the side to think a moment.

"You know… I don't think you'd be this red over that… Were you in your robe or something and didn't realize it until you got back to your room?" Damn Tazuna… Damn her and her woman's intuition. How did she know I had an embarrassing moment yet again in front of the sexy Gaara? How?

I lowered my gaze to the floor to hide the even redder blush that was coming along to engulf my face. That's when I knew that I cursed the carpetbagger and hoped that his facial hair would engulf his face… I really cursed myself. Then I got a grip and told myself that I was being silly. The carpetbagger had nothing to do with this except for being a scapegoat to my sorry life and humiliating dealings with Gaara. "No… I was in my regular pajamas but that wasn't the embarrassing part… I was in my avocado mask and didn't realize it until I went back." I visibly cringed… hear came the laughter.

"Oh Tsubie-chan! I've done something like that before!" she cried out as she embraced me, nearly taking out the lantern in the room as she did so (she's _that_ tall). I didn't realize it but my eyes began to water. I was crying. All these months of pent up tears were trying to come out. I wasn't going to let them but then Tazuna kept murmuring, "Oh you go ahead and cry, you poor thing! You've been through so much with those awful people in Sand Castle and then this happens to you in front of Gaara! You go ahead and cry! Let it all out." And that made it worse.

"My makeup is going to run," I grumbled as I finally pulled myself together and stopped my flow of tears. Tears were childish. I hadn't cried once since my parents died. Not on the outside anyway. I broke that little tradition that day though.

"Spoken like a true model!" Tazuna grinned at me and began to wipe away my tears with a wash cloth. "I'll fix your makeup back up a bit and then we can get out of here to go to the festival!"

"You have a date?" I asked her, wondering who it could be. I was supposed to be finding Tazuna a husband but she could always do as she pleased before then.

"No… Well Kankuro asked me but I told him to go with Kanoka," she murmured as she got herself ready. She had done her makeup but not her hair.

"Kankuro asked you?" I asked her astonished. I wasn't astonished because he asked her. She was beautiful so that was a no-brainer. I was astonished because Kanoka wasn't his first choice.

"I know what you're thinking," Tazuna said to me, apparently reading my thoughts. "I thought Kanoka would be his first choice too… Kankuro's a bit of a player."

"I can tell," I grumbled as I actually found myself feeling the slightest bit of sorry for Kanoka. I hadn't yet forgotten Kankuro's reaction to my make over. "Well let's get going," I said to Tazuna, "I have to meet Kazekage-sama and his siblings downstairs…"

"Hai," she replied as she added the finishing touches to her already perfect hair. I didn't think she could look any prettier than she already was but of course, I was wrong. I sighed, wishing that somehow her radiance would rub onto me but I doubted it. Still, I put on a happy face and was on my way to meet Gaara.

I kept my jaw from dropping straight to the floor when I caught a magnificent glimpse of Gaara. Temari had taken the liberty in designing his yukata and she had done a wonderful job. It was the same color as his teal eyes with some black here and there. Our eyes locked for a moment and I was sending him telepathic compliments to him from my mind. I gulped down as I glided toward the group, Tazuna smiling down at me. I was grateful that Gaara didn't actually receive my brainwaves; some weren't appropriate to be coming from his assistant.

"You look very handsome Gaara-sama… Kazekage-sama… Kazekage-sama," I said in a soft yet terribly confused voice. I stumbled a bit toward the end when it came to his name.

"Gaara-sama is fine to call me," he replied with a nod, accepting my compliment. He looked me over for a moment, probably deciding if I was worthy of being in his drop dead gorgeous presence. "You look nice," he said a bit awkwardly but I knew it was one of the best compliments you could expect to receive from Sabaku no Gaara.

"Arigato," I murmured as I looked out to the others. I hadn't really noticed Gaara's siblings or their dates. I had just zeroed in on him. "Temari-sama," I said, knowing I was to compliment her before Kankuro. "You look absolutely stunning… Red was the right color."

"Arigato," she said to me as she looked me over for a long moment, deciding if I was worthy of a return compliment. "You look good, Tsubasa… That was a very nice choice for you."

I thanked her with a bow of my head. I was worthy! I also complimented Temari on her date. Poor Shikamaru shouldn't be left out though he probably didn't mind. I then turned to Kankuro, told him he looked handsome, turned to his date, Kanoka, told her she looked pretty, and then finally gazed back to Gaara. It seems his eyes had never left me because he was still giving me the same look; a look of slight admiration. I really appreciated the look.

"I've got to run along now," said Tazuna with a brilliant smile and flip of her hair. "I've got to meet up with some friends…" She hugged Temari goodbye and then waved to the others. She gave me a hug as well, whispering, "Good luck Tsubie-chan." I could feel myself blushing but I nodded my head as I returned the embrace.

"Let's get going too then," suggested Kankuro as he wrapped an arm around Kanoka's waist and led her out of Sand Castle. Temari rolled her eyes but followed behind her brother with her date casually strolling aside her.

I looked up to Gaara, wondering if he was ready to leave at that moment. He gave me the smallest hint of a smile and began to walk. How badly I wanted to hold his hand! However, I did restrain myself from doing so as he and I engaged in some conversation. He inquired after my teammates a bit, asking me if I had enough down time to spend time with them. I assured him I did though the truth was that I hadn't seen them in two months. I had waved to them if I passed by but I hadn't actually spent real quality time with either of them. For that, I felt very much guilty. I was grateful to have finally arrived at the Sakura Festival. I must say, it looked exquisite. All my hard hours of labor had paid off because the Sakura Festival was booming with probably every citizen from Suna and maybe half of Konoha. Konoha and Suna took turns hosting the festival from year to year.

"Looks like a success so far," I said to Gaara as my eyes scanned over him again. He looked very handsome (sexy, sexy, and sexy). He nodded to me and told me that he would be giving the speech I prepared for him in five minutes. "Hai," I replied as I pulled out some index cards from my stylish purse and handed them to him. He thanked me as we headed toward the podium that had been set up at the center of the festival. Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Kanoka were already in their reserved seats (as well as bitch faced Matsuri but I was ignoring her). I sat in my own reserved seat (the seat reserved next to Gaara's). I smiled up at my boss who had just taken the stage. He shuffled his index cards nonchalantly on the podium. Every single soul that was attending the Sakura Festival suddenly silenced. Gaara's strong presence was amazing. He could just take the stage and all would listen, ready to follow any instructions he would give.

Gaara's doing such a great job as Kazekage, I thought to myself as a smile of admiration settled upon my lips.

He cleared his throat a bit; he was ready to speak. "I'd like to welcome you all to the Sakura Festival. It's my honor to be hosting it in Suna this year. Our friends from the Leaf Village have been so kind as to send us the Sakura trees to plant them for the festival. Konoha has been very accommodating to us and I thank the Hokage and Konoha's loyal villagers for that." I noted that he had nodded over at the Hokage of Leaf, Lady Tsunade. It was great for her to be attending the festival. It only strengthened the bond between our village and hers. I grinned and waved a bit to an orange jumpsuit wearing shinobi that I hadn't seen in quite a while, Naruto. It was nice to see some familiar Leaf Villagers in the crowd enjoying the festival. My only hope was that Kiba wouldn't be there. I really didn't want to bump into him (especially not in front of Gaara). "There are many activities to partake in and it is my hope that everyone has an enjoyable time today." He made eye contact with many in the crowd just as I had tipped him to do. "I'd also like to remind everyone of an old legend that it seems has been forgotten or lost amongst the sakura petals. _'Whoever you watch the sakura blossoms with, your destiny will forever be intertwined with theirs.'_" I couldn't help but blush as he looked over at me after saying that part. Would our destinies forever be intertwined because we would be spending the Sakura Festival together? Feeling a crimson blush spread across my cheeks, I smiled up at him, praying that the myth would come true for him and I.

I felt almost confident as he approached me but then I remembered last night's embarrassing moment. I gave him a nervous look as he took his seat next to me. I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing some very good smelling cologne. I believe it was Dez Hardy's _Tiger Within_, which sounded very sensual and smelled as it sounded. I bit my cheek inside my mouth in order to restrain myself from tackling him in his seat and smothering him with… Oh I rather not say!

"Excellent speech Kazekage-sama," I said to him shyly, "You had great eye contact throughout."

"Arigato Tsubasa-san," he said to me as if trying to melt my heart down to a little fragment of hardworking blood vessel.

"Great job Gaara," complimented Kankuro and then Temari. Gaara nodded his head to the both of them.

I would have been perfectly content with this if it hadn't been for bitch faced Matsuri having said something. "Oh Gaara-sensei! You were so amazing up there," she cooed in the annoying voice I hated. "You look incredibly handsome as well." I wonder if I would get in so much trouble if I just took out my two Akomeogi and just punished her a bit with them…

"Restrain yourself Matsuri," hissed Temari at her assistant. "Stop throwing yourself on my brother and have a little self-dignity." I could tell Matsuri was shocked that she had been called out by Temari in such a way. Temari was a bitch but she was mostly a bitch to me. It was actually kind of nice to see Matsuri get a bit of the bitch beating this time. Matsuri had an embarrassed look on her face as she nodded and then apologized. "Well then," Temari said to us all, "Shikamaru and I are out of here." With that, Temari and her date left. "Hurry along Matsuri. The kissing booth isn't going to kiss itself so make haste!"

"Hai," replied Matsuri. She turned toward Kankuro and Gaara. "Stop by guys… just to look. Kanoka's got second shift anyhow." Matsuri's stupid bitch faced head bobbled along as she walked away and then disappeared into the crowd. I was more than happy to see that she was finally gone.

"She's… a handful," grumbled Kankuro as he rose to stand, Kanoka standing as well. "You have second shift at the kissing booth, huh?" Kankuro cocked his war painted eyebrow at the girl. She gave him a wicked grin and nodded at him. "Well I'll definitely have to pay a visit."

"I'd be upset if you didn't," replied Kanoka in a soft murmur. Hah! That line had a double meaning. Meaning number one was that Kanoka was flirting her ass off with Kankuro. Meaning number two was that she really would be upset if Kankuro ditched her and ran off with some other girl. In other words, Kanoka was worried that Kankuro would be a player and go flirt with other girls. At that moment, a feeling of an 'I feel sorry for you', came over my face. Kanoka, no matter how hard she was trying, just couldn't tame Kankuro. He was too wild and wanted to share that wildness with every other girl out there. I frowned as Kankuro and Kanoka took off in the direction of some concession stands.

"I don't know why my brother doesn't just ask her to be his girlfriend," Gaara commented with a small shrug of his handsomely broad shoulders. He had been roughly quiet this whole time during Kankuro's and Kanoka's moment. He glanced over at me, waiting for my opinion.

I didn't exactly want to go into detail why Kankuro didn't ask Kanoka to be his girlfriend. It would have come out to be something like, "Because his penis doesn't want to settle down." Instead, I chose smarter words than those and said, "Because he doesn't want the commitment." After saying so, something I didn't really expect happened.

Gaara didn't nod and he didn't say anything in response to what I said either. He just gazed over at me for a long moment. "Let's check out some things," he said softly, finally breaking the silence. I gave him a small nod and followed him as he walked toward the festivities the festival had to offer.

"Gaara!" I heard someone call out and then, "Tsubasa-san!" I swiftly turned around, a little on guard but still friendly at the same time. Gaara had turned his head and then fully turned around to face whoever it was that was calling to us. An orange jumpsuit wearing shinobi cheerily skipped up to us. "Hey! I was hoping I'd run into you Gaara! It's nice to see you again too, Tsubasa-san. Dattebayo."

"Naruto, how are you?" asked Gaara as a slight smile appeared on his face. I had no idea that he knew Uzumaki Naruto, the hyperactive ninja of Konoha, but then again, Naruto did always make his presence known to everyone.

"I'm great," he said in an almost shout. "How about you Gaara? You have a girlfriend finally?" My cheeks turned bright red. Did Naruto honestly think that? I wasn't Gaara's girlfriend… I wish I was… No… no I don't. Oh, who am I kidding? Yes! Yes! I do wish I was his girlfriend! "I'm glad for you and Tsubasa-san," chirped the boy and I almost wanted to strangle his little whiskered neck. Was he really that dense? He just didn't know when to shut up.

"Actually," said Gaara in a softly tranquil voice. "Unfortunately, I don't have that honor. Tsubasa-san isn't my girlfriend, she's my assistant."

Unfortunately, I don't have that honor, I thought to myself with a weird smile.

I was repeating it over and over again in my head to fully grasp the meaning. Once I did understand exactly what it was I nearly giggled with pleasure. Gaara was giving me another compliment. Not only that but he was also glancing in my direction. Certain flirtatiousness seemed to be dancing like fire in his eyes from the look he was giving me and I could feel myself blushing even further.

"So Gaara, why don't you make it your honor, eh?" Naruto asked Gaara with the widest grin I've ever seen anyone smile. I cringed as Naruto began to wiggle his blonde eyebrows. I was officially completely red after that statement and it was time for me to change the subject.

"So, uh, Naruto… what are you… uh… up to lately?" It came out a bit butchered but what else could I do? Naruto shouldn't have been saying things like that; putting me on the spot like that, and Gaara on the spot… It just wasn't appropriate… at all.

"Changing the subject on me… well alright," he replied, still maintaining his wide grin. I attempted to smile at him but I think it came out more as a, 'I want to hurt you so bad right now' smile rather than a friendly one and I couldn't hide it. "I've just been training and having fun with friends." He scratched the back of his head and then looked back at me. "Have you seen Dog Breath…I mean Kiba here yet?"

So Kiba was here. My ex-boyfriend was somewhere in the Sakura Festival, most likely seeking a way to destroy me just like Temari and Matsuri often did. They were all against me. I took a deep breath for a moment, realizing how paranoid I was being. "No I haven't," I said as calmly as a girl who didn't want to talk about her ex-boyfriend in front of the boss she was in love with could.

"Eh, that's probably 'cause he's not here 'ttebayo," Naruto said to me as he began to laugh at his joke. And what a stupid, stupid, stupid joke it was.

"Naruto," I growled at him, my hands were trembling and trying to fight the urge to strangle Uzumaki Naruto right in front of Gaara.

"We've got to get going," said Gaara, finally doing something about the predicament. "I'm glad to have run into you Naruto… Come by Sand Castle tomorrow morning. You can stay in a room there, if you'd like." I could feel myself casting a worried glance in my boss's direction, trying to warn him that Naruto staying at Sand Castle was a very, very bad idea but Gaara wasn't paying any attention to it.

"Sounds great 'ttebayo," replied Naruto with a grin. He was giving me a strange look and I didn't like it because I knew what that look meant. He was going to embarrass me as much as he could and there was nothing I could do about it.

Gaara nodded and turned around. He looked back at me for a moment and then said, "Are you coming?"

"Bye Naruto-kun," I said to the blonde boy and followed after Gaara, still red from certain quandaries and dilemmas.

The first concession stand we walked to was the blanket stand. Of course, we got the blanket for free because Gaara was Kazekage. He wrapped up the blanket and tucked it underneath his arm.

"We can go get something to eat, if you'd like," he offered as he looked over to me.

"Let's try the kabobs," I suggested. I was very excited to get some kabobs. They were the best kabobs in Suna and usually expensive but the chef had lowered the prices dramatically for the festival. It was only time of the year to get something that delicious for cheap.

The kabob stand, sadly, was next to the kissing booth. In my opinion, it was badly positioned; strategic wise that is. Matsuri could be seen making out furiously with two guys at once. How that was possible, I'm not sure I could begin to explain. I guess she was taking turns. I stopped in my tracks, grimacing at bitch face. Gaara, who also paused, had a bit of a disgusted look on his face as well as he looked over at the direction my eyes were glaring at. I groaned inwardly, wishing that Matsuri could just once spare me from witnessing her disgusting kissing displays. At a closer look, the two guys Matsuri was kissing were Hibachi and Higuchi from Tazuna's party. I thought I had recognized them. It looked like they were back for more. Yuck!

I wasn't sure if I was in the mood for eating anymore but as soon as we rolled up to Fujimoto's Kabobs I quickly changed my mind. "It smells delicious," I commented as Gaara and I approached the counter. He nodded in agreement and turned to order.

"A box of specialty kabobs and two green teas," Gaara said to the chef as he began to whip them up. The chef's specialty savory kabobs were composed of Chengdu lamb, marinated Mongolian beef, grilled chicken, sweet-sour pork, and deliciously sautéed vegetables all drenched in a secret sweet but tangy sauce (a recipe only known to the chef and his family). I could barely subdue my salivating tongue inside my mouth as Gaara handed me the package. I was so eager to accept the large kabob package that my fingers brushed against his for a moment. I was too excited to say sorry about the brushing of hands. Gaara took the drink in his hands. He told me that we should find a nice place to sit and I agreed.

I set down the kabobs for a moment and took the drinks from Gaara. He grabbed at the blanket he had stuffed underneath his arm and began to unravel it. The fabric used for the blanket was fleece, an excellent choice during winter. He spread out it onto the grass and motioned for me to take a seat. I sat down gently, careful not to spill our two cups of tea. He took hold of the kabobs and set them in the center of the blanket. He sat down across from me and gazed over to me. His teal eyes were just so inviting and alluring. It made me wonder if he would mind it so much if I just scooted over a bit so I'd be sitting next to him instead of across from him. His hands moved to open up the kabob tray, revealing deliciously steaming kabobs. He took a kabob and he handed it to me. I received the kabob in my right hand as it accidentally (intentionally) brushed against his hand.

"Careful," he said to me as he picked his own up. "It's hot." Oh yes… you are hot dear Gaara, my wonderfully handsome boss… Oh goodness… You were talking about the kabob, weren't you? There I went again, getting myself all worked up and giddy over Gaara.

"I will be," I assured him with a smile. I held it in my hand, waiting for it to cool down. It gave me a nice chance to watch him. He began to blow gently onto my kabob, cooling it down. He then started to nibble his kabob slowly.

Oh nibble on me, I thought as I attempted not to swoon in front of him.

Afterward, I felt myself turning red from my naughty thought. Now I wasn't a dirty person that always had my mind in the gutter. I was level headed and appropriate. Gaara just made me think things that Matsuri probably thought around age nine (meaning her juvenile thoughts opposed to the much nastier mature thoughts she has now). My shame evaporated as soon as the band began to play. The band I had hired was named _Haremjuku_. It was a clever name for a band, I thought. The Harajuku fashion style was becoming quite popular in all the villages and of course harem made sense because Suna is the desert village known for its harem girls and culture. The type of music they played was a cross between Suna's traditional desert melody and a new kind of funky pop. However, for the Sakura Festival, they would be playing softer tunes and lighter songs.

I was now on my third kabob and I must admit that the flavor of it was definitely worth savoring if your stomach would let up on sending your mouth signals to swallow because of clear selfishness. I would eat my third kabob slowly this time to enjoy the flavor. I glanced over across to my neighbor, Gaara. He was gazing over at me and I could feel the blush returning as I returned it.

"Kawasaki throws interesting parties," commented Gaara and my heart skipped a beat. That's what he was thinking about; the avocado kiss incident. How embarrassing! I knew somehow that would be brought up again! I felt myself begin to sigh but he continued. "I never played the kind of games she suggested."

"No?" I asked him, trying to remain calm but staying calm is difficult when your heart is beating faster than a hummingbird beats its wings. He shook his head no and I really didn't want to continue speaking of such things because I didn't want the avocado kiss popping up into the conversation but curiosity was nagging at the corners of my lips and I found myself asking him, "What did you think of it?"

He shrugged, adding to my worries. Did he not like it? Perhaps it had been a bad move on my part to pay him my avocado visit… Then he said, "Fortunately for me I didn't end up with Matsuri…"

"Would that have been so bad?" I asked him casually. I mean of course it would have been bad and it would have been bad for many reasons; one reason being that I would be homicidal and dying to get my hands on Matsuri's little neck, and another reason being that there might have been a chance that she and Gaara might have become an item. The chance was slim but it was still there. Believe me, _that_ was enough for me to put my foot down on that (if I would have had the guts to do something like that).

Gaara gave me a funny glance and I could see his lips twitching but I wasn't sure why they were twitching. "She would have been the only one enjoying it."

"True enough," I said with a small laugh. Matsuri would have enjoyed it so much she might have pissed her little bitch faced pants. The only down side is that Temari might have ordered me to clean it up… I'm pretty sure Gaara or Tazuna might have said a thing or two against that order and I would have been safe.

"What did you think of it?" he asked, and it caught me off guard. I didn't think he would return the question but it was only natural that he did so. He had once told me that he valued my opinion (something I wrote in my diary, in fact).

"I thought it was kind of… well… I didn't like it," I admitted as I hid behind my cup of green tea. I nearly jumped out of my seat when I realized that he might consider what I just said as an insult. "I mean it wasn't you! It was me! Well it wasn't me either! It's just that… I don't usually play games like that…"

"I understand," he said to me in his soft and sexy voice. His words were just like honey; sweet and laid on thick. "I suppose I wouldn't have played if there wasn't the chance of getting to kiss you," is what I would have just melted and died at if he would have said it. What he really said was, "Kankuro would have never let it go if I hadn't have played." That's when I had noticed Gaara's gourd slide lazily off of his shoulder. He was getting comfortable; a good sign.

"Tazuna wouldn't let me live it down either," I said quietly as I sipped at my tea. I glanced out toward the sakura trees and smiled. "Look," I said to Gaara, "They're blossoming." He turned to face the trees and grew quiet. He seemed to be content as he looked out. Sakura petals began to lightly fall and some blew in our direction. I smiled fondly as some petals fell in Gaara's hair. He didn't seem to mind that they were there and neither did I. It made him appear gentler than usual; a side of him rarely seen. I was grateful that I was blessed enough to see it.

"I presume this means our destinies will be forever intertwined," I heard him murmur softly as he continued to gaze at the sakura blossoms.

"I suppose it does," I said to him as I glanced over. I was grinning over at him and though he wasn't looking in my direction, he seemed to be pondering things about him and me; destinies forever intertwined from that moment. And I was satisfied with that.

* * *

Author's Note: I perhaps could have elongated the merriment of the festival, but I'm satisfied with it. I hope you are as well. The next chapter won't feature a continuation of festivities, but will have some rather humorous elements to it thanks to an Orange Firecracker of a shinobi ;)

One of my concerns is that maybe I've made Naruto's character too annoying and obnoxious, much like his younger self before the time-skip. When I began this story, I hadn't much watched the Shippuden. I knew of important events in the Shippuden such as Gaara's capture and the extraction of his tailed beast, but nothing in great detail. Naruto Uzumaki, hands down, is my favorite character of the show/manga. Looking back after watching all of the Shippuden, I wish that I'd have made Naruto more grown up and mature, but as I stated, I wrote this before knowing what I do now. I hope that's okay with everyone!

Review and let me know what you think. :)


	12. Tough Luck

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do, however, own Imamura Tsubasa, Tenchi Hoshiro, Suzuki Sorachi, Sendo Kanoka, and Kawasaki Tazuna, any other Ocs and the plot.I also own any designer brands and magazines/newspapers named.

Author's Note:I was very surprised (and pleased) to find that I had eleven reviews for the last chapter (and hopefully counting). I always try to hope for at least five reviews for each chapter to help fuel me further, but eleven is more than twice that amount. Needless to say, I'm very flattered and touched. Thank you to those who reviewed. Your reviews help inspire me to update quickly and continue this story.

**Chapter Twelve: Tough Luck**

* * *

That little orange jumpsuit wearing nuisance was getting on my last nerve. He was beginning to make me very, very sorry for accepting what Gaara had instructed. I ran a hand through my hair and fiddled with a tiny braid I had in it, remembering what Gaara said to me.

"Naruto will be staying with us here for two weeks. Would you mind looking after him?" Gaara had asked me that sexy voice that couldn't possibly be resisted. And his teal eyes! Oh damn those wonderful orbs of hues of greenish blue. They did awful and unspeakable things to a girl like me. They made me bend to his will… anything he asked of me I couldn't help but comply.

"I don't mind," I had answered stupidly. But could I be blamed for doing everything Gaara asked of me? I doubt there is any girl in Suna that wouldn't do what Gaara asked of them. He was simply that magnificent.

Snapping out my reverie, I decided I needed a break away from that whiskered Leaf shinobi. "Naruto," I said to him in a fake sweet voice, not bothering to add 'kun' to his name. "Why don't you go to the Desert Palms? They have a small ramen shop there," I offered to him, my smile couldn't possibly be any falsely sweeter.

"That's nice," he said to me as he narrowed his eyes to a squint, "But the ramen won't be as good as Ichiraku's."

I tried very hard not to hurt him. I really did. However, sometimes instinct just took over. "Get your ass to the Palms and stay there!" I screeched at him as I shook him by the shoulders. After realizing what I had done I took many deep breaths to calm myself. I straightened my clothes out a bit subsequent to releasing his shoulders from my clutches and said, "I mean Naruto… why don't you go busy yourself with fun things in town while I do really, really boring girl things?"

"Girl things? What kind of girl things?" he asked me as if he might be interested in accompanying me to some of them.

Though I maintained a calm composure (which was as difficult as not picturing Gaara naked), my mind was frantically searching for some girl things that would completely disgust Naruto. "Well," I told him in an air-head girly voice, "I gotta like get the nails done and the toe nails. Then I gotta like totally get my eyebrows tweezed and like shave my legs. After that I totally have to get some tampons for Matsuri because she says she is on the rag like a waterfall in the Wave Country. Oh and then I totally have to like try on a billion clothes to decided which pair of shoes goes best with which outfit. Oh AND then I have to like totally admire myself in the mirror for a good hour before going out in public again." I nearly applauded myself after that. Naruto looked completely mortified.

"You're worse than Sakura," he shouted as he took off out of Sand Castle faster than you could say 'Bitch faced Matsuri needs tampons!' I grinned as the orange jumpsuit was no longer in my view. I calmly walked to my room, deciding that I should go for a nice swim. After all, I deserved it. Taking care of Naruto was no easy task.

Wearing my ninja sandals, I walked in my bikini. I was attempting to cover myself up with a towel. I was very much embarrassed to be showing so much skin. Tazuna had been so kind as to throw away my one piece swimsuits in the trash. Then after I retrieved them she found them again. The second time she found them she chopped them all up into pieces with a pair of scissors that way I could no longer wear them. It was cruel and unusual (is how I had put it) but she insisted she had good intentions. She forced me to go shopping with her at the Coconut Hut and bought me ten different bikini swimsuits (I did, however, talk her into letting me get a one piece but it turned out to be just as revealing as the bikinis). I had to admit, I did like the bikinis she bought me (revealing or not).

The bikini I was currently trying to hide was a cute white swimsuit that showed off my desert tan (nearly everyone in Suna was tan with the exception of our palely handsome Kazekage). My whole back, equipped with a sultry tan, was completely revealed (with the exception of my behind) but Tazuna said it was good to show off a little. Basically, the cloth wrapped around my neck and then covered my boobs, revealing the sides of my stomach and my belly button as well. My whole middle of was showing. The cloth then pulled all the way to my bottoms (which was a skimpy little thing but at least it wasn't a thong). I prayed that no one would be in the pool to witness my nearly nakedness. The less people to see me dressed like that, the better.

I traveled down the stairs and went out the patio that led to the courtyard of Sand Castle. There was a lovely courtyard in the center of Sand Castle and I liked to walk through to get to the other side of the castle. It was a shortcut and the scenic route at the same time. I was sad to be at the other side of the castle so soon as I walked in through the sliding doors. When I finally got out to the backyard of Sand Castle, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to have some peace and quiet. I grinned until I saw some maids rushing away from the pool area. It made me wonder if something was wrong and I cursed myself inwardly for leaving my two Akomeogi in my room.

"Hey," I called to one of the maids, "Why are you guys all leaving the pool area?"

"Kazekage-sama is in it," she said to me, "We like to leave him to himself to relax… Even Matsuri-san and Kanoka-san don't venture to the pool area when he's there." I gave her a nod to dismiss but I couldn't help but think how stupid that sounded. The pool area was for all of Sand Castle's staff to enjoy (it was big enough to fit all of Sand Castle's staff at once with much room to spare), from the Kazekage to the maids and chefs. I didn't see why it couldn't be shared simultaneously. Gaara always seemed to be alone and it made me wonder if he ever grew lonely…

Poor guy, I thought as I continued my walk over, He probably would like some company.

I put on a perky smile as I entered the pool area. The Kazekage was swimming a couple laps around the pool. His broad shoulders looked even greater when they were doing the butterfly stroke. My overly perky smile turned into a fond one as I set my things down (my sunscreen, my goggles, and my towel). I carefully removed my ninja sandals and left them on top of one of the lounge chairs next to my other items. I dipped my toes into the shallow end of the pool just as Gaara had finished up his laps. I was about up to my knees in water when he looked over at me.

"Konnichiwa Kaze… Gaara-sama," I said to him, nearly forgetting that he preferred it when I called him by his name rather than his Kage title. "Do you mind if I swim with you?" I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and immediately tried to suppress it but that never worked when I was around Gaara.

"By all means," he said to me with his soft and amazing voice. His hair looked so undeniably sexy when it was wet. "Go ahead."

"Arigato," I murmured as I went halfway into the pool. I sat on one of the steps in the shallow end of the pool and then looked back to him, smiling.

"You said swim not sit," he pointed out with a slightly amused look.

"I'll swim once I get used to the water," I said to him as I raised one of my eyebrows. He swam over, drawing near me. I could feel my heart thumping like a beaver's tail (when it's slapping it's against the water to warn all the other beavers danger was near), and danger was near. I was on the verge of a heart attack as Gaara took a seat on the steps next to me. He looked just deliciously appealing with his hair dripping wet. It could make a happily married woman swoon like a hormone ridden, boy crazy, teenage girl.

"I'll wait then," he said to me softly as he gazed into my eyes, they wandered downward for a brief moment but then flickered back up. I could feel the blush approaching and by Kami; I would stop it this time! I dipped my fingers into the water and dripped some of the residual water onto my face. This cooled my cheeks down, but only slightly. "You enjoyed the festival?"

"I enjoyed it very much," I replied gently as I wrapped my hands around my knees, hugging them slightly. His eyes seemed to float lower than what was considered eye contact again and I wasn't sure what he was looking at. I lowered my legs back into the water and I brushed a hand across my chest (around my clavicle, not my boobs) in case there was something there he might have been looking at but there wasn't.

"Next festival is Hearts Grow. You don't have to accompany me if you don't want to… You should go with a date," he offered quietly as he gazed out to the pool. I placed my arms around my knees again to hug them to my chest.

"But I don't want a date, I want you," is what I wanted to say to him so badly but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to but at least I wasn't too much of a coward because I did manage to stutter something out of those stupid pouty lips of mine. "Gaara-sama… I always thought that… well…"

Spit it out Tsubasa, I thought to myself angrily.

My nails were digging into my knees practically! "I've thought of you as my date when I attend with you… Excuse me please if I shouldn't have," I murmured in a low voice (a scared to death voice). Did I really just say that? I guess I did because he was staring back into my eyes and he almost seemed a bit happy at the thought that I considered him to be my date (a date that is not a date because he didn't really ask me to be his date; just his assistant).

His lips curved into a small smile as he spoke his next words. "Would you like to be my date to Hearts Grow then?" Now I wasn't sure if I hallucinated that part or not so I stayed quiet. If I didn't answer he might repeat the question. If I did answer he might have asked me to go watch Naruto and I just imagined a completely different question. I wasn't about to screw myself over by agreeing to something I would regret. "Tsubasa-san?"

"I'm sorry I think I just… spaced out," I said, quickly coming up with an excuse. "What was it you asked me… said?"

"I asked you if you'd like to be my date to Hearts Grow…" He was speaking in such a soft voice; I nearly melted as the sound reached my undeserving ears. I noticed a strange look in his eyes and recognized it instantly; fear of rejection. He had now subjected himself to either be accepted or rejected. He had put himself out on the line, so to speak. I remembered Tazuna's party and how I had sort of rejected him there. He wasn't good with a rejection (but then who was?), I had noticed.

"I'd like that very much," I responded finally in an almost inaudible whisper. I couldn't help myself; I was so shy in front of him at times. I found myself so flustered when around him and my ruffled feathers hardly helped me in getting me closer to him.

"There you are," said a voice and I cringed because I knew who that voice belonged to. I turned around to see Naruto standing there in his swim trunks. He was smirking as he looked down to me and Gaara. "You didn't say flirting was one of the girl things you had to do," he exclaimed and then cannon balled into the pool. If I was lucky, he wouldn't resurface. If I was lucky he would just drown. I wasn't lucky. He popped his little blonde head out of the water and swam over to Gaara and me. I was so embarrassed at the moment that I could find nothing to say to explain myself. "So Gaara... any hot girls around here?" Naruto asked and surprisingly, I wasn't surprised (hah, an oxymoron). However, I couldn't lie. I was definitely eager to here Gaara's reply.

"You'd have to ask my brother about that," said Gaara with a slight shrug of the shoulders, "I wouldn't know." I was so grateful to hear that Gaara wasn't visiting any harem strip clubs like his brother Kankuro. Now Kankuro could be a dog sometimes. It was the best news to hear that Gaara didn't do things like his older brother did.

"So who's the hottest of all the assistants?" Naruto asked suddenly, a wide grin on his whiskered face. If I were to just pretend like it was an accident, could I strangle him? "Matsuri-san is cute but she's a slut, neh? Kanoka-san is pretty as well but way too infatuated with Kankuro to notice any other guy… Tsubasa-san is beautiful and single with no sign of attachment 'ttebayo." Naruto glanced at me and gave me a wink. What the hell was he getting at?

"I think you just answered your own question then," Gaara said finally. It was a smart answer. It saved me from being angry if he selected Matsuri or Kanoka over me and it saved from embarrassment and timid bashfulness if he didn't.

"Ah, I guess I did, didn't I?" Naruto then looked at me again. "So who do you think is cute Tsubasa-san?" That little… booger. That's what he was! He was a snot! A little itty bitty booger snot.

"I think you're cute Naruto-kun," I said to him in a flirty voice, "Who wouldn't?"

"Really?" he asked me, clearly surprised. He then changed his attitude to a more egotistical one. "I knew it… All the girls like me," he said triumphantly and I rolled my eyes. I think Gaara caught me. I was glad he did so he would know that I was joking with Naruto. "Poor Gaara… She doesn't think you're as cute as me!" Gaara chuckled softly for a brief moment. That's when I noticed it again except Naruto was the one doing it now. His eyes floated to my chest area and realization hit me. He was staring at my boobs; my cleavage! He was trying to get a sneak peak at things that were mine!

"Are you staring at my chest?" I asked him in a growl as I stood up. I nearly felt the wind knocked out of me as I realized something else. Gaara had been doing the same thing but he was just more subtle about it. Even though they were being the perverts, I felt like the idiot for saying anything without any chance of saving grace. I clenched my fists in sheer anger; another moment lost due to my grace under fire deficiency. "You… little… pervert," I hissed at him angrily.

Oh shit, I thought to myself, you're blowing it Tsubie!

"'Bout time you noticed," grunted Naruto, not at all bothered by the fact that I had just called him out. "I've been staring and so has—"

"Naruto," Gaara hastily said, "I think its best if I have Kanoka or Matsuri tend to you from now on." I was amused at the fact that Gaara was getting nervous. I already knew what the ending to Naruto's sentence would have been. He would have finished by saying that Gaara has been sneaking peaks at my chest as well, thus rendering Gaara quite embarrassed (better him than me for a change).

Yes, I thought, let the little bitch face watch over him and be tortured.

I almost immediately regretted it. Though Naruto deserved to be stuck with bitch face and bitch face deserved to be stuck with him, I didn't want Matsuri corrupting Naruto's naïve and innocent mind (yes innocent because he obviously had never got laid even if he had said otherwise). "I'm leaving," I said, unable to take anymore idiocy for one afternoon. "Forgive me Gaara-sama but I'm going to be taking the day off…"

"That's fine," he murmured gently as I arose from the pool. I walked over to my towel and tried to ignore Naruto's wolf whistling. It pissed me off even more that he was whistling for two reasons. One reason was that it was rude and perverted. The second reason was that Kiba used to do it to me when he and I were dating, and I had found it attractive and appealing of him. I clutched my towel and wrung out my hair. I then wrapped around my shoulders to warm up from there after drying my body off.

As I stormed off I heard Naruto say, "She's a real babe Gaara… don't you think?" Stampeding elephants would be jealous of how hard my heart was pounding against my chest. I almost couldn't hear Gaara's answer because my heart beating was now sounding off in my head like a timely metronome (just a lot faster). I was even angrier at Naruto because instead of waiting for Gaara to answer he said something more. As if he hadn't said enough! "I think she's hot," I heard Naruto say with a chuckle. "I should ask her out, huh? Maybe I'll ask her for Hearts Grow and then come back to pay another visit!"

Oh please, I thought to myself as I slowed my walk into an angry 'I'm storming off' to a steady turtle pace, Gaara say something. Tell him I'm going with you.

"I had asked her," Gaara said quietly. I almost leapt for joy but then he added, "But she didn't give me an answer…" Give him an answer? I gave him his damn answer! It was yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, and YES! My heart just sank down to the elephant graveyard to lay down for good this time. He hadn't heard me. My 'almost inaudible whisper' really was an inaudible whisper. This was the worst thing that could have ever happened to me… ever.

"I guess she doesn't like you much then 'ttebayo," said Naruto cheerily. His expression softened for a moment (I know because I had hid behind some bush to spy on them). "Tough luck 'ttebayo. I guess she really does like me more… I'm going to catch up to her and ask her right now."

Yes, I thought, I had a chance to reject his little ass and crush his hopes like he had crushed mine. Oh sweet revenge…

"Tsuuubaasaaa-saan!"

I quickly high tailed it out of my hiding place and pretended to be still storming off. I felt a hand on my shoulder within a few seconds and knew it was Naruto. "Can I help you?" I asked him with an attitude; he was to naïve to realize that I was using one with him.

"I was wondering Tsubasa-chan… Would you like to be my Hearts Grow date?" he asked me. There was so much hope in his eyes. That look reminded me of someone… Oh yeah me. This is where I would crush it right out of him.

"Naruto… its kind of you to offer but I'm already going with Gaara," I replied to him sweetly. It wasn't straight out destruction but I could see his resilience beginning to fade and I could see his hope dying out like a tiny ember. I resisted the strong urge I had to cackle, "Mwuahahahaha!"

"Oh…" His eyes fell. It meant my plan was working. "Next time then," he said cheerily. I didn't understand how his optimism just floated out of his ass (almost like chakra).

"We'll see," I said, praying that Gaara and I would be married with a billion children whenever 'next time' came around but that was definitely ridiculous. Naruto gave me a nod (glanced one last time at my chest) and ran back to the pool, telling me he'd see my cute self later or something like that. I would have ran after him and kicked him in a place that I call 'the nutters' but that was yet another urge I managed to resist no matter how intense it was. Instead, I quickly ran back to my previous hiding place to listen in on the conversation between him and Gaara.

"Gaara," I heard Naruto say in a false angry tone. I immediately knew that Naruto was pretending to be mad at my beloved Kazekage (well not really mine but I wish he was). "You lied to me." I could tell that Gaara had chosen to remain quiet rather than respond to the comment. He wasn't going to deny and seem guilty; I knew this to be true. "You said that Tsubasa-chan didn't give you an answer… She told me that you were her date to Hearts Grow."

Peaking through the bush I was hiding in, I could see a wave of relief wash over Gaara's face. Perhaps he really did like me… Nah. He was probably upset that he had finally gotten a date for something (because he had told me he didn't date) and then Naruto was going to take that away from him. He should be relieved that he had a date after all. What a burn it would have been if Naruto were to snatch me right from under Gaara's nose! "Tough luck," I heard Gaara muse as I caught him looking over at my great (poorly picked) hiding place. I felt so embarrassed for the fact that he was staring over at me; he knew I was eavesdropping. His eyes went to Naruto. He had one more thing to say. "I guess she likes _me_ more," he stated with a small smile and then he glanced over to my bush's direction but by then, I was already running back to my room (embarrassed enough for the day).

As I fell into my very comfortable bed, I couldn't help but grin. For a moment I thought I was delirious because I knew it wasn't really a grinning matter (it was an 'OMG I'm so embarrassed and will never live this down' matter). Yet there I lay, grinning like an idiot. Was there a chance… just a small chance that Gaara was maybe the slightest fond of me? I hugged one of my pillows tightly to my chest. I sniffed the pillow to smell its fresh scent. It smelled like sakura blossoms and I felt at peace as I remembered the events that took place only two days ago.

Maybe, I thought with a dreamy smile, Gaara isn't just slightly fond of me… but really fond of me…

* * *

Author's Note: The end is here. I hope that the chapter was entertaining and humorous. I really enjoyed writing it. Naruto can be such a pest. I want you all to know that even though Tsubasa isn't too fond of Naruto, I personally really, really love him. He's my absolute favorite :')

Anyway, the reason Naruto and Tsubasa don't get along so well is because I usually make my OC his friend or even a love interest. I wanted Tsubasa to be different and find him rather annoying. I think he'll one day grow on her though. He's got a knack for that.

Review and tell me what you think of Naruto. Do you find him annoying? Do you love him as much as I do or hate him as much as Tsubasa does? Do you think that Naruto should play even more tricks on Tsubasa and keep up his prankster reputation? Let me know!


	13. I Threw The Party, I'll Cry If I Want To

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other Ocs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note:Enjoy and prepare for a flurry of emotions. ;)

**Chapter Thirteen: I Threw The Party, I'll Cry If I Want To**

* * *

Today was a very big day in Suna. It was January 19th. Today was Gaara's 19th. I had been given strict orders from Temari and Kankuro to keep Gaara's surprise party under wraps. It would be a difficult job with the pesky Uzumaki Naruto buzzing around. No doubt he would spoil everything if I didn't keep him under control. But I was Imamura Tsubasa; I did the impossible.

There was a knock on my door at around five in the morning. I was just getting ready for all the work I'd have to do that day. If Matsuri was ding-dong ditching again I would have her head. I was surprised to see that it was one of the maids that had knocked. She stood in the doorway with a stunning and very flirty cocktail dress. She also had the heels to match it. The dress sparkled like a dazzling array of blue hues. It was a short tulle skirt and sequence bodice. It was sure to bring out of my eyes. I thanked the maid and also gave her a nice tip, and then sent her on her way. A yellow sticky note was attached. It read:

_Tsubie-chan,_

_Was out shopping. Saw this and immediately thought of you. Hope Gaara likes it on you as much as you'll like it on yourself! Seeya tonight at Block 23!_

_Love ya hotness babeh,_

_-Tazuna_

I smiled to myself as I set the note down. I placed the hanger of the dress over my head and swirled around my room, already pretending I was wearing it at the party and was dancing with Gaara. Tazuna was like my fairy godmother, Temari my stepmother, Matsuri and Kanoka my evil stepsisters. I was amazed at how Cinderella-like I really was. Placing the dress down on my bed and letting my fantasies seek another, I sighed. There was no time to waste. Putting Gaara's surprise birthday party together would be no easy task.

"Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for duty," said the orange jumpsuit wearing twerp as he saluted me proudly.

I sighed. I had asked for a crew to help me but apparently I hadn't gotten one. I suppose Naruto as my help was better than having no help (or asking Matsuri and Kanoka for help). "Alright Naruto," I said to him, "I need you to get all these decorations up…" I had no idea how he was going to pull it off but Naruto was good about doing his best and putting forth all his effort when needed.

"Piece of cake," said he with a wide grin. He placed his hands together and performed some hand seals. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." A dozen Naruto Uzumakis appeared. And I thought _one_ Naruto was bad. They all set off to work with the decorations. The real Naruto hung by me. "Anything else Tsubasa-chan?"

"That should be all for now… Thank you, Naruto." I smiled at him. I meant it, after all. No one else had offered to help. I'm surprised that Temari had handled the guest list but if she would handle anything it would be the guest list. "I have to set things up for the caterer, the music, the presents, and all that." He gave me a nod and followed one of his clones to give him a hand with some techno lights. I glanced at the watch on my wrist. The deejay should be there be now. It was five and I had told him to be there no later. I headed outside and found the deejay unloading his equipment. "Set it up next to the bar," I instructed him. The caterer had pulled up behind him. Perfect. With any luck, I could pull this shindig off. "Let me show you the kitchen," I said to Mr. Kuragawa, the head chef.

It was about an hour later and everything was set up. The guests had arrived and I was very pleased with how things were turning out. All that was left was to retrieve Gaara and then the big surprise. I walked over to Naruto, feeling a little more comfortable with being around him and allowing bygones to be bygones.

"Tsubasa-chan… I invited Dog Breath," he said as my face turned into a scowl of disgust. Just when I was beginning to like him… He did shit like this. I knew he was lying but still it was completely uncalled for. "Look." He gestured to his right and there was Kiba. How could I have missed him? I was staring straight over in Naruto's direction. Why hadn't I caught a glimpse of Kiba? If I had, I could have quickly avoided the situation entirely.

"Hey," he breathed out in his husky voice. I used to think that voice was so amazing. I looked Kiba over. He looked good, I couldn't lie. Something was off about him that I couldn't put my finger on. He had his nice brown hair that I had often run my fingers through. He had his teasing and playful eyes staring over at me. He still had his cute nose and his mischievous grin but something was definitely not right with this picture. He really had no reason to be there at Block 23. He wasn't invited to Gaara's party and there was no way he could have gotten in. Temari had hired some ninjas to be the bouncers. They would have escorted him out or Temari would have done it herself. Something just was not right.

"Hi," I said to Kiba. "How's life? Does your mom still have that scarf I made her?" It was a test to see if it was really him. If he had the right answer he was Kiba. If he had the wrong one, I knew exactly what Naruto was up to.

He seemed a bit nervous to reply at first. "Life's good… Yeah she does. I saw her wearing it before I left." Another flaw was that Akamaru was nowhere to be found. Kiba never went anywhere without the pup.

"Oh did you?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. My hand slid behind my back and pulled out one of my fans. A small blade slipped from one of its folds. I plunged it into the so called Kiba. As soon as my fan made contact Kiba had disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Naruto… you're an asshole," I choked out as I put my fan back into my belt with its twin. "That's low even for you." I could feel tears beginning to fall from my eyes and I could have sworn a million times that I was over Kiba and over stupid crap like this. I could hear Naruto yelling at me that he was only joking and he hadn't meant for it to affect me so much as I bolted out the back door but I wasn't listening. His apologies didn't matter to me at the moment. The hurt was already there and the cut that I had thought had healed felt like it was an open wound all over again.

I rounded the corner once I got out into the open. I let my lungs breathe in some fresh air to simmer down my emotions. I pressed my hands to my eyes, just wiping tears that wouldn't stop falling. I sucked in so much air I could have flown up to the sky like a balloon. Still, I kept walking. I was maybe about half a block away when I collided into someone. _Great_. To top off my shitty night, I had to be clumsy and bump into some innocent bystander.

"Excuse me," I muttered as I tried to walk around the person but whoever it was had grabbed hold of me by my shoulders. The feeling was slightly familiar but I ignored the thought.

"Imamura-san." I looked up, horrified. I felt so embarrassed. I just ran into the birthday boy himself.

"Kaze… Kazekage-sama," I mumbled, utterly confused. What the hell was he doing out there by Block 23? Then I remembered that he had asked me to oversee the place. It was a new club in Suna and I was supposedly scoping it out. In fact… I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be my alibi or my story or whatever to get him into the building.

"Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern. He was being so gentle with me. I couldn't ruin his birthday with my silly drama. His happiness mattered more than mine and I would see to it that it was treated as the more important factor, if not the most important factor.

"I'm fine," I replied to him with a small smile as I rubbed at my eyes again, attempting to rid myself of tearstained cheeks.

"You look like you've been… crying." A frown crossed his face. I was going to have to think of something not so clichéd to tell him.

Instead of denying it, I admitted it. "I was… A guy at the club upset me," I said to him in a convincing tone of voice.

"He did?" He turned me around gently and began to lead me back to Block 23. "I'm going to have a word with him." He seemed so determined to rescue me from this fake villain I had conjured up. "I'll make him apologize to you," he continued. I nodded to him, grateful even though it was a farce. He wanted to protect me. It was very sweet of him and added to the list of reasons why I was so in love with him. He opened the door to Block 23 for me like any gentleman would. It put on a smile on my face and suddenly thoughts of Kiba and Naruto were out of my mind. Gaara immediately became defensive as soon as he entered the building. "It's dark and too quiet," he murmured to me as he stepped in front of me as if to shield me from some sort of attack. "An ambush…" He was sort of right.

"SURPRISE!" shouted all of the guests as the lights flickered on.

Temari, dressed in a stylish red halter dress that hugged every single one of her devilish curves, came over and greeted Gaara. "Happy birthday little brother," she said to him with a smirk.

"Happy nineteenth birthday," yelled Kankuro as he came over as well. "That means you're going to have nineteen shots of Sapporo."

Gaara frowned. "I don't think so."

"Loosen up little bro," purred Temari as she gave him a bump with her hip. "Have some fun… Tsubasa didn't go through all the trouble of putting this together just so you could chicken out."

He looked over to me. "You did all this for me?"

I nodded but knew to give the credit to Temari. "It was your sister's idea."

Gaara's attention was soon taken over by a swarm of Temari's skankishly dressed models. They always wanted to flirt with Gaara and though it did bother me, I saw it as an opportunity to get dressed. I had my stuff locked up in the private bathrooms at the back of the club. I scurried over and found that Tazuna was waiting for me. She had a curling iron and a makeup kit in hand. "Shall we get you ready so you can give those flirty slut models a run for their money?"

I laughed. She was always boosting up my ego with nice comments like that. She truly was something else and at times I felt ashamed to know that I had once thought of her differently. Never again would I judge someone based off of appearance. "I don't know about that," I replied modestly as she whisked me off into the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes as she plugged in the curling iron. "Put your dress and heels on," she told me as she unzipped her makeup bag. I nodded and changed quickly. I had gotten used to making fast dress changes because I often was a sub/alternate in Temari's runway shows (against my will, I might add). "There's no way they'll be able to compete with you… It just so happens that Higuchi-kun is changing Gaara into a matching tuxedo right now."

"What?" I asked her, clearly shocked. She hadn't mentioned this earlier. No one had. "Higuchi-kun is what?"

"You thought I didn't have a trick up my sleeve for tonight?" She asked me as she carefully brushed her finger against the curling iron to check the temperature. It must have been all heated up because she started brushing my hair and then curling pieces of it. "I think you know me a little better than that Miss Imamura."

"You're right," I agreed as I glanced over at her. "I do but you never cease to amaze me."

"I'm nervous," I declared as my nails gripped the edges of the door that Tazuna was attempting to shove me out of. She gave up on pushing me and began to pry my fingers from the door.

"Really?" she asked with gritted teeth. "I couldn't tell… from the way… you're just… clinging… to the… door… Ahah!" She had cried out excitedly once she gotten my fingers loose and I could feel my heart beating wildly inside my chest. Every beat was just more reason for me to run home, lock my door, and never open it again. Tazuna began to push me out and I felt guilty for putting strain on her black lace one-shoulder bow dress. I sighed, giving up.

Unlucky for me, I had done so just as Tazuna gave a heavy push and flew out from the back of the club and straight into the crowded room. Everyone had been chattering but they all went dead silent as soon as I came out. It was so embarrassing. I hated it. I felt someone step up and stand next to me. At first, I thought it was Tazuna but as I turned to verify who it was I saw that it was him. It was Sabaku no Gaara dressed up so very handsomely in a tuxedo to match mine. He even had a hint of green in it like my dress.

"I see we match," he said, his eyes seemed to be dancing with playfulness. He'd been playful with me before many times but that's when we were stuck in the office and playfulness was all he could offer to me at times when everything was so extremely boring. Now, he was different. Now, we were out of the office. Why would he want to be playful now? And why with me?

I nodded to him shyly. I felt incredibly giddy but suppressed it. I wasn't going to embarrass myself. Everything was going too nicely for me to just go and screw it up. The deejay had just been playing the latest pop hit when the music stopped.

"The birthday boy and his date are going to share a dance," I heard him announce to the room. I could have pissed my pants. Thank Kami, I didn't. "Everyone needs to stand back. This dance is just for Kazekage-sama and his lovely date."

I know I was tomato red as Gaara smiled at me and offered his hand. I know I was beet red as I accepted it and we swept across the dance floor the way a romantic couple would. He had one hand on my waist, one in mine. I had one hand on his shoulder, the other in his. He twirled me and I was surprised that he danced so well. It was something I pictured him being awkward at but I was glad that he wasn't. The rest of the room had disappeared with another twirl. It was just me and him now.

"Happy birthday," I said to him because I had just remembered to.

"Arigato," he replied back as his hand that had been holding mine slid nonchalantly to my waist. I instinctively placed my free one on his other shoulder. "You look very nice tonight."

"Arigato… Tazuna did it all for me… she's been very kind," I said to him with a smile. "You look really handsome."

He gave me a nod and said, "I wonder if she planned for us to match… I think so."

"It seems that way," I murmured to him even though I knew the truth. Tazuna had planned this evening it seemed. I noticed the lights had dimmed when we began dancing and a spotlight fell on us as we danced. I had seen Tazuna sneaking over to the lighting. She had more than one ace up her sleeve apparently.

"Well if she had then I'm glad," he suddenly said after being quiet for so long.

"Why would you be?" I felt myself become brave for a moment.

He gave a small shrug as he pulled me slightly closer to him. He had tried to be subtle about it but at the moment my senses had all been heightened by the adrenaline rush. "It's just nice to not be so alone this evening."

"Alone? That's kind of hard with a good hundred party guests or so," I said to him with a laugh. It was actually one hundred and thirty six guests. I knew the count by heart.

"Yes, but they're not my friends," he said to me with only a hint of sadness in his voice. "They're mostly Temari's friends or Kankuro's."

"Temari was in charge of the guest list." I nervously brushed a curly away from my face. It was tickling my nose.

"Tazuna seems to have made you my date for the evening," Gaara said to me as he prepared me for another twirl. "I'm glad that it's you and not one of the models Temari usually throws me with."

"What's so bad about that?" There was the twirl. "They're all much prettier than me… Any guy would be happy to have a model as his date."

He gave a hard sigh as I fell back in his arms. "You don't get it," he murmured. "I told you before that I admire women from a distance but never allow myself to become infatuated." I gave a nod to let him know I followed what he was saying so far. "You're just different than many people I've met… you try to understand me and I'm not sure why… You interest and confuse me at the same time." That's when the song ended. The party guests were clapping furiously and I noticed even a particularly sour looking Matsuri giving a light clap.

Gaara's words kept repeating in my head as he and Temari shared a small dance. She was chatting away vigorously with her brother about how well the evening was going. I even heard her compliment him on what a great couple we made. Yes, I did blush when I heard. Yes, I was still a nice red hue. I noticed Gaara's eyes travel to mine much of the time and I smiled over at him. I wasn't really sure of what else I should do. I was lost and confused. I wasn't exactly sure what Gaara had meant by his earlier comment. What was he trying to say to me?

I was a little sad to see the evening end so soon but relieved. To apologize, Naruto had offered to clean up the mess and let me rest. He said he was going to bring me breakfast in bed the next morning but that wasn't something I was thrilled over. Something I was thrilled over was the fact that Gaara had mentioned that he wanted to walk me back to Sand Castle as soon as he said his goodbyes to all the guests. The last guest had just left when he motioned me over.

"I didn't think this would be that great of an evening," he said to me as we walked into Sand Castle. "I never really had an enjoyable birthday."

"Tonight was pretty nice," I commented as we strolled down the long corridor.

Oh no, I thought to myself as we began to approach our rooms, the evening is ending now…

"I guess it's time to call it a night," I said aloud, not really meaning to. I gave him a timid smile as I fiddled with one of my curls. I looked up at Gaara nervously. I doubted he was the type to give a goodnight kiss but still I had hoped. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kazekage-sama."

"I don't mind if you call me by my name," he said to me, his teal eyes boring into mine. They were absolutely breathtaking.

"Gaara-sama then," I replied with a nervous laugh. He gave a short nod of approval. I began to stick my keys into the lock of my door to undo it. The door opened softly. I turned back around to get a good look at him again. "Goodnight, Gaara-sama."

"Hey, Romeo," I heard Kankuro's voice call. I glanced over to see that he and Kanoka were going into his room. "Stay away from Juliet."

"Goodnight Kankuro," Gaara said to him as his drunken brother gave a wave. Kankuro and Kanoka disappeared into his room. Gaara noticeably rolled his eyes and sighed. Turning to me he said, "Goodnight Tsubasa-san. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to walk away and I felt myself grab his hand. I must have startled him because he jumped a little before turning back around. "Yes?"

I looked down at my feet for a moment. Why had I grabbed his hand? I knew the answer but I didn't want to admit. And there I was in the hallway, holding Sabaku no Gaara's hand like an idiot while he was just waiting for an explanation. "I… uh… don't want to complicate things at work… but it's your birthday and…" Get on with it, I screamed at myself. I got on my tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the cheek, hoping that I wouldn't just ruin everything right then and there with a stupid decision. "Goodnight," I said again as I went into my room, locked the door. I'd never open it again the next morning once I woke up and realized what I did.

Words couldn't describe just how angry and homicidal I was at that moment. Just one sentence was all I could screech as the fermenting anger within me reached its peak and began to boil over like hot wax ready to melt skin from the bones of those that opposed me.

"Uzumaki Naruto I'm going to _kill_ you!"

I threw open the door of my bedroom. I couldn't understand how he had managed to get into my room but it didn't matter. He had gotten in like a little rat that slips in and out of the smallest of cracks in search of food. As the door slammed against the hallway's wall, I could hear others stirring awake. I cursed at myself out loud for my stupidity. I shouldn't have woken everyone up, especially when I was in my furious state of being. My eyes scanned any signs of orange jumpsuit wearing shinobi that they could find. I spotted a blonde head at the end of the hallway near the stairs. Naruto's tongue was sticking out at me and he was laughing. I was going to kill him. I lunged forward, Akomeogi in hand, and sped off toward him.

As I chased after Naruto a recollection of what had occurred flowed through my mind, ever fueling my hatred and loathing for that little asshole.

I had woken up that morning after a wonderful night of sleep. I had dreamt of Gaara all night long and things were very… heated you could say. Of course, waking up and realizing it was all a dream hits you a bit hard at times. My eyes had slowly fluttered open like a butterfly barely figuring out how to use its wings. When my eyes had finally focused in on the scene that played before me I was incredibly startled. Naruto was sitting on the bed next to me, staring at me with a wide goofy grin.

My first thought had been that I slept in my underwear and that little booger was peaking so I slapped him. Unfortunately he dodged it. I ended up slapping him on the ass instead of the face. He had jumped out of my range after that. I flew out of bed, angry like Temari when she had a model down in her runway show with no replacements. Naruto must have set up some sort of trap because I slipped on something that had me sliding all the way into my desk on the other side of my room. I had tripped over some silver thread and a bucket of strawberry syrup (with real strawberries in it) crashed down on my head. I turned around, screaming obviously, and faced a laughing Naruto. I was about to kick him in his little nutters when he pulled out two cans of whip cream from behind his back. He shot me with the contents of the whip cream canisters. My entire head was covered in that crap. My vision was gone due to the fluffy white cream in my face and so I quickly tried to rub it out of my eyes. When I did restore my own vision I found Naruto with a new bucket in his hands; sprinkles. He tossed them in my direction and I threw my hands up as if to block them. That's when I regained control of the situation and began to chase after him.

So there I was chasing him, waking all of Sand Castle up. I was a sticky strawberry mess with whip cream on my ass (It didn't help that I was wearing the very frilly panty and bra from Harem's Secret that Tazuna had convinced me to sleep in at night because it made me a sexier woman over night or some ridiculous tall model tales shit like that). Naruto was mocking me by running slowly. The reason why I couldn't go very fast was due to the fact that my feet were so sticky. Every step I took I had to pry my foot back from the floor and keep running. It was frustratingly irritating as I ran after Naruto. It seems that Kankuro had woken up and was attempting to sedate me with Karasu. That damn puppet didn't know what was coming to it. I head butted Karasu so hard that it even sent Kankuro flying into the opposite side of Sand Castle. I almost felt guilty. Almost.

"What's the matter Tsubasa-san," taunted Naruto as he climbed up to the roof. "It seems like you're _stuck _back there!" That was the lamest thing for him to say; a stupid and corny joke.

"I'm gonna huuuuuurt you Narutoooooo," I screeched into the day sky, "So bad that you won't everrr haaave childreeeennnnn!" Yes, it was embarrassing (now that I look back) for me to have said those things.

"What's going on?" I heard Matsuri and Kanoka both ask in unison from ground level as I toppled over the roof like a drunken chimpanzee.

I was hot on Naruto's tail now. I had found a puddle on the floor a while ago. I had plunged my feet in it quickly so that I could remove the stickiness from my feet and was cautious enough as not to slip. My plan had worked because I was now running at full throttle, causing Naruto to pick up speed. I was so close to Naruto now. I was breathing hot and angry breath upon his neck so he knew that his life would be coming to an end. And though Naruto ran fast, I pushed myself to run faster. My hands reached out for his neck ready to break it because strangling took too long (yes, I had forgotten that I had my Akomeogi due to my blind anger; what a shame). The quicker he died; the better. Just as my nails had grazed his neck something huge hit me. It was a massive sand hand and I knew that Gaara had caught me. "Noooooooooooooooo!" I shrieked into the air as I flung around in the hand made of sandy grains. "Let me go! Let me kill him! Let me kill him!" I was flailing like a fish out of water. The hand had set me gently on the ground but had not yet freed me from its grasp. "Let me kiiiilll hiiiiim!"

Naruto hopped down next to me and said, "Aw, Gaara you saved me! She almost had me!"

"What do you mean almost?" I snarled at him like a ferocious wolf asserting its dominance, "I'm still going to kill you!"

I heard Gaara sigh as he walked over to us. I immediately felt ashamed. This had to top all of my embarrassing moments in front of him; all of them. I was covered in strawberry syrup, whip cream, sprinkles, and I was in my underwear… Yes, it was definitely my most thwarting display.

"One more thing Tsubasa-chan," giggled Naruto as he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking for something. He pulled something red out from his pocket and my jaw dropped as he placed it on my head. "A cherry to top it off!" I roared like a lion going for the kill and lunged but was stopped by Gaara yet again. Naruto threw his arms up in mock defense. "I know you're angry Tsubasa-chan but you ruined the surprise. You would have been breakfast in bed if you wouldn't have left your room!"

"You disgusting little pervert," I snarled at him, bearing my teeth like the same ferocious lion from before.

I thought the whole breakfast in bed thing had been pretty embarrassing… That is until Naruto made one last comment before his immediate death. "I told you I'd get you a birthday present Gaara! It was just a little late."

Then I ripped free from Gaara's grasp and killed Naruto. I pulled out all of his vital organs and stomped on them like a thrashing gorilla. Okay, okay. So that's a huge lie… I didn't kill Naruto (I wanted to with every fiber in my being). I probably would have killed Naruto but instead Gaara handled the situation before I could react.

Gaara gave a very light and soft chuckle. How could I be amusing to him so often? Was there just a flashing neon sign over my head that said "I'm a Clown so Laugh at me by All Means!" that everyone could see except for me? "It's probably the best of the gifts I received."

_What the—?_

"I knew you'd like it," Naruto replied back. He was laughing as well. Just wonderful!

I wanted to shout at them and say, "I'm still here you know," but I was too much in shock for that. I wasn't sure if I should take what Gaara had said as a compliment or an insult. Was he being a pervert too? I shook my head. Gaara wasn't a pervert… He was Kazekage. It just wasn't in his genetic makeup. So what exactly was going on?

"I bet we could get her to do tricks," Naruto said with a pair of obnoxiously wiggling eyebrows. I could just imagine what kind of sick pervert teenage boy stuff he was thinking about.

"I'll do no such thing!" I hollered at them. I couldn't believe what was going on. Even more unbelievable was the fact that Gaara was going along with it all!

"Well… I'd like to be with Tsubasa-san alone…" Gaara was up to something. I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Not going to share, huh?" Naruto gave a shrug and added, "Well it's your present." Naruto put his hands behind his head and casually walked away. That nonchalant bastard.

Matsuri and Kanoka came running up to see what was the matter. I'm sure they were both wishing they had their cameras but it wouldn't matter if they did. I'd have gotten a hold of those cameras and I'd have broken them into a thousand little piece of nothingness.

"Nothing to see here," Gaara told them, "Go back to your rooms… I don't want to hear a single peep about this matter. I don't want to know that you two will spread gossip around because I will know it was you two… If you defy me there will be grave consequences for you both. Now hurry along." They both nodded and gave him their word that they wouldn't say anything. I was grateful he had done that because if he hadn't I was certain somehow the Suna newspaper would have had a lovely front page story the next morning. "Now," Gaara said as he turned to me, "I'd like you to come to my room with me." I nodded, unsure of what was going to happen.

Once in Gaara's room (and I can't believe I was actually in there breathing in the scent of all that was Gaara's room) he sighed deeply and handed me a towel to cover myself. I could tell he was slightly irked by the whole incident. I saw him shake his head disapprovingly as he looked over the messy shit I was in. I couldn't tell if he was upset with me or Naruto… or the both of us. Again, he shook his head again. That wasn't very promising to me.

"I'm sorry for my behavior… I dishonored you by acting that way," I murmured, feeling that it was my entire fault and that I should have handled the situation more responsibly.

"Tsubasa-san… that's not why I'm frustrated," he said to me. He looked over me again. "Go ahead and go to your room and get yourself cleaned up. Then come back here and see me."

"Hai," I said to him sadly. I wanted to say a million 'gomen nasais' but refrained because it would only make him more upset. "I'll try not to take long."

"Take all the time you need," he told me, "I can wait."

I gave him a nod to let him know I understood. I clutched the towel even closer to me as I exited his room and then entered mine. I felt myself shaking as I allowed myself to cry for a moment. Why was it that all these bad things happened to me? I just wanted to be Imamura Tsubasa, strong and independent councilwoman. I wanted to be taken serious and I wanted to be treated with the respect I deserved (but never received).

"Well Tsubie," I told myself once I got myself into a nice and warm bath, "You can cry if you want to." And I did.

* * *

Author's Note: What is it you think that Gaara wants to talk to Tsubasa about? I'm curious as to your thoughts on that. I'm hoping it's something good. I say that like I'm a part of the audience and not the author. Sometimes I like to be spontaneous and surprise myself as I write the story, making things up as I go along.

Or perhaps, I really do know it all… ;) Let me know what you think in a review please!


	14. V A C A T I O N

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other Ocs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note:Prepare yourself for a very lengthy, but also very amusing chapter!

**Chapter Fourteen: V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N**

* * *

It took me approximately an hour to get cleaned up. I felt bad for taking up so much of Gaara's precious time but I had a hard time removing all the strawberries, sprinkles, and such from my hair. Long hair was definitely difficult to manage especially when sticky substances were in it. I combed through it gently because it was still wet and Tazuna often lectured me on the many don'ts you could do to damage your hair. I didn't bother putting on makeup or anything like that. There was no use. I only slipped on a pair of white shorts and a black long sleeve shirt with the Sand symbol imprinted in silver on the front.

I did, however, give myself a last glance in the mirror. I suppose I was somewhat presentable. I sighed heavily and exited my room. I was standing in front of Gaara's door yet again. The same door I had not so long ago paced in front of, debating whether I should give him a kiss on the forehead (which had turned out to be an avocado kiss… and I'm glad he never brought that moment up). And almost like the last time, Gaara had opened the door just as my hand had lifted to knock. Instead of allowing my hand to linger in a stupid position, I quickly put it back to my side.

"Come in," he said to me as he opened the door further to make room for me. He closed the door behind us and for some reason I began to feel giddy. The thought of me and Gaara being alone in his room was just so… euphoric. "Go ahead and have a seat," he instructed as he gestured over to a table. One of the chairs was already pulled out for me and so that was the chair I chose to sit in. Gaara chose to sit in the seat directly across from me. His silence made me nervous and anxious. He folded his hands neatly under his chin. "How do you feel about what happened this morning?"

How do I feel? "Like shit. I feel mad as hell. I feel pissed. I feel like I want to kill Uzumaki Naruto, Matsuri, and Kanoka… I'd also like to take a whack at your sister," is something I was thinking in my head but of course could never say. I especially couldn't tell Gaara the last part about me wanting to take a sucker punch (or ten) at Temari… not that I'd be a match for her (well maybe…). "Ano… I feel… I don't know." It was lame… but what else could I say?

He gave a short sigh and nodded as if he understood. "Because it's my birthday, the council decided to give me the weekend off with a paid vacation. They're sending me to Suna's Sunny Palms Resort." Paid vacation… and at the Sunny Palms? It was funny that he said that. Everything was already paid for him… and Kankuro, and chiefly Temari. However, vacation did sound lovely. I wish I could go on one. "I'd like you to accompany me… It seems to me that you are overworked and stressed." Well, that's one way of putting it.

"You're not taking Kankuro or Temari with you?" I asked him, avoiding the part about me accompanying him even though that would be absolutely amazing and I would do a thousand jumping jacks (in my room where no one could see me) and perhaps five hundred laps around Sand Castle.

He shook his head of crimson hair no. And what a handsome head of crimson hair it was… "They have to stay here to take care of my job for me while I'm away. They'll each take turns doing my paperwork and handling Suna's problems." Problems that I didn't have to handle sounded G-O-O-D good to me! "I am allowed one guest."

"So… if it weren't for you feeling sorry for me… who would you have taken with you?" It was upfront but I didn't want him giving away his extra pass to Sunny Palms to me if he truly didn't want to. "Be honest, please."

He seemed a bit amused. I could see a smile twitching at his lips but he restrained himself from the amused smirk, I could tell. Still, he gave a small shrug and replied, "I asked the council for the extra pass so I could take you." He paused for a moment, looking into my eyes with his amazing teal orbs that I just couldn't say no to. He then added, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to…"

If I passed this opportunity up I'd be the biggest idiot on the planet. I was a lot of things but an idiot definitely wasn't one of them! "I'd like to go," I said quietly. I could feel my hands twiddling underneath the table. It was a nervous habit I often ridiculed my classmates for and yet there I was twiddling my thumbs like a speech-o-phobic.

He stood up from the table. He was so much taller than me. I couldn't help but swoon for a moment but I hoped he hadn't noticed. "Pack your things then… We'll be leaving in two hours." A weekend with Gaara at Suna's Sunny Palms Resort! Now _that _was too perfect for words!

* * *

_V for Vanity_

* * *

Naturally, I had called Tazuna over immediately. She was over at Sand Castle faster than you could say 'Sunagakure's Number One High Fashion Model'. I had just started to pull out my suitcases when she flew in through the door with Sauna Hot designer suitcases. I guess my old and musty duffle bags were way out of style in a place like Sunny Palms…

"Let me throw those out," Tazuna said as she snatched away my suitcases and tossed them carelessly out the window.

"Hey! That might hit somebody," I warned her, hoping they didn't (unless it was Matsuri) because that would happen to me.

"Nah. I told Hibachi-kun to wait outside your window to catch them." She gave me a million dollar smile and then began to rummage through my clothes. Before I could get in another comment she began rambling on about what I needed to wear at Sunny Palms. "So Sunny Palms is very prestigious!" She grabbed a handful of my Harem's Secret thongs and bras, and tossed them into one of the compartments of my new Sauna Hot bag. "Oh… I got you a brand new makeup bag too! It has all your favorite cosmetics including the best working face washes and such in case you have a break out or something! I also threw in some foundation in case that doesn't work but you have good skin so don't worry about anything." I could barely keep up with all she was saying as she tossed in the makeup bag. She went to the next drawer of my dresser and pulled out what she had classified as my cutest bikinis.

"I don't want to look skanky," I told her, worriedly. What would Gaara think of me if I strutted around the swimming pool or spa area wearing something I considered to be as revealing as dental floss?

"You're no fun!" She frowned at me. "I'll show you the swimsuit and you can just let me know if you approve of it or not." She pulled out a hot pink bikini. I gave a nod. It was somewhat conservative… (Bullshit). Next was a red bikini and I was fond of it. The last one she pulled out was a very revealing black bikini that I had shoved in the depths of the swimsuit drawer. In fact, I'm surprised she found it but I'm sure that would have been the first one she would have thrown in if it were sitting on top of all the others. "How about this one?"

"N—"

"Okay! Perfect! I love it too!" She grinned at me as she slammed the swimsuit drawer closed. She had a way of always doing that…

I gave a sigh as I walked over to my outfits that I had picked out before she came. At least I had some say in these matters. "I'm not sure if I should bring any dresses…"

"Of course you should!" I shouldn't have mentioned it. "You cannot go to Sunny Palms Resort without dining there! And their dining is very eloquent! You must look sophisticated!" She took hold of a silken teal kimono and folded it neatly as she set it in my bag. I found two of my nicest dresses and placed them in delicately. It would suck big time if they got wrinkled! "The outfits you picked are nice! Now, it's time for shoes!" I noticed Tazuna throwing some more junk in my suitcase. I wasn't even sure which shoes she threw in my bag… It was all a vague blur… I didn't bother to argue. It was pointless. "Hmmm… I think that should be everything you'll need for a weekend…"

"No kidding." I probably had everything I would need for a month if not more… Still, I zipped up my bags and double checked to make sure I have everything I would need. Some of the items in bag seemed a bit… "Vain… I'm going to seem vain."

"A little vanity never hurt anyone," Tazuna said with a radiant smile. "There's nothing wrong with looking good… just don't brag over it." I gave her a nod. That sort of made sense to me…

* * *

_A for Awkward_

* * *

"I hope you don't mind that we're sharing the room," he said to me as he held open the door for me.

Hell… I wouldn't mind if we shared a bed… (Oh, how naughty of me! Pretend I never said that!) "It's fine," I chirped as I dropped my bags down on the floor of the room. I hope I didn't sound too excited about the whole ordeal. That would be awkward for me. And I hate awkward.

"I asked the council specifically for two separate rooms," he continued. "I don't know what they were thinking."

"Don't worry," I replied back, "I can just pull out a cot and sleep on it."

He shook his head. "I don't sleep so you can have the bed." Well, I felt stupid. I had forgotten that he still didn't sleep even with his demon extracted. I should have known that.

"So what should we do first?" I asked. I didn't just want to sit around and do nothing… that was even more awkward.

"The council gave me an itinerary for us to follow. It's about a quarter 'til eight. We have reservations at Yummy Yumi's for breakfast," said Gaara as he checked over a sheet of paper with writing all over it.

Breakfast had been nice and casual with the exception of the waitress mistaking Gaara and I as a married couple… Everything else was nice. We had enjoyed some delicious dumplings. Those filled us both up really fast but we engaged in some lengthy small talk. By the time we had finished up we realized we would be late to what was next on our list if we didn't start heading over right away. I was very much embarrassed after learning that what was planned next was a massage.

"Please strip off your clothing and lay down," said a smiling masseuse by the name of Saiko.

"Pardon?" I squeaked as my face grew hot. I was nowhere near getting nude in front of Gaara. Hell to the no.

"We have to what?" I heard Gaara ask. He seemed to have the same feelings as I did.

"You are not married?" she asked us, her eyebrows arched and gave her the quizzical expression that was on her face. Now that was awkward… That topped all my awkward escapades through the land of Awkwardness (Ruler of that land, you ask? Me… duh.). "Not a couple?"

"No," he said to her softly. "We are not." His lips twitched upward slightly. He was amused again. He was so cute…

"Oh! My mistake," she cried out with a short laugh. "Excuse me and my mistake, please!" Gaara gave her a short nod, telling her to continue. "In that case… You two can just strip down to your underwear."

"I don't think that's a good idea," I began to protest.

"Oh! Someone is bashful," she giggled and I knew I turned red already. I know she was just joking but I was so tired from being the punch line to all the jokes. "How about swimsuits, then?"

"We didn't bring our swimsuits," I mumbled in a low voice. I hadn't thought she heard but this Saiko must have had some pretty good hearing.

"No worries," she said with a smile. "At Sunny Palms, we satisfy all your needs! Just tell me your sizes and I'll get you some swimsuits from next doors store, on the house."

"32-inch waist," Gaara said to her quietly as he looked over to me. Was he trying to guess my sizes or was I just being paranoid?

"34 B on the bra and a medium for the bottom," I whispered to her but I couldn't help but feel like Gaara overheard me. Was there no end to my awkwardness? It was so… frustrating.

As promised, Saiko was back in a flash with our swimsuits. Mine was a red and black bikini with the Sand Village symbol as the charm that was set in the middle of the front of the top. The trunks that were brought out for Gaara were black with hints of red. The trunks matched my bikini and I couldn't help but think that those around me were just thinking up new ways to make me and Gaara match. I wondered if maybe Tazuna was behind this…

Gaara and I had both come out of the changing rooms at the same time. I couldn't help but admire his bare chest. I had seen it once before when I had gone swimming at the pool some weeks ago but seeing it up close… Well, this is the part when I sigh dramatically, swoon, and then faint. Good thing I didn't. Anyway, back to Gaara's sexy body. He was toned and very light complected although a man of the desert was expected to be tan. It was a nice change.

"Here are your towels," Saiko said as she offered us a white towel, "Go ahead and lay down flat on your stomachs." We both obliged. A young woman that looked exactly like Saiko had just stepped into the room, apologized to Saiko for being late and walked in between mine and Gaara's massage tables. "This is my sister, Seiko," said Saiko, leaving me to believe that they must have been twins. "She will be working on you." She gave a nod in my direction and Seiko stepped over to me.

"Hello," said Seiko. "We will start you off with some oil and work into a nice massage… then a seaweed wrap. Feel free to converse with your husband."

"He's not my husband," I said to her, although I felt it was pointless to go over the same conversation I had had with Saiko with Seiko.

"Fiancé?"

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Secret lover?"

"No!" I almost shouted but I got myself in check. Gaara was only about three feet away and could probably hear all the Q&A going on. "We're… friends." The word 'friends' sounded awkward in my mouth. Could I even call us friends? He was just my boss and I was just his assistant. I'm sure he didn't think of me as his friend but I had hoped.

"Seems to be a popular question today," I heard Gaara say to me. I turned my head to face his direction. He was smiling over at me (well, his smile is just a straight line curved upward at its ends but it was charming). I liked his smile, very much.

"Yeah," I replied nervously with a chuckle to match, "I can't imagine why…"

I didn't expect Saiko or Seiko or whatever to butt in. But it would be just my luck. "It is because you two look so good together," one twin said. Gaara glanced over at her for a moment and then returned his gaze to mine. Playfulness flickered in his eyes like dancing fire. I was so embarrassed that I grew, I'm sure, a red color and I said nothing. No one said anything for a long time that is until…

"Aaawkwaaaardd," said the other twin in a sing song voice.

No kidding…

* * *

_C for Charisma_

* * *

After all the awkwardness at the massage tables (and yes I do realize that I use that word frequently for lack of a better way to describe my constant amount of embarrassment), Gaara and I had a light lunch at Higashi's. It was a cozy little restaurant next door to the spa. We then attended a yoga class. It was interesting… to say the least. I think I had the best 'Frightened Turtle Pose'. I wonder why.

Next on the itinerary was swimming and then hitting up the spa after. Gaara and I headed back to the room to get changed back into swimsuits. I wasn't sure whether I should put on the complimentary swimsuit or whatever but I knew Tazuna would classify that as outfit repeating and so I decided on wearing my teal bikini. Besides, it matched Gaara's eyes. Teal had definitely become my favorite color. I didn't feel so silly about changing to a different swimsuit from before because Gaara was wearing a pair of burgundy swim trunks. I think burgundy is such a great color on him… Oh gosh… I sound like a fan girl!

"I'll race you," he said with a smirk once we reached the swimming pool.

"You're on." I returned his smirk with a wide grin. I did love a challenge although I was sure he could smoke me in a swimming race.

It was the private pool area and so only a few people were allowed (only rich people like Tazuna or those who held prestigious jobs like CEO of some head company). There were some guys chatting with girls. Most of the girls were either laying out on a lounge chair in hopes of getting more of a tan (not that getting a tan is hard to do when you live in Suna). Some older couples were at the bar drinking cute little drinks out of a coconut or a pineapple. The thought of a pineapple made me chuckle.

"Something funny?" Gaara asked me as he laid his towel on a lounge chair. I chose the lounge chair next to his and set my things down as well.

"Oh… The pineapple," I mustered up lamely. I was certain he wouldn't get what I was talking about.

"Hn… But no pear," he replied back. So, he did know what I was referring to. It wouldn't be the first time I was proven wrong.

"And no avocados," I muttered as I blushed slightly at the remembrance of my infamous avocado kiss. I really shouldn't have brought it up… But because I am stupid and so good at embarrassing myself unintentionally, I did.

"It really is a shame." He gave me the amused look he always gives me and began walking toward the pool. "I was promised a race," he said after a while when I didn't follow him, "Unless you're backing out now?"

"Never," was my reply as I dove into the pool and allowed myself a head start. My having the lead was short lived. Within just a few seconds Gaara had pulled ahead in the race. I was pushing myself to go faster but knew I was no match for my boss. He finished first.

"Want a rematch?" he asked teasingly once I finally reached the finish line, so to speak.

"No thanks. I know when I'm clearly outmatched." I laughed at the thought of him wanting to beat me again. "I'm going to head over to the spa now. Swimming is nice but I do enjoy relaxing in a spa quite a lot."

He gave a nod. "I'll keep you company."

"Thank you. I'd hate for Saiko or Seiko to see me alone and join." I smiled at my joke and looked over at him.

He gave a soft chuckle. "I think it really bothered you that we were mistaken as being married repeatedly today." Oh, that wasn't it. I had actually taken it as a bit of a compliment. I was just embarrassed from it.

"It didn't bother me… It was just funny… that's all," I said to him, trying to assure him that the last thing it did was bother me in a bad way. He was always doing that… making it seem like whatever I did or said was because I didn't like him for some reason.

I entered the spa first, Gaara following directly after. I was glad that he and I would be the only ones in it. I doubt anyone else would join once they saw that the Kazekage occupied it.

Gaara and I made some small talk, shared some interests, and whatnot. I enjoyed the fact that I could just relax a bit more around him than I usually did. I often was too tense or nervous around him but the warmness of the spa was relieving most of my tension. He was definitely a lot more playful once outside Sand Castle. I often wondered what would bring on the change. But then again, he undeniably had charisma.

Heavy rain was the cause of a change of plans. There would be no trip to the Sunagakure Museum and there wouldn't be dinner at Sugita's (which was fine with me because I didn't care for museums so much and I was really nervous about the dinner at Sugita's). As it turned out, Gaara hated the rain just as much as I did.

"Do you mind if we stay in the room for the rest of the evening?" He inquired once we manage to escape some of the rain with the shelter of a pillar. We made a sort of dash for the next pillar. "I hate rain."

"I hate rain too," I agreed, "Let's stay indoors." Another few dashes and we were back inside of Sunny Palms' lobby. We took the elevator up to our room. Something I had forgotten to mention earlier was the fact that it was a honeymoon suite… It certainly seemed like the workings of Tazuna or a group of very naughty council members… Once in the room, I went into the bathroom and changed into a warmer outfit. He had been wearing his usual shinobi outfit and so he was warm enough. "Do you like hot cocoa?" I asked him once I returned to the living room part of the suite.

He gave a slight shrug. "I've never had it," he explained.

"Never?" I repeated, dumbfounded. "In that case, you're going to try it." I gave him a friendly smile and went off to the kitchen. "Since we'll be missing dinner at Sugita's, I can make something for us to eat here… I can make some Soba noodles with shrimp tempura so we don't starve… I can also make some sakura mochi. Does that sound good?"

"It does." He nodded.

"I'll just call room service to bring me everything I need…" I suspected that if Gaara ever had to marry he would need a wife to cater to all his whims. Temari had taken only the best care for her brother and I'm sure she'd expect his wife to be just as caring. I, myself, wouldn't mind catering to my husband. It was expected of women in Suna to baby their husbands and nurture them but things were more modern now. Still, it was common.

Room service had brought up everything I had asked for in only a matter of five minutes. I did admire their speedy delivery. It was comparable to mine when I was running errands for Temari. I tipped the deliverer and set off for the kitchen to begin my task. I was only a little nervous at the fact that Gaara was sitting at the kitchen table already, watching me. It was so nerve-wracking for me when he did that but I still enjoyed the fact that he paid me some attention.

First, I got some green tea going. Next, I began to boil some mirin and added the rest of my soup ingredients. After a while, I strained the soup and put it into a clear pan with dashi stock. I began to remove the veins from the prawns and made 5 shallow cuts into each prawn's belly. I also clipped all the tails slightly in order to squeeze out any moisture from them. I made a batter by pouring some ice-cold water into the bowl with egg. I then sifted some flour and stirred briefly until it was fairly lumpy. Next was a matter of heating some oil in a wok. Then dunked each prawn into the batter I had made and then plunged them into the hot oil. I deep fried those bad boys. I had taken the noodles in a large pan and poured lots of water into the pot they were boiling in and stirred them frequently so they wouldn't start sticking. As soon as I was through with the noodles I went back to the soup, which I heated. I added the noodles into the soup, placed the shrimp tempura attractively in the two bowls, and then sprinkled some sliced spring onion and some shichimi togarashi.

I placed the two bowls on the table, one at Gaara's setting. I also poured him and me some green tea. Before sitting down, I created a sand clone of myself to make the sakura mochi I promised. "She can make the sakura mochi," I explained to Gaara as I took my seat across from his. He nodded, understanding. I bowed my head for a moment to say a little prayer, begging Kami to let Gaara like the dinner I had made. Sometimes my prayers were that simple and Kami usually honored them. I looked back up and said a quick, "Itadakimasu," and began to eat slowly.

I admit, I watched Gaara much of dinner time, wondering if he was enjoying it or not and attempting to read his somewhat stoic facial expressions. Just as we finished up my sand clone set down the sakura mochi. Gaara was the first to bite into it. He licked at his lips slightly. I think it was a good sign. He then finished the first mochi and went on to his second one. Seconds was always a good sign! I felt comfortable enough to eat my own sakura mochi and before I knew it they were all gone. My sand clone had one more task and that was the hot chocolate. She brought the cups over to us and then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"We can watch a movie," he offered as he awaited my answer. Oh… he was so… charismatic and sexy all the time. I gave him a nod of agreement and followed him to the small couch in the living room area. I placed my mug of hot cocoa on a little table next to the couch. I found the remote, turned on the TV, and selected a movie that he and I both agreed upon. It was a drama. I grabbed a blanket quickly and curled myself up on the end of my couch. I slowly sipped my hot chocolate, very much pleased with how all my cooking had turned out.

"Dinner was excellent by the way," Gaara said to me in his soft voice, "I didn't know you were so good of a cook."

"Arigato… I had to learn how to cook at an early age because my parents died." It didn't feel so strange to talk about them now that I was older. I still missed them of course and the pain of not having them would always remain but I was a bit more comfortable talking about them now.

"How?" He inquired after taking his first sip of hot chocolate. Oh, diary worthy!

"Call of duty."

"I see," he said back, "Gomen."

"Don't worry about it," I said with a small laugh, "They were good parents for the short time they were around…" I found myself staring at my feet. A little pang of hurt harmed my heart momentarily but I shook it off. "So how's the hot chocolate?"

"It's interesting," said he as his teal eyes gazed into mine. It was a heart throbbing experience, to say the least. "It's good."

* * *

_A for Ass_

* * *

Gaara and I had gone for a quick breakfast to prepare ourselves for the journey ahead. It seemed that, camel rides were in order. I wasn't thrilled and I wasn't looking forward to it. I had a bad experience with a camel when I was a young girl. I think I was about six or so. I was thrown on some baby camel named Farrah and that damn think didn't like me for some reason. I tried feeding it and it tried to gnaw off my clothes. I tried riding it and it bucked me off like a wild horse. I tried sweet talking it and it spit at me. I hate that camel and those kinds of memories are something that sticks with a person even when that person gets older. That person is me.

We arrived at the camel stables around a quarter 'til ten. The rain of last night had vanished with the morning sun's appearance. It was a nice and sunny day out. Upon walking into the stables, the nasty camel poop aroma filled my nostrils and not in a sweet way. I made a mental note and added 'camels smell really bad' to my list of 'why I hate camels especially Farrah.' Yes, I do remember that damn camel's name. Yes, I do realize that's lame of me.

"Greetings," said a man that dressed like Baki-Sensei, clad in layers. "I am Kosh."

"Sabaku no Gaara," said the handsome redhead next to me, "And my assistant Imamura Tsubasa."

"Welcome Kazekage-sama and guest," said Kosh with a goofy grin on his face that reminded me of Kankuro's silly smiles. "What can I do for you today?" Well, you can start off by wiping that dumb smile from your face. There is nothing to smile about when you're surrounded by stinky camels. Next, you can get rid of all these stinky camels. I'm sure they won't be missed too much.

"We have a camel tour at ten," replied Gaara in a soft voice. I love his soft voice… and his mouth, his lips… his (okay that's enough about that!).

"Of course!" Kosh grinned madly revealing the fact that he was missing a few teeth and it wasn't very appealing but it was oddly familiar. Kosh began to lead us around his stalls and told us, "I have two camels available right now." He grabbed a somewhat okay looking camel by the reins and gently led him out of the stall. "This is Fukima. He's a nice companion." He handed Gaara the reins of the camel and I was very shocked to see that the camel didn't attempt to attack him (I know I sound crazy but like I said earlier, very bad childhood experience!). Kosh went on to the next stall and out came another camel. "This is Farrah." Farrah? Farrah! That's why Kosh was so familiar to me! He was the same devil that had strapped me onto that blasted camel all those years ago. I couldn't believe that he or the camel hadn't kicked the bucket yet. "She's old but reliable." Reliable my ass. That camel was from hell but I knew I couldn't make a scene in front of Gaara so I did what anyone would do in my position.

"How lovely," I muttered through clenched teeth, realizing my attempt at genuine satisfaction with the camel looked farce.

"Shall we?" asked Kosh as he handed me the reigns to Farrah. I hoped that camels didn't have good memories but maybe that was hoping for much too much.

"Get me off! Get me off! Get me off!" I was screeching about as loud as I had screeched when I was chasing Naruto all around Sand Castle like an idiot. "I don't want to be on here anymore! Get me off this stupid thing!" It just so happened that I was wrong (again). Farrah turned out to have a very good memory because she began to do everything she had done to scar me as a child. She bucked around like no tomorrow and I could feel myself flying through the air as I clung to the reins the same way a frightened child clings to her mother, claws in deep. "I WANT OFF!"

"Farrah, sweetie, baby, honey," cried Kosh as he attempted to catch up. "I'll save you from the mean girl." Mean girl? What the hell was that? She was the mean and stupid beast! I wasn't doing anything. "Is that bad girl hurting you, darling heart?" If there was anything I didn't like, it was being patronized.

"Stop sweet talking your damn camel and get me off of her!" I gritted my teeth and braced myself for impact as the camel gave me one last wild buck. I could feel my grip slipping from the reins as I headed straight for a dirty pillow of sand. I was about to land flat on my ass but just before I fell to my doom, I felt something catch me. I was straightened into a standing position by gentle grains of sand. He saved me again. I could feel the pink blush coming on as he spoke to me.

"Tsubasa," Gaara said to me, "You have knack for getting into trouble." He gave me a funny smile and motioned for me to come closer to him and his camel but I was already convinced that camels would be the death of me (which is sad because I thought Temari was first in line for that). He gave a sigh when he saw how nervous I was upon my approach. His sand seemed to slither its way around me and lightly picked me up from the ground and set me right in front of Gaara on his camel. "You will ride with me." Hey… I had no problem with that.

"Arigato," I murmured softly. "You have a knack for getting me out of the trouble I get myself into…" He gave me a slight nod at this as if it were his pleasure to be my rescuer. "I feel like I'm a burden to you much of the time." It seemed that I was always getting myself involved in some mess and he was always saving my hide.

"Not at all," he replied, his teal eyes gleamed something beautiful. "I've told you before… you fascinate me. I don't mind the little trouble that comes along with it."

We rode on into the desert. The heat seemed to evaporate and I no longer felt so exhausted. The soreness of my body seemed to leave me and negative thoughts vanished like a mirage. A goofy smile plastered itself on my face about the same time a pink blush had decorated my cheeks. I couldn't remember a time ever being that close to Gaara. Even better yet was the fact that his arms were around me even though he was just holding on to the camel's reins.

"We're going to take a break at this oasis," announced Kosh as he and his camel trotted over to a palm tree. I had thought the oasis to have been a mirage but I guess I was wrong. "A picnic was packed for you two… I will enjoy my lunch on the other side of the oasis." Sadly, Gaara and I weren't so close anymore as we disembarked. Kosh also removed himself from atop his camel and unpacked a nicely sized picnic basket from it. He set the basket down on a soft patch of grass and then took his leave, leading Fukima, Farrah devil camel, and whatever-the-name-of-his camel-was away with him.

I wasted no time in gawking after the beast camels. I immediately went to the picnic basket. A rolled up blanket was tied on to the thing and I began to unravel it. It was a fairly large blanket, I noted as I spread it across a nice patch of grass. Gaara took the basket and placed it on top of the freshly spread blanket. He sat down upon the blanket and I joined him.

As I started to set up the picnic foods he started a conversation with me. I loved it when he was the first to initiate conversation with me. It made me feel like he wanted to talk to me (or he just didn't like the silence but I think he preferred silence most of the time… now I'm rambling).

"I see you have an aversion to camels."

Oh, touchy spot… "I had a bad experience with Farrah when I was a child. I guess it was a bad one for her too because she seems to remember." I poured the both of us some green tea. I noticed that he bowed his head slightly in a prayerful gesture. I did the same, thinking that it was a nice gesture of him and I was surprised that he did so. I had never noticed (probably because I was always too busy gawking at him).

"I see," was his reply. He began to eat some of the food set out before him. It was quiet for a good while as we both enjoyed our meals. It was too quiet for too long and so I decided to say something because the silence was driving me crazy.

"So… Have you enjoyed things so far?" I was a bit anxious to hear his reply. I hoped he hadn't hated things. I know a spa resort wasn't Gaara's idea of having a good time. I didn't really know what Gaara's idea of having a good time was but I was positive that he wasn't the type to indulge himself into a socialite lifestyle. That was more of Temari's cup of tea and even more of Kankuro's at times.

"I have," said he softly in the sexy (times infinity) voice he had. "Things have been interesting so far." He sipped his cup of tea for a moment before continuing. "It's been nice to have someone to share the experience with… I'm too used to spending time alone."

"Do you feel alone often?" I asked him and immediately thought that I shouldn't have. Perhaps that was prying just a little too much.

"I do," he replied gently as his gaze met my eyes. "And you?"

I looked down a moment, tearing my gaze away from his (a nearly impossible task). I did feel a lot lonelier since I had become his assistant. I saw less and less of my two best friends until I just haven't seen any of them much at all. I hated working alongside girls like Matsuri and Kanoka, and even more I hated working under a very demanding woman like Temari. If it weren't for me loving Gaara or for Tazuna's kindness she had offered me, I'd have gone stark raving mad with loneliness. "Sometimes I do," I said to him, "But not when I'm with you…" I know my mouth had a mind of its own because if it hadn't I would have never said that last part.

"Why is that?" He asked quietly. His eyes softened a great deal and the black rim that encircled them suddenly didn't seem so dark. There seemed to be a gleam of hope in his teal pools as they waited expectantly for me. What was it that Gaara wanted from me? He'd give me that look and he'd wait for me to say something. I had no clue what it was he wanted me to say or what it was he was expecting of me. He was always so mysterious and aloof…

I gave him a slight shrug. "I feel comfortable around you. I can be myself." He seemed to accept this because the usual straight line of his lips formed a small smile. I believed my answer was the one he wanted.

"You have other friends, no?" He inquired. "Friends at work too?"

"I have two best friends but I haven't seen them since I started working… At work I'm always lonely because Matsuri and Kanoka isolate me and tell the others not to sit with me… I know that's terribly juvenile but that's life. I often eat lunch by myself but sometimes Tazuna keeps me company if she's around. She's probably my only friend at work." I gave him a slight shrug.

"Loneliness is the worst kind of pain," he murmured with hurt in his eyes. I guessed that he was recalling many tragic incidents that had occurred throughout his tough life. Gaara knew much about loneliness and being alone. It had clawed its grip into most of his life so far.

"It is," I agreed as my eyes fell downward. I would have been completely lonely if it weren't for my two teammates. It seemed like Gaara really had no one but Kankuro and Temari. Gaara's siblings had always tried to make him apart of the group but he often strayed. It was almost as if he sought out loneliness after all that had happened; it was his answer.

"You may eat lunch with me from now," he offered, waiting for my eyes to look back into his. My head lifted up to gaze into his sea foam eyes, waves thrashing about violently in them. "You may also invite your friends over to stay for a week."

"Really?" I asked, shocked. That was _too_ good to be true! Usually when Temari would offer me fantasies like that she'd snarl a 'just kidding, loser'. Matsuri and Kanoka weren't any better. But Gaara wasn't cruel in that way. Sure he used to be the demon of Sand, a menace, a murderous monster but now he was changed into a wonderful and unearthly handsome young man with a heart that tried its best at kindness and generosity. "I love both notions, very much," I told him with a genuine and soft smile.

"Good," said he, "I'm glad."

* * *

_T for Two Honeymoon Crashers_

* * *

Two long hours in the spa had done my sore body good. That stupid camel, Farrah nearly killed me on the ride back (I'll spare you the details). Let me just say that I am very, very, very grateful that Gaara is the Kazekage and that he doesn't mind getting me out of the trouble I always get myself into!

Getting away from my camel incident…

Dinner at the Hiromi turned out to be very nice! The food was amazing and I was tempted to eat another meal but remember that I must remain ladylike in front of Gaara. I didn't want him thinking I was a pig. After dinner, we went back to the room and got changed. Apparently 'Stargazing' was next on the venue. I wasn't sure what to expect. It seemed like an innocent enough task to do but what with my bad luck, it was sure to be very bad.

"Haro, I am your tour guide!" Oh great… One of those. "Call me Hiroki!" He had some rolled up piece of paper in his hand that he was waving around maniacally. I already didn't like the looks of those. "Come along group." I was surprised to find ourselves emerged in such a big group. I didn't think something like stargazing would attract so much tourist attention…

"This is lame," I heard some large, abrasive looking woman say to her husband. "I want to go to dinner already."

"But we just had dinner, muffins," said the man next to her. I took it to be that he was her husband. Poor guy.

"I'm hungry again!" She crossed her pudgy arms defiantly and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "You're so mean to me." She stamped off in the direction of what I would think was a buffet line.

"Tootsies don't get mad at me!" The tiny little man ran after it… I mean her.

"Pay attention, miss!" demanded the tour guide in a loud voice.

"Sorry," I grumbled crankily as I followed. I looked to my right and saw Gaara with his usual amused smile on his face. I gave him a small shrug and left it at that.

"Over here is many stars. They form big zipper!" Hiroki could use some help with his astrology and his Japanese. He looked and sounded absolutely retarded. "They very beautiful to me!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This stargazing thing was very, very lame. Gaara seemed pretty bored as well. I glanced to the right of the 'Stargazing Trail' and saw some kind of party going on. Maybe I could sneak away.

_Why couldn't we go to that, _I thought bitterly as a frown formed on my lips.

I walked to take a few steps forward but felt something grasp my wrist. I whirled around to see who or what it was. I felt the wind get knocked out of me. It was a black haired boy that resembled Gaara. The only difference was his raven hair. His teal eyes had been the same black rimmed entrancing ones as Gaara's and I was puzzled by this for a moment.

"Let's go," he whispered. When I didn't move, he explained more. "Do a transformation jutsu like I did and we'll go." His eyes glanced over at Hiroki who seemed to be distracted by a little boy who wouldn't stop asking why it was called the 'big zipper'. I gave him a small nod, then did my jutsu quickly, and transformed into a redheaded version of myself with different clothes. He grabbed my wrist again and led me away from the trail.

"Where are we going?" I asked him once I found my voice again. His hand was still on my wrist. It was almost like we were holding hands (I'm allowed to pretend if I want!).

"To do something fun," he replied as we pushed past some bushes and then found ourselves amidst the party I had spotted.

"Welcome Honeymooners," said an enthusiastic man. "Better late than never." I felt him tug us along and throw us on a stage. I nervously glanced around me and found that I was standing next to that fat woman and tiny man from before. Next to the odd couple was five more couples and it donned on me what exactly was going on. This was a party for honeymooners! My heart nearly flew right out of my mouth. Before I could object and demand that I did not belong there, the host spoke again. "First we'll do a quick elimination round! We will blind fold the women and have their husbands walk around in circles for a while. Then the woman will get spun three times and have to seek out their husbands within the time limit."

Before I knew what was going on, someone slipped a blindfold around my eyes. I could hear the clamor of footsteps going around. I was spun three times in a row and found myself very dizzy. Someone gave me a hard push in one direction and I cried out, "Hey! Watch it, buster!"

"Oh, a feisty one!" I heard the announcer say. He must have been referring to me. "Ladies, you have ten seconds to find your man! Starting now!"

I felt one last shove and was sent into a crowd of what I knew was some very abrasive women.

"_Ten!"_

They were bickering with one another left and right.

"_Nine!"_

I nearly got trampled and found myself on my knees on the floor.

"_Eight!"_

I began to crawl around like I would have if I had been on a mission; my mission: Gaara.

"_Seven!"_

Gaara wasn't one to walk fast.

"_Six"_

"I found you," I heard the voice of the large woman and I also heard a whimper that must have belonged to her poor husband. He didn't sound very enthused at the fact that she sniffed him out.

"_Five!"_

"Crap," I muttered as I went back to thinking logically.

"_Four!"_

I knew that Gaara was the last one in line and so therefore he was the last one to walk in the circle.

"_Three!"_

The boys had been walking in a circle for approximately 15 seconds already.

"_Two!"_

That meant that Gaara should be right…

"Gotcha," I breathed out as my hands clutched onto his arm. I knew it was Gaara. I could feel it in every inch of my body, in every heartbeat, and in every flush of my cheeks from skin tone to pink to hot pink to red. It had to be him.

"Okay ladies," cried out the announcer (I still didn't know his name I'll just call him Mr. Host). Mr. Host said, "Your time is up! Men please remove their blindfolds!"

I felt him remove the blindfold from eyes and came face to face with him. It had been Gaara or at least the person that Gaara had transformed into. His teal eyes seemed to be smiling back at me as he held the blindfold in his hands. "Good job, Tsubasa-san," he breathed with a tiny smirk. I felt my cheeks flush pink for a moment and had to avert my eyes (which took a lot of effort on my part).

"Arigato…"

"Now that we've eliminated four of the seven couples we will go into Round Two!" Mr. Host gestured to three podiums. "Please have a seat, ladies." I obeyed and sat down even though my mind had been screaming for me to tell Mr. Host that I quit his game or whatever it was. "First we will ask a question about you, the wife. You will write down your answer on one of the white sheets of paper on your podium. Then your husband will answer the question. If you both get the answer right then you get the point! After a few questions all husbands and wives will switch positions! Let Round Two begin!" I readied my marker and paper, and waited patiently for the question.

"_Question Number One! Where did you share your first kiss with your wife?"_

Well, that was easy. I wrote on and on about that little incident in my diary. I didn't classify it as a real kiss but I did classify at something for me to always remember.

Mr. Host turned to Gaara and held out the microphone. "Your answer, sir?"

"The doorway of my room," Gaara replied. He looked a little flustered but that could have been just my imagination because I, myself, was very flustered.

"Let's see if his wife got it right." Mr. Host turned to me and I held up my white sheet of paper. It was the same answer as Gaara's. "And she did! That's one point for you two!" He then turned to the tiny, little man. He still looked shaken up from when his wife pounced on him earlier. "The same question, sir!"

"Umm… Outside of… her father's bakery," replied the little man in a shaky voice.

Mr. Host looked to his wife and asked, "And your answer, ma'am?" Her pudgy arms lifted to show her paper. She had the same answer. "A point for you two then!" Mr. Host turned to Contestant Number Three and asked the same question.

"I think umm… at her office?" It sounded as more of a question than an answer. When Mr. Host turned to the man's wife she didn't look too happy.

"BAKA! YOU NEVER REMEMBER ANYTHING! IT WAS AT THE PARK!" The woman threw her marker (and what a mighty throw it was!) and hit her husband square in the forehead. He was knocked out immediately. She folded her arms defiantly… And I thought the large woman was abrasive but once again, I was proven wrong.

Mr. Host even looked a little frightened as he asked the next question. "What was the first meal your wife ever cooked for you? You get an extra point if you remember dessert! Contest Number One?" That was so easy. We had it in the bag. The first time I cooked for him had been yesterday. I quickly scribbled down my answer.

"Soba noodles with shrimp Tempura and Sakura mochi for dessert," Gaara replied as he gazed over to me. Mr. Host turned to see me as well and I held up the sign to reveal that I, again, had the same answer as Gaara.

"Two points!" Mr. Host then turned to (I shall call him Little Man and his wife Large Woman) Little Man. "Contestant Two?"

"Udon, ramen, miso soup, daikon and carrot salad, rice box, and nori-rolled sushi. For dessert… kusa mochi, daifuku, kashiwa mochi, ohagi, and kushi dango." He seemed to be sweating it a little. It would be unbelievable but then again he was married to Large Woman. Mr. Host turned to Large Woman and she nodded approvingly as she held up her sign.

"Two points!" Mr. Host beamed with a happy smile. He was one of those types that liked his jobs a little too much… "Contestant Three?"

"Uh," he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "She doesn't cook."

"YOU BAKA! I MADE YOU UNAGI SO MANY TIMES!" She shouted at him as she shook her fist at him.

"Yeah, and I nearly died so I do not count it as a meal!" Her husband shot back but it was a bad move on his part. She grabbed her purse, pulled out a rock, and threw it at him. I wondered how many rocks she had in there but it was better that I didn't know.

"Okay, next question…" Mr. Host went back to Gaara with a wide and goofy grin. "When your wife was thirteen years old, what did she want to be when she grew up?" Oh, another easy one! I only wanted to be one thing my entire life and that was a glorious councilmember. Gaara couldn't get this one wrong!

"A councilmember," he replied with a small grin. I smiled back at him as I lifted my answer into the air. Large Woman gave a snort in my direction to be rude but I ignored her.

"One point… Contestant Two?" Mr. Host aimed the microphone in Little Man's direction.

"A baker." Again, his wife had the same answer. Somehow everything about her seemed to revolve around food…

"You better get this right!" That was Contestant Three's wife. She was getting mad at the poor guy (I shall call him Reluctant Husband and her, Cranky Woman!). I love nicknames for people (even Matsuri, Kanoka, and Temari had earned some very special nicknames in my book).

He gulped down hard and uneasily answered, "The boss… of any firm… anything really." He clamped his hands over his head tight and awaited something to smack him (probably an even bigger rock). When the rock didn't hit him, he and Mr. Host looked to Cranky Woman. She was smiling brightly. Her sign did say, 'The Boss' and then in parentheses 'The HBIC'. That was something Temari often called herself; The Head Bitch in Charge.

"One point… Now… Wives and Husbands switch places!" Gaara was now seated at a podium with a marker and paper. I was under the spotlight, nervously awaiting an opportunity to screw up and utterly embarrass myself in front of him. "Alright, ladies! Here's the question… Who initiated the first kiss?"

He thrust the microphone in my direction as I squeaked out an, "I did." Mr. Host found that Gaara's answer agreed with mine and then moved on to Little Man.

"I did," replied Large woman proudly as she held her head up high. And she, of course, had. Little Man had the same answer.

"He did… He practically threw himself on me," announced Cranky Woman. That's something I wouldn't say out loud. His sign said that she had initiated the kiss and so she threw another rock in his direction. This time it gave him a black eye. No points for Team Scary Couple.

"Next question! How does your husband like his tea?"

"Strong with no sugar," I said into the microphone. I often made him his tea in the morning. I knew exactly which teas were taboos for him and which teas he enjoyed most. I surprised him with an interesting blueberry tea one morning and he had enjoyed it. Ever since then, I made him blueberry tea every Sunday morning (even though it was my day off). I would stop by his office before everyone else arrived and left it on his desk. He would walk in and find it only one minute after I had left it there.

Gaara had the same answer.

"My husband likes his tea to be weak," said Large Woman disdainfully as if the fact that drinking weak tea made a weak man. She was crazy but apparently Little Man had written the same answer on his paper.

"My husband likes his tea however I make it for him," snapped Cranky Woman. His paper actually said the same thing, I was surprised. I suspected that he knew what kind of woman he was dealing with though.

"Last question! What is your husband's favorite color?"

That was a tough one. I had no idea what Gaara's favorite color was. I knew which colors he looked best in. I often did shopping for him and would bring him back nice outfits for him to wear to meetings with the council but I had no idea what his favorite color was. I remembered back to a day when I had bought him the same outfit but in different colors. He had favored one over the others for some reason.

"Black." I began to chew on my thumbnail as Mr. Host turned to Gaara. His paper said 'Red or Black'. Score… I was correct!

"Contestant Two?"

"He likes periwinkle." I had never had of that color but Large Woman seemed to know her husband very well and he her. He held up his sign to clarify her answer.

"Three?"

"His favorite color is blue. Isn't that everyone's favorite color?" She seemed to begin reaching in her purse early (for the rock). He nervously glanced down at his paper and reluctantly lifted it up. It was green. She screeched as she hurled another rock in his direction. Now he had two black eyes. "Come on, baka," she snarled as she dragged him off the stage, "We're leaving this stupid couples thing!" And with that, they left. Thank, Kami!

"Round Three will determine the winner! Round Three is called the Great Balloon Pop." Trashcans filled with balloons were placed in between Couple One and Couple Two (Couple One being me and Gaara even though we weren't a couple and we were just accidentally involved in some crazy honeymooner's game party put on by Mr. Host… Yes, I know I'm rambling). "The couple must pop the balloons by placing it in between them as they hug. The couple to pop the most balloons within one minute is the winner… BEGIN!"

I grabbed a balloon and placed it in between Gaara and me. He embraced me in a hug and the balloon popped. I let out a little squeal the first time but got used to it after a few more balloons. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Large Woman and Little Man had already gone through four trashcans. Gaara and I had only gone through three. With a stomach like Large Woman, she didn't need her husband to help pop those balloons. Heh.

"Time's up," Mr. Host called out after the minute was over. It was no doubt that Large Woman would win. "Looks like Couple One only popped six trashcans full of balloons and Couple Two has popped eight… That's also a new record!" Mr. Host strolled over to Couple Two. "You two win two balcony seats tickets to tomorrow evening's opera!" Couple Two cheered loudly (well, Large Woman cheered louder than everyone, even the crowd… Little Man just watched). Mr. Host approached me and Gaara as well. "You two win a romantic evening in a private sauna!"

* * *

_I for Intensity_

* * *

It was nice to know that the council wanted me and Gaara to exercise the fat away. The itinerary had called for Ninja Training down at the Fitness Center. This, I was excited for. I dressed up in one of my cute shinobi outfits. Yes, I was grateful that Tazuna had packed me it. Yes, I do feel slightly more confident when wearing it.

"Ready?" Gaara asked me. He was my sparring partner. It was such an honor to spar with the Kazekage of Sand. Not everyone could say that they had gotten such an opportunity.

"Oh, yeah," I said in the sexiest voice I could muster, daring to be a bit flirty in my rebuttal. He smirked and then gave a nod as his warning, and the sparring commenced.

I whipped my fans out immediately. I knew Gaara's attacks were all sand based. If I could weaken his defense with some quick cuts of wind there'd be a shot. He stood motionless in his spot, waiting. The intensity of it all was so overwhelming. I zigzagged around the room expertly, invisible to the naked eye but not to Gaara's highly trained ninja eyes. His sand managed to slither around my ankle as I approached and lifted me into the air. The sand held me upside down. I was face to face with my red haired love. He was damn sexy as I he stared over. He had an amused expression on his face.

"You'll have to try better than that, Tsubasa," he teased. It was so nice to see his playful side rein. "You make it too easy for me."

"Do I?" My sand clone asked him before reverting back to the sandy grains it was created from.

He looked slightly surprised and immediately turned around but no one was there. Where was I, you ask? I was on the ceiling, standing upside down! I had used my chakra to execute this basic ninja move. It was all too simple. I grinned as I nosedived from the ceiling. I twirled viciously in the air, fans cutting sand violently but not so violently that they would injure him. I would never desire to even put a scratch on him even though I knew he wore the sand armor. I'd still feel guilty. He looked up suddenly, unafraid.

He took one step back and I nearly collided into ground below. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for impact but of course, it didn't come. A large sand hand had caught me. It brought me to him. "Like I said," he told me, "You make it too easy." His lips curved into a proud smirk.

"Okay, you win for today," I said to him, "But when we have a rematch things will be different." He gave me a nod as he set me back down. I wasn't sure what he was nodding to. Perhaps he was just humoring me. And I was okay with that.

* * *

_O for Oh So Very Awkward_

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to live through my next ordeal without fainting from the heat. And by heat, I am not referring to the heat of the sauna, oh no. I am indeed referring to the heat that emanates from Gaara's sexy body that just happens to be half naked at the moment. Of course, a towel covered his bottom half… (I wonder what exactly goes on underneath that towel…) Sorry! Naught Tsubie moment! Ignore my stupidity for a brief moment.

It was very awkward at first. The two of us were just sitting there in silence as we both stared absentmindedly around the room. I couldn't think of anything to say. We hadn't had a conversation since we had entered the sauna room. Not even any small talk. I glanced over at my boss. His teal eyes were already on me and I looked away again. Towels were the only garbs to protect us from being naked. Oh, so very awkward.

"Imamura," he called suddenly and I swear my heart nearly flew out of my mouth and slammed itself against one of the room's walls; a suicidal organ. I was pretty suicidal right then myself. I was desperate to escape from this uncomfortable moment but at the same time I was overjoyed to be in there with Gaara. It was all so surreal. I thought maybe someone might pinch me and I'd awaken from this fantastic and horrific dream I was having.

I turned my head in his direction finally. My attention was his. "Hai?" My disobedient eyes began to scan his chest. I slapped myself mentally because I knew it was obvious. I sighed and closed my eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't think I was that much of a weirdo.

"Are you alright?" He asked me gently.

"I'm fine," I murmured, "Why?"

He gave me a funny look that I couldn't seem to understand but then he said, "For one, you are sitting all the way in the corner. And two, your clutching your towel to your body as if someone is going to rip it off you. You're also shaking."

I turned my head and saw that I was in the corner. I glanced down at myself next. I was shaking but my hands were in a steel grip holding my towel to myself. I must have looked very frightened or something. I should have been more conscious of my actions. I had probably offended Gaara. There was no better cure than honesty but I suppose it would be wise to leave some truths out (like the fact that I am head over heels in love with him… that would be bad to say right about now). "I've never… been in this kind of situation." I was trying to be careful with my wording but I know I sounded like an idiot. My mind wondered what Matsuri would do in this predicament but it already knew the answer. She wouldn't sit here like some timid creature. She'd have pounced on Gaara by now. I wasn't about to do that but maybe I could find a healthy medium?

"We can leave if you'd like," he offered. His teal eyes looked away from me for a brief moment and I felt as if I injured his already frail ego. He could be so fragile at times even though he put up a brave façade.

"No," I said almost too abruptly. "I don't want to." Wow, just how stupid-sounding could I get in just a few minutes? This had to be a new record. "Let's talk," I suggested. He nodded in agreement, waiting for me to continue. And my hesitation had evaporated instantly as we engaged in conversation, enjoying the company one another bestowed.

* * *

_N for New_

* * *

I didn't want this to go away. I wanted the feelings to stay no matter how masochistic I was becoming. It felt so good to be near him though it hurt me to know that I wasn't _with _him. There had to be some way to make him mine. My normal hesitation was beginning to evaporate as I started to become more comfortable around him. It was so strange how I gravitated to his will. I danced around him like a satellite in perfect correspondence to all his needs. I never had this taste in my mouth. It was so _new_.

I wondered if Gaara knew that he was ever shamelessly tempting me. Was he aware of my desires?

These had been my thoughts that morning as I packed my things back into my designer suitcases. I sighed as I finished the task. This territory was dangerous. The heart break was inevitable. Gaara wouldn't return my affections and it was silly to think so. I'd be back in line with my broken heart as soon as he finally rebuked me for my feelings. I assumed he knew them. I had made it so obvious, unintentionally of course. My stuttering, my tirade of rants, my blushing, my attentiveness to him, my shallow breaths, my wild heart beating, my clumsiness, my hesitation, my awkwardness, my constant idiocy… were they not all big hints?

"Ready?" he asked me. I could only nod.

We were in the main lobby of the resort. We were awaiting a cart puller to come and haul my sorry butt (and his very cute one) back home. I was relieved to finally be going back but sad as well. The fantasy had finally ended.

The cart puller finally arrived and he took us home. Gaara and I had made very little small talk on the way back. For the first time, I was too occupied with other things in my mind (but of course these things solely revolved around Gaara) to be awkward around my red headed tempter. I was silent because I was concentrating too hard on my thoughts, focusing all my energy on trying to solve the puzzle that was my life. I gave a sigh, it was too difficult to solve at once. I'd have to take it one step at time; take it in stride one day at a time.

"Tsubasa." Gaara spoke my name gently. I'm thankful he did because I might have freaked out if he said it too loudly. I had been so lost in my own thoughts and reveries. "We're home."

I looked up and embraced the looming fortress that was Sand Castle. Its dark gates and walls made me feel forlorn and lost. I was back at home but this home always held something lonely for me. I was back to the ridicule that I would soon face all over again and repeatedly throughout the remains of my life as the Kazekage's Assistant. Fearless, I took the first step toward Sand Castle. The maids had already taken mine and Gaara's luggage up to our rooms.

"I'll walk with you," he had said to me, "You look a little ill."

"Arigato," I had breathed out.

We were now at my door. Once I entered I'd be going back to my old life but perhaps it didn't have to be as exactly as before. I had felt a change, betterment because of my vacation with Gaara. I felt more confident alongside him. The new feeling I had received this morning I would keep in my head. I wouldn't allow anyone to rip it free from my grasp. It was all I had for the moment to keep sane in Sand Castle.

"Gaara-sama," I said to him, "I wanted to thank you for inviting me on the vacation. It's something I definitely needed and it's something I wanted as well."

"Wanted?" he asked in a soft voice.

I gave him a nod. "Yes," I replied bravely, "I enjoy spending time with you when it's just the two of us."

A small smile settled on his beautifully sculpted face, a flawless and aesthetic statue. "I do as well." We looked into each other's eyes for long duration. He said quietly, "I will see you at work in the morning?" It was a question not an order. It was a moment of vulnerability for him, I his weakness. It felt good.

"You will," I said to him with a warm smile. I was delighted that my usual hesitation was beginning to fade and I felt new confidence in myself. I didn't have to be like Matsuri to get what I wanted. The over-ambitious girl had given herself the name of slut with her aggressive means. However, I didn't have to be timid, old Tsubasa either. I could be braver, bolder. The vacation was indeed what I needed. I had rediscovered the Tsubasa I had known before my previous heart break with the boy from Konoha. Who had sent _this_ maniac? This _new_ Tsubasa? I can't believe I've had this chance now.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter took me an insufferably long time to write. This was an astounding 24 pages on Microsoft Word. I do hope that everyone enjoyed it very much and liked all the cute fluff I added into it. ;)

Leave a review letting me know about your favorite highlights of the chapter, what you liked or didn't like.


	15. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other Ocs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note:if you thought the last chapter was long, this one is even longer, coming in at about 33 pages. I hope that you can handle reading that many pages online without it hurting your eyes. I know mine would get tired from reading so much off of a very bright screen. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen: Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

* * *

This week was going to be great. Sorachi and Hoshiro, my two teammates and best friends, were going to spend the week at Sand Castle with me, and Gaara wants to have lunch with me every day. Life is great and nothing can possibly stop me now. Nothing can go wrong.

Not.

So the way I envisioned the way this week would turn out is completely different from the way it's actually going. Sorachi and Hoshiro are staying in the room with me, which, because Hoshiro is a boy, doesn't necessarily look good on my part (well, it wasn't that "scandalous" until Matsuri went and opened her big mouth to the entire staff of Sand Castle… that bitch face). Every single one of Temari's models (with, of course, the exception of the lovely Tazuna) has been giving me dirty looks, sneering, snorting, sniffing, and just doing whatever they can that's derogatory.

My team (Hoshiro, Sorachi, and I) got sent on a mission to take down the notorious Murakami Brothers (who live in the outskirts of the Tea Country), which is annoying because I'm supposed to spending good-quality fun time with them, not totally-gonna-get-roughed-up-on-this-stupid-mission-and-probably-come-back-with-a-few-scratches fun.

Naruto extended his stay for one more week (but he's promised to behave himself this time). We'll see how long that lasts. Oh and top of all that, did I mention the fact that apparently my ex-boyfriend Kiba is in town for the week as well? Yeah. And excuse my language, but: Fuck my life.

I suppose it's better to start off with Temari's Ten Golden Rules, (and these are just for the office workers. She has a whole other (but somewhat similar) set for her models, photographers, makeup artists, etc.) her commandments, so to speak. These are rules that are never to be broken. Completely taboo. And this week, I broke three of them. Boy, did I stick myself in a pretty little rut.

Never date an ex of Temari. Do not date one of Temari's one time dates unless at least one month has passed. However, if said date is a favorite of Temari's, the amount of time that one should wait is subject to change and variation. Always ask permission first.

Temari should always be referred to with respect. Calling her 'hime' is one of her favorite terms of endearments, and should often be used. 'Sama' and 'san' are acceptable as well.

Always do the fan quickly and promptly. There is no excuse for clumsiness.

All of Temari's orders and decisions are absolute and should be carried out without question or hesitance.

Temari's coffee is always to be searing hot. 170-175 degrees is generally deemed and considered as searing hot.

Temari rarely calls twice. If she's feeling generous she will. However, one should NEVER let it go to voicemail.

NEVER contradict Temari or tell her that something is impossible.

NEVER speak unless spoken to or if expected to.

NEVER look Temari directly in the eye, unless it is desired.

NEVER wear an outfit that Temari has worn before without her permission.

Now that that's out of the way, I can continue with the rest of the story, my first Monday back at work (back from vacation). It isn't a happy little tale, that's all I can say.

* * *

**MONDAY**

* * *

"Tsubasaaaaa," called Temari in her she-devil voice of terror. She stood at the doorway of the office, and I could feel myself shrinking down in my seat like a snail ducking back in its slime-filled shell. Vacation had made me soft, apparently. The only downside of my cute little vacation that I had taken was the pain of ending the fantasy and being back in my hellish reality, where Temari reigned as empress of all evil. And me—I'm back to being an urchin servant.

"Hai?" I asked in a weak voice. I strained my eyes to glance at Gaara's office, which was stupid because he wasn't there to save me anyway. He was at a meeting with the council members. I would usually attend with him but Temari had convinced Gaara that I had a lot of work to do back at the office. I really wish she hadn't been such a persuasive liar.

"I need you to pick up my order at Sand Republic. Also get me three skirts, three blouses, and seven pairs of heels. I also need my morning coffee. I'd like it to be searing hot when I get back in five minutes," she barked, smiling wickedly. "Oh and Matsuri, make yourself useful for a change and help Tsubasa." The notion would have been a kind one if it weren't for the wicked glint in Temari's eyes.

"With pleasure, Temari-hime," purred Matsuri (bitch face). "Are you ready right now?" she asked me.

"I am," I replied through gritted teeth (but I really don't think I was) as I stood up from my desk. This was their way of punishing me for going on a vacation with Gaara. As if I'd be dumb enough to fall for the sweet voices and mannerisms. I knew exactly what was going on. I was no fool.

Temari was upset because no one had been at the office to run her stupid errands proficiently (because if you think that Matsuri is as competent as I am, you better think again for one, and for two you need to stop reading this. She's a bitch face airhead). Matsuri was upset with me for obvious reasons. She was jealous and no doubt very curious as to what went on between Gaara and me. I had no doubt in my mind that the reason for her eagerness to tag along was because she wanted to ask me a million questions… questions that I'm not too sure about how I should answer.

We had gone to get Temari's coffee first and left it at her desk, searing hot, the way she liked it. I had even brought her a low-carb muffin (though she didn't ask for one) because I knew that she wanted one, and if I didn't get her one, she'd yell at me and swear that she had asked me for one, blaming me for my failure. I wasn't about to get verbally abused for such _negligence. _Matsuri had been quiet then, but I knew she was biding her time. Her inquiries were impending without a doubt.

"So, did you have a good time," Matsuri asked sweetly as we rode together in the cart (what did I just say about her impending questions?). We were now on the way to Sand Republic, and sitting in the cart with Matsuri was making me claustrophobic and irritated. If I stayed in there too long with her, one of us would lose patience and then someone would get hurt, and that second someone wouldn't be me.

"It was nice," I said. If I replied with short and simple answers, she'd be less likely to use them against me. Take that, Matsuri!

"That's good," she cooed. "Did you get to go swimming?"

"I did."

"Gaara too?"

"Him too."

"How cute," she said, and I couldn't help but feel she was toying with me. I was praying there'd be no more questions, but I knew that was asking for too much. My only escape would be to get into Sand Republic, which we were coming up to. There was still the ride back though. She'd pester me more then. "I heard you and Gaara-_kun _had to share a room. Is that true?"

"Stop the cart now!" I screeched and the cart screeched with me until it was at a complete halt. I smiled uneasily and said, "What do you know? We're here." I could hear my nervous laughter. I was aware of how awkward I sounded, and even worse, I knew she could smell my fear. She knew she had hit a soft spot, and she'd try to hit it a second time once she could corner me again. I'd have to be even more evasive than before.

"Ohayo!" I greeted a Sand Republic employee with more fervor than I had intended. Was it my fault to be so relieved that I was out of bitch face's clutches?

"Ohayo. How may I help you?" asked the employee, tilting her head to the side as if confused by my zeal. She really had no clue how happy and relieved I was to be chatting with her and not Matsuri.

"I'm here to pick up an order for Temari," I told her, refusing to say _hime _or any other silly term of endearment. The young lady nodded, told me she'd be right back, and disappeared into the back room.

Before Matsuri could ask me another question, I said, "Go pick out three skirts and three blouses. On second thought, get four of each in case Temari decides she wants another last minute. I'll get the heels. And choose wisely. Temari doesn't want anything tacky or she'll be very upset with whoever picked them out." I hoped she understood the seriousness of my warning. Temari wasn't to be trifled with when it came to fashion matters (or shinobi matters, either). And I'd be the one to answer to her, unless Matsuri decided to share the blame (and that's like asking a snake to sprout legs and walk like a serpent). I think she got the point because I saw her throat grow a knot as she swallowed thickly. That made me smile.

Picking out Temari's seven pairs of heels wasn't too problematic. I had already become accustomed to Temari's taste. I had to. I was efficient in every way and to prove my efficiency, I had to (excuse the way this sounds) become one with Temari (I know that does sound gross and awkward). In Tazuna's opinion, I was more than efficient. I was Super Woman. My real boss, Gaara, appreciated my good organization and had said I was only _his _assistant one time. I wish he was right.

"I found these," said Matsuri, who had walked up to me when I was at the counter. I had just purchased the shoes with Temari's credit card. "I thought you should approve them." To be gullible and believe that Matsuri was submissive would be foolish. To believe that asking me for my approval in order to somehow later blame me if Temari didn't approve, would be wise. I chose wisdom.

I scanned over the items she had selected meticulously, scrutinizing every detail, using shinobi-like perusal. "There's a snag in the fabric on this one," I told her, tossing it back to her. "And this one's cross stitching is awkward. Go replace them."

I'm positive Matsuri had noticed the defects in the clothes. If she hadn't, she wouldn't look so downtrodden like I had just trumped her (which I did… hehe). I know when someone is being sneaky! That's what being a trained kunoichi is about, and though I don't think that Matsuri would be a match for me if she tried to take me on, she was indeed very, very sneaky. She needed an eye kept on her, that eye was mine.

Matsuri brought back two blouses as replacements, which I also studied carefully (just because she was being obedient was no reason to let my guard down). They were suitable and so I had the lady behind the counter ring them up. I was about to hand the young lady Temari's credit card when my walkie-talkie went off. I hated the sound of its ring; it's disgusting tune. It bleated like it was dying. I suspect that when it was time for me to die (from being overworked, overstressed, overburdened, and over-embarrassed at my young age) I will bleat just like it.

"Hai," I answered.

"Matsuri," said Temari. I hated when she called me Matsuri.

"It's Tsubasa." So I corrected her.

"Matsuri, bore someone else with your personal life," she hissed. _Screw you Temari. _"Where are the things I asked you for? I need them. Now."

Before I could answer, she of course, hung up on me. I promptly paid, snatched Temari's things, grabbed a stupefied Matsuri by the wrist (she must have been picking her nose or something because she certainly wasn't paying attention to what was going on… ew.), and bolted out the door faster than a dirt devil swept up in Suna.

"Step on it," I barked to the cart-puller. He knew the drill.

"So," Matsuri said as we whizzed through Sunagakure, leaving a dusty trail behind us. I secretly wished that Matsuri would have sucked up some of that smog in her scrawny throat. "I take it that you had a very good time on your vacation. Yes?"

I scowled a little. I just didn't care anymore. If she wanted details, then I'd give her details. I didn't necessarily sing like a canary, but I did say, "Good is an understatement. I had an absolutely amazing time and Gaara-_**kun **_informed me that he did too." Her jaw dropped (just like a great bridge). A true camera moment (if I had one with me). "You should close your mouth, Matsuri." The cart-puller stopped, we were at Sand Castle, and allowed us to disembark. "You'll let the Scarab Beetles in."

When I got back to my desk, there was a sticky note attached. At first glance, I thought it was from Gaara, my angel (hehe). However, seeing Temari's beautiful cursive flourish shocked me. The note read: My coffee was NOT searing hot when I received it this morning. I'm docking this week's salary by half. Consider this a warning and your first strike. Also, take Chinatsu-chan on a walk. She could use the fresh air. Don't disappoint me. Temari

I grabbed the note in my hand and crinkled it as much as I could crush it, and then I ripped it up into tiny little insignificant pieces and buried all those pieces in the trash can. Staring down at the debris, I couldn't help but feel that those insignificant pieces were some how much more significant than I was. There was a nauseating feeling in the pit of my stomach that threatened to take action, but I forced it all down. I had another job to do, and I didn't want to earn my second strike by hesitating. When Temari asked for things, she wanted them now, not later.

Ignoring Matsuri's grinning face, I strutted out the door like a model. Maybe at least that would irritate her some. But I knew that Matsuri would get hers one day. What goes around comes around. Right? I just keep wondering why things keep coming around to me, especially when I've never really done anything to anyone? (Sigh) That's life I guess.

Taking a cat on a walk is probably one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard of, or had to do for Temari. Little, innocent kitten Chinatsu-chan had been demon possessed as I had never seen her before. The minute I opened the door to Temari's suite that hell-kitty had begun hissing. I had a leash in hand and I was prepared for the worse (wearing a face guard and all). I pounced on the demon cat, latching the leash onto her diamond studded collar.

And then all hell broke loose (I know, that's a term I often use, but it's true. That's exactly what happened at that moment).

Chinatsu-chan roared at me like a lion, which seemed impossible. She leapt at me, went for the face, and clawed. I was smart for wearing a mask. Her claws couldn't get through to my eyes (thank, Kami because I need those to stare at Gaara). She was smart enough to realize that her claws had no effect on my face and so she moved to my legs, biting them, clutching on to them and digging her claws in (then ripping them out). I swung the leash, sending demon cat from hell with it. The stupid fur ball smacked against one of Temari's vases and nearly broke it. If it hadn't been for my quick dive for it, it would have shattered into a million pieces (and then Temari would have my head for that). I snatched the kitten by the neck, wrenching at its skin there, and took her out to the courtyard. She put up a fight the whole way, making my arms bleed with her claws of terror and hissing at me all the while.

Needless to say (because it's obvious), I managed to survive. It was miraculous, but I did it. Though, I'm unsure how. It was all a flurry of claws and hisses when I managed to lock demon cat back in her hellish cage (Temari's room). I got to my room finally. It was late too, about eleven at night. I never got home so late from work, but that cat had taken me through one wild ride.

I was terribly eager for sleep. Sorachi had invited me to watch her favorite television show with her but I told her that I was beat and better off going to bed. Hoshiro offered to treat my wounds, but I told him I wanted to get rabies (but he probably doesn't understand my reasoning for it). If I got rabies, then I could infect Matsuri and Temari (heck, I'll go for Kanoka too and Miyami while I'm at it). Hoshiro and Sorachi both looked at me like I was crazy, but I wasn't in the mood to explain. All I could think of was sweet, sweet sleep. Lying in bed, I closed my eyes, but I still couldn't sleep. Though my body was completely exhausted, I had too many thoughts going on in my mind for it to settle and sleep, mainly revolving around my sun (Gaara).

Gaara hadn't been in the office that morning, and it worried me. I knew he was in a meeting, but still. His meeting shouldn't have taken him the whole day if it was just with the council. I wondered what it had to do with. What was it about? Was it a secret? Did they think I was some sort of spy? Could they think that? Had I been behaving as if I were some lying conspirator with cruel intentions? Was I paranoid for resorting to hysterics? If so, just how crazy was I? Should I see a therapist?

Dear Kami. Calm down, I thought harshly.

Having an overactive imagination often led me to such paranoia. It didn't help my frazzled disposition that Hoshiro and Sorachi were still awake and chatting. I breathed out softly as if trying to persuade myself into sleep, but it didn't work. So, I decided to eavesdrop on my two teammates. I usually don't condone eavesdropping but I had no qualms about it then.

"Tsubie-chan looked exhausted when she came home tonight," murmured Sorachi, saddened concern in her voice. "I feel sorry for her." I wanted to tell her that I felt sorry for me too.

"She knew what she was getting herself into when she signed up for the job. She knew it wasn't going to be easy." Hoshiro paused. "Tsubasa-san is a tough girl. She can handle it."

"But she's been handling it, and she's going nuts. I can tell." Sorachi said, "And things don't seem to be getting any easier for her."

"It's difficult," agreed Hoshiro, "but she'll have to manage if she wants to be a council member."

"I wish she'd have a normal dream, like just being a regular kunoichi or a Sensei."

After that, I couldn't listen anymore. I tuned them out, and I was surprised to find that I was finally able to fall asleep even with their words echoing in my dreams (nightmares).

* * *

**TUESDAY**

* * *

You can only imagine what it was like for me the next morning, seeing my (still hot and sexy) ex-boyfriend, Kiba, talking to my (gorgeous) boss. Let me just say that it was devastating. Devastating like the way the iceberg crashed into the Titanic, like the way a child is when she loses her parents at an early age, like watching your best friends fight for their lives when your team is out in the call of duty, and like when you wake up and realize that your life is nowhere near where'd you like it to be and it just all seems like you're taking gigantic steps backwards instead of forwards. That's how I felt right then, like my heart was going to fall right out my butt.

My eyes blinked many times form my utter disbelief. My throat went dry and arid, a lump forming in it like I had just tried to dry swallow a pill and it got stuck there. My jaw dropped like an anchor. My heart jack hammered inside my chest as the rest of me trembled. Thank Kami; Kiba had his back to me. I could still make an escape if I was quiet enough, and then I could call in sick from my suite to excuse myself for the day (or for the week, if I had to).

I ordered my stiff legs to move, but by the time one of them had taken a step backward, my boss's eyes had lifted up from Kiba's gaze to look at me.

"Tsubasa-san," he called to me, and Kiba immediately turned around to see me.

At first, he almost looked as surprised as I was, and then he smiled warmly (I tried my best not to get dazed). If I had been smart, I would have done a transformation jutsu and not been in this situation. Too bad I hadn't thought of it sooner. I suck at life.

"Hey Tsubs-chan," he greeted me, and I balked visibly (though I tried not to). Akamaru looked up at me attentively, woofing cheerily from aside Kiba. I approached slowly and allowed Akamaru to sniff and lick me. I had nothing against Kiba's dog, just Kiba himself. I did, however, refrain from petting Akamaru too affectionately. He whined.

"Moshi, Kiba-kun." I had mustered up somewhat of a salutation.

"You two know each other?" asked my boss (and it horrified me that he did).

"Yeah," replied Kiba, "We used to—"

"Hang out when I spent time in Leaf." I quickly finished before he could say anything else. No way in hell would I allow Kiba to give Gaara a play by play of our expired relationship. Besides, I heard he was dating around, and getting it on with all the kunoichi in Leaf. Ino, Tenten, and Sakura were his new favorite prospects, last I heard. He didn't need me. I was proud for not giving it up to him. Although, that might have been the reason why he broke up with me and started dating other girls and left my self-esteem in pieces for months…

You know what? Screw, Kiba.

"We're just old acquaintances," I assured Gaara, smiling a little too widely and unconvincingly. Kiba eyed me warily too (which didn't help my case), but said nothing (which did help). I'm glad he held his stupid dog breath ridden tongue. "Am I needed?" I inquired but what I had really wanted to ask was, "Why the hell is _he _here?"

"Leaf promised to send a shinobi over to undergo Desert Storm Training," said Gaara, skimming over the report he held in his hand (and though I was horrified, I was riveted by his softly low voice). "Matsuri suggested Inuzuka Kiba for the mission. You'll have to accompany him to his entire Desert Storm Training."

I spaced out after that, catching only bits and pieces of important details, but all I could think of was Matsuri. She must have done this purposely (she was too much of a bitch face not to pull something like this). But how had she known about Kiba? How?

Sorachi and Hoshiro would never give out any details of my personal life to anyone. They were completely trustworthy when it came to secret keeping. Tazuna was also reliable, and they were the only ones that I told about Kiba (and Gaara…). They were the only ones that were supposed to know anything about that unless of course…

Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Matsuri had gotten a lot of time alone with him when she had been forced to look after him (even if it was for a short time). Any time was time enough for Matsuri to do major damage and to uncover some of my secrets. Naruto, being such a naïve little idiot, probably told her everything he knew about me and Dog Breath (that's what Naruto calls Kiba all the time, for obvious reasons). That Matsuri was such a sneaking and conniving bitch face. Queen of all bitch faces, that's what she was. And then Naruto… Well, he was still staying in Suna for one last week. I'd lie low for the time being and then still gut him like a fish when everyone dropped their guard down. No one would expect it.

"What time must I escort him," I asked, uneasily. I didn't like the idea of not being accompanied by my usual teammates, but I hated the idea of going with the likes of Kiba even more.

"You will come to the office as usual, and then you must leave with Kiba at eight. His training will last until twelve in the afternoon," Gaara replied, "and then you have to come back here to work until seven in the evening." I nodded solemnly, hating everything (the world, Temari, Matsuri, non-waterproof mascara, Kiba, and myself).

He had snuck up behind me, placed his hands over my eyes and said, "Guess who?" The husky voice chuckled. As if I couldn't tell it was him. As if I couldn't recognize his flirtatious undertone and his earthy scented hands. That scent used to calm me, relax me. Smelling his forest-like smell was unnerving to me now and somehow made me alert like the animals that lived in it. I was on edge, and I was one angry kunoichi.

"Hello, Kiba," I said monotonously, devoid of any enthusiasm, which I hoped would irk him. It didn't.

"Ready?" he asked me, smilingly. Akamaru barked from beside Kiba.

"In a minute," I replied. "I have to tell my boss that I'm leaving." I didn't wait for Kiba to okay it. I wasn't his girl.

I quietly poked my head into Gaara's office, my trademark braid dangling at the left side of my head. "Gaara-sama," I called in a soft murmur, as not to startle him. He looked up at me when he heard his name called. His beautiful sea foam eyes mesmerized me on contact. "I'll be leaving now." Those words were poison in my mouth, poison I couldn't detoxify myself of.

He nodded. "I'll see you soon," he told me, and his eyes seemed to sparkle as if he was excited for when he would see me next. I smiled happily at him, agreeing. I turned around and found that Kiba was standing right behind me. It was too close for comfort. I couldn't help but let myself become slightly agitated by this.

"That's new," said Kiba as he fondled my small braid in his fingers. "I like it."

"Let's go," I said, hastily, maneuvering myself away from Kiba. I managed to wiggle myself right out of the predicament. I had hoped that Gaara hadn't seen or heard Kiba (but with my luck, he had). I preferred that Kiba kept his flirting to himself and at least didn't do it front of my boss. It was disrespectful to carry on like that when I was at work. As if Kiba actually cared about me. He never really had before. Nothing was about to change that.

The selfish brute.

"You got a new look," he said to me once we were on our way to the outskirts of Sunagakure. Desert Storm Training, or DST for short, (not to be confused with Daylight Saving Time) was always out in an area of Suna where dirt devils and sandstorms reigned, the North-Westernmost part. "And you're wearing makeup now and dressing differently too?" He laughed, amusedly.

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, snappily, arching my (finely tweezed) eyebrows in hopes of intimidating him, but it didn't work. Kiba was much too flirty. There was no deterring him (or at least, I didn't have the power to). I thought I had completely cleared him out of my head, and I had told everyone that I moved on. I got rid of anything I had that would remind me of him. I had ripped him out of my heart, no matter how bad it had hurt me to. He was deep beneath my skin though, wedged somewhere between the epidermis and the coursing blood.

Here we go again, I thought angrily to myself.

He snickered. "No, I don't have a problem with it." Again, he laughed. "I like it," he assured me, "You look really nice."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Arigato," I said, but didn't mean it just like he had never meant what he had said. Kiba was the one to break up with me. He was the reason why I had become accustomed to eating my feelings, to watching tragic love stories and bawling with about five tissue boxes in hand. He had no business trying to make me feel like I was something or someone worth his while. I was more than worth his while. I was the one he had let get away. The one that got away. I like the way that sounds. I quickened my pace, hoping to get to the training grounds faster so that I wouldn't have to put up with more of Kiba's conversing.

"Hey, slow down," said Kiba, grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward him. I nearly fell into his chest. I could feel myself blushing and I fought violently within myself to keep the blush down.

"I'm trying to give you a compliment," he breathed. "And I mean what I said. You look good, much prettier than the last time I saw you." He stared down at me with his irresistible honey brown orbs that always seemed to be affectionate and welcoming, like home. The warm breath of his words had tickled my face pleasantly and left me a bit dazzled, reminding me of why I had been so attracted to him when we had first started dating.

I got a hold of myself, rebuking myself for my stupid, stupid thoughts of him, refusing to let him suck me back into the game. I wouldn't allow myself to like Kiba again, no matter how tempting his charms were. He'd only hurt me like before. "Kiba-kun. I did say thank you," I reminded him. "Release me and stop trying to augment your luck with me."

Nodding, he let me go and kept walking. We didn't speak again after that. We just walked in silence until we reached the Desert Storm training grounds. Kiba immediately set off to undergo training. Sometime during the process, he had removed his shirt, and I felt myself blush. I had seen his bare chest before, but the memory had been fading. It refreshed itself in my mind now. He was deliciously tanned, his chiseled body (and he was sweating). Yes, I do hate myself for thinking that. Yes, I will most likely slap myself in the morning tomorrow for thinking that. Yes, Kiba is delicious looking, and yes, I wanted him (at that moment) to be mine again.

I couldn't help but ogle him as he underwent DST. The way he ran and crawled through the grainy sand like a wolf was enough to get my own adrenaline pumping, my heart pounding. He gave me a fever just from watching all the action going on. Kiba was sexy. But then Gaara's image surfaced in my mind, and I felt such a fuzzy feeling within myself that I nearly became giddy. Gaara was my love now, not Kiba (even if Gaara didn't exactly acknowledge or approve of my feelings yet). He was more important to me than Kiba ever was. I'd lay my life for Gaara's if I had to. That's something not even Matsuri would do.

"Tsubasa," called Baki, Captain of Team Desert Storm and the Sand Siblings' sensei.

I lifted my head casually in response, pretending that I hadn't been daydreaming. "Hai?"

"You're going to join in," he instructed. "I have to return to the station to bring out some equipment needed for the obstacle courses. It seems that some of my assistants have been slacking." It was an order, not a request. I didn't want to partake in training with Kiba for obvious reasons (reasons like that fact the he looked really sexy and that I might have melted from the heat; his, not the desert's), but I couldn't refuse either. I'd dishonor myself and be disrespecting Baki.

"Hai," I replied, immediately standing, and approaching him. Lucky for me, I had graduated from my Desert Storm Training at the top of my class again. Every ninja in Suna was obligated to undertake DST before he could graduate. It was mandatory. There wasn't a DST exercise or obstacle course that I couldn't handle, though I did have a little difficulty with the Spitting Camel exercise. I'm sure you can guess why.

"You can show Kiba how to properly execute a Cactus Flower," said Baki. He had been on my good list about a minute ago, but after that, not anymore. He was now right in line next to Temari and Matsuri in the bad list because Cactus Flower was a close combat style move, and you moved together with your opponent like a dance.

After glaring into Baki's back for a good minute and a half, I ambled my way up to Kiba, breathing noisily (in desperation). "Cactus Flower is works best at close range," I instructed. "When a ninja attacks you up close and brings you in, reaching all the way down to your kunai holster isn't going to cut it. Your opponent could easily outmaneuver you at that point, and you could lose your life if you take too long to react. Cactus Flower is the ideal technique." I told him to grab a kunai from his holster and place it up to my throat like he had just ambushed me.

His breath tickled my lips, made me want to come closer to his, but I restrained myself. "How's this?"

"That's fine," I replied stoically, almost like Gaara. "Now, I'm going to show you quickly how to do Cactus Flower, and then I'm going to do it slowly. Then you will try it." Before he could nod or agree to anything I had already pinned him to the sandy floor. The kunai was now in my hand at his neck, ready to sever it (but not really because it was just training).

"So you like being on top now?" asked Kiba with a grin.

I pressed the kunai to his neck more to make him nervous. It seemed to be working. "Don't tempt me," I said softly, but I wasn't to be taken lightly.

"That's okay," he told me as his hand wrapped around mine, removing the kunai from his to mine expertly. Our bodies switched places so quickly that I hadn't realized in time to stop him. He had just executed the Cactus Flower on me. "You can just keep tempting me."

Words couldn't express how furious I was, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

* * *

"Hey Tsubie-chan," said Naruto. "What are you doing this morning?"

I rolled my eyes. That little idiot. "I'm going to work Naruto, like I do _every _morning." Sunday was coming soon enough for me.

"Can I come too?"

"No, Naruto."

"Why not?"

I was beginning to lose patience. Don't push me, I thought. "Because Naruto."

"Because why?"

"Can't you just ever give me a break, Naruto? Can't anyone in this damn place just give me one?" I screeched as I wrenched the collar of his orange jumpsuit. First I saw fear in his eyes, and then sympathy.

"Gomen, Tsubasa-chan," he told me. "I feel terrible. You work so hard and I've been an ass this whole time."

"Yes," I hissed. "You have."

"Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" he asked me, and he truly seemed genuine.

"Yeah," I growled, shoving him back. "Stay away from me and go bug that bitch Matsuri." After that, I just stormed into the office. Usually, I'd run into housekeeping along the way and one of them would greet me, if not all of them. No one greeted me that morning. I'm sure the words, 'Screw off' were written all over my pretty little made up face that morning.

I was near break down. My body's systems were about to shut down completely if I had any more stress to add to my life; a life that already sucked in every amount of stress around me like a stress sponge. I rounded the corner to the long corridor that led to the office. Just as I was about to take a few more steps into the complex I heard Matsuri chatting with Gaara and Kankuro.

"I've been into Tsubasa's room before," I heard Matsuri say, her voice ready to drop down some hot gossip (that was most likely a lie). "She has a little voodoo doll of you like the kind the harem witches make. She saved one of your tissues and made the doll clothes out of it!" Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch! I was going to kill her. And no one could stop me until every single ounce of life was out of her bitch face slut body. I was glad to have told Naruto to annoy her. That way, she could have just a tiny little taste of the stress that I'm force fed every miserable day.

"Matsuri," I heard him breathe out in a slightly irritated voice, "I don't have time for your absurd stories." Kankuro still hadn't commented yet.

"It's true!" she cried out, frustrated. She was trying really hard to make me look bad. I wondered if something Naruto had said to her had perhaps gotten to her. Naruto would say something like Gaara having a crush on me or me having a crush on Gaara without truly knowing if it was true or not. But I honestly wasn't too pissed at Naruto. He'd be the shaft of my revenge bearing arrow, aimed straight for Matsuri. "Well get this… She wears an 'I heart Gaara' tee shirt and she wears it underneath all her clothes _every_ day."

This is where I imagine Gaara rolled his eyes but I questioned that after he said, "Really?" My heart stopped. There was no way he honestly believed that. If he did, my world would completely shatter and it was already in pieces. I guess ashes were the next level for me.

"That's funny because Kanoka said you do the same exact thing," I heard Kankuro say. He rocked at life for that.

"She did," squealed Matsuri shamefacedly. Hah! That stupid bitch was caught in her own game! I pictured Gaara and Kankuro both nodding at her comment.

"Yes," Kankuro continued, "You should consider talking to her about right away. She's been telling the whole staff here."

"Oh has she?" Matsuri growled. I heard the door open and Matsuri emerged from the room. "G'morning," she grumbled to me as she stomped down the other end of the hallway most likely in search of Kanoka. I smiled as her furious little head of hair disappeared around the corner. I sighed out, relieved, and entered the office. I didn't realize Gaara was so close to the door and I came face to face with his chest. I let out a small gasp as our small collision took place. I was certain my face was as red as his hair but I managed to get out an, 'I'm so sorry.'

His hands placed themselves on my shoulders as if to steady me as he spoke, "It's my fault." I almost died right in that very spot… He was holding me! "I stood too close to the entrance." He was staring down at me with gorgeous teal eyes.

"It's… okay," I said to him nervously. "It happens…"

"I wanted to ask you something," my boss said to me with his irresistible voice.

"Go ahead," I told him, hoping I didn't sound too much like I was struck by lightning.

"How was DST?" he asked me, and then I felt like I was struck by lightning.

I couldn't tell him I hated it, and I couldn't tell him I loved it either. What could I say about it? Kiba has been seriously hitting on me and is being suggestive, and I'm having a hard time resisting him. And at the same time, I'm so in love with you. You can't even see it. "It's been going well," I said, swallowing all my thoughts, disappointment, worries, and frustration down all at once.

"You still seem stressed," said Gaara with his almost frown.

"I'm not," I lied.

He gave me a skeptical look, but didn't further the topic. "I know you've got a lot of tasks to complete, but I've been worried about the Tea Country. I haven't heard from the feudal lord in quite some time. Could you send a scout to figure out what's going on?"

"Sure, I don't mind," I replied in a small voice. It was so small of a voice I couldn't tell if he had heard me or not but he nodded and thanked me. We were gazing into each other's eyes, motionless, for quite a while when somebody had to come and ruin the moment…

"Tsubie," called Kiba. "Come on. I'm raring to go for training today. You can show me some close combat moves again today." He gave me what I would classify as one of his best flirty looks.

I know that I clearly flinched and gnashed my teeth together. "I'm coming," I assured him in a demoralized voice. I hoped that Gaara wouldn't catch Kiba's flirty tone with me, and then I walked out from Sand Castle in the direction of the DST station with my stupid flirtatious ex-boyfriend and his dog.

I groaned as I answered the phone. It was about two in the morning. Sorachi and Hoshiro were sleeping soundly; otherwise I would have let it ring. I couldn't fathom who it could possibly be bothering me that early in the morning. My heart gave a slight skip and I knew there might have been a chance (a very, very small chance) that Gaara was calling me (I doubted it though).

"Hello," I breathed into the phone a bit excitedly but I calmed myself down. If it was Gaara, he didn't need to know how excited I was at the fact that he would call me. There was no need to scare him into changing his mind about Hearts Grow. I was too close to it now. It was just next week.

"Hey, babe." Me being someone's babe was outrageous, or at least that's what my brain registered. I had no knowledge of this strange word called 'babe'. I was no one's babe. "I'm calling because I couldn't sleep. I wanted to hear your voice." I almost laughed out loud. It was Kiba. I had finally figured it out. Waking me up so early had disoriented my mind, but now I was aware of what was going on. That little bastard…

"What do you want Kiba?" I asked, but I shouldn't have. I left myself open for attack.

"You," he told me, chuckling.

"Kiba," I hissed. "Don't call me unless it's urgent or something."

"But it is," he insisted. "I urgently need to be with you right now." I growled into the phone, which I also shouldn't have done. "Sounds like you do too."

"I'm hanging up now," I threatened.

"See you tomorrow, babe."

"Oh, and Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not your babe."

He chuckled heartily and said, "Sure, babe." _Click._

I slammed the phone down onto the receiver, furious. Sorachi and Hoshiro sprung up, awake now. They were alert, eyes scanning for danger. When they saw there was none, they glanced over at me.

"What's going on?" asked Sorachi.

"Nothing," I grumbled as I submerged myself within my bed sheets. "Prank call."

"Oh okay," said Sorachi. She was gullible enough to believe it, but Hoshiro wasn't.

"You can always talk to us," said Hoshiro. "That's what we're here for. We're not just your teammates. We're your friends too."

"I know," I said to them. "I just really want to get back to sleep though." Both nodded and returned to sleep. I shut my eyes tightly, dreading the fact that it was only Thursday.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

* * *

I finally had a moment of peace from Uzumaki Naruto. He was irritating someone else for a change, that someone being Matsuri. I enjoyed each time I saw that weary expression on her face. Her crinkled brow and her stress filled eyes. All beautiful to me in a cynical way.

Things were peaceful in the office that morning, other than my trouble to put up Temari's fan away quickly and promptly. I had dropped it on my toe, bruising it, and ultimately earning an extremely dirty look from Temari (it nearly melted the flesh right off of me). Though she didn't say anything, I knew that was strike two for me. I had just broken another one of her rules, but she had spared me. I couldn't figure out why. I guessed she had did it so I could let my guard down later. Mind tricks.

Things were better after that. Though, I have to admit that I was simply just going out of my head because of Gaara. I couldn't get him out of my head, and his presence was so strong sometimes. I couldn't ignore him (or stop sneaking glances at him). I see him each morning and he comes in about ten minutes after I do sometimes, then he'll stop by my desk. He'll whisper good morning and smile his small half smile. He'll give me a look over and then go to his office in which I will then stare at him fondly and hopelessly in a devoted manner.

I wanted him. Not only did I want him but I wanted him to want me. I just needed him so badly and I couldn't think of anything but him. It was just me and him in the office that morning. Matsuri was waiting hand and foot on Naruto, and Kanoka and Kankuro were doing who knows what. I had three hours until Kiba arrived… Things were looking up, and I was feeling hopeful.

I sighed as I gazed over at my boss. Gaara was deep in thought as he filled out his paperwork with his feather pen. Though Gaara spoke to me at times and paid attention to me more than Matsuri and Kanoka, sometimes I wondered if he really knew I existed. Gaara's eyes suddenly lifted, causing my heart to thump wildly against my chest like prancing gazelles against Suna's sand dunes. He parted his lips slightly. He was about to speak. Oh! What could it be? What could my beloved have to say to me at this moment?

"Tsubasa-san," he said to me in that sexy (times infinity) voice he had.

"Hai?" I replied, and I knew very well that I had the dreamiest look in my eyes.

"Since it's been relatively quiet… After you escort Inuzuka, would you like to accompany me to lunch this afternoon?" My heart did desperate flips in my chest like a fish out of water, which was an awkward feeling because I just swallowed at the same time.

"I'd like that," I croaked out in a disgustingly embarrassing voice. He folded his hands neatly underneath his chin and smiled at me for a moment and then he gave me a nod. Kami! My heart can't take so much in one day…

Lunch had been very nice that afternoon. Kanoka had been called back to the office and Gaara and I took off to a charming little restaurant across from one of my favorite shopping plazas. We were just getting back to Sand Castle when I spotted Matsuri and Naruto.

Oh Kami, I thought to myself, Don't let Naruto see us and walk over.

I think Kami thought it would be funny to ignore my plea. The little pesky brat came walking over. The only highlight was the fact that Matsuri looked absolutely irritated and exhausted at the same time. The look on her face wasn't the only great thing. Matsuri was dressed up in one of Naruto's jumpsuits. She also had pompoms in her hands and an overly made up face that included one very fake cheerleader smile. It was priceless.

"Konnichiwa 'ttebayo," greeted Naruto cheerily with a wide grin. "Matsuri-chan is my personal cheerleader for the day! Cool, isn't it?" He turned to Matsuri who said a quick, 'Hoorah', and looked to her feet, embarrassed. "Are you two out on a date?" My eyes fell to Naruto's neck, deciding whether it was just thin enough for me to strangle.

"We just finished up having lunch," Gaara responded calmly in a light voice. I couldn't understand how he always kept such a tranquil composure. I wish I could do the same.

"Eh, call it what you want Gaara," chirped Naruto, "But I think you're out on a date with Tsubasa-chan 'ttebayo." He positioned his arms behind his head and smiled over at me. If only I could smack him around a bit…

Gaara, whom I thought would be getting slightly irritated by now, had to a rebuttal to this; a serene one. "Well I do have a future date with Tsubasa-san for Hearts Grow. I'm afraid that it's only a onetime thing though." I could feel myself blushing… furiously.

"Neh, neh!" Naruto grinned over at me. I think he found my red tomato face amusing. "Stop bragging about that already!"

Matsuri, who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. "You and _her_ are going to Hearts Grow?" She sounded astonished! And she had the nerve to call me _"her"_! That stupid bitch face. It's okay, because I fixed her little ass by telling Naruto to repay his debt to me by screwing with her life.

Gaara nodded and said, "It was nice of her to take pity on me, no?" Oh, Gaara just had such a way with words at times… (This is the part where I sigh dramatically).

"Take pity on you," Matsuri repeated in a shocked voice. I could see her mind racing with angry thoughts about me; thoughts that I don't want to repeat or even dare to imagine myself. "Now how would she be doing that?"

"Well," Gaara replied as he smiled over at me, "Tsubasa-san didn't have to agree to be my date. I'd be going alone if it weren't for her." A funny look formed on Matsuri's face. Oh wait, that was her regular default bitch face look. My bad.

Naruto, not liking being left out of the conversation, had something to say. "Well, we should get going 'ttebayo. Matsuri and I have lots of fun things to do today! Believe it!" Somehow, I did. Believe it, that is.

Because of a moderately hushed morning and a nearly completely quiet afternoon, Gaara allowed me the night off. I decided to use my prized free time to go hang out with my two friends Sorachi and Hoshiro. In about four months my added up time seeing them amounted to about only two days and a half (half because I saw them when I was running a couple of errands and at night when we all went back to my room. I didn't get to stop and chat all the time, but I did wave and promise to make time for them soon). As I began to walk down one of Sand Castle's longest halls, the hall that would lead to my room, I just couldn't help but over hear Gaara and Naruto talking. Like any girl, I had to eavesdrop.

"Yeah, Tsubasa-chan had a boyfriend back home 'ttebayo," I heard Naruto say and I wanted to come out of hiding and squeeze him until his eyes just popped out of his little head as the rest of his body deflated into a lifeless corpse. Yes, it sounds cruel but it would feel very, very good (maniacal laughter would most definitely ensue).

"She told me she had a summer romance," Gaara murmured and I think perhaps he was disappointed that his assistant fibbed about something like that. I wanted to see him but I knew if I risked getting closer to the scene he would know I was there. He was so very good about sensing other ninja nearby. In fact, I was a bit surprised that he didn't suspect I was already concealed near the area.

"She did 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked. "Tsubasa-chan and Dog Breath met during the summer but it lasted for about three years. They liked each other a lot. It was kind of obnoxious." Obnoxious? Obnoxious! Hah! Naruto had no idea what obnoxious was and he wouldn't unless he was someone else, met his old self, and then realized what an obnoxious bastard his old self was. He'd be glad to be the new someone else once he got a load of his old self!

"Three years. That's why she acted strangely when she saw him a few days ago. Are they dating again?" I heard Gaara ask. Why would he want to know that? Did he honestly think there was a chance of me leaving my job to go back to some jackass that lived in Konoha? I had more self-dignity than that! Kiba is… was really great back then, but not anymore. I doubt I could be persuaded so easily to go back to him… especially when I was already in love with someone else (but Gaara didn't know how I felt).

"Who knows," replied Naruto, "I don't think so. Dog Breath has a new girl that he dates. He moved on pretty quick but I see Tsubasa hasn't. She probably still likes him." It was probably that slut Tenten. She couldn't get in Neji's pants no matter how hard she tried so Kiba was the next best thing. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. I hope she's roasted by hell's flames just like the carpetbagger, that idiot teenage boy, Matsuri, and Temari. Yes, I do hold grudges for a long time. Sometimes, it's the only thing that fuels me to go on these days.

Naruto was dead wrong about one thing. Just because Kiba was heartless enough to fill his void with a new girlfriend didn't mean I could do the same with just any boy. Kiba had left me heartbroken and girls handle being heartbroken very differently than boys do. Boys go out with a million or so girls after a break up so they can gain some kind of egotistical guy confidence in themselves. I mean, ahem, "Try to forget about _her_". That was bullshit. All boys want is to get laid (and not just once but as many times as they can from as many different girls that they could get it from). Girls, on the other hand, go through months of depression and when a girl gets back out there, she guards her heart like a deadly Sungakurian Viper guards its territory with venom and fatality. I was just guarding my heart for a while until I felt safe enough to be a bit more lenient with it. That's probably something Naruto would never understand.

"She likes him that much…" Gaara's statement sounded more rhetorical but Naruto has no knowledge of the word and so he responded.

"I guess 'ttebayo. But I don't really think she likes him anymore," said Naruto and he redeemed himself for a moment until he continued to speak. His mouth ran like a broken faucet… that little dumb ass. "I think Tsubasa-chan likes you, Gaara."

I heard Gaara chuckle for a moment. "I doubt that," he said to Naruto, "Imamura takes her job very seriously. I know she would never jeopardize it like that. Besides, she can do much better than me." Gaara was right. I would never jeopardize my job. It was just something I had to accomplish in order to fulfill the only dream I had, to be a council member. However, doing much better than Gaara was a fallacy. Never… I could never do better than him. He was the very best any girl could do.

I could feel myself bite at my lip. Part of me wanted to stay and listen some more but the other part felt I had heard enough. In fact, what I got was a bit of a reality check. The other part won. Just as I was about to walk off, Kankuro bumped into me.

"Konbanwa Tsubasa-san," he said to me and I cringed but not perceptibly this time. Now Gaara and Naruto knew I was in the hall with the assumption that I was eavesdropping. That wasn't good. I didn't want Gaara to know I was listening.

"Konbanwa Kankuro-kun," I replied back and my worst fear was coming true. I heard Gaara and Naruto coming toward us. I had to make my get away now or forever be humiliated. "I've got to go Kankuro-kun… I'm already late. Gomen." I began to walk straight down the hall. Unfortunately for me I'd have to walk directly past Naruto and Gaara. Well, there went nothing.

"Hey, Tsubasa-chan!" That was Naruto. The bastard.

"Hey," I responded quickly. My eyes immediately went to Gaara's face and his teal eyes were already on me. I could feel my heart flitting in my chest, apparently sliding around my other vital organs. I mustered up a poor excuse for a smile.

"Tsubasa-san," he murmured as he gave me a nod of the head. "I trust you are enjoying the rest of the evening you have off?"

"Hai," I said to him, stopping in my tracks. "I really appreciate it. I'm about to go spend time with Hoshiro and Sorachi now." He gave me one more nod and that was the end of that. I couldn't help but feel his stare on my back as I walked away.

I almost did an about-face when I heard Naruto say, "I hope she didn't hear anything we said." He was giggling up a tsunami and I had the urge to kill him again. Ninjas wait for an opportune time like that. But I wasn't a ninja right then. I was a girl running to her best friend so I could cry on her shoulder.

Sorachi. She was the only one who would understand.

After going through several boxes of tissues, and being held in the arms of my best friend, it was clear (very clear at that moment) that I was headed toward my downfall. I had been spiraling out of control since day one, the first day I had started this job. I felt my arms shaking. I felt like regurgitating my delicious lunch I had had with Gaara. I felt like cursing at everything. I was miserable, and no one was really doing anything to ease my pain (except for Gaara). My world revolved not around my dream of becoming councilwoman, but revolved around Gaara, Temari and her hellcat Chinatsu. My world orbited with fashion, magazines, paperwork, the Tea Country, shoes, purses, demands, everything under the sun but me, or my dreams, or my friends. It was my life, but it really wasn't my life. This beast, this monster Temari had taken over my life and attached strings to it that couldn't be severed. I was her puppet now, and I was very well aware that I was getting dangerously close to a nervous breakdown.

* * *

**FRIDAY**

* * *

It felt great to be back on the dunes of Sand (and away from that damn office with Temari and Matsuri, the DST station, and most of all Kiba). I hadn't been on a mission in so long I felt I might soon forget the exhilarating feeling it brought a ninja. I grinned over at my two teammates. There wasn't a mission out there that we would fail at without giving it everything we had. I had finally received a letter very late last evening from a petrified messenger. Bandits had been terrorizing the Tea Country for quite some time and the Tea Country had been too intimidated to call for help. I praised my boss to the heavens. He had had a feeling that something was going on in the Tea Country because their lack of responsiveness, and he had been right. We had set out on the mission immediately. There was no time to lose.

I excitedly ran over the instructions of the mission in my head again. We were to infiltrate a large storage den in an abandoned village and rescue the hostage known as Junna Sugita. It was a small village in the Tea Country that had been abandoned about a few decades ago and was now the home to many bandits. One group of bandits was the captors of Junna. They were called the notorious Murakami brothers and they wanted to exchange her for a ransom. There were four brothers and that was all that was needed to make up the band of misfits. The Murakami brothers had stolen away the young girl Junna during nightfall. She was Feudal Lord Fukima's only daughter; his pride and joy. The Kazekage swore to him that we would retrieve her without so much as a scratch on her face. Our team would see to that.

"We're coming up to the village," said Hoshiro, "Let's stop so we can see if the coast is clear." Hoshiro halted on a branch, Sorachi and I right behind him. He grew quiet for a long time until he finally said, "It's too quiet."

"Hai," I replied, "It is… Maybe they already know we're here."

"Let's send in a reconnaissance group," said Sorachi as she bit down on her thumb until it bled. She performed a set of hand seals. A puff of smoke exploded in front of us as the shape of a small mouse appeared. "Yuki-kun, go see what's going on in there and then report back." The mouse wasn't much for talking, but he quickly followed orders. With painstakingly long minutes of waiting, the mouse returned. The rodent ran up Sorachi's arms, perched itself on her shoulder and whispered in her ear (as if we weren't her teammates and were enemies. Bitchy little rat). Sorachi frowned when she looked up. "It's heavily guarded. They are unaware of our presence, but I'm afraid that the moment we enter, everyone will be on high alert. Junna is gagged and tied up in the very back most corner of the den, guarded by all three Murakami brothers. It's going to be tricky, but I think we can do it."

"Well," I grinned, "We are going to need some kind of diversion, don't you think?"

"My thoughts exactly," murmured Hoshiro. He summoned two troublemaking desert foxes, Kaoru and Hikari. He gave them orders to cause whatever trouble they could as loudly as they could. The two kit foxes seemed to smirk and disappeared into the den. "While they're distracting the guards, let's sneak in."

It was truly an almost funny sight to see the guard-bandits being hassled by two rebellious twin foxes. The foxes were biting ankles, slapping legs with their tails, knocking barrels over, ducking into shirts and flying out through their neck holes, and biting faces. The guards definitely had their hands too full to notice me and my two teammates sneaking through the caverns of the abandoned storage den. The elusive foxes were being a great diversion, but I hadn't let my guard down. A ninja must always being alert, especially when things are going according to plan. There were three different entrances to the back of the den. It would have taken too long to go down each one with all three of us, so we separated and would conquer each tunnel one by one. I took the left tunnel, Sorachi the middle, and Hoshiro the right. I bid them farewell for the time being and set out into my tunnel.

There was mildew everywhere, and the stench of decaying stucco was driving me insane. The smell was pungent and sickening. There's no way Junna Sugita, or anyone for that matter, could actually last so deep within these catacombs of caves that the bandits had built for too long. The acrid smell, the harsh air would kill her in less than a month, or do some serious damage to her lungs. It was very fortunate that we (my team and I) arrived when we did. I held my breath so I would breathe in that reeking odor. The fetid air seemed almost bothered that I had refused to breathe it in any longer, and it wrapped around me viciously, coiling like a snake. It was then that I realized that I had walked myself straight into a trap, and that I was going to die if I didn't get out. The stinky air now had a greenish hue to it as it pried me off the wall I was scaling. It set me on the floor, but it wasn't to be mistaken as gentle. It constricted and bound me to a point where I was rendered immobile. A shinobi stepped out from within the shadows, green and foul air swirling around him. He grinned as he sauntered over to me.

"You'll pass out if you try to hold it too long and then I'll kill you," he assured me. "And if you do choose to breathe my lovely scent for too long, you'll die as well." I struggled from within the grasp of the engulfing smelly smog, but I could barely budge. His grin widened. "You won't be able to get yourself out." He didn't know me very well. I may have been in a bit of a bind, but there was no way I was giving up now. I'd put up with too much for too long to die by this idiot's hand. If I was going to die, it'd either be by my own hand through suicide, or I'd die from a nervous breakdown. Even dying by Temari's hand would be better than his. There was no way I was about to let him finish me off. I'd been through hell and back. I'd been in the belly of the beast that already swallowed me, and I'd survived that long. I wasn't about to let him kill me without putting up a fight. I'd let out all my anger, frustration, desperation… everything. I'd let out everything I'd been through on him, and then he was going to be very, very sorry that he ever trifled with me, Imamura Tsubasa, miserable and lowly assistant of the Kazekage.

I could tell he was surprised to see me exhale my breath into his face. "You want a piece of me?" I asked him lightly. He paused. He probably thought it was a trick question. "You have no inkling of what I've been through this week," I warned. "I'm a woman on the edge and I guarantee that if you mess with me, I'm going to cut off your head, spear it with a stick, and place it in my room as decor."

"You talk big for someone who's in a tight spot," he sneered. "I could kill you right now." I could tell that he was about to go into a rant of his own, but he got cut off. Cut off by what, you ask? Cut off by my twin fans (pun intended). His body slumped to the ground as his foul air seemed to seep back into his body, and I crept quietly in through the door he had been guarding, but I wasn't me. I was him (transformation jutsu). So you can imagine the Murakami brother's shock when I sedated them, thinking I (stinky guy) had betrayed them. Or, that's what would have happened if the Murakami brothers hadn't already been tied together, and Junna Sugita was standing safely by Sorachi's side.

Before I could react, I was on the ground, Hoshiro tying me up. "It's me," I tried to tell him, and the transformation wore off. He eyed me suspiciously, still not letting me go.

Sorachi said, "It could be a double transformation, but it could really be Tsubasa." She eyed me sympathetically, truly wanting to believe it was me.

"Prove you're our teammate," hissed Hoshiro. He had a kunai to my throat. I was going to slap him after this, but then I thought against it. I'd do the same thing if I was in their position. When you're a ninja, you can't be so quick to trust someone. You have to always be cautious.

"I don't have any parents. They died when I was young," I told them, but they didn't believe me quite yet. And I was stupid for not being more descriptive. I should have sung like a canary.

"Could be a lucky guess," said Sorachi, shrugging. "Where do you work? Who's your boss?"

"My boss is the Kazekage, but I really work under that devil bitch Temari," I said, angry at the reverie of that woman. "She makes me run all of her stupid ass errands. Bitch face Matsuri thinks it's great to screw with my life. My ex-boyfriend, Kiba, is in town. That idiot Naruto is in town. Everyone is wreaking havoc upon my life, and now my two teammates, my best friends, think I'm an enemy ninja. It's been a super fantastic week for me."

Hoshiro frowned and let me go. "Tsubasa-san, don't be angry with us. It's only procedure."

I sighed, rubbing my wrists to get rid of the rope burn. "I know," I told them, "but I'm just not having a very good week. And it seems all I've done is slow this mission down instead of helping."

"You're tired," sympathized Sorachi. "You've been working so hard."

"We need to go," said Hoshiro hastily. "We can't sit here and talk all day. We have to return Miss Sugita to her father, and then there's the problem of getting out of here. There are still several guards out there, no matter how disarrayed they are, we're going to have trouble getting past them with Miss Sugita. But we need to act quickly."

"Agreed," I said, mentally preparing myself for the onslaught. "Let me do something this time." I bit my thumb, making it bleed, executed several hand signs, pressed it to the floor, and summoned my animal (now don't laugh at what I summon). A giant Draco lizard appeared (Draco lizards can fly, sort of). "Konnichiwa, Ryouga-kun," I greeted my lizard friend. The flying lizard smiled and greeted me back. "We need a ride." He nodded. I turned to my teammates, and Miss Sugita. "Climb on, and hold on tight. It's going to be a rough ride."

The expression of the Tea Country feudal lord was priceless when he saw us riding in on Ryouga with his daughter and the Murakami brothers all tied up. I don't think he's ever seen a Draco lizard before, or at least not one the size of Ryouga. How do these lizards fly, you ask (and even if you didn't)? They have a thin membrane that extends down to their ribcages. After leaping, they stick their front limbs out into a streamline position, and glide. Their back legs angle themselves, directing flight. The lizard's thin membrane in its neck acts as a stabilizer. Draco lizards are truly fascinating. They are more of gliders than fliers. The only Draco lizard I know that actually flies would be Ryouga, but Ryouga is the boss lizard so it makes sense to me.

The village and feudal lord were so grateful for the return of Miss Sugita that a large festival was thrown. We couldn't refuse the offer, and so we stayed and enjoyed the festivities. Ryouga was being pampered by many villagers. The lizard seemed to be purring as several children patted him happily. Everything was going great.

Until my walkie-talkie started bleating.

I rushed to a quiet corner, away from the confetti, the feast, the villagers, and my two teammates. I answered it as promptly as I could, "Moshi."

"Tsubasa," said the voice of the devil herself. "Why aren't you back from your mission yet? You've answered, so you're clearly not dead."

_Dead? Death? I wish I were. At least then, I wouldn't have to deal with you. Death would be way easier than what I put up with your bitch ass! _"I'm sorry Temari," I told her in the best apologetic voice I could muster, and I was sorry. Sorry for myself, sorry that stink ninja back at the Murakami brother's hideout hadn't killed me. I didn't realize it then, but he would have been doing me a favor.

"Tsubasa," said Temari in a voice mixed with anger and cheerfulness (I don't know how that's possible either). "That's strike three."

"Strike three?" I squeaked. How would that be strike three? Taking too long on a mission wasn't going against one of her rules. Ah, shit. I didn't remember to refer to her as 'Temari-hime.' That was my mistake! Stupid, stupid Tsubasa!

"You've defied three of my rules and all in one week," she told me. "You really are in a slump." Something told me that she was enjoying this way too much.

"You can't fire me," I argued. "Kazekage-sama is my boss." _Stop talking, you idiot! You can't threaten Temari! _

"That may be true," she purred into the phone. "However, I can revoke all of this week's salary, and persuade Gaara into forgetting about you as his date for Hearts Grow." Before I could get out a '_you wouldn't, you can't. Please I'll do anything (and I mean anything),' _there was the deafening tone of the _Click. _And I knew the conversation was over, and so was my life.

* * *

**SATURDAY**

* * *

I didn't see much of a point in going in to work that morning. I'm surprised I even woke up that morning. I figured I'd lie in bed until I died like that. I honestly expected death too. I expected my heart to stop pumping blood, my veins to dry out, my brain to get several aneurisms, my body sent into violent seizures, and I expected convulsions and erratic ones at that. I expected everything to violently give one last brutal stroke and then just stop working so that I lay there dead, some lifeless corpse of what used to be the Kazekage's assistant.

I meandered my way over to the office. I hadn't even tried to apply too much makeup that morning. I just wore blush and lip gloss. I barely had managed to curl my eyelashes. I didn't carry my usual smile, and why should I? Smiling insinuated that I was happy, and I wasn't happy at all. I was feeling rather pathetic and miserable. Slackened mouthed, I plopped into my desk, trying to keep from crying. I scooted forward, lifted a pen, and began to fill out paperwork. Ah, paperwork. It was boundless, it had no limits, no end to it, infinite, and yet it was so meaningless. Just like my life.

My eyes slowly traveled to Gaara (and boy did I feel sorry for myself). He gazed back at and smiled slightly. Then something came over me, something I hadn't felt in a very long time. It was hope, I think. It started off as hope. It pulsed through me like a shockwave. It was offbeat with my heart but the two soon synchronized, and that's when the hope turned into resilience, and then to bold stubbornness. I marched right into Temari's office and I dared her.

"Hit me with your best shot."

Then she did something I hadn't expected. She folded her hands neatly at her desk, looked up and smiled at me. "No, Tsubasa, I don't think I will."

I was ready to tell her so much more. I had a speech planned out for her (more of a rant of words that chanted through my mind). I was going to say things like _Fire me! Fire away. You can't do it. You're not my boss, and you can tell Gaara not to go to Hearts Grow with me, and that's fine. We'll see if he listens. If he does, then it's his loss. It's not mine anymore. Because, me, I'm a winner. You're the bitch! You're the biggest bitch I've ever met! I'm tired of taking your orders. I'm not your assistant. I'm Gaara's assistant. Screw you, Temari. Screw you and screw off! _But what she had said confused me. I was completely and utterly disoriented. I didn't understand what she meant by that. I thought that she was trying to trick me, trying to throw me off so I wouldn't have anything to say to her. She was sneaky like that. I didn't trust her. And if that's what she meant to do, then she certainly accomplished it. I was speechless, for the most part. "What?" I croaked.

"Have a good time at Hearts Grow with my brother," she said, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I honestly believed I was hallucinating. I had been having so many mental issues as of late, it wouldn't be difficult to convince myself I was going insane and having hallucinations. Temari sat up suddenly, which startled me. "I'm glad he asked you to be his date."

Before I could get in a, "What?"

She told me, "That's all."

I felt something clunk into the back of my head _hard_ like a cannon ball, and then I passed out. Or at least, I'm pretty sure I passed out because when I woke up, Sorachi, Hoshiro, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were looming over me. I was back in a hospital garb. I saw a nurse in the corner of the room. She shooed the Sand Siblings and my teammates away when she saw that I had awakened. She immediately placed a cold compress to my head and asked me, "Do you know who you are?"

Do I? I thought. Yes, unfortunately I do.

"Imamura Tsubasa," I replied, but she didn't seem convinced enough that I didn't have amnesia.

"Your age?"

"Sixteen." Such a ripe age, and I'm practically dying here. This would clock in as my second trip to the infirmary while working under the Kazekage (and his evil sister).

"Birthday?"

"July twenty-third."

"What month are we in?"

"We're at the tail end of January."

She turned to the three Sand Siblings. "She doesn't have amnesia," she assured them, and all seven (even Temari, which was a shock) were relieved.

"Thank Kami," murmured Sorachi. Hoshiro nodded, and before I knew it Sorachi's arms were around my neck and she was swinging me to and fro. I could feel her hot tears pouring down onto me, and all I could think about wishing that I was dead. "I was so worried about you. I thought you were going to forget everything like who you are. I thought you'd forget all about me and Hoshiro, and Kazekage-sama." I knew my face turned bright red at the mention of Gaara. I know she hadn't done it purposefully, but still, I was embarrassed. Hoping he hadn't heard wasn't even worth a second of thought because I knew that he had. I just wished that Sorachi was right. I mean about me forgetting everything, that is. I think it'd be nice if I forgot the hell I had been put through for the past long months.

"You gave us all a scare," said Kiba. Akamaru yelped in concord. The sight of Kiba worried lightened my mood until I remembered what a jackass he had been. I hardened myself, refusing to acknowledge anything he said. "I was really worried, babe."

"Babe," I spat. "I told you not to call me that. I'm lying in a hospital bed and you're calling me babe!" I rolled my eyes and then gave him an angry glare, trying to melt his skin off with my eyes as if I had laser vision. "I don't even know what the heck you're doing in here. You don't care about me. Go back to one of those Leaf Village skanks."

"As feisty as ever," Kiba muttered as he pet Akamaru with a calming hand.

"Screw off, Dog Breath," threatened Hoshiro, positioning himself in a fighter's stance.

"You wanna get rough?" asked Kiba, also ready for a fight. Akamaru growled ferociously at his side, and for a second I thought that there was actually going to be a ninja smack down in my hospital room.

"Enough," hushed my boss, the dangerously handsome Kazekage. "Don't act like children." Both said nothing.

"Tsubasa-san, why'd you have to get in the way 'ttebayo?" pouted Naruto. "You ruined the prank."

"Get in the way of what?" I snarled, clearly not in the mood for his shit. "What prank?"

"In the way of Karasu, and the prank he was playing on Temari."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," I growled, fingers tingling with anticipation and the desire to strangle his scrawny little neck.

"I didn't think anyone was in Temari's office," began Kankuro out of nowhere. I turned my glare on him, ready to leap out of my hospital bed and strangle him too. "So when I sent Karasu in to scare her, I had no idea he'd hit you in the back of the head and knock you out. I'm really sorry about that."

"Karasu did this to me," I demanded in a growl. I'd dismantle his puppet when I got back to the office, and then I'd bury the pieces, scatter them across the desert so that Kankuro could never find them and put back that damn Crow ever again. And why stop at one puppet? I'd get all of those damn fuckers.

"It was an accident," Kankuro replied, throwing his hands up in mock defense. "I'm really sorry."

I should have never said, "Hit me with your best shot," back in Temari's office because that's exactly what Karasu had did, and the damned thing had knocked me out in the process. Saying what I said, was like I had just asked for Crow to come and bash my head so that my brain rattled against my skull. I was an idiot for saying that aloud. I got what I asked for, that's certain.

"Leave," Gaara commanded. "You're upsetting her." He nodded at Temari, Naruto and Kiba. "You three as well." Kankuro and Temari didn't need to be told twice. They both obeyed without question. Naruto wasn't sure if he should stay or not, but he did leave after telling me he hoped that I'd feel better. Kiba glanced over at me apologetically and left as well, a whining Akamaru tailing behind him. Next, Gaara turned to my teammates and the nurse. "If you three don't mind, I'd like to speak with Miss Imamura alone." My teammates solemnly nodded.

"We'll be in the waiting room. Just come and get us when we can come back in. We have every intention of staying here until she's well," Hoshiro said.

"I understand," Gaara replied. He looked over to the nurse, who looked as if she might argue, but one glare from the Kazekage and she had beat Hoshiro and Sorachi out the door. Gaara heaved a sigh and sat down on the chair next to my hospital bed. His martyred eyes conveyed his sadness when he gazed back at me. "I'm very sorry for all the problems you've had to face," said Gaara. "Working under me as my assistant has brought you too much trouble. I'd understand if you decide to quit."

Yes! My chance to quit! The word 'quit' had never sounded so beautiful to me before! And yet…

"No," I said, shaking my head. His beautiful teal eyes widened with surprise, as if he hadn't believed what I had just said. "I love being your assistant. I don't mind the little trouble that comes along with it." He had once told me the same thing.

I could tell by the way he smiled, that he remembered when he had told me that. It was back during our hellish camel rides. It was something I had written in my diary too. "You never cease to fascinate me," he murmured, causing my face to grow warm with a blush. "I'd like to give you tomorrow off, and since February is coming up, I'm going to give you a break as well. I want you to solely work on the Hearts Grow festival and helping Kawasaki-san with her husband dilemma. Nothing else. Kawasaki-san informed me that you were attending a dating service with her before Hearts Grow Day?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm going to help her find a boyfriend at the dating service. I've never actually been to one, but I'm hoping there'll be a nice guy for her," I reported. I had almost forgotten about that assignment. I had been burdened with so many other demands. I'm glad that it was just around the corner, though.

"Are you looking as well?" My boss asked.

"Looking," I repeated, unsure of what he was asking me.

"Looking for someone to have a relationship with," he stated flatly.

My heart did flips inside my chest. Was he worried that I'd find someone and quit just like his previous assistant? He always seemed like he was. No matter how much hell the job gave me, I wasn't going to quit it, especially not for some guy. I wanted to focus on my career, and that's all (I mean other than focusing on Gaara as well). "Not really," I replied sheepishly. "I'm not interested in dating anyone right now." Well, that wasn't necessarily true. I was interested in dating him, but of course I couldn't just say that to him. Can you say 'career suicide' with me five times fast?

"I see," he said, and then sighed again. Was it because he was relieved? Or maybe he was disappointed? Maybe he wanted me to quit, and that's why he offered it to me. But I didn't really honestly believe that. If he wanted me gone, he'd have fired me or been more insistent on me quitting. Neither had been the case.

"I'm feeling better now," I assured him. "I'd like to go home tonight if it's possible. I haven't really gotten a chance to spend time with Hoshiro and Sorachi all week."

"Of course," he said hastily. "I understand. I'll allow it as long as the doctor clears you." He disappeared from the room, most likely to fetch my teammates and the nurse. I burrowed underneath the hospital sheets, wondering if I had just passed up on my (what was most likely my) only chance to quit. Somehow, I didn't feel regretful for it.

* * *

**SUNDAY**

* * *

Sunday was undeniably my favorite day out of that week, and for many good reasons! It was also my most embarrassing day. Yes, I could get more embarrassed than I've been (I didn't think it was possible either). My reasons:

Sorachi, Hoshiro, and I had gotten some good quality time together (finally)

I got to hang out with Tazuna, and go to lunch with her (exchange gossip)

Kiba was leaving (Thank Kami)

Naruto was leaving (Thank Kami)

Matsuri and Kanoka were actually doing their jobs for a change (shocker)

Oh, and I saw my incredibly sexy boss in his underwear, _**only**_ his underwear (fan girls would kill me if they knew)

My temptation, I mean Gaara, fell on me in said underwear (just kidding. He did fall on me, but he was completely clothed when he did)

After I had seen Kiba and Naruto off (so happy and relieved they were out of my hair finally), I walked into the office that morning to find that Matsuri and Kanoka were nowhere to be found. I had guessed that the two lazy girls were finally doing their jobs and pulling their weight around the place. Smiling, I walked inside my boss's office area to bring him his morning tea. Regularly, I would've knocked, or checked to see if he was busy, but his blinds had been down, and I honestly didn't think he was in so early already. As I jimmied the door open, I heard Gaara say, "I'm not comfortable with this." I almost laughed. The statement had sounded so funny, but when I opened my door and walked in to his office, I was definitely not laughing. In fact, my jaw dropped lower than Matsuri's ever had, and Gaara's morning tea had dropped with it, staining the floor.

Gaara stood in the middle of the room, in his underwear (his sexy black underwear that revealed he had a very nice package… not that I was looking. Okay, I can't lie. Yes! Yes! Yes, I was!). Temari had her measuring tape held at his right leg, determining the length. His expression was nearly as shocked as mine, though his jaw hadn't dropped. His eyes were incredibly wide, the widest I'd ever seen them, and he looked a little red, but that could've been the dim lighting in the room that tricked me into thinking so. Temari, on the other hand, was smirking, as if she had wanted this all to occur (the bitch).

"Enjoying the view?" she asked me point blankly, still grinning like the she-devil she was. Her hand was at her hip, and I knew she was in Embarrass-Tsubasa-Mode.

"N-n-not at all," I stuttered. I instantly smacked myself in the forehead. "No, that's not true. I mean, I'm not checking him out." I looked over at him with a frustrated and apologetic expression. "I mean, not that he's not worth checking out because he is. I mean he's the Kazekage." My eyes slowly floated downward to his package. My head flew up and my hands went up in the air with it as if I was rejecting him. Then I smacked myself again. "No, that didn't come out right. I wasn't trying to look at him. I mean he's in his briefs for Kami's sake! Not that I'm judging him because he wears briefs and not boxers! Briefs are much more appealing in my opinion, not that I'm a pervert or something. But real men were briefs. The Kazekage is a real man. I mean he has to be! Look at him! And… and… and… damn." I was tomato red, and I was waving my arms frantically in the air like a lunatic. "Wait. I can explain myself. Really! I can!"

Gaara quickly slipped a pair of pants on over his… his… damn. He seemed unnerved by the whole ordeal, but there was no way that was true. He had to have been somewhat embarrassed at least. I had seen nearly everything… His bare chest, his muscular stomach, the 'V' that had been peeking at me over the top of his briefs. I began to giggle, nervously, stupidly, you name it.

Oh, Kami, I thought to myself. Maybe I am a pervert.

"Imamura-san," he said gently, so gently that I melted at the sound (well, I was already pretty hot and bothered from his… nice package, and nice is not giving it justice because believe me a package like that is… well all that comes out is 'damn', as you could see). "I hope that this doesn't make things uncomfortable for you at the office."

"O-of course not." I was stuttering again, and I couldn't help it. Why did he always have that effect on me? "I mean you saw me that one time at Fright Night, right?" Tell me I did not just say that out loud. Did I say that out loud? I did, didn't I? Kami, I'm so stupid.

I heard Temari stifling a laugh. She cleared her throat and said, "I feel like a third wheel. Gaara, I'll have to work on this with you later." She grinned and disappeared. Even when she had closed the door behind herself, I could hear her cackling like a bitch—I mean witch (no I don't) as she walked down the hall, setting the moment as number one on my list of most embarrassing moments (and I had several of those).

When I nervously allowed my eyes to travel back to Gaara, he was already fully clothed. "I suppose this makes us even," he told me, teal waves danced within his eyes. His voice lowered many octaves into a husky (very sensual) voice that seemed to be telling me, 'take me,' but I knew that was my imagination. "Don't let what happened here leave this room." I gulped, and then I nodded. "I'm sorry you had to witness me when I wasn't decent. I had told Temari to lock the door, but I guess she didn't." Yeah, no kidding.

"I'm so sorry," I declared. "I'm really, really sorry. Gomen nasai."

"There's no need for apologies Imamura-san," he said softly, unperturbed. I couldn't figure out how he could be so tranquil after that. "You were just doing your job. It was an accident." I kept nodding, like a bobble head, like a buffoon. "Wait. Didn't I give you the day off?" Again, I nodded.

"I just wanted to bring you your tea, and then I was going to go relax," I said. "I know how you like to have your tea every morning, and I'd hate for you to not have it just because I wasn't here."

"How thoughtful," he murmured, and my face darkened its tomato red color to a burgundy (yes I was still blushing. What girl wouldn't still be blushing after all that? Hm? Exactly).

Then, I remembered the mess I had made on the floor. "I'll clean this up right away," I assured him, kneeling on the ground, and picking up the broken pieces of tea cup all over the floor. "I'll get you a new tea set and everything." He had also crouched and the floor and had begun scooping up the porcelain fragments. "I'll make sure it's the same one and—"

I couldn't finish my sentence because my hand and his hand had reached for the same shard of porcelain, thus touching each other in the process. My other hand, the hand that had been holding the other porcelain scraps I had picked up, flexed open and released the shards back onto the floor. Words couldn't express how flustered I was at that moment. My heart was jack hammering inside my chest, my face was flushing deeper and deeper with each second, my hands were shaking, and I felt like I was going to be sick, like vomiting sick.

"Tsubasa-san," he murmured. "You don't look well at all." He tossed his porcelain pieces into the waste bin near his desk, but remained crouched on the floor.

"I don't think I am," I admitted, whether it was to being unwell because mentally I was unwell, or physically I was ready to puke. Well, either way I was unwell and just plain crazy. I was a lunatic. I certainly felt like one. I stood up so abruptly, I nearly fell backwards. He stood up as well, placing a hand at the small of my back to keep me from falling. His intentions had been to steady me, but me, as nervous and as insane as I was, I jerked back further until I lost my balance and gravity took hold of me. I clutched onto him, trying to keep myself from gravity's clutches, but instead, I took him with me. My back collided with the ground and he collided on top of me. His arms held himself directly over me, but he was so close that the tips of his beautiful red hair were tickling my forehead. I was completely frozen underneath him. He couldn't move either.

We laid there, gazing into each other's eyes, both too startled and too much in shock to budge. Now that we were closer together, I could see that he was blushing, not nearly as much as I was, but he was blushing. He had probably never been so close to someone before like he was with me. I hadn't even gotten this close with Kiba when we had dated, so it was new for me as well. Both of us were breathing very hard, our breath greeting each other and then rejoicing at the meeting. My heart was singing in concordance to his labored breathing. His heart was pounding heavily as well. I could feel something pressing against me. I thought it was his knee at first, but then I realized that I was very, very wrong. I began to squirm underneath him, and that made what was pressing against me grow… harder. I'm truly amazed at the fact that I didn't faint or rip his clothes off of him, and believe me, that took a lot of willpower on my end.

Finally, slowly, painstakingly he rose. He hesitated at first, but he offered me his hand, and shyly, I accepted it. He made sure I was completely stable and balanced before he spoke to me again. "Enjoy your day off," he told me, quietly, refusing to look me in the eye as if he too was embarrassed. He seemed very flustered, for the first time in my presence (I had tried to rationalize the reasoning for why he had grown… happy, but it was morning, and you know that boys have a harder time with those things then, no pun intended). "I'll see you tomorrow for work?" His sultry beautiful teal eyes flickered up to mine, and I was trapped in his gaze, but I tore myself away from it (which was no small feat).

"Yes." I nodded too quickly. "Thank you," I mumbled, or something like it, as I let myself out of the office, blushing madly, feeling dazed, confused, and even a little horny.

I would have had lunch with Gaara that afternoon, but one, I was way too embarrassed after everything that had happened that morning, two, it was supposed to my day off so that meant that I wouldn't be going anywhere near that office, and three, Tazuna and I were going out to lunch that afternoon. I would have invited Hoshiro and Sorachi, but both told me to just go relax and eat lunch with Tazuna. They said that they'd be waiting there (in my room) for me when I got back.

"Did you get the package?" she asked me as she sipped some of her hot tea. She was so calm. Who had told her? Was it Temari? Yeah, I bet it was Temari! And if it was Temari, how many others had she told? All of her models—or just Tazuna? Did she tell Matsuri? Who knew? Did everyone around me know, and they were just secretly laughing about me?

"Package," I screeched. "What package? I didn't get any of his package!"

She eyed me as if I were a crazy person, and you know what, I think I was. "You didn't get it? You didn't see the package?"

"I didn't see anyone's package! Why would you ask me if I saw his package? Do you think I'm some kind of pervert? I wasn't looking at Gaara's package! And I certainly didn't feel it either!" I was slapping my cup of tea onto the table, splashing its contents all about the table. I was stomping my feet underneath it too. I would have been quite the spectacle if it weren't so dead in the restaurant (lucky for me). Tazuna and I had been the only two in the room, other than the host and our waiter, who eyed me as if I were psycho too.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was talking about the package I sent up to your room earlier. It has the perfect outfit for the dating service. I thought you would like it." Tazuna set her cup of tea down, and swallowed whatever amount of tea was in her mouth so she wouldn't spat it out. She lowered her voice, and craned her neck so that she was eye level with me. "Wait a minute! You saw Gaara's… package?"

"It was an accident," I blurted, when I should have denied it or told her I was joking. Now, it was too late to clean it up. "I walked in on him and Temari. She was measuring him or something. He was in there with only his briefs on. I think she was having him try on clothes. I saw a clothing rack in there, now that I think about it." I know I was just turning red at the mere thought of it all.

"You saw his package," Tazuna repeated, dumbfounded, sitting back in her chair. Then she returned to eye level with me. Her voice was still only a hushed whisper. "Did he say anything?"

"No," I replied, "but Temari did. She asked me if I was enjoying the view."

"Are you serious," she exclaimed. "And what did you say?"

"I started off by saying no, then I changed it to yes, then I started stammering and ranting like an idiot. I don't even know what I was saying anymore and I completely embarrassed myself in front of him. I accidentally brought up the time he saw the doctors undressing me in the infirmary during Fright Night," I told her, and then I remembered that I had never mentioned the Fright Night incident to her before.

"He saw you naked?" she nearly shouted, sitting up straight.

"Keep your voice down," I hissed, grabbing her head and anchoring her back down. "I don't know for sure what he saw, but I think he saw something. He seemed pretty smug about it then."

Tazuna gave a goofy grin. I'd never seen her smile like that. She looked kind of funny. "You saw each other naked. Now, he has to marry you! Those are the rules of the council!"

"Don't be ridiculous," I scolded. "I've never heard of any stupid rule like that. Stop making things up! Besides, it was just an accident. It's not like we did anything after he fell on me and I felt it." Oh, shit. My mouth was just running off without me.

"He fell on you?" Tazuna asked, smile widening. "You felt things?" She looked like an overly giddy four-year-old who had just gotten a brand new teddy bear.

I sighed, miserably. "Yes."

She glanced around herself, suddenly. Some new customers had entered and were being seated a little too close for comfort. "Let's go back to my condo and finish this conversation up. I want to hear everything. Girl, you've got some 'splaining to do."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this was the longest chapter I've ever written in the history of long chapter I've ever written. I did it to make up for slacking off and not updating.

What did you guys think because Tsubasa witnessed Gaara's package? ;)


	16. Boss Of Me

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other Ocs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note:I had the song "Boss of Me" by They Might Be Giants on repeat while I wrote this chapter. I consider the song the inspiration not only for the title of this chapter but for the hectic occurrences in it as well.

Something to take note of is that the magazine article referenced in the chapter is mostly paraphrased from an article I read online from Glamour Magazine. It's in quotes so it should be cited efficiently enough.

Special Thanks to: _NeferNeferi, _for your aid in this chapter's production.

**Chapter Sixteen: Boss Of Me**

* * *

Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know.

Can you repeat the question?

Life is unfair, a test. Always has been, always will be. I've made of mess of my life so far. I've failed the test, and I just keep retaking and failing it over and over again. I wake up alone in the big room that comes along with being the prestigious (overworked and undervalued) assistant of the Kazekage. I usually wake up irritated, cranky, or bitchy. I've got Temari to blame for all my bad moods. I really wish I was strong enough to avoid feeling this way. I want to break this cycle but this cycle won't break. I'm doomed to repeat it for eternity. I'm tired of spending every night stressed, trying to figure out my life. I don't want to spend any more nights like it. I'm always telling myself to end it. I just want for it be over. Even when I've had my fill, reached my limits, been pushed to the edge, pulled out that trampoline and jumped as high as I can, and had enough, I can't break the circle. Every time I march myself into that office full of rebellion and stubbornness to stand my ground, I melt at the fleeting glance of the Kazekage. Just when I was doing so well, but he always wins. And I keep coming back for more. As long as he won't let me go, I'll just keep coming back for more.

That morning, when I entered the office (no one was there except one other person), I was more than shocked to see Temari sitting at my desk, rummaging through my drawers. I had an out of body experience at that moment. It's strange; one's soul leaving the body, and hovering over what's only a shell of me. I saw my pathetic form frozen in place like an icicle, cold and unfeeling. I saw Temari as well. She had just shut the top drawer of my desk. She held a piece of paper in her hand, a paper I knew to have "I love Gaara," and "Mrs. Kazekage" tattooed all over it. I know it was childish to doodle. I know I had once (often) condemned Matsuri for it, but I was guilty as charged. Temari seemed to be purring as she gazed over at me, like I had personally signed over what was left of my life (and I had). Then slowly, my soul sifted back to my body, managed to reattach myself to the worthless corpse and spring back to life again.

I'm destined to be the most miserable person on earth.

"What's this, Tsubasa?" she asked, cocking her perfectly tweezed and arched eyebrow. She had gone to the salon recently, I could tell. "I'd expect this from Matsuri, but not you." She paused, as if considering another option. It was spoken falsely, though. "Unless of course, this is Matsuri's?" That was a trap, clearly. I wasn't going to walk right into it. I knew she knew what Matsuri's handwriting looked like, and I knew she knew mine. The contents of that paper (that I should have never set pencil to) were obviously in my flourish.

"It's mine," I replied, gulping down all my hopes and aspirations. Those were never going to happen now, not now that Temari had discovered my secret.

"That's what I thought," she said, still smirking. Amusement flickered through her dark blue eyes. "Are you in love with my brother, Tsubasa?"

"Yes," I said, and then I changed it to, "no." I became frantic. I had admitted it and then taken it back. Which would she believe? "Maybe." I cleared my throat. The noise was gruff and thick in my throat. It didn't help because my voice still came out as a squeak. "I don't know." Her smile seemed to be widening, making sure to stay equal to my apprehension and frustration. "Can you repeat the question?"

"I asked you if you were in love with my brother, Tsubasa." She seemed so calm, so conniving, _so_ evil. Her wicked slender fingers folded themselves neatly onto her lap. If I made a mad grab for that paper, destroyed it by ripping it to shreds, taking off with the shreds and drowning them in my tears, there'd be no way she could prove it. I braced myself. She did the same. "There's no one else in this office but you and I, Tsubasa. You can tell me." I sighed, relieving my body of its tense state. There was no use trying. She'd win. "Are you?"

It was time to own up. I was trapped, cornered like a mouse by a vicious cat. "I am." The words weren't so bad once I said them, but I could be wrong. I was completely stunned after all, numb to everything.

"As I thought," she said. She folded the paper neatly and tucked it in back into my drawer. She rose from the chair. Temari was more intimidating when she stood, but I was anesthetized from the shock so it didn't have much of an effect on me. "I don't know what he sees in you." Before I could begin to wonder about what her comment meant, she crossed the space between us, shortening the distance to nearly nothing. She loomed over me, though I can't remember her being that much taller. It was just the way that she carried herself, I guess. Her eyes narrowed, and she seemed to be studying me with those dark scrutinizing black holes. "Well, that's all I wanted to know, but," she began, and then paused. My deadened self seemed to gain life again, renewing my once numbed body. I was ready for her. Throw it at me, Temari. I can take whatever you have to dish out! "Have fun at the dating service today."

"You're not the boss of me," I snapped, not paying attention to her comment. "And you're not so big!" She just laughed. She must have seen how round my eyes grew, my expression of realization. Well, can you blame me? Temari had just said something nice, or at least, I think she said something nice. I had to ask to make sure. "What did you say?"

"I don't like repeating myself," she told me, as she passed me and made her way to the exit. "But have fun at the dating service today. I think you'll be surprised to see who attends those little tête-à-têtes." Then, she left without a moment's hesitation.

Trying to shake of Temari's strange behavior, I walked down the hall and into my room. Tazuna, smiling her perfect smile, was already sitting on my bed next to Sorachi. Both had been waiting for me, apparently. Tazuna and Sorachi seemed to be reading something, a magazine article. They were completely captivated by it because the two barely mustered a hello when I walked in. I heard Tazuna murmuring things like, "I should try that," or "I've never thought of that before."

Finally, I plopped down on the bed next to them, peering over to see what is they were reading. I shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Suna Serenity magazine was known for their wonderful 'how-to-girl', Satsuki. Sometimes she collaborated with the "Guy do's and don'ts guy", Mori. The how-to-girl wrote expounding stories that went step by step to advise someone on how to do something (e.g. one story she wrote was called, "How to love your hips" and another was, "How to get along with your in-laws" and also, "How to make a great first impression"). I must admit that I did practice the latter article before I came in for my job interview.

The article read:

"**How to use 9 Flirting Jutsus that will Work (and to avoid the jutsus that don't work)**

"Flirting Jutsu #1: The Gaze

"Satsuki says: Don't glare at him like there's going to be a ninja showdown and this will definitely work. You never want to stare any more than five seconds because then it just seems like you're drooling over him. Make sure to smile as well. That way, he knows exactly what you're saying through your eyes. You're giving him a silent, unspoken invite to approach you.

"Mori says: I love it when girls do this. It's an easy signal for us guys to pick up on, and it really is the only excuse we need to come on over.

"Flirting Jutsu #2: The Wink

"Satsuki says: The wink is a cute move to pull, but if you really want to grab his attention, you have to spice it up a bit. You can try winking slower by closing your eyelid and then opening your eye leisurely. I suggest rolling your shoulder forward and lifting your chin to give it that something extra it needs. It almost like you're laughing in slow motion. Know that this can be a lethal jutsu. It will be received on the other end loud and clear. I don't suggest using this on a stranger, however. This usually suggests you want to give him your room key practically. So use it moderately.

"Mori says: This could be a good move in theory, but I can't really wink, so this is a jutsu I fail at. Also, if I saw a girl winking at me, I'd assume something was wrong with her eye and that she had a twitch.

"Flirting Jutsu #3: The Hair Toss

"Satsuki says: Most believe the hair toss is a bimbo move. Not all Suna girls are ditzy "Desert Valley Girls". I get that insult faster than I can say, "Like, Omigod." But I often get compliments on my hair, so even just by gently running your fingers through it, you can show it off a little more.

"Mori says: So, like, you're totally hitting on me and want to like flirt, right? When I see a girl actually flip her hair, I think she either made a bad haircut choice, or I think it's ditzy. Sorry. However, if I see a girl run her fingers gently through her hair, I like it.

"Flirting Jutsu #4: The Oral Fixation

"Satsuki says: I always believe in doing this technique sometime during the evening. Men imagine that mitirashi dango, or a lollipop is… well, I'm sure you get the hint. Use this move sparingly because if you do this the whole time you'll like a sex addict, or it just becomes absurd.

"Mori says: What? Girls do that? Boy, have I been missing out!

"Flirting Jutsu #5: The Mirror

"Satsuki says: People are mirrors. If you do something kind, for example, they usually do something kind back. You have to watch the guy you're with. If he is sitting all the way back in his chair, he's either too relaxed or he just isn't interested. You've got to watch out for body language like this and be able to interpret it. If a guy is leaning back, then you lean back too. Why look desperate? If he picks up on it and doesn't like it, he'll lean in if he wants, and then you can too! If he's leaning in and pay attention to what you're saying, you lean in, girl. Be that mirror.

"Mori says: I agree. This is one of the best techniques you can use. It's a subtle move, but it's very effective. You can even do this at job interviews. I also suggest good eye contact and a nice smile while you're doing this.

"Flirting Jutsu #6: The Sweet Whisper

"Satsuki says: Remember the Ninja Academy? Academy Instructors often change up their volume to get your attention. If it works for them, it will work for you. When you whisper to a guy, he has vision of whispering to you with the lights off. In bed. Do it. Do it now.

"Mori says: Recently I was out on a date with this girl. We were at a party and she leaned over and whispered, 'Let's get out of here' in a really seductive husky voice. I still get shivers when I think about it.—in a good way.

"Flirting Jutsu #7: The Accidental-On Purpose Touch

"Satsuki says: I, personally, always make sure the guy accidentally touches me first. This gives me a clue as to his interest. If a guy likes you, he'll touch your arm or leg, usually to emphasize something he's saying. Look for his accidental touch about an hour into the date (any sooner and he's too eager to touch you and he's probably just looking for a joyride in your pants).

"Mori says: I'm too shy to use this technique early in a relationship, but I love it when women do it to me.

"Flirting Jutsu #8: The Smile

"Satsuki says: Smiling is one of the best and easiest things you can do. Men are going to love a toothy smile. It shows you're a happy person, drama-free. Don't overdo it on the smiling and not let your mouth relax, but smiling frequently is the best move you can make.

"Mori says: If you're smiling and gazing, and he doesn't return it or come over, he's not interested.

"Flirting Move #9: The Footsies

"Satsuki says: I think it's brazen and cheesy. It's too Yoko-hime in my opinion. But If you want to seduce some young boy, go for it. However, keep in mind that some people have a foot phobia-anti-foot fetish.

"Mori says: It's aggressive. I don't really suggest it unless it's for comical purposes, when you're out at a large dinner with your family. If you play footsies with creepy Uncle Raito, it can antagonize the other relatives. Use it for a good laugh, not on a date."

I gazed up from the article, amazed, embarrassed, and enlightened. I turned to the other girls, who were giggling over it. "Are you two going to use these moves at the dating service?" I asked, horrified. Should I use them? If they said they would use them, maybe I should too? I wasn't sure.

"Maybe not all of them," said Sorachi, smiling sheepishly.

Tazuna, who was grinning, said in a husky whisper, "I like the whispering one." There was a peal of laughter between the three of us. "But really," Tazuna said in a normal voice, "I'd like to try some of them. You should too."

I shrugged. "I guess I could. It's not like I have anything to lose."

"That's the spirit!"

Temari wasn't kidding about being surprised. I had no idea so many weirdoes went to the dating services held in Suna. It was no wonder that these singles were, well, single. Hoshiro and Sorachi had decided to ditch right at the beginning without telling me. I kind of minded at first, but then I thought that maybe they had connected finally or requited their unrequited love. It had been my hope that they would become dates to Hearts Grow.

I had already gone through three boys. The first boy had OCD, in fact the worse case I'd ever seen, the second boy was a momma's boy, the third boy was obsessed with his own bodily functions, and the fourth boy had just sat down in front of me. Things weren't necessarily looking up. He resembled a young man that I had seen stalking through the aisles of the Harem's Secret Boutique. He was a Grade A pervert. He had been shooed away many times from angry customers, angry employees, and even angry boyfriends. I had even chased him away once or twice. My face puckered into a scowl as he sat across from me. It was definitely him. I could tell by his lack of relaxation as he sat. He laughed nervously at first, but then he wiggled his eyebrows. "I've seen you before." No, you've tried to see me before, you peeping tom. Then I chased you away and if it hadn't been for Tazuna restraining me, I would have decapitated you with one of my fans. At least, that's what I was thinking.

"Yes, but I don't think we've met," I stated, trying to maintain my composure. Our time together wouldn't last too long, I hoped. If he got to friendly, he'd be missing one of his essential body parts.

"Yeah." He grinned. "So what's your name?" There was alcohol on his breath. He had been doing some drinking before coming here. "Mine's Eroki." Eroki? I nearly laughed. Even in his own name he had the word pervert (Ero)!

"Matsuri," I replied. Maybe he'd look her up later. He wouldn't remember who he talked to or what I looked like. He was drunk, after all. "We should go out sometime."

"We should," he agreed. "Where can I reach you?"

"I live in that great big Sand Castle. I work for Temari-hime. I'm her assistant. In the Ninja Academy I was known as the kunoichi that does everything, if you know what I mean."

"Everything?" he slurred.

"Everything," I repeated.

After that, silence. I could tell that his pervert thoughts had taken over and he had wrapped himself in some delusional daydream. His goofy grin didn't fade until the chime rang, and our time was over. He mentioned something about picking me (Matsuri) up for Hearts Grow. I nodded, smiling. She wouldn't mind, I don't think. She's the kind of girl that takes what she can get when she can get it.

The fifth boy was even weirder. The moment he had sat down, he leaned over the table and stared at what I believed was my chin. His eye level was lower than my eyes, and I had thought him to be staring at my chest at first, but I was wrong. His eye level was above my neck, but under my lips. My chin?

"I like your jaw," he told me, confirming my (what I thought to be) paranoid thoughts. "It's a great jaw."

"Thanks?"

He leaned even closer over the table. "Seriously, you've got great jaw structure. It fits so well with the rest of your features. Your ears are nice too."

"I'm sorry. I didn't get your name." I was trying to change the subject, or just get off the topic of my jaw. This was too weird for me.

"Keichi," he said. "I bet you've got great bicuspids too."

"Let's keep my bicuspids my business." Note: Don't let weirdoes peek into your mouth. Ever.

"Your canines are just the right size. Not too long, not too short. Just right."

"Can you stop doing that?" I asked, feeling very, very uncomfortable now. I guess this was karma treating me back for playing that Hearts Grow date prank on Matsuri.

"What?" he asked. "You don't believe me?"

There was a beautiful _ding_, and my nightmare was over. In its place, a fantastical dream had begun.

A young man, whose handsomeness could never be contended with, was approaching my table. He had wild, untidy hair. He had a glorious pale complexion. Darkish contusions adorned the lids of his alluring eyes, and even crested underneath them, giving him the appearance that he was wearing eyeliner. It was damn sexy. He wore only black. It was so ambiguous, and it made him more dark and brooding than at first glance. And underneath all his clothes, I was certain there was a toned body. I just knew that there were defined muscles beneath the shirt. His gaze floated over to mine. One side of his mouth lifted ever so slightly into a small crooked smile.

Who was it you ask?

"Hi, Gaara-sama," I said shyly, trying to catch my breath. He nodded, taking a seat at my table. I noticed he didn't sit tucked into the table like I was doing, but he gave himself enough space to nonchalantly hang his hands over his knees and lean forward. It was so sexy. I was having a hard time restraining myself. He gazed intensely into my eyes. Gazing back, I noticed his eyes brighten. Green and blue hues swirled together.

"Hello," he finally said, easing my heart rate, but only slightly.

"I'm really surprised to see you here," I told him, feeling color touch my cheeks, though I tried not to blush. "I'm also surprised the fan girls haven't mobbed you yet." This could be my chance to use some of Satsuki and Mori's flirting Jutsus! But, dare I use them?

"As am I," he murmured as he leaned closer. It made him look so curious yet puzzling at the same time. Kami, he was so sexy! But I remembered to lean in as well, being the mirror. "So how's it been for you?"

"How's what been?" I asked him quickly. I had been too concentrated on leaning in that I hadn't heard.

"Have you met anyone interesting?"

"All the boys I've met so far are interesting… to say the least," I responded back with a smile and a laugh. It was true. I had met some of the weirdest boys in Suna, I was sure of it!

His eyes fell for a moment before they looked back up at me. They seemed more lucid. "Any return dates?"

I could feel my eyebrows furrowing, wondering why he'd be so concerned to know. "Kami, no! I didn't mean I was interested in them all. I meant that they were all…" I let my voice drop several audible levels before speaking again. "Weirdoes." I grinned over at him because his face seemed a bit relieved for some reason. He probably didn't want his assistant to turn out being some boy crazy skank (that was Matsuri and Kanoka, not me).

He did, however, seem amused by what I had relayed to him. "What do you mean?"

I made sure that those boys weren't listening in on us. Just because they were strange didn't mean I wanted to offend them. Also, whispering was one of the flirting jutsus I had just learned! "Well, one guy was giving me strange compliments about body parts." That came out grosser than I had intended, but heck let Gaara believe and read into it as he wanted. Maybe he'd get jealous or something (that's a fat chance). "Another boy is the notorious Harem Secret Peeper."

"He's here?" Gaara asked, slightly alarmed as he scanned the premises.

"Don't worry," I said. "I believe he's turned a new leaf and is about to become a one-woman man." I grinned, devilishly. What a riot it's going to be to see him banging on Sand Castle's door, waiting for Matsuri.

"You're a miracle worker now?" he mused, smiling.

"Well, I've been known to work a miracle or two in my day," I replied. I used this opportunity to give him a wink. I hope it came out as well as I had imagined it in my mind. I loved the playful banter, hoping it would escalate to maybe even flirting (I can hope!). If it did, I wouldn't hold back as much as I usually do. No more timid Tsubasa. I was ready to bring out the Me I had lost in the shuffle of Temari's lotions, skirts, Kankuro's puppets, mission reports, and Gaara's paperwork. "You know, you're the only normal one I've spoken to so far." He nodded his head and said nothing more so I decided to return the question. It was only polite that he should answer back. "So, how's your experience here been so far?"

"I'm not sure what to make of it," he admitted, still peering over me from above his neatly folded hands. "I've never tried this before."

"I know what you mean," I agreed. "This is my first time too."

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"It's alright," I replied. "It's not something I would go to again unless Tazuna or Sorachi drags me along. I'm really just here for moral support. How about you?"

"The same, it's alright. Kankuro forced me here."

I wish Gaara would open up to me more, but at the same time I understand that it takes time for people, especially those who have been cut deeply by hurt, to open up. People just don't let other people in right way. The relationship has to develop first. I was just being impatient. I wanted things to advance much quicker than they had been. I thought going on vacation with him had been great progress, but he and I haven't really had too many moments to get to know each other (and getting to know his package doesn't really count as getting to know him in a emotional level). Life had been too demanding of me lately.

Staring back into the eyes of the man I was in love, I began to wonder what it was he was looking for in a girl. Was he even interested in finding love? I hadn't even considered that option. It could be that he was only interested in being Kazekage, in loving and protecting his village. That, in itself, was a noble love, but not true love. Being single wasn't a plague, as so many have foolishly thought. Singleness is freedom and independence. Sometimes, I tended to forget that.

"Have you met any nice girls?" I couldn't help it, I had to ask. Could you blame me?

"I've mentioned before that I am not easily tempted. However, there is one nice girl." Not easily tempted? One nice girl? Well, that's not the same song he was singing the other day. This made me fretful. Who was this temptress he was having trouble resisting? Whoever it was, she must have known and perfected the 9 flirting jutsus! Kuso!

"I remember," I said to him with false cheeriness as he gave me a short nod. I was smiling at him but inside my heart was aching. He already loved someone and it wasn't me. I wasn't going to pester him with questions about who she was. It wasn't any of my business (no matter how badly I wanted to know). "It sounds like you like someone," I said to him with a sincere smile this time. Someone who wasn't me, but if he was happy, I was happy (even if he wasn't happy with me). "I'm happy for you." I thought perhaps he would say something more but then the chime rang and our session was over. "Arigato for your company Kazekage-sama. Until next time."

"It was nice talking to you, Tsubasa-san," he murmured, huskily. He stared deeply, intensely, into my eyes. His eyes smoldered, and it sent my heart into a flurry. I wish he wouldn't have that kind of effect on me. I'd have a hard time getting used to the idea that he was interested in someone else.

He stood up but didn't move for a long time until the next boy came to claim the chair across from me as his. Gaara gave me one last glance and moved on to the next table. I can't lie; it was hard for me to watch him go. I tried hard to pay attention to the boy that was speaking to me but I was having difficulty because I saw Kankuro grab Gaara by the shoulder and ask him something. Gaara had shaken his head no to whatever it was Kankuro asked him and then Kankuro said he was disappointed in him. I couldn't understand why Kankuro would be disappointed in his brother. Gaara was ten times the man that Kankuro was (in my opinion… probably Matsuri's as well). Then there was the chances part and having a turn. What in the world? It all sounded like some dirty joke, but before I could figure out what anything really meant, my thoughts were disrupted by the talking chatterbox in front of me.

"Did you hear me?" asked the boy across from me, another weird one. He had some short spiky black hair and a dopey look about him. If I were to guess where he would be in ten years I would say he'd be selling overpriced bootleg food pills or smoke bombs to unsuspecting ninja. "I asked you your name."

"Gomen nasai," I said quickly. "Imamura Tsubasa."

"That's a nice—" I had been staring at my fingers but looked up again when I noticed he had been cut off. Kankuro had tapped him on the shoulder and was speaking to the boy. "What's up?" asked the boy (I hadn't caught his name because I had been too distracted by Gaara).

"Hey buddy," said Kankuro. "Some girl over there said that she wanted to talk to you really quick." Kankuro had pointed in the direction of Tazuna. I was clearly shocked. Perhaps I could be wrong about Tazuna's taste in men and she really did like dopey men opposed to a nice gentleman. The boy nodded, excused himself from my table and took off. I couldn't really blame the dopey guy for his rudeness. After all, Tazuna was a blonde bombshell, and I was barely worth a second glance. Maybe I'm just a little bitter because Gaara wasn't interested in really talking to me. "Konnichiwa," greeted Kankuro as he took a seat.

"Konnichiwa," I replied back and then curtly said, "Is there a reason you scared off my date Kankuro-kun?"

"Of course," responded the black hooded shinobi, "I always have a reason for what I do. The wait to get to your table was too long so I decided I should cut in."

"How perceptive of you," I said to him with a smile. I hadn't realized Kankuro was actually participating in the dating service. Perhaps Temari had known about his participation and that's why she had said her strange comments. "So why the sudden desire to be at my table, Kankuro-kun?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow to this.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Tsubasa-san," he said to me with a wide grin as he removed his hood. I never noticed that Kankuro had nice brown hair underneath that black hood (but it still wasn't nearly as attractive as Gaara's head of red hair, for that matter). "You've caught my eye and I've had it on you for a while now."

"Oh, really?" I asked him, nearly laughing. I may have caught his eye, but that didn't mean he liked me. Knowing Kankuro, he was looking for a one night stand or a friend with benefits type thing like he had going on with Kanoka. Did I honestly look that stupid or desperate? I could still play along for a bit, just to have fun with Kankuro.

"Kankuro," said a voice, and when I looked to where it came from, it was Gaara's. "Enough." I was very well aware that I wasn't hiding my look of shock well at all.

I couldn't understand a thing that was going on so I stayed quiet and listened. "Gaara what's the matter? You missed your chance so it's my turn," Kankuro whined a bit, but he was still grinning. Miss his chance? What chance? Now I was really confused.

"Go to another table," my boss said in a low hiss. "You won't make Tsubasa another one of your playthings." He gave his brother an angry look but refused to back down. I still wasn't grasping exactly what was taking place.

"Alright, alright," Kankuro said casually as he stood up. "See you both later." I noticed Kankuro walk straight toward Tazuna. The dopey boy I had seen approached her was nowhere to be seen. It was just Kankuro and Tazuna. I couldn't help but feel that they were up to no good. The pair had their eyes on me for some reason and I could see Tazuna whispering excitedly to Kankuro as he nodded with a smirk on his face. Definitely up to no good.

"What's going on?" I asked in almost a growl, upset because I was feeling like the only one that was left out of the joke. "I don't appreciate being screwed around with!" I was tired of being the clown, the one always getting laughed at. I didn't care if Gaara was the one getting his fill of shits and giggles that day; I wasn't in the mood for it. I had bend over backwards too many times for those people and this was the straw to break the camel's back (even though I hate camels)!

"Imamura-san, calm down," Gaara replied stoically. He was keeping his cool for some reason but I didn't want to keep cool and I told him so. Gaara sighed heavily and then began speaking again. "Tsubasa-san, calm down," he repeated but this time he had used my first name instead of my last. It was a nice change, but I wasn't going to let it melt down my solid defense. He looked into my eyes with his marvelous teal orbs and I just melted in place like an ice cream cone in the sun. "Kankuro's just trying to get me to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" I repeated, and I couldn't help but think it was because he wanted to let me go. He had found someone he had liked, he would make her his assistant instead of me, marry her with the approval of the Council, have many Kazekage heirs, and I was in the way of it all. I hate my life. "Why would he want you to talk to me?" And I walked right into the trap by asking all those stupid questions. "Is it about letting me go? Did I do something wrong? I'm not a spy!" The last sentence was more of a howl of desperation. He eyed me warily at first, and then must have guessed that all the stress I had was making me paranoid. And it was.

"No, no," he assured me, and I took it as he meant I had done nothing wrong. I also took it as that he was just going to let me go without offering a very good reason other than he wanted to hire someone else.

"So then what are you doing here?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow. Was he spying on me? Who was he working for because I doubt he'd spy on me for him (if that makes any sense)? He had to be spying for Temari. Would he honestly do that? No, I don't think so. What the heck was going on then?

"It was Kankuro's idea," he replied to me casually as he looked me over for a moment. "He thinks you are attracted to me. He seems to believe that you're interested in dating me and he wanted me to talk to you." His eyes soon fell on mine, and I felt the entrancing had begun. So, he was actually looking for someone. "Funny, isn't it?" he asked me, still casually but he almost seemed a bit eager to know. I wasn't sure. Meanwhile, on my end, I was freaking out. My mind swirled viciously with terrible thoughts of killing Kankuro, thoughts of dying from my embarrassment, thoughts of suicide, thoughts of Gaara in his black briefs again, thoughts of future errands I'd have to run for Temari, thoughts of Temari snitching and ratting me out to Kankuro.

I hid my fret with a strained laugh. "Yeah, funny." I could feel my hands twiddling underneath the table and scolded them mentally to stop being so childish. I never got nervous public speaking so why was it that I would get so nervous talking to just one person? Most likely because that one person was my boss, the Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert, sexiest shinobi to ever walk Sunagakure in all his redheaded glory, and his brother had told him that I was attracted to him. Yes, I am attracted (if attracted can even begin to cover how I really feel) to him, but I didn't want him to know that. What if he didn't like me? What if I got my heart broken? What if this? What if that? "Kankuro knows I'm too dedicated to my work to date anyone." Was that a mistake? Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I should have let him know I was interested.

"I see," he murmured. He didn't say anymore, and my heart sank.

"Now why would Kankuro think that?" I asked nervously, trying to restart the conversation and hopefully correct my mistake. I was fidgeting with my fingers underneath the table again. I had never had this nervous habit before, but somewhere along Gaara's soft spoken voice, his entrancing eyes, and his unruly red hair, I had developed it. At that moment, I had felt just like a girl I had met at the Leaf Village. Her name was Hinata, I think. She always fiddled her pointer fingers together when she was speaking to Naruto. At first, I thought she was insane to like him, but she turned out to be a very sweet girl and I couldn't hold something so trivial against her. She couldn't help who she liked, and she couldn't help it if she played with her fingers, turned bright red, and barely whispered anything to him. She was just shy and nervous, like me. I was shy and nervous around my boss. What made me most upset about this was that I had sworn myself to chase him a little more adamantly than I had been upon our return from vacation. All for naught, I'm afraid. All talk and no action.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think because you are my date to Hearts Grow."

"Oh, I see." I felt I couldn't let it go at that. I had to somehow bring the conversation back up. I had to get Gaara to understand that I was interested in dating, just him. "I think that if a guy were to understand my dedication to being a councilwoman, I'd be open to date him. I need someone who's going to be supportive of me." I nervously ran a hand through my hair, twirling the small braid in it. I realized I was using one of the techniques from the magazine, and nearly squealed with excitement. I think I was doing pretty well for myself! However, the wrenching sensation in my stomach begged to differ.

He nodded. "That's reasonable," he murmured.

"And you?" I blurted. "What would you want?—in a partner, I mean."

His eyes widened in surprise, and I myself wondered if I had actually asked him that. It really wasn't any of my business, but I so desperately, fervently, needed to know. His marble lips parted to speak, and I felt my heart take the plunge to its death. "I'm really not certain," he replied and I could see the honesty of his unknowingness in his teal eyes. "I never gave much thought about that until recently."

"Recently?" I asked, more of urged. Why…? Why recently? Was there someone in his life that I didn't know about? That council meeting, the one I wasn't allowed to attend, was perhaps just a cover for a date he may have had. He could be dating someone and I would never know. Matsuri wouldn't even know. We were both boggled down with Temari's demands that there was no time to know these things and no time to find out about them.

"I met with the council the other day," he continued, "and they wanted to discuss with me plans for marriage. I told them I had none, but they avidly argued. That's why you weren't allowed to attend the meeting." His eyes fell downcast, which led me to believe the worst. The council, pushy sons of bitches that they were, forced a wife upon him so that they could have their precious little Kazekage heirs. Of course, they would want someone pure for Gaara, someone who was very fertile (that sounds very creepy, I know), someone, who in the event that something horrible happened to Gaara, could take over for the time being until he was well again or until one of his children could rein in his place, and someone who was probably beautiful (like one of Temari's models). These were things I envisioned in my mind. Horrible, awful things. "They want me to make a selection, or at least obtain a girlfriend within these next two weeks or they will choose for me." Two weeks? But that was so soon! What the hell was going through those Council members' minds when they came up with that one. Bakas (idiots)! Absolute absurdity!

"They can't do that," I shouted, enraged at the withdrawal of his free will. I couldn't help but slam my hands down onto the table, knocking the timer in such a way that it beeped early. I grabbed that timer and tossed it behind me, uncaring of the chance that it may have hit and hurt someone. "You should be able to do what you want! You're the Kazekage! They can't force you into something you don't want to do." I crossed my arms angrily across my chest, my nails digging into my arms.

"If I don't comply with their wishes, my title will be revoked."

Revoked. What a disgusting word! I was so tired of hearing demeaning words like that. All these stupid and meaningless words with their bad connotations and their underlying threats. They were always pushing, just pushing and pushing, others around. Not just the council. Everyone (by everyone I mean all the assertive boss type people, the people in charge). These people that deem themselves bosses, that situate themselves at the highest most level of this made up hierarchy created to oppress others; to oppress others like me of free will and choice, to steal lives and be led into a different direction that was never intended. To be the boss of me. To be the boss of those considered lower.

"They won't revoke your title," I stated flatly, trying to will myself into a calm place. "It's a bluff. They won't and can't replace you. I stake my life on it."

His eyes popped more, like a bug's, unbelieving of my words. "You feel that strongly about me taking a wife?"

Exasperated, I sighed. Was he not listening to me? What wasn't there to understand? I'm not calling him incompetent (never would I do that), but he just didn't even seem to understand what I meant by free will. Was he truly that robbed? "It's not about the wife thing anymore, Gaara-sama. If you want to take a wife, then you should. But if you don't, then you shouldn't. It's all about free will here. You should do whatever you need to do. To be a great Kazekage, if you feel that you don't need a wife, then you don't. That's the bottom line. No one should be the boss of you."

"Perhaps I need a wife to govern by my side," he murmured. "Raising and having a family is an ideal goal."

"Ideal," I said, "but is it your goal?"

He seemed to laugh at this. "My goal used to be to kill everyone just to make myself feel alive and to prove my worth of existence. Looking back, I know how wrong I was to think that way, to be so murderous and without an ounce of guilt or repentance. I'm a changed man now. Then, I never expected myself to change, to become the way I am now. I never expected to take a wife and raise children, but life throws many unexpected things in one's path. I can't always leap over every hurdle, every opportunity I may have at a somewhat more regular life because I don't believe in myself at being capable. I think that if a right girl were to come along and want me as her spouse, I wouldn't refuse her. I can't guarantee if I could please and make her happy, but I don't think I should rob myself from trying."

Hearts Grow was awkward. As awkward as things have gotten between my boss and I. It was different than the times I had embarrassed myself in front of him, because at least then, there was something to laugh about, something to bring up and talk about. However, the awkwardness and tension now wasn't so easily penetrated by peals of laughter or conversation. Uncomfortable topics had been brought forth, topics that there wasn't a way to avoid or get around. Neither of us really spoke too much to one another, and Hearts Grow was supposed to be magical. Or so I had envisioned it to be. I should have learned my lesson though. You don't hope for too much, and you don't have high expectations because when you do and your let down, the disappointment is an ebbing pain that doesn't cease.

I wish I could clarify things better, but it's hard to come up with a proper description when you're so overwhelmed by the emotion of it. I was beginning to question my sanity, and because I question it, I wonder if it's something I've already lost.

Gaara had said Kankuro had forced him to go to the dating service, but it in actuality it could have very well been the workings of the Council. Kankuro could be an easy excuse, or I could be completely wrong. I wasn't sure. I was lost, just shrouded in the entire mystery of it. It was a difficult concept to accept, that Gaara wanted to marry. That's certainly what I had gotten from the conversation. It's terrible to finally hope, after having lost it for such a long time, and for it to be taken away again. I had hoped at last that perhaps my life wasn't so average, so typical. I had wanted Gaara to love me, but the dating service had sunk me back into reality and had placed things back into their proper perspective. I was Tsubasa Imamura. A sorry sixteen-year-old that would end up with my dream job as a council member, but once I was placed on the Council, I'd be miserable. I'd have to sit with prestigious hands folded atop the exclusive desk only peoples of importance were allowed to sit at, mind full of brilliant ideas, heart full of ache, as I gazed at the man I'm in love with and his wife. Then I'd realize that my dream to be the glorious councilwoman was nothing more than foolish.

"Imamura," Gaara called to me after Temari's runway show was over (Hearts on Fire was its title. How original. Note my sarcasm). We had been forced to sit through another one of her fashionista events. I couldn't help but feel slightly more homicidal after each one. "You've been very quiet this evening."

I smiled meekly. "Gomen, Gaara-sama. There are many troubles on my mind." I tried to answer as vague as possible. I hadn't wanted to lie to him and say it was nothing at all, but I didn't want him to know or be able to guess my thoughts too easily either.

"I see," he replied. "I suppose now wouldn't be the best time to discuss with you the plan Temari and Kankuro have concocted to aid me in the predicament I've landed myself in with the Council." If Temari and Kankuro actually worked in tandem to hatch some heinous scheme, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it. And yet…

"It's fine," I said. "I'm on the job. I shouldn't bring my personal life into work."

His eyes glazed with amusement. "Tsubasa-san, you're my date, remember? You're not on the job."

"I know," I said, trying not to get too defensive with him. "But you're my number one priority no matter what. That was my understanding when I took the position as your personal assistant. Even If I'm not really on the clock, I will be if you need me."

"Very dedicated," he murmured. More like devoted, but that's okay if he was off a little. He stood up from his seat, awaiting me to do the same. I did. "Let's go somewhere more private to talk about these matters." I nodded, following as he led me elsewhere. We were walking for what I considered to be somewhat of a long time before he settled on a place to converse. We were at the edge of the festival, away from the crowds, the concession stands, away from everyone and everything.

"What's Temari's and Kankuro's plan?" I asked, stifling a shudder. Those two working together could never be a good thing. I preferred them arguing with one another because when the two had worked through their differences and combined their forces, it was truly dangerous (and in this case, probably wicked).

He shifted weight from one leg to another and crossed his arms. He was nervous. I could read through his body language instantly. Him being nervous made me nervous. What plan had those two demons come up with? "It was their idea that I present you to the Council as my girlfriend, to buy me some time and give me the chance to make a selection later. I don't want to complicate things between us anymore than things perhaps are from all of our… incidents. However, you were the best choice to be the decoy. I couldn't have Matsuri do it or Kanoka. You were the ideal choice."

A decoy. Council bait. That's all I was to him? I was furious, but I wasn't furious. I can't explain. It's just hard to be upset with someone when you love him so much. I guess what I mean is that normally I would have been angry, and I should have taken it as an insult, but I cared for him so deeply. Another thing I should have been furious over was the fact that Temari had used my love for him against me. Temari had reacted too calmly at my confession of being in love with her brother. I should have known better than to think she'd let something so significant such as that go. I should have realized that she would find some way to get me back, and she did. She was the epitome of evil and I shouldn't have expected any mercy from her. I won't make the mistake again. I should have been completely homicidal, but I was surprisingly neutral. "It's my job to fulfill your requests," I told him, devoid of emotion as he usually is. "If that is what you request from me, I'll do it."

He frowned. "Tsubasa-san, if you don't want to or feel you can't, please tell me so."

"What I want falls far below your wants Kazekage-sama," I replied. "Besides, I want what you want. If you feel this is a good plan, then I do as well." He nodded.

"Very well," he said. "The story will go as follows." And I'll interject with my own commentary, but of course dear Gaara-sama you won't hear it. "We've been fond of each other for a while now." No, I've been more than fond of you. I've been in love with you and now I'm absolutely crushed. But that's okay, go on. "We've also been secretly dating." I wish. "Tonight, at Hearts Grow, I decided to make our situation together more public and more official. Tonight I've asked you to become my girlfriend and you've agreed." No, I agreed to be a decoy because that's what you've really asked of me. Not to be your real girlfriend, just your pretend one. You're the boss of me after all, I'm pretty much obligated to comply whether you'll admit that or not. "It should be believable for the Council. They already have suspicions of you and me secretly dating since we took that vacation together." I hate vacation. "It'll be the perfect ruse, or so Temari and Kankuro believe. And no one would be the wiser."

"They're right," I said. "The Council will most likely fall for it. It's a good plan."

Some Hearts Grow festival this turned out to be. The joy of admiring my hard work that I had put into the festival had been stolen from me (and the joy of Matsuri freaking out when Eroki came to pick her up, but I'll leave that tale for another day). There was no way I'd enjoy anything now. However, I had given my acceptance, sealing my very sorry fate.

Life is unfair.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll be short and sweet. Please review! ;)


	17. Tsubasa, Pick Up the Phone

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note:This chapter was inspired by several different songs that I had playlist set to repeat. Tsubasa will be forced to undergo several months of being Gaara's pretend girlfriend. It should prove to be funny and amusing. I hope to add many fluffy moments between them. ;)

Special Thanks to: _NeferNeferi, _for your support and extremely helpful ideas. _Rose1991, _for your amazing ideas as well. They were used in this chapter. :)

**Chapter Seventeen: Tsubasa, Pick Up The Phone**

* * *

I hopped out of my room with a heart full of dreams and my kunai holster. I quickly wrapped it around my leg and set off toward the office. By now I had become accustomed to seeing all those models lined up outside the office, waiting for Temari. When I had first started working it was so demeaning to walk to the office in the mornings. I looked like I had just woken up, but they all looked like they had been prepping themselves for hours. It showed in their goddess-like hairstyles, beautifully made up faces, and wonderfully put together ensembles. I had looked like something that the cat dragged in and coughed a hairball on (twice). They had been walking around in the stilettos, and I had never gotten that memo. They had stared at me like I was an alien, some sort of freak, and they all seemed so perfect.

Now, I walk down the hall with confidence, rocking a pair of four-inch-high stilettos that are one of a kind (thanks to Tazuna!). The butterflies that used to flutter around my stomach don't flutter near the models anymore because I'm just as chic and well-dressed as they are. The only time butterflies invade my intestines is when I'm near Gaara. My confidence always shrivels into nothing around him.

Ah, now that I'm on the topic of Gaara (I shouldn't have gotten myself started), I just gave myself the shivers. That's what I get when I think about him… (Yes, I'm sighing very dramatically right now).

He was born with such an exotic name. Gaara of the desert. Sabaku no Gaara. Now he's referred to simply as Kazekage-sama. Though, I prefer Gaara-sama (kun). He could have even had a common name, but somehow the name would have gained more prestige just because it was attached to him.

And I'm obsessed with him. I've got his picture hidden in my nightstand drawer. I dream about him when I sleep. I go out of my way, just hoping to catch a glimpse as he passes through the hall. I know just who his sensei was in school and what team he was on. I know the year he completed the chunin exam. I know the names of all his family members, deceased and living. I'd like a lock of his hair, even though that's a little bit insane. I can't help it if I think I see him everywhere. His smile sets my heart alight. He electrocutes me with his eyes. The very mention of his name and my stomach is filled with fluttering butterflies. He and I have to be meant to be. In my fantasy, we live so happily. I'm skipping down the aisle with his hand in mine. He turns to me and smiles. That's usually when my alarm clock rings, and I wake up in denial.

I admit it. I've got it baaaad.

Grammatically speaking, he's adorable. He's even more than adorable. He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen and known, despite his horrific past. I'm obsessed. No, I'm possessed… I'm possessed by this Tsubasa I don't know. It's a mess, and I'm stressed out over these things (like having to be his pretend girlfriend). I can't think of how I'm going to survive this, and my hearts beating much faster than my mouth can react. I have no idea how to talk to him now. You can only imagine how jealous my mouth is, unable to compete with the quick, cadenced thrashing of my heart.

I'm thinking that there's got to be a class for this, something or someone to teach me how to act around Gaara now. I need some sort of proper instruction because this is a situation that I have no clue on how to handle. Perhaps Tazuna could offer advice, but it's not like she's ever had to be someone's pretend girlfriend. I'm also thinking that trouble is just waiting eagerly to hop on and take a wild ride on my back, as it usually does. And the burden is growing heavier by the second. I have no clue how I'm going to get myself out of this one.

I can't see why I just can't lock myself in the bathroom and allow myself to bleed out the tears until I can't go on anymore. Then I can stare into the mirror as I'm crying, wondering how the hell I got myself into this fine mess. One on one is more fun anyway, so they say. Who needs a pretend boyfriend? Why did he have to pick me anyway? Doesn't he know how it's crushing me? Or maybe my feelings just don't really matter to him? So many questions and not enough answers. No answers at all, really.

I got the shivers again. I need to stop thinking about it, about him. It's so hard not to though. Gaara is Gaara. He's the most difficult person to get out of your head, especially when your head over heels in love with him like I am, forced into being his pretend girlfriend (well, not forced, but unable to refuse) meanwhile he has no clue about how I feel about him. I just have to pretend I've got the same old zip in my step. I can't let anyone know what's going on. Of course, Matsuri and Kanoka are unaware that I'm Gaara's pretend girlfriend (thank Kami). I don't need them harassing me and making fun of me for it. It might even hassle those two when they see Gaara and I walking around Suna as boyfriend and girlfriend. At least, I can get some joy out of that. The only ones who actually know of this plan are Gaara, me, Kankuro, and Temari. That's all who needs to know about it.

How do I get myself in these situations? I wonder. And I just keep candy-coating things as much as I can, and I keep pushing myself even thought I can't take it anymore. I keep reminding myself that Gaara is worth it.

Gaara is worth me losing my self-esteem. Gaara's worth soiling my reputation. Gaara's worth pushing myself to the limits. Gaara's worth putting myself in these situations. Gaara's worth losing my sanity. Gaara's worth breaking my own heart for the sake of his contentment.

**Tsubasa, pick up the phone.**

The phone… Pick it up? That was a random thought. Perhaps I'm already losing my sanity.

**Tsubasa, pick up the phone.**

It is she; it's me calling to you, Gaara. It's me who doesn't sleep, but has the same dream over and over again. No, no. Get a grip, Tsubie. You're losing it!

"**TSUBASAAAA, pick up the phone!"**

My head snapped up and back. I was completely disoriented. There was a loud buzz in my ears, like that of a telephone ring (and it was indeed a telephone ring). I checked my surroundings. I was in the office, and Temari was going blue in the face as she screamed for me to answer the telephone. I had let my thoughts run away with me that morning. I'm sure Temari knew I was having trouble fathoming my entire predicament. I hate that bitch. She has no mercy, she spares no one, and she takes no prisoners.

"Moshi, moshi. This is the Kazekage's office. Tsubasa Imamura speaking, how may I help you?"

"Imamura-san, it's me. Could you meet me at Sayori's Café in an hour for a date?" I gulped. It was Gaara, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It wasn't just a friendship meeting, it was a date. He actually said the word date... He was asking me out on a date! "One of the council members often goes to the café, and I'd like him to spot us there." That last sentence brought me back to reality. What I really can't believe is my momentary lapse in memory. Duh, Tsubasa. He asked you to pretend to be his girlfriend so the council would get off his back about marrying any time soon. He's asking you for a pretend date, not a real one.

Reality bites, especially when you're me.

"Hai," I replied into the receiver. My voice sounded completely drained of any enthusiasm or excitement (there's nothing to be excited over if it's just a fake date). "I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Imamura-san, are you feeling alright?" He sounded so concerned, but I didn't let myself become fooled again. That was probably a farce too.

"I'm fine. I won't be late." _Click. _I must admit that I did feel slightly guilty for hanging up on Gaara so abruptly, but it was painful to hear his voice at this point. I sighed as I let the phone fall down to place. Temari hung by the side of my desk, hand on her hip; terrorist-mode. I knew that look when I saw it. I braced myself for some sort of rebuke or scolding, it wasn't like I wasn't used to it by now anyway.

"Come on," she instructed me, turning her back toward me. "You need to look beautiful for the date. That's going to take some time." I could hear Matsuri snickering in the background, though she was completely unaware of the situation. She was only laughing because of Temari's insult. If she only knew what was going on… that I was (pretend) dating Gaara. "If you're going to be dating my brother, you need to look presentable. Gaara deserves the best."

Matsuri's mouth hung open wide like a drawbridge. Temari shot her an icy glare that made Matsuri's mouth shut back tight. The glare hadn't taken away all of Matsuri's withering audacity because she said, "Tsubasa is dating Gaara? Is this some sort of joke?"

"Matsuri, I recommend you mind your business in the future and don't eavesdrop," Temari snapped angrily, her other hand attaching itself to her free hip. Two hands on her hips… That was bad. Very bad. However, a smirk graced Temari's face suddenly, and it startled me. "But if you must know, Gaara and Tsubasa are dating. They're quite the pair, don't you think?" Temari didn't wait for Matsuri bitch face to answer. She strutted magnificently out of the office, expecting me to follow. Of course, I followed, and I managed not to sneak a glance back at Matsuri. Though the crushed look on her face would have brought me joy, I was far too embarrassed to actually check on it.

Temari's attitude completely changed once she had sent me into her personal fitting room. She wasn't the fire-breathing bitch dragon I'd known her to be. She softly said, "Tsubasa, I know how you feel about my little brother, and I'm sorry that you were put in this predicament, but you were the best candidate."

I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted a salty tear on my lips. I bowed my head low, giving a short laugh and a small smile. "Temari-hime, I'd do anything for your brother even if it meant sacrificing my own life for his, or in this case, my dignity. So please, don't feel sorry for me. I'm happy to serve our Kazekage in any way that I can."

"You're more admirable than I thought you to be," Temari said gently. Her hand rose a touched at my shoulder in a tender manner. Then she withdrew it, placing it back on her hip. The Temari I love to hate came back. "Let's hurry this up. We don't have a lot of time and we have _quite_ a bit of work to do."

I had gotten made-up like a top runway model before, but nothing like what Temari did for me. She made me goddess-like, truly goddess-like and without looking fake or overdone (but just right). She picked out a dress the same blue as my eyes, which made them POP more than they usually do (because I tend to look a lot more doe-eyed than most girls). I wore black nylons with Desert Kitsune ballet flats. I also wore a black beret, and was adorned with flattering accessories like one-of-a-kind bangles, and never-before-worn long-chained necklaces. My hair was curled into perfect ringlets. Red lipstick, Temari had told me, was a must for this ensemble. And so was the whole smoky-eye look that had been one of the newest popular trends. My eyes were sultry, blue oceans surrounded by black rings. They reminded me of Gaara's eyes, and after ignoring the small tinge of pain, I was so excited to have my eyes nearly matching with Gaara's.

I walked into Sayori's Café with confidence, and surprisingly, with Temari's blessing (shocker). Gaara was already waiting for me in the corner of the café. Now, before I continue, I have to drop a little knowledge on Sayori's Café. Sayori's is an exclusive café, meaning it's only open to Sand Castle residents. We each carry our own pass cards, our golden ticket into places such as this. Those pass cards can usually be scanned by a bouncer (yes, Sayori's is a café with a bouncer. Yes, it's cool) at the front door. Sayori's for example, is for all and any Sand Castle residents from the Kazekage down to the maids. Now, Club Sabaku (named after our lovely Kazekage, of course), is a different story. Club Sabaku is reserved for the elite: the Kazekage (not that he goes clubbing, which would be interesting to see), Temari and her models, Kankuro, the main assistants, the council members, and any special guests that might be in town. The assistants are entitled to one guest, but the Sand Siblings can invite however many they like.

Anyway, sorry for getting off topic like that, but I need to mention these important details because you'll need to know these things for later.

So, Gaara looks up, staring directly at me before I had even entered the doorway. It was as if he sensed my presence. His eyes never left me, even when I was getting checked in by the bouncer, even as I took a little look-see over at the pastries counter. And he was smiling too. It all felt so genuine. I felt light and giddy; almost like the night I snuck over to his room and planted my infamous avocado kiss. I had the weirdest urge to just twirl around like a ninja on too many food and sugar pills. It was a strange but beautiful feeling.

It all stopped the minute I spotted councilman Watanabe near the window, basking in the sunlight with his coffee in one hand and a dumpling in the other. I need to quit becoming so delusional lately because it's definitely not good for my health here. The happy little butterflies that had initially been fluttering around in my stomach fluttered away. I was still somewhat cheerful (not really), but not in the way that I had been before. I made my way over to Gaara and took my seat.

"Hey." Usually I would have greeted him more formally, but once those jubilant butterflies had flown out of my system, I just felt drained and a little upset.

"I hope you don't mind," Gaara said under his breath, "but I ordered for you already." He motioned toward a cup of hot chocolate and cinnamon coffee cake (my favorite). If I hadn't been so upset with him, I'd be very much taken (smitten) by the action. He remembered my favorite treats…

"It's fine." I smiled, but I tried not to look to enthusiastic. His mouth opened as he began to say something, but then he promptly closed it. His eyes lost contact with mine as he stared at an estranged sugar packet that had gotten separated from the other sugar packets. "What is it?"

My voice startled him because when he looked back at me, his raccoon eyes were wide with shock, or maybe even fear. I had never seen that look in my boss's eyes, and it made me afraid. Without speaking, he snaked his hand around the frame of my chair and pulled it close to his, very close. His arm awkwardly slipped between the frame and my back, and then around my waist. "Kankuro advised me to sit with you like this," he murmured, his voice shaky. I could tell now what that fear was from before. Fear of rejection. That was a feeling I knew (and experienced) _very_ well. "Please let me know if you feel uncomfortable. I can tone it down, if you'd like."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, boiling underneath until they were rosy red. "It's alright." My voice was strained. "I, uh, I don't mind." Every inch of skin that his arm hovered over was on fire, seeping through my skin and smoldering through my veins and my bones. It was smoking through me, spreading to the rest of my untouched limbs and warming them to a burn. "I could get used to this," I breathed. I hadn't meant to say that out loud, hadn't even meant to think it. And as if I wasn't red enough, wasn't torrid enough, I nearly hit combustion.

He seemed surprised at first, but then he just smiled. And I might have just been imagining things (which I've been known to do), but I think he tightened his grip around my waist. It felt good, and calming other than the burst of fire that came with it. His lips moved to speak. "Me too," I thought they were about to say.

And then, stupid Councilman Watanabe ruined things for me. Again.

"Kazekage-sama, ohayo," he greeted. "Ohayo, Imamura-san." That bastard killed off my moment, my mood, and the smoldering fire that had been burning through me, as Gaara outreached the arm that was around my waist to shake Watanabe's hand. I have to admit that I was pretty disappointed when Gaara didn't sling his arm back around me. It just rested on the table next to my uneaten coffee cake, and I felt terribly cold.

"Ohayo, Councilman," replied Gaara.

"Ohayo," I mustered a grumble.

Jerk.

They then began to discuss Kazekage related topics, from the great feat against some rogue ninjas and the Murakami bandits (yay, I was congratulated!) to the plentiful harvest seasons Suna was having. Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to handle anymore chitchat about the weather, Councilman Watanabe excused himself from the conversation, said his goodbyes, and left the café. During that time I had managed to take a bite or two out of my coffee cake and a sip of my hot chocolate, but somehow they didn't cheer me up as the usually did, which was most likely because Gaara had excused himself to take care of some business. Business that didn't include me.

Don't get me wrong, usually I'd be leaping for joy that I finally got a break. A break is nice… But I like getting some slack from Temari and Kankuro, not the Kazekage. I enjoy working and hauling ass for Gaara.

It makes me feel like he needs me… like he'd be a hopeless mess without me.

At that moment, I realized it was the other way around. I'm the one who needs him, and I'm the hopeless mess.

**-Why His Zipper?-**

I was rushing as I fast as I could, already late as it was. I barely managed the door to the office open with my elbow, when I stumbled in. I knocked over one of Matsuri's picture frames and she cussed at me, but I kept going. I couldn't wait for her to finish running her foul mouth. No when Gaara was waiting on me to deliver the papers and time had flown by me without my noticing. I zoomed through the French doors, pushing them closed with my leg. He was leaning against his desk, sexy, devastatingly handsome, and waiting on me. I tried to turn the rest of my body with my neck but somehow legs became tangled and then gave way underneath me. The papers raced out of my hands. I hit the ground and I slammed into Gaara's lower half. As if, we hadn't had enough close encounters, I was brought this one.

The blood flushed my face and I was bright red. When I tried to stand, I felt my hair was caught in something and I flinched until I was back in my sad position on the floor. I looked up and came face to face with a zipper, pink hair hitched in it. My hair was snagged in the zipper of his pants. Of all places!

Why? Why me? Why him? Why his pants? Why his zipper? Why my pink hair in his zipper?

"I'm, uh, stuck," I told him, sheepishly. I dared not look up into his eyes. I didn't want to see the expression on his face, and I didn't want him to see mine. I don't know how much more embarrassed I could possibly get, but I seem to top myself each and every time. I dreaded to think about what might be next on the list for me.

"Hn." That's all he said. I had to look up now. I couldn't restrain myself any longer. When I finally met his eyes, I saw that he was chuckling. He had been trying not to. I could tell by the way his lips were puckered tightly. But he was indeed laughing. "We should try to fix that." His strong hands fell to the zipper, carefully jostling it to try to lessen the hold on my hair. I squirmed a little, positioning myself at an angle where he'd have an easier time at getting me unstuck. I couldn't help but fidget as he worked at releasing me from his zipper. I even cried out a few times when my scalp was being yanked.

**Creak. Slam. Gasp. Laugh.**

I heard the French doors open, creaking softly. I had been meaning to oil those hinges but hadn't gotten around to it yet. Then the doors closed behind whoever had come in. I heard a gasp, and then a hearty laugh.

"What the—?" Kuso! It was Kankuro. I'd have turned my head to look at him, but I was preoccupied with my hair and Gaara's zipper at the moment. I didn't want my hair getting yanked out just because I wanted to lash myself around to see that wannabe batman shinobi. The last thing I needed was a bald spat! "Wow, Gaara. I'd never thought you of all people would want a blow job."

A blow job? HAH! That must be exactly what it looks like from behind… that I'm giving Gaara a blow job. I mean, my head is bobbing up and down to try and get my hair out. His hands are down there, I'm down there. This looks so bad. This is so bad. I wonder what it would be like to… WAIT! NO. I did not just go there. I'm not a perv! Kankuro's the real pervert! I mean, who is going to walk in without knocking, see someone giving someone else a blow job, and actually stay to watch and confront the two about it? Huh? Not that I'm actually giving Gaara one. I mean, this was all an innocent accident! I'm just going to shut up now.

The conversation broke down like this:

"Your first blow job! Temari would love to document this moment."

"Kankuro, you're mistaken. Imamura and I were just—"

"You don't have to explain to me what you were doing! I know what's going on here. I mean, come on Gaara. I'm your older brother. I know about blow jobs. Not like I've never had one. They're fun. Wait until you try and give her—"

"Kankuro!" I found my voice again.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Tsubasa," said Kankuro, still laughing. "I'll leave you two to finish. And don't worry, I won't tell Temari. Enjoy yourselves!" And before Gaara or I could get another word in, Kankuro was out of those French Doors most likely hinting at Kanoka that he wanted a little something, something (if you know what I'm referring to).

"Don't move," Gaara said, not mentioning Kankuro's speculations. "I almost have it." _Ziiiip_. And I was free again.

My hands rubbed at the tender area on my head, massaging at the scalp. I glanced up nervously at him, unsure of whether I should stand up or not.

"I apologize about my brother's behavior and his inappropriate assumptions." He extended his hand to me, and I received it. It hauled me up at his side. I was still kneading my head with my fingers. "I'll explain to him what was really going on so that your reputation isn't ruined. Kankuro should be smart enough not to spread this rumor, but that's not to say that he won't. I'll make sure you're cleared from this accusation."

"That would be good," I murmured. My voice wasn't listening to me. It cracked every time I spoke. "I'm sorry about all of this. I mean, all these awkward situations wouldn't happen if it weren't for me. I'm so clumsy, and I'm just a magnet for this trouble. I'm a jinx, really."

That's when something unbelievably insane and hallucination-worthy occurred. Gaara shook his head, as if to differ what I had just said. He came pleasantly close to me, placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me because I'm pretty sure I was shaking. Gaara's eyes searched mine with tender precision, as if every answer to any question he ever had lied within my eyes of running mascara.

I was trying painfully hard not to cry at the moment, to hold in my anguish and my frustration. I had survived worse, I told myself. Though it all just kept piling on. More and more, and more.

His eyes widened, took all of me in, as if they were seeing me for the first time. As if he saw me for the first time. It was like he realized something in those teal orbs, something secret I wasn't allowed to know. And I almost thought I was feeling that realization along with him. It was so strong, so full of hope and… something else, something I couldn't put my finger on. "Tsubasa," he murmured as his voice quivered, and I could feel his arms very slowly wrapping themselves around me. I thought this could be it. This could be the end to all my suffering.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Could you pick up the phone?" Gone within seconds. He blinked a few times, pulled back as he released me from his grasp, and his eyes fooled me into believing the realization he had vanished completely.

I nodded, turned my back to him because I couldn't face him at that moment, and did one of the only things I was good for. I answered the phone.

* * *

Author's Note: College life has been extremely hectic for me. It's kept me very busy as well, so I apologize for the extended absence. I've tried to bust out the updates as much as possible, but it's proved quite difficult. Forgive me.

Have you ever felt as frustrated as Tsubasa has? Or perhaps, has there been a moment when you've been genuinely excited, thinking this could be a shining moment, only to be let down by being asked to do something insignificant like picking up a phone? Have you ever felt taken for granted and belittled like Tsubasa has this chapter? Are you ready for some more fluff with Gaara and Tsubasa? Let me know in a review. I'd love to hear your feedback and stories. (:


	18. Tales Of Spring Break: Part 1

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Fun Fact (for those who don't know): You pronounce Tsubasa's name as Soo-bah-suh and Tsubie as Soo-bee.

Author's Note:_Italic print _will signify songs that are being quoted or paraphrased. Songs cited in this chapter are as follows: Tik Tok by Ke$ha, Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls, Friday Night Bitch Fight by Ke$ha, Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha, Don't Stop Believing by Journey, and Mr. Beautiful by Cheyenne Kimball.

I decided to have some fun and incorporate the songs I listened to as inspiration for my story within the chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen: Tales of Spring Break: Part One**

* * *

**Tale One:**

**Just A Love Drunk Friday Night Bitch Fight**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like Temari_

_Grab my kunai, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city_

_Before I leave, give my shuriken one last check_

_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back!_

* * *

_So I ain't got a care in the world tonight because I've got plenty of stress to relieve. _I told myself this as Sorachi, Tazuna and I belted out the words to the song in the cart, most likely annoying the hell out of the cart-puller. It was my day off, and (those are rare) the beginning of Spring Break. For 24 hours, I was a free woman and could enjoy the wild night Tazuna had promised I get. Honestly, I was a little apprehensive at the beginning of the night (later I'd find that I had reason to be so worried). I was still supposed to be in Gaara's-Pretend-GF-Mode after all.

Tazuna had arrived at 9PM to do my hair, makeup, wardrobe, and lecture. Tazuna had gotten so accustomed to doing the first three that it only took 30 minutes. I was amazed by her skill, and also shocked by the transformation. Speedy, but not rushed. I still came out looking as flawless as she wanted me to look. She had dressed me in a skimpy cocktail dress, but I can't say I wasn't disappointed in what the dress did for me. My legs would never be as long as Tazuna's, but my awkward irregular tallness didn't standout so much. I was no longer a weed, but transformed into an elongated and elegant iris. The dress and heels made my legs look as if they could go on for days and it was strapless so it focused more on my chest and my bare back. Tazuna had wrapped my hair in a cap, which I was unsure of until she placed the black wig on my head. It was cut in a fresh and chic bob, short in the back and angled long slants in the front with full black bangs. She colored my eyebrows black as well so that the pink of my eyebrows didn't look freakish against the black wig I was wearing. She tossed a string of pearls around my neck, glossed my lips a daring bright hot pink color. My cheeks were flushed, and my eye makeup was as black and sultry as Lady Gaga's would be for a night like this. Sorachi came in just as Tazuna finished up with me.

"Holy Sunagakure!" Sorachi said when she walked in. "You look completely different! Not even yourself! You're definitely not Tsubasa… You should go by another name, like an alter ego!"

I laughed and replied, "Courtesy your friendly neighborhood top model." I gave a wink at Tazuna who had blushed at the compliment. Then, something itched at me. It was a little scratch, a tickle of a thought, but after wondering what it could be for a few minutes I figured it out. "You're dressing me in a wig so that I don't look like myself."

"You're observational skills are impeccable Tsubie-chan," acknowledged Sorachi. "It's so hard to hide anything from you." She turned to Tazuna to say the last part. "You know I tried to plan a surprise birthday party for Tsubie once. She figured it out in five minutes or less. I give up."

"So what's the catch," I asked, though I had a feeling I already knew.

"Well, word of you dating Gaara has gotten out," Tazuna began, "and there perhaps are some very angry fan girls dancing their frustration and devastation away at the club we're going to."

"Hence the reason I told you to go by a different name… Fan girls may be raving overly-infatuated lunatics, but they can sniff a celeb or celeb's lover within a 10-mile radius. Scary, but true. I've seen things," Sorachi said, cringing all the while. "I've seen a fan girl dismantle a perfectly good disguise. They can sniff out transformation jutsus even better because not even a Jonin has been able to hold onto the transformation while under the suspicion of a fanatic. Fan girls are frothing loonies, but they're clever and alert with senses as sharp as ANBU."

That's not the most comforting thing to hear, but I did have faith in my abilities as a ninja, my observational skills, and with my fun tank on E. No one was going to ruin tonight for me, if I could help it (and you bet your hidden village that I can help it). "Well, let's go and see what happens."

"Uh-oh," Sorachi mumbled to Tazuna. "She's in ninja mode, and that's not good."

"Oh come on now," whispered Tazuna. "I'm sure we'll have a Kesha-worthy night." Hah. Kesha-worthy? That's not necessarily a good thing. That's too wild of an evening for me. That crazy hung-over pop star hasn't had a good night if you want to know my opinion. I'd seen her in out of the hands of the Suna police force for disturbing the peace, intoxicated in public, and for so many other misdemeanors. I didn't want that to be by the end of the night, and I was about to inform Tazuna and Sorachi of my mind change when my backstage ID caught my eye. It was the ID Temari made for me so that I could go backstage at any of her events when I felt it was necessary. She had decided to make one for me since I started (pretending) to date Gaara. She had never been so nice to me before. It was like she had more respect for me. However, the pass didn't remind me so much of her unexpected kindness, but of the errand girl I used to be and how hard I had worked to get to where I was. All the blood, sweat, and tears, all the violent fan girls, screaming orders, dirty skanks like Matsuri and Kanoka, the mockery, the disrespect and hardship, all cramming into fuel one emotion: determination.

"Let's have a Kesha-worthy night," I agreed, and boy would I regret jinxing myself that way later because though my observational skills are good, Tazuna and Sorachi's combined powers of sneakiness are superior. They had more in store for me than I'd ever expect, and it was my fault for underestimating the two.

**-A Kesha-Worthy Experience-**

_Blah, blah, blah_. I was so drunk and wasted, that was about all I could sum up, other than throwing up. But I was singing (yelling off-key to a jingle) again in the club as the song blared through the speakers, rattling the floor as I danced. It was more of a drunken sway. I don't remember being this drunk because I didn't really drink. Sorachi and Sake had told me it was flavored water. Boy was I fool for not realizing what I was being given. So my observational skills had gone to shit. And for the love of Kami, I wish I could remember who I was dancing with and how I got that henna tattoo on my shoulder blades with the angel wings and the words "Blah, blah, blah" on it.

I was out of control completely for the first time in my life. Even when I was running for errands with Temari, I had always had the option of quitting, which gave me some control over what was going on. And I had a voice too, to complain (though I never used it). There was some control there, there was. But now, with my head spinning, music pounding, drunken giggling, booty popping, crazy ass self, there was no control. And if there was, the control wasn't mine.

I was feeling the buzz when a hot guy approached me. He had black hair and exploding gorgeous eyes. I was too buzzed (drunk as hell) to pinpoint why he looked familiar. He was probably one of Temari's exes. All the hot men in Suna had already at least accompanied her once on a date. He told me his name was Kenshin, and I had said, "Oh, just like the last battousai." Kenshin Himura had been my childhood hero. I would force my mother tell me his stories every night before bed time. At least I was able to recognize that much while I was drunk. He nodded nervously. He could have been lying about his name, but I didn't give a you-know-what at the moment.

"I'm Ts—" I began. I remembered it was wise not to use my real name, so I concocted another. "I'm so excited to meet you. I'm Kaoru." I nearly dropped my drink after that fumble. I felt like and numb idiot. Kaoru was the name of Kenshin Himura's lover. Hopefully he didn't notice, and if he did, maybe he'd think I was flirting.

"I've been looking for a Kaoru," he murmured in a low voice. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he could possibly mean. "Would you like to dance?"

It was all a blur after that. Sorachi and Tazuna had been next to me, last time I checked. I wasn't so sure of their whereabouts now. All I know is that a song I liked came on, I began to dance (drunken sway) like a mad person and got low. I have to admit that Kenshin was doing a good job at keeping up with me. I don't think he was drunk because he had an amused look in his eye and he seemed highly alert. Not like me. I was numb to almost everything and there are points of the evening that I really can't remember. For example, I remember things going well with Kenshin. We danced for a long time, and then he suddenly had to leave after his friend tapped him on the shoulder. Apparently, he was needed for something, but I can't remember what. He told his friend to give him a moment. His friend gave a goofy smirk as he looked over at me. It was almost unceremoniously perverted and reminded me of... Hell if I know. Almost every man is perverted to some extent, I surmised.

"Miss Kaoru, can I see you again?" Kenshin asked. His breath was so warm and inviting. I giggled and nodded as I pulled out a pen from my back pocket, or somewhere. I scribbled down a phone number onto his soft hand. I blacked out for a brief moment and then remembered that it wasn't _my_ phone number because I was nervous about giving that to a stranger and I couldn't remember it for the life of me. I gave him Hoshiro's number I think. That was the only number I could remember at the moment because Hoshiro had always said that it was the number I needed most if I was ever in a drunken stupor, though I can't remember why.

Anyway, I must have blacked out again after that. Nothing seemed as interesting as when Kenshin was here. Nothing mattered so much either because I was drunk off my ass and was just having fun. I assume that's what happened because I do remember a boy coming up behind me, trying to get frisky. I shoved him off me and stumbled into another person. My wig fell off, revealing my wadded up pink hair. Every person in the room suddenly took notice to me, especially the fan girls. I grabbed my wig, forced it on my head again, but the wig couldn't save me now. Girls were approaching, fan girls were approaching. They seemed to be chanting my name in disgust with their holstered red cups, glow in the dark sticks, and some had tubes of mascara. I think one had a straightener. The fanatics were cornering me. I thought I saw Tazuna trying to wave security over. Sorachi was squeezing through the crowd to get to me, but it was hard to do that when everyone wanted to get in close to see the Friday night bitch fight. Sober, I would have reacted rationally and taken in the situation with precision and wisdom. I would have noticed a nearby exit, or formulated some escape plan. I would have chosen flight over fight. However drunk, I chose to fight.

"_You can go to hell_!" I screeched as I grabbed the nearest object to me. It was a cushion, courtesy the club's infamous red sofa. I swung and spun like a mad top, swatting and beating down any girl that came my way. I yanked at hair, threw down the remains of extensions and real hair to the floor. I tore up clothes and let the pieces of fabric fall to the floor. My ensemble was still intact for the most part. A girl reached for my string of fake pearls and I was thankful that they were fake because I would have felt horrible if Tazuna had lent me her good pearls only for them to be ripped off by a fanatic. The strand of pearls broke and the pearls all slid onto the floor. I was doing a good job of keeping upright and laying down the hurt until a rebel pearl snuck under my heel. I fought to maintain balance but I was no match for the renegade pearl. My legs swung clear over my head and I hit the floor. If you thought there'd be mercy for me, you thought wrong because the fan girls did anything but show mercy. Instead, they took advantage of my situation. When the first fanatic leapt on top of me, it took no time for the others to join the smothering.

Beneath the sweaty fan girls, I sobered for momentarily. The real Tsubasa came back to me to offer her assistance in my time of need. She reminded me of my twin fans which I hid up my dress, tucked in between my skin and a sexy garter. I stretched my hand to my leg amongst the tangled mess of arms and legs. I groped at the two fans. It'd be hard to maneuver beneath the fans, but some of them were falling off of the pile. I knew that Sorachi was yanking them off of me above, and the less weight above me, the more I could move around below. I took one of the fans in my other hand, and allowed them to extend to their full length. I could feel their power surging through me, coursing along in harmony with my chi flow. The feeling was electric, just like the shock I sent through to the girls that had skin contact with my fans. Some yelped and yipped as they struggled to slide off of me.

I was initially a wind user, but in between a rock and a hard place (a bitch and a dance floor) I could whip a little voltage. Soon, the fanatics were off of me. I told Sorachi, "Tempest." She understood perfectly. She grabbed Tazuna by the wrist and began to lead her to the nearest exit. When they were out of range, I initiated my attack, Tempest Storm. I had created it during my Desert Storm Training. Kiba had been good for something because I practiced it on him (Hehe). The tempest swept over fan girls, security, drunken bystanders and blew them across the room. While they were dazed, I snuck over to the exit that Sorachi and Tazuna had taken. They were waiting for me outside, in a fit of giggles.

I stumbled over to them. Sober Tsubasa was gone. I was drunken Tsubie again, and I wasn't feeling too hot. I felt a gurgle in my stomach. I turned to a nearby trashcan and emptied my contents in that poor unsuspecting waste bin. Tazuna and Sorachi grimaced, disgustedly as I vomited a few more times. I don't know if I felt better or not after dumping out the alcohol in the form of puke. I let out an agonizing groan. Nope, I didn't feel better at all.

I kept repeating Hoshiro's number. At that moment I remembered why it was so important. He's who I needed to call if there was ever a time I got drunk and out of hand. He's the only guy that wouldn't take advantage of the situation and see to it that I'd get the care that I needed.

"Why is she saying all those numbers?" Tazuna asked.

"It's Hoshiro's," Sorachi replied, frowning. "We should probably call him so he can take care of her."

"Or," Tazuna cooed in a mischievous voice, "we could call Gaara."

"Don't you think that would embarrass Tsubasa?" asked Sorachi, glancing over to me. I was fighting to keep my consciousness. And I nodded, but it just looked like I was going to vomit again. But yes, yes it would embarrass me. Quite a bit, actually.

"Maybe," agreed Tazuna. "But imagine her knight in shining armor coming to her rescue. We will just tell him what happened… That you and I tricked her into drinking. We don't want him thinking she's some sort of alcoholic on her days off." Tazuna gave a giggle. "It'll be so romantic for him to come and take care of her!"

"Don't call him please," I tried to say to them, but the garble sounded more like, "Donnnnn." Vomit, vomit, more vomit.

"Poor thing. I'll clean her up inside the store. You go ahead and call Gaara."

Tazuna had dragged me into the bathroom of a nearby super market. I tried not to look at anyone, even if I was in disguise, I didn't want to be recognized later if I decided to use the costume again. Once in the bathroom, Tazuna removed my wig and cleaned up my face. The makeup got removed along with the remains of puke. She pulled some comfortable looking clothes out of her purse. "I always bring a set of comfies with me wherever I go. You never know when you need to change really quickly."

"Tashuna," I murmured.

"Yes?"

"Washhh tonight Kesha-worthy?" I slurred as she propped me up.

"It certainly was," she told me, laughing. "You went out to have a fun night, you got plastered, met someone, fought some bitches, and you've probably been blacking out. You'll be hung over tomorrow." She slipped me out of the dress and stuffed it in back in her purse, saying she'd send it out for dry cleaning. Once I got my head through the hole of the shirt she tried to slip over me, I passed out, and the rest is a drunken legend I'm sure.

**-Waking Up In the Infirmary-**

I woke back up in the infirmary of Sand Castle. Everyone I knew (and cared for) nearly was there. Hoshiro was scolding Tazuna and Sorachi in the corner of the room. Kankuro was making rude gestures and telling tales of his drunken days (which probably aren't that much in the past as he said). Temari kept rolling her eyes, obviously annoyed with the hooded shinobi. Gaara was still and quiet, sitting in the chair near my bed. He had his eyes on me, and I never felt so relieved to be back in my prison cell (Sand Castle). As long as he was next to me, anything and everything was bearable.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Better now," I admitted.

"Good," he said. "Get some sleep and you don't have to come in to work tomorrow. I've finished my paperwork for this week early, thanks to Kankuro. I'll be taking the day after tomorrow off anyway."

"You're taking a day off?" I asked, worriedly. It was rare that Gaara took a day off. Usually the council had to force him to relax. This was unlike him.

Kankuro grinned. "Gaara met someone! He's got a date!" Temari smacked her brother, hissing at him to keep his mouth shut. Gaara just shook his head.

"Kankuro over exaggerates my situation," said Gaara, trying to save grace. However, I could see it clearly that he had someone on his mind, most likely the someone he'd be going out on the date with.

"That's great," I lied. Suddenly I felt much worse than any drunken stupor could do to me. I felt heartbroken. "I hope you have a great time, Kazekage-sama. You deserve it." I had once said that I'd sacrifice my own happiness for his. I wasn't lying when I said that. I meant it, word for word. This was only a test to prove those words.

The Sand Siblings left the room, and though my three best friends remained, I never felt so alone in my life. There were tears, lots of them; some for embarrassing myself by getting drunk and hung over that I couldn't show up for work that morning, most for my heartbreak.

"Don't be distraught Tsubie-chan," Tazuna told me, patting my wrist. "He just needs to meet a few skanks and bitches to realize you're the one for him." That didn't help at all. I began to wail, and a distressed Tazuna broke down crying as well. "I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible friend! I did this! It's all my fault! Tsubie, please forgive me!" The list went on, and on, and on, and on, and on, until I wasn't the one crying anymore.

"Tazuna," I said in a strained voice, "please, stop. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. If Gaara really liked me, then I'm sure he and I would be at some different stage in our relationship right now. But we aren't. So it's not meant to be. I'm sure he'll find a great girl that'll make him happy."

"That girl is you, Tsubie," said Sorachi. "His eyes light up so much when he sees you. He's more enthusiastic. He's just happier when he's around you."

I shook my head. "That's the excitement of getting more paperwork filed that you're mistaking for interest. I can let it go, if you guys let it go."

"On the bright side, you did meet someone tonight, right?" asked Tazuna.

"Oh, Kami," Hoshiro remarked, having been quiet this whole time. His eyes were now rolling as he plopped in the chair Gaara once sat at, arms crossed with irritation written on his face like a chalkboard. He was going to add more to his statement when Sorachi gave him a silencing whack.

"Yeah! You met someone. He was totally hot," Sorachi chimed. "You should call him."

"I didn't get his number," I replied, disappointed. I brightened when I remembered that I had done something to bridge our communication. "I told him my name was Kaoru, and I gave him Hoshiro's number."

"I knew I'd get dragged into this more than I am already," Hoshiro complained. "So when I answer the phone and this creep is asking for you, what do I tell him?"

I shrugged, but Tazuna took over. I know she would try to redeem herself in some way. "What Tsubie needs is a date so she can forget about you-know-who!"

"_Maybe I just need some rehab… or maybe just need some sleep_," I said. If my heart's on the mend, how am I supposed to go out on another date? _If I've got a sick obsession and I'm seeing Gaara in my dreams… If I'm looking down every alley for Gaara and considering making desperate calls to him every night to tell him how I feel… If I'm staying up all night and hitting my head against the wall… _How am I supposed to go on a date with another guy that isn't Gaara? Even if Kenshin was a pretty cool guy.

"Tell Hot Guy that your Kaoru's brother or something, and that she's at work to explain why she's not there. Tell him you'll take a message. Even better, Tsubasa can spend the day with you once she feels good enough to move around again. She can answer your phone calls today. I'm sure that he'll call her back. I saw the way he was looking at her last night. He was totally interested. He'll call today! I know it!" Tazuna's wheels had never turned faster than they were then.

"Okay, okay," Hoshiro grumbled. "I'll do it, but only if it's what Tsubasa wants."

"I just want to go to bed," I groaned.

"Tsubie!"

"Fine, I want to go out on a date with this Kenshin guy. Just let me sleep."

They left me finally, and my poor nerves (hung over ass) could get some sleep at last. Sleep comes easy to the heartbroken, I think. Because we just feel like going into a comatose.

_Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue_

_(Taste it on my tongue)_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt_

_But in case you haven't heard_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over_

_I love you forever, forever is over_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight_

_So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye_

I remember when I first met Gaara. _It was like a hit and run. _I fell in love from the first moment, nearly like every heartbroken fan girl before me. I remember all our moments together, the heartfelt moments and times that I thought it was possible for him to like a girl like me. It was a beautiful feeling, like the release of caged butterflies, like he sang to my soul and my heart at once, like fluttering wings and caressing feathers, like pure sunlight, like every wonderful feeling this world has ever had to offer, but more. And _I still taste it on my tongue. I used to be love drunk, but now I'm sober._

* * *

**Tale Two:**

**Don't Stop Believing**

* * *

I sobered up quicker than I had expected. All the coffee and water helped out. Hoshiro told me that Kenshin had called for me, which was a nice surprise. I really didn't think he'd call. He also promised to call back at the time Hoshiro said I'd be home from work (good lie). Tazuna saw it as a window of opportunity. She turned a possible future phone call into a dinner party. She said it would be the rehearsal dinner for a future coming out party she promised to throw for me. I could tell she still felt guilty over what happened at the club. I immediately felt remorse for it all. I shouldn't have gone for more drinks once I was drunk like I did. They were just trying to loosen me up a little, and I over did it.

I had been doing a good job of ignoring my broken heart, until certain details were brought up during dinner. "This new guy's gonna be great Tsubie-chan, much better than Gaara! That's for sure." Sorachi stuffed her mouth with steamed rice.

"Mhm," Tazuna agreed. "I bet he's a male model or something. He was really good looking." Not those male models were my type, not that they lined up for me.

"Maybe he's studying to be a doctor, or a councilman like you, something brilliant," Sorachi suggested.

"Maybe," I replied, though I can't say I believed either possibility. He was probably an average shinobi with a few good tricks up his sleeves and knows how to turn on the charm when needed. Just like Kiba. That's all I'd ever be good enough to get anyway because I certainly wasn't anything special. I was just a small town girl, born in a suburb of Suna just shy of being a separate prefecture. I once had dreams of being a council woman. I was once so ambitious and determined. That was once upon a time ago. I think more logically now. I'll probably live a life of mediocrity just like everyone else.

I hadn't noticed the phone was ringing until Hoshiro told me it was for me. An excited giggle escaped from Tazuna's lips. My heart was croaking like a frog as I took hold of the phone. Everyone seemed so enthused for me. I wish I shared that with them. I was scared, frightened. If I gave Kenshin a chance… Well, what if I liked him more than Gaara? Was it okay for me to like someone else more than Gaara? I wasn't sure. But I could find out. They always say that to mend a broken heart, you have to replace the last love with another. Perhaps Kenshin is what I needed. If nothing much came out of it, he'd still be a stepping stone for me to fall out of love with Gaara, and I could get on with my hopeless life.

I stared blankly at the phone. If I answered, I'd make the choice to try to forget Gaara.

I placed the phone to my ear and did what any person in doubt would do. I opened my mouth and words came out. "Hello, Kenshin." I prayed that Gaara would forgive me for this. If he even cared. He probably hoped that I'd move on from him. It was clear how in love with him I was. He had to know how crazy I was for him. He'd have to be blind not to notice.

"Hello, Miss Kaoru. How are you?" Kenshin said. His voice was so soothing to me. The tension unfurled and ceased to exist. I felt relaxed and so at ease suddenly. Such a nice voice.

"I'm good, and you?" I returned the question politely.

"Good," said he. "I'd really like to see you again, Miss Kaoru."

"I'd like to see you again too," I replied. I could hear Tazuna and Sorachi cooing from behind me as they prodded me with poking fingers, twirling my hair and tickling my neck.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked, and I could read how nervous he was in his voice. He was actually eager to go out with me and afraid I might reject him. It was so cute, so innocent.

"I'd love to," I told him, and a burden greater than Gaara's gourd lifted from me.

"Shall I pick you up tomorrow?"

"I can meet you somewhere," I said to him.

"I'll meet you at the Northwest Suna Promenade at eight in the evening," he said, and before I could get another word in, he said goodbye and hung up.

"That was fast," Hoshiro speculated.

"What did he say?" begged Tazuna and Sorachi, who were beginning to act like a pair of wonder twins. That worried me greatly. They'd only be getting me into more trouble from here on in.

"_Goodbye, Mr. Beautiful_. I've got a date with Kenshin tomorrow at eight," I said, sounding like I was asking. It was hard to believe that I was making the step, the first move to getting over Gaara.

"Kenshin and Kaoru sitting in a tree," sang Tazuna and Sorachi. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

**-Kenshin and Miss Kaoru-**

I didn't show up to the date wearing Suna's highest fashion or with picture perfect hair or a face done up by Tazuna. I showed up as me in a cute little spring dress that I had picked out on my own the other day while running a few errands for Temari. I didn't wear heels either. I just wore sandals, my ninja sandals. I did my own makeup, which amounted to just a little blush and some lip gloss. I hadn't done so little in so long, and I kind of missed my face. I wanted Kenshin to see the real Tsubasa. Well, sort of. I wasn't ready to reveal to Kenshin that I was Tsubasa Imamura just yet. I still wore the black wig to keep up the disguise. Kaoru would have to do for the time being, and I wasn't sure if Kenshin was worth it. It was too soon to tell.

He was dressed casual as well. He wore a grey shirt and a laidback pair of black jeans. I could tell how much he liked dark colors. They definitely complimented him. His eyes were so surreal and stood out, beaming at me as he approached.

"Good evening, Miss Kaoru," he said, and for a moment I forgot that I told him a different name.

"Hi, Kenshin," I greeted back, warmly as I could muster in my heart broken state. I was trying so hard not to think about Gaara and what he was doing on his date tonight. Kenshin helped when he pulled me gently by the hand, as if he were accustomed to holding it. Beneath my flesh, my heart was jack hammering, revitalized by the sudden feeling of attraction I felt. It was such a familiar pull, the magnetic force.

"Follow and close your eyes," he murmured, and by hand, he led me to a discreet place underneath the stars. My hand in his felt so safe and secure. These feelings seemed to come from nowhere, from everywhere all at once. It was a flooding attraction, coming full throttle. I peeked a little, I admit. I didn't peek to see where he was taking me, but I peeked at him. He was smiling, genuinely excited for what he was about to surprise me with. I shut my eyes again, vowing not to reopen then until it was time. "Almost there," he soothed as if he could sense my eagerness, my impatience. "Okay, open."

Before me was a camel-drawn cart filled with hay. He was taking me for a haystack ride! It was so simple yet so romantic, something I'd never experienced before. I was so excited that I had forgotten my aversion to camels nearly, but then the beast spit in my direction and I yipped loudly. He laughed and said, "Sahara is very tame. You have nothing to worry about." He climbed into the cart and extended his hand toward me. I eyed Sahara uneasily. She didn't seem very threatening, not like that old lump of camel, Farah. I took Kenshin's hand, and he pulled me into the cart with him.

I sat in a tuft of hay alongside Kenshin. His raven hair was unfurled splendor filled with messy black curls and waves. The untidiness of it was oddly comforting to me. He bore a crooked sort of smile, lip curling charismatically. "_For a smile," _he said, "_we can share the night."_ I couldn't help but return the smile after that. He revealed a picnic basket underneath a clump of hay and set up the picnic. We ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was relaxing and so stress relieving. He really knew how to get my mind off of things. Gaara was in the back of my head when Kenshin began to clean up the cart. "Ready to go for an adventure now?" he asked.

"Where exactly is this late night hay ride going?" I inquired.

"Late night hay rides go anywhere," he replied with an air of mystery about him. He bore a small grin as his iridescent blue eyes twinkled with flecks of green. He patted Sahara on the bum and she took off on a route only known to her and Kenshin. "So tell me about yourself, Miss Kaoru. You don't seem like the kind of the girl that's always at a club. Was it your first time drinking?"

I immediately blushed for two reasons. One being that it was an embarrassing thing to discuss because of the weird and bad memories tied to it. The second reason was that it was obvious to him that I wasn't the clubbing type or the drinking type. He could read me very well, and that frightened me a little. I had guard up, and he was doing a good job of getting past it with only casual questions.

"It was my first time. Some friends of mine wanted me to loosen up a bit and have some fun. They didn't realize that I'd drink myself into a stupor. That was also my first time going to a club like that." I might as well as come clean about those things. I had wanted him to see the real me to see if he'd still appreciate it. "I'm not one for crazy nights like that. I had wanted to try it though."

He nodded. "Understandable."

"And you?" I asked.

"My first time as well," he replied quietly.

"Really?" I couldn't believe that. No, he was too experienced it seemed. He was too something. I just couldn't pinpoint it. It was too difficult to fathom the idea of it being his first time though. It had to at least been his third because he seemed to know things. "I can't believe that," I voiced. "You're joking."

"I'm not," he responded with a small smile.

"Well, whatever were you doing there?" I inquired.

"Hoping to meet a nice girl," he said in a matter of fact tone. His hand stretched across to rub at his shoulder for a moment and then he lay against the hay. He closed one eye and kept the other on me.

"At a club?" I sniffed. "Whoever told you that you could meet a nice girl there?"

"I met you," said he, silencing me. "You never finished telling me about yourself."

"Oh, right." I couldn't help but lean against the hay next to him. It was more relaxing for me to lean back, and I'd be less nervous about speaking to him. He was practically prohibiting me from speech. I had to be careful in what I revealed to him too. I had to consider what I was saying to him, being sure not to give him too many hints of who I was. "I'd like to make something of myself, something beyond a low rank kunoichi. I want to be involved in politics because I'm very patriotic. I love our village hidden in the sand. To me, it's the best nation and in a league of its own. I want to see it grow and flourish like the way it did a few decades ago. I learned about it in my history classes I took."

"I manage the family business with my brother and sister. It's hard work. And both my brother and sister have their attention diverted elsewhere. My brother is a lazy womanizer, and my sister is determined to make it on her own through building her own sort of empire. Their dreams have distanced them from me, yet we still remain close. They are there for me when I need them." He had a quiet way about him, even when he gave me many details. His voice was low and husk. It seemed an effort for him to speak so much.

I could see how much he cared for his family by the way he talked about them. It was reserved compassion, but it was evident that he loved his family. That much I could see. It was nice to see a family-oriented Sunagakure boy. Lately the young men had grown more independent, wanting to make their own ways in life. This guy, he was all about maintaining the family business and protecting it as if it were some sort of dynasty. He was a hard worker and clearly motivated; definitely traits I was looking for in a boyfriend (but I won't get ahead of myself).

"My teammates are like that. I rarely see them or spend time with them, but they're always supportive of me in any endeavors I undergo. My parents died when I was younger. My teammates are my only family now." I didn't know what else to say after that. I felt like he told me much more about himself than I was letting on about myself, so I continued. "I like to practice my ninja skill. I like reading and cooking too. I always love to learn a new recipe. I hate the rain because it usually makes me feel gloomy. I enjoy writing very much. I guess I'm a bit introverted." I snuggled my legs close to my chest and peered over at Kenshin. "What about you?"

"I enjoy quiet activities such as reading, but I'm not much of a writer. I like drinking tea in silence and reflecting mostly. I'm a Jonin ninja. I don't care for the rain much either. I'm called reserved and introverted as well." He seemed to struggle with things to say. It was like he wasn't sure what he liked, like he had to really take into consideration what he enjoyed doing. Maybe the guy really didn't get out much and it was his first time going to the club. Why didn't he try a bookstore or something if he was looking for a nice girl to meet? Things just didn't add up exactly right.

"Why a club?" I had to ask it. I had to know because I couldn't see why he'd choose a club to find a nice girl and not a teahouse or a marketplace.

"It was my brother's idea," admitted Kenshin. "He holds Suna's night clubs in high regard, and said I was guaranteed to find someone. I think he was hoping for me to find someone that had a friend for him." He chuckled lightly. I only smiled.

"Well, it's about ten," Kenshin said, "and I think it's time for the second half of the evening. I'll have you back here by around midnight."

He gave Sahara another pat on her hind. She instinctively set forth on another secret route, using her muscular tan legs to guide us. She took a scenic path, skirting around the edges of Sunagakure. Judging by my strong sense of navigation, we were headed downtown. At around ten, Suna's downtown area came alive and owned up to its rumors. Downtown Sand had a night life like no other, envied by all, even Iwagakure. It was common to spot a few Leaf shinobi in downtown, especially during the weekends or during holidays and festivals. The way the shining lights lit up the night sky were enough to make the stars jealous. Downtown Suna certainly had a splendor and majesty all on its own compared to the rest of the village.

We strode through the milky twilight of the flashing lights. Hayrides through downtown were popular, though I had never been on one. There were _strangers waiting, walking down the boulevard. Their shadows were searching in the night. There were street lights and people, living just to find emotion. They hid somewhere in the night. _The same scene played before me, on and on. Lonely people, lonely me. We were all walking the same direction it seemed. So I asked myself, was I living just to find emotion too? I should hope I lived for something with more substance, more stability. _But everybody wants a thrill. _I suppose I was no different.

Kenshin didn't seem like much of a smiler, but he did seem content. I could tell by his eyes, they swirled with speckles of green, mixing with the blue to create an aesthetic fusion. They reminded me of Gaara's eyes, just without the raccoon rings. And now I really wish I hadn't thought of him. I was doing such a good job of focusing my attention on Kenshin. Gaara always ruined my thought process. I usually didn't mind, but it was definitely deterring me from moving on from him. He was a love I needed to forget, just like Kiba.

I tried to switch my thoughts to a different topic by starting a conversation with Kenshin. "Who are you really? I mean, you can tell me your favorite color and tell me what you like to do in your free time, but that doesn't tell me too much about you. Colors are just colors and hobbies are just hobbies. Everyone has them. It's all just so generic. I want to know what you're really like. I want to know what you think and how you feel about life. What _are_ you thinking?" I wasn't sure where that exactly came from, and I was surprised at my audacity, but it didn't faze Kenshin. He was unperturbed by it. In fact he was more than just calm and collected, he almost seemed relieved that I had made an effort, a stab at figuring him out like others before me hadn't bothered.

"Well put," he said with a very small smirk. "I'm not sure how I should begin. Perhaps you could go first and lead by example."

"Very well," I told him. I inhaled at that point because boy, did I have a lot to say. "I'm the most easily embarrassed and awkward person you could possibly meet. I was never the popular well-dressed girl. I was the sit in the front of the class, answer every question the teacher asked, finish my test first and miss none kind of girl. I may sound ignorant, but I honestly believe that a fourth of the things I've experienced in life have been more mortifying and humiliating than a regular person's whole life. I'm neurotic sometimes, and I no longer handle stress well. I used to be so well composed. I used to laugh at challenges. I'm distressed nearly ninety-eight percent of the time, and when I'm not distressed, I'm in LaLa land because my love life thus far has sucked, and my dream of making something of myself seems so close and so far at once, which is agony to me. I'm underappreciated at what I do, and I go above and beyond my call of duty. I go above and beyond the person who goes above and beyond. I'm like super cosmic above and beyond, and I can't calm down from that mania. My work controls most my life, and I fear I've gone quite insane from it to the point where I'm telling you this now, when I was supposed to be telling you other things. That just proves how much my work dominates me. It's all I think about."

There was silence from Kenshin at first, and I thought perhaps he thought he landed himself a Looney. Then he started to chuckle. It wasn't out of control laughter, but amused laughter like he somewhat understood or that my life was that funny. I wasn't sure which. "That's a lot to take in," said Kenshin, "and sadly I understand you, can even relate. I don't know how to behave in social settings and am often awkward myself. It seems almost useless to try though my family coaxes me into these strange situations, such as going to a club to meet young women. A love life has been non-existent to me, and I never had intentions of having one. My family thinks I would benefit from it, and I've reluctantly agreed. I can't say that I regret undertaking this mission, but I can't help but feel it's infinitely hopeless. My family business is a burden that I've decided only I can shoulder, but it is stressful as well. I'm expected to produce a successor to the business, and I don't know if I can live up to that." He paused. "Do you know me better now?"

"I believe so," I replied, feeling guilty that he technically didn't know who I really was. Telling someone a fake name and re-wording the story of your life so your identity isn't found out isn't necessarily being honest with someone. But I was waiting to see if I could trust Kenshin, and I wanted to take things slowly. I didn't want to let my emotions run on high again, and have another Kiba or Gaara on my hands. That was too much for me. I wasn't even trying to fall in love when I met Gaara. It just happened. Kuso! There I go again.

After the clock struck midnight, we were back at the Northwest Suna Promenade. I felt like the date had been good for me, allowed me to see what else was out there. It wasn't like speed dating where there was nothing but a bunch of weirdoes. It was a genuine conversation with someone new who had the potential of being something more than a friend. I was even eager for a return date.

Kenshin's words saddened me, though. "I'm afraid I'll be out of town so I'll be unable to see you until I come back. Business calls me out of town."

"I see," I replied. I took it as he did not want to go on a second date. He didn't like me. I wasn't expecting too much from this, but I was expecting a little something more than tonight.

"Don't think it's because I don't want to see you," he said. He had read my thoughts, read through my eyes to my soul. It shocked me. It was like he knew me beyond this night. It was like he knew me in another life or something bizarre like that. Tazuna had told me this crazy theory about having past lives and how your soul mate and you remain the same through each life although you don't know it. I had secretly laughed at it. "I'd like it if I could see you again when I return, if you do."

I smiled shyly. "I'd like that too."

**-Sayonara Mr. Beautiful-**

When I returned back to Sand Castle, I regretted coming home so early. Just as I was arriving home so was my boss (I'm trying not to refer to him as Gaara anymore because I have emotional attachment to that name. When I just say boss, it makes me think more professionally, and I sound like a lovesick fool trying not to ruminate over things). He walked with a natural swagger that was conceited or done so purposely. You knew he was the Kazekage of Suna by the way he held his head up high with alertness and pride. He was the keeper of this village. He was the great protector… My great heart throb, Sabaku no Gaara, Gaara of the Desert. He was my beloved and my despair, and he had just gotten home from his date (I surmised at least).

"Good evening Imamura-san," he greeted quietly. I was flustered he had gone back to my last name. Why couldn't he call me Miss Kaoru (Tsubasa) like Kenshin did? Why couldn't he show me some sort of affection, some sort of feeling. I'd take anything, anything at all. Not like it mattered now. Two could play at that game.

"Good evening Kazekage-sama," I acknowledged, pretending to be uninterested in what he had just gotten back from. Although, inside, I was dying to know every little detail more so than Matsuri likely was (but she probably was under the impression that he was with me. I wish). I picked at imaginary dirt underneath my fingernails.

"You look different tonight," he remarked, probably referring to my lack of makeup and my simple attire. I wonder what he thought of it.

"I was on a date. I didn't want to hide under all the makeup like I do at work," I said, hoping it stung him in some way. "I wanted to be real."

"I see." He nodded. If he was hurt (and I doubt it), he didn't show it at all. And if you thought he was going to give me any inclination as to how his date went, you're wrong because Gaara is into his privacy. He doesn't like nosy people (like Matsuri), and even though I'd just die to know, I didn't ask. His privacy was incredibly important to him, and I didn't want to pry. It would only hurt worse if I knew anyway. "The council has given me this next week off. They've taken notice to our supposed dating. They're sending my siblings and me to Leaf. You, of course, would need to accompany us." Was he being somewhat cold, or was I just being paranoid?

"Of course," I said.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. It was very awkward. I didn't know what to say, and I don't think he did either, or maybe there really was just nothing to say between us. Maybe I've just imagined everything there ever was between us. If so, I likely need heavy medications and therapy.

He stopped at his door. I continued along, not wanting to show any discomfort or hurt. He didn't need to see or know anything. I wanted him to think I had a great evening, and I had, but it didn't seem so magical after seeing him face to face. Seeing him really just totaled the evening for me, made my heart sink deeper. I rushed into my room, gasping as I ran to my bathroom and clutched the sink.

"Get a grip," I hissed at myself as I stared back at the shaking girl in front of me. She seemed so fragile, staring back with round eyes. Her eyes were so sad, and she seemed so paralyzed by the sadness, just a trembling _small town girl living in a lonely world_. I washed my face promptly to wake myself from my bizarre state. I needed fresh air. I went out to the balcony only to find Gaara looking at the stars.

I made an attempt to return inside, but he stopped me. "You don't have to go back inside because I'm out here. We can share the night."

"Yes, sir." I blinked at him, several times. Mostly, it was because of disbelief. Not so much, it was because I thought I was losing my mind. If my mind was in the process of being lost, it should have been lost long ago. So perhaps in some strange way that would mean that I'm sane for the most part.

"You had a nice evening?" he asked me, catching me off guard.

"I did," I said with only slight hesitation. I was scared and unsure of where this was going. I shouldn't have returned the question, but I couldn't help myself. "And you?"

"I did as well." I waited for him to disappear into his room, lock himself in and hear no more words from him, but he stayed. He watched me, watched for my next move. I was indecisive. I was confused, not knowing whether to linger with him or to go inside, lock the door, and never say a word. "He was kind to you then?"

"He was," I responded uneasily.

Gaara nodded and shut his eyes. I wish I knew what he was thinking at that moment, but it would have to remain a mystery because though I had a great deal of talents, mind reading wasn't one of them. It didn't help that it was Gaara's mind I was trying to peer into. He wasn't the easiest to figure out. "You like him?"

"I'm not sure," I said, growing more and more apprehensive. If I said I did like him, would it blow any chance whatsoever with Gaara, would it make him jealous? Did Gaara get jealous? Did he care at all or was he just being polite? I could try the truth, but I don't know if it would set me free as they say it does. "He was a nice enough guy, handsome but I fear he pales in comparison to you, Kazekage-sama." What? Whaaaat? I knew I was supposed to say something truthful but that wasn't the something that was supposed to pop out! I was supposed to say something more along the lines of, "He was nice, but it's too soon to tell if he and I are compatible." Instead, I just gave Gaara a possible inclination as to what my feelings were. I might have just blown everything with a stupid slip of the tongue.

"You flatter me," he said softly. I thanked Kami he didn't take it another way. I mean, I wanted him to know how I felt, but I truly, really didn't want him to know. I choose the latter for fear of rejection and unreciprocated feelings. "I'm sure that it is you he pales in comparison to, Imamura-san. I hope that you date men who are only worthy of dating you." He paused. "I have to go now. Good night." He left. Just like that he left, leaving me as confused as ever, as hopeful and as hopeless as ever.

"_Sayonara, Mr. Beautiful. You're someone I never knew_," I told him, but I knew he couldn't hear me. Then I went inside and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Stay tuned for Part Two of Tales of Spring Break!

So what team are you on?

Team Kiba

Team Kenshin

Team Gaara

Team Lonely?

Let me know in a review! I'd love to hear your opinion. I may ask you this same question again later. Hope that doesn't spoil too much for you! ;)


	19. Tales Of Spring Break: Part 2

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note:_Italic print _will signify songs that are being quoted or paraphrased. Songs cited in this chapter are as follows: No One's Gonna Love You by Band of Horses and Misery by Maroon5.

**Chapter Nineteen: Tales of Spring Break: Part Two**

* * *

**Tale Three: **

**No One's Gonna Love You More Than I Do**

_It's looking like a limb torn off_

_Or altogether taken a part_

_We're reeling through an endless fall_

_We are the ever-living ghost of what once was_

* * *

_Anything to make him smile. _That was my frame of mind as I traveled by foot alongside my boss, his fire-breathing sister, and his womanizing brother. Suna was only a two days travel on foot. It was faster by a camel-pulled cart. However, Kankuro enjoyed camping outdoors and convinced Gaara that it was like a little vacation before a vacation. I wasn't sure if I agreed. I didn't like the idea of sharing a tent with Temari. In fact, I was a little frightened and nervous at the thought of it. Who knows what bizarre rituals and sleeping regiments Temari had that I was now open to suffer along with her. If I had it my way, I wouldn't even sleep in a tent. If I could sleep outside in my sleeping bag without Temari sleeping right next to me, I'd be okay with it. I mean, who would like the idea of sleeping next to the devil? Not I, that's for sure.

It was dusk of the first day. My beautiful Suna sun was colliding into the horizon, threatening to disappear from me on a whim. What a wicked sun, to allow nightfall to take over so then I'd have to be Temari's tent buddy. I don't see why I couldn't get a separate tent. I don't know what the hell everyone was thinking with this arrangement. I couldn't just out right say I wasn't okay with it though. I'd offend Temari, and likely I'd regret that for the rest of my life, however short-lived it may be.

"Let's make camp already," Temari barked at Kankuro. The two had been bickering most of the way over. Gaara had silenced them occasionally, but they always started back up again.

"Patience is a virtue," said Kankuro, grinning. It was obvious that he was trying to pick another fight, which I wasn't necessarily looking forward to. Sometimes he and Temari would get so heated that they'd actually engage in battle until Gaara stepped forward and scolded them as he restrained them with his sand. I tried to stay out of the way, but Kankuro's the kind of guy that really knows how to bring you into an argument. He thinks it's humorous. He's just a little instigator that especially loves putting me in awkward situations. So what do you think he said? Kankuro said, "Tsubasa-san, what do you think?"

Gaara came to my rescue. "Kankuro, enough. I grow weary of your games. That's enough for tonight."

Kankuro shrugged. "I was just asking a question."

"Shut up," Gaara hissed. I hadn't seen my boss get this annoyed with Kankuro in a while. I have to admit, I didn't like seeing Gaara's angry side, but I did like seeing Kankuro get scolded for being annoying. It was a lose-win situation. "Set up camp."

"I can set up camp as soon as Temari forks over the tent equipment," Kankuro said, sitting down nonchalantly. He smirked up at Temari. Her teeth were gritted and her hand was on her hip. I tried not to cower visibly.

"You idiot," she snapped. "You were supposed to bring the tent equipment, not me. Who the hell do you think always brings the tent equipment? You do! I bring the sleeping bags, and you haul the tent equipment. Why in the world, in your pea-sized brain, would you think differently?"

"Hey," Kankuro shouted back. "Don't you yell at me! It's your fault for not reminding me. You always remind me and you didn't this time."

"I shouldn't have to remind you every time, numskull!"

"Well then don't expect me to bring the damn tents!" Kankuro crossed his arms and turned his body away, mumbling ravings about being able to enjoy a starry night at least. Temari only rolled her eyes, clearly frustrated.

"We'll have to make do with what we have," I said, trying to sound optimistic, though I really wasn't. It was rumored to rain that evening. We had been in a small dry spell, but it was pouring the evening before and sprinkling this morning. The dark clouds were menacing and threatening to shower as well. "I'll get a fire started and make dinner."

"See Temari, Tsubasa is trying to be helpful. Why can't you?" he mocked. See? He did it again. He put the focus on me, put the spotlight on me so Temari would have a target and know who to destroy.

"Shut up, you rat," she hissed back as she set up the sleeping bags. "Or I'll be sure to throw your sleeping bag into the stream."

"You throw mine, I'll throw yours," he threatened back. "Don't tempt me, Temari."

"I said I had enough," Gaara said in a low growl. Sand hands snapped the tents from Temari and whipped them open so that they fell into place on the ground. It silenced everyone for the rest of the evening and we could finally make camp in peace.

I got the fire started in no time, but as soon as I did it began to rain. Just my luck. I heaved a frustrated sigh. I wasn't too thrilled to be sleeping in the rain. We'd all catch colds thanks to Kankuro. I didn't even want to be here on this trip with the three. All I had was torment.

"Temari pack up the sleeping bags. We're going to try to find shelter," said Gaara who was already on the move. I followed as the rain came down on me in harrying sprinkles. Temari had been smart enough to pack a warm coat with a hood. I wasn't so smart. I had gotten so accustomed to the dry heat, it didn't dawn on me that I should bring a sweater just in case. Kankuro didn't have to worry about things like that because he was always hooded. It was a lovely attribute of his shinobi-wear. Gaara, I thought, really didn't care if he got rained on, but even he was wearing his Kazekage garb with a hood attached.

We were traveling for a few minutes and the rain was really beginning to pour. My hair was starting to get soaked, I was shivering, and my teeth were chattering as though I couldn't stop. I nearly bumped into Gaara because he had stopped in front of me without warning. He began to remove his Kage cloak and handed it to me. "Put it on," he instructed, "so you don't get wet."

"Are you sure, Kazekage-sama?" I asked. My hand was extended to receive the cloak, but I still didn't initiate contact with it. I'd prefer me to get sick instead of him. "If you get sick you'll have to stay in bed and won't enjoy the vacation."

He shrugged. "It's not as if I care to be on vacation." He urged the cloak toward me again. "Take it."

I nodded, and put it on. It was so warm and musty. It smelled of him, a beautiful aroma of sand and a spicy old musk. It lifted my spirits and filled my body with warmth, more than the cloak itself did. "Thank you," I said to him.

"Hn," he replied. "Where have Temari and Kankuro gone off to?" The siblings had gone up ahead without us noticing. I frantically searched the area for them. They were nowhere to be found. Gaara only shrugged. "It's late, and you need to sleep. We can find them in the morning. They know to look for us in the morning."

"I don't mind searching," I told him, though I was fighting a yawn.

"We can look in the morning." He pointed toward a small cavern in a nearby mountainside. The ridge was domineering, and I wondered if Kankuro and Temari were staying in another grotto within the cliff because they weren't inside the one Gaara and I was headed to.

Gaara started the fire, allowing me to wrench out my hair and try to get the water out. My hair was so long and thick that it just soaked it all up like a sponge. I then realized that Temari had our sleeping bags. We should have been smart enough to carry our own.

"No sleeping bags," I pointed out.

Gaara wasn't too worried. "Sleep in my cloak. I don't sleep well anyway." He fought a sneeze. I could tell that he was already catching a cold even though he didn't seem like the type to get sick easily.

"You're sick," I said, trying to be assertive. "You need to be warm more than I do." He seemed to disagree so I was persistent. "Kazekage-sama, you're health is more important to me than my own. It's in my job description."

He shook his head. "I'd prefer for you to be of wellbeing. Your health is a greater concern."

I didn't argue. It was one of those silencing sentences that smote the chance of rebuttal. His words were the final say. I just lay on the ground, positioned myself in the comfiest way possible, and let my head fall against his Kazekage cloak.

So I did what any idiot would do in an awkward situation. I brought up a completely unrelated and random topic about the stalactites in the cave. The dripping had driven me nuts long enough that I just had to talk about it. "This must be a limestone cave because there are stalactites. They build up as a deposit from the ground water seeping through a cave's roof. I think it's kind of cool." He was silent, and I ridiculously took it as his unspoken permission for me to continue. "The pillars that are coming out of the floor, those are called stalagmites. What do you think?"

"I need to think," he stated and turned away from me without a moment's hesitation, leaving me puzzled and hurt.

We didn't speak after. There was really nothing to say. There were no more rock formations to point out, no rays of hope or sunshine sparkles to throw out there, no conversation to strike up. There was just me, covered by a moist cloak, him standing with his back toward me, and the never-ending dripping of water in the cave.

I watched as he stood familiarly frozen in place. He wasn't the type to pace. He liked to stay in one spot and contemplate. It was never easy to read his thoughts, but his expression seemed slightly pained or more likely, annoyed. He hid his feelings well. I wished he'd share his thoughts with me from time to time, but I knew that was asking for too much.

His eyes seemed to glaze over slightly, and I knew he was submerged into deep thought. His gaze was not looking toward the jaws of the cave, but at that back of its throat, where the dark mystery of it lied. It was his life, I think, that he was comparing it to. He had once ruled by a merciless hand, destroying and slaughtering anyone on a whim with the clench of his fist. He had been wicked and immoral with such a thirst for murder it was insatiable. Some blamed the demon that had been sealed away inside him. Other said he was the demon and it was he who craved blood. I choose to believe the first because I could never see the latter as truth. I could never see him as a vile murderer. Not him. He's different now, than the way he was described. It almost seems like it was propaganda, some made up lie to defile him, but it was the truth. Murderous intent had dominated his life. But what about Gaara now? What motivated him to keep going now? There had to be more to it than living to protect his village and to take care of his siblings. Wasn't there more to him than that? I wasn't sure. It's not a place in his thoughts I was allowed into.

I wondered where Kankuro and Temari had gone to and whether they were safe. Maybe they were bickering still or maybe they'd settled their differences. I thought about Leaf, and the possibility of seeing Kiba. I hoped not. I also preferred not to run into Naruto. His last visit had left a bad taste in my mouth that made no promises of evaporating.

**-Struck by Illness-**

I woke up to the sounds of agonized groans. Startled, I leapt up into a fighting stance with heightened senses. My eyes locked onto the source of the thunderous noise. Gaara lay in a feeble position, hands clutching the sides of his head with eyes squeezed tightly. His lips curled, showing his gritted teeth. They gnashed together violently as he cried out painfully. I thought quickly as to what I should do, but I found myself lost. I had never come across this type of situation, was never educated on how to handle it. I surmised the best idea was to approach him cautiously. Any sudden movement and he could lash out at me like a hurt animal.

As I closed the distance between us, he began to thrash fiercely. This hindered my approach slightly, but something inside me urged me closer anyway. There was a deafening silence. I could no longer hear his anguished cries, or the sound of his body slamming itself against the floor. I could only hear his heart beating, whipping against his chest. The beats came in screams of agony. It was absolutely terrifying. Wisdom and common sense left my mind, inhibitions left my body. I scrambled toward him, restraining him from thrashing. He fought viciously against my hold, his sand grating against my soft skin as it cut and scraped me. I slipped my hands past many of his blows, but did get scratched along my arms by his nails. His sand was leaving abrasions as well. I pressed my thumbs solidly against the pressure points along his chest, arms, neck, and jaw, careful not to do anything damaging. My goal was purely restraint and to block his chi flow. The sand stopped, and then he stopped. Both our hearts knocked loudly as if beating against one another.

His eyes opened and he gasped, completely taken aback by the situation. His eyes scanned over me, wincing at each wound they found on my body. Without thinking, my hands fell into his red mane, rubbing gently to calm him. I soothed him as best as I could, promising him everything was fine. After massaging his scalp, I placed a hand to his forehead. He was burning up.

He tried to stand although I urged him to lie back down. "We must find Temari and Kankuro."

"I'll find them. You need to rest," I said assertively.

He shook his head. "I don't need it." He went into a coughing fit and clutched his chest. "I'm fine," he assured in a soft wheeze.

"Alright," I played along. "Let's go look for them." He nodded, struggling to walk to the cave entrance. Then I did what anyone would do in a situation like this would do. I struck Gaara in the back of the head and knocked him unconscious, praying I wouldn't receive a death sentence for what I had just done.

**-Time to See the Doctor-**

So perhaps you're thinking that was the stupidest thing I could have ever done. You're probably right. But I couldn't just allow him, as sick and feverish as he was, to go wandering through the forest until he keeled over and died. I left two sand clones behind in my stead to guard his sleep. He had been in a cold sweat, shivering under his Kazekage garb I had tucked him in with. It was the most vulnerable I had ever seen him, and I couldn't afford to let him amble around. I cared about him much too much for that.

Finding Kankuro and Temari in that forest was like looking for a needle in a haystack. They gave no hint of where they might have sought refuge. There were no signs of a campfire and no signs of tracks either. Just when I was about to give up, I heard arguing. It was too soon for relief though. There was still a matter of tending to Gaara's sickly state. I followed the booming voices and came across the fighting siblings.

"This was a ridiculously stupid idea," Temari snarled at Kankuro as she rolled up her sleeping bag. "We should have never separated from them. Tsubasa likely had a heart attack from her sleeping arrangements with our dear little brother who doesn't know how to express a single emotion without pushing someone away. For all we know, she's unconscious somewhere and Gaara is very, very angry."

"It was a smart move," argued Kankuro. He was strapping his sleeping bag to his back. "Gaara should be thanking me for all my attempts at getting him used to speaking to women."

"Unconscious women don't speak!"

"Who says she's knocked out?" Kankuro shouted. A perverted smile ran across his face. "Unless our dear little brother has more spunk than I thought!"

Temari's lip curled. "You disgust me, Kankuro."

"Likewise, Temari."

"Excuse me?" I had to interject. I certainly didn't want to hear any more mindless nonsense out of Kankuro's mouth and had no idea what Temari had been getting at either. I bowed my head slightly out of respect as the siblings' eyes bulged in surprise. They hadn't expected me to be listening to their conversation I suppose. They didn't have to worry because I really had no clue as to what it was either of them meant by any of it. As far as I knew, they were just bickering as usual. "Kazekage-sama is extremely sick with a high fever. He had a seizure this morning, and I had to sedate him. He is in the cave we slept in, guarded by two of my sand clones. We need to hurry to get him to Leaf." I didn't have to go through that whole spiel actually. After I said, "Kazekage-sama is extremely sick," the siblings moved with unparalleled speed, following me back to where Gaara lied.

They wasted no time in arguing about what to do either. The siblings worked alongside each other in perfect synchronic motions, gathering up their brother in their arms and rushing past me. I followed the two back to the Leaf Village, flashing identification cards to the guards at the gates. It was fortunate for us that Lady Tsunade happened to be at the gates, Sakura at her side. It wasn't long before we were on our way to the hospital. Sakura tended to Gaara as Kankuro, Temari, and I waited outside. Another nurse dressed my wounds with stinging rubbing alcohol and bandages while we waited.

Sakura stepped out of the room. Her expression wasn't as hopeless as I had first thought, which confirmed that I was worrying way too much. "He's got _Kafunsho,_ more commonly known as hay fever. Symptoms are very similar to the common cold. It seems he's having trouble sleeping again, probably the nightmares have started back up." I suspected Sakura likely had to treat Gaara around the time of Shukaku's extraction. She was very familiar with his insomnia. "While you guys were traveling through the forest here, he probably got a good whiff of some pollen and started having symptoms. Japanese cedar is usually the culprit. The rain probably didn't help and probably gave him a cold too." Sakura removed her latex gloves from her fingers and tossed them in a waste bin. "I've put him on antibiotics for now. He doesn't need to stay in the hospital, in fact Lady Tsunade has arranged for you four to stay in Leaf's finest hotel. However, he does need to stay bed bound tonight and tomorrow to be on the safe side. Let's stick him on an anti-inflammatory diet, only olive oil and salmon for a few days and see how he does. Gaara tends to heal quickly and has a fairly good immune system so it shouldn't last as many weeks as it does for others. Good rest and a nice glass of OJ and he'll be back to normal."

"Thanks Sakura-san," said Kankuro, holding her hands in his in a sort of flirty gratitude-like manner.

She grimaced a bit and withdrew. "It's my job. Wouldn't want to see Suna's finest too sick from a little hay fever either." She then turned to Temari and me. "If you two have any later questions or concerns, feel free to ask. Let Gaara sleep another hour and then you guys can relocate to the Tropics Resort."

**-Attentive-**

Once we relocated to the resort, Kankuro and Temari immediately stuck me with caring for Gaara while he was sick. I had no problem with this, even expected it. Temari took off for shopping and Kankuro for woman-hunting. Story of my life, forever taking care of Gaara. It never bothered me much because I knew if it were someone else taking care of him, I'd feel extremely jealous in knowing I was being replaced. No, no, no. Taking care of my severely handsome boss was no problem at all.

Tired, I sat at the edge of Gaara's bed. His reddened eyes were cracked open the slightest bit, staring at me inquisitively. "Imamura-san, isn't there something you'd rather be doing thank taking care of me?"

I laughed a little. "Honestly, no. Unless you feel I'm pestering you?"

He winced. I think he knew where that was coming from. "I apologize for the rude comment I made earlier. I was very irritable and not feeling myself." I take it he was referring to "I need to think," which wasn't too rude. It had just caught me off guard. I understood that everyone needed privacy. Hell, I would have really liked some more privacy in my life, but that was a luxury for me at this point. Still, just because privacy had become absent for me didn't mean I needed to stand in the way of anyone else's privacy.

I nodded, but didn't continue on that subject. "Would you like me to close the blinds? The sunlight's probably not helping you go to sleep." I didn't wait for an answer, only moved and acted upon my words. Once the deed was finished, I turned to him. His red hair wasn't as glorious without the sun's glistening rays and his eyes were bloodshot from the hay fever. "If you'd like," I offered, "I could leave. I understand if it may be uncomfortable for me to stay here while you're trying to sleep." Far be it for me to intrude on his privacy again. I decided it had been best for me to be more mindful and aware of giving him privacy. I didn't want to invade his space or become a nuisance.

"Would you like to stay?" he asked, his voice hoarse from prior abuse.

I worked my way around the question by saying, "You've stayed at my bedside when I've been in the infirmary or sick. I will return the favor. It was asked of me as well."

"I see," he said, slumping his head back into the pillow. He closed his eyes and began to murmur. "I hate for anyone to see me in this weakened state."

"_It's a better side of you to admire_," I comforted. "Let's us all know you're human."

"I also have a guilty conscience for my burdens always becoming yours. You go beyond your call of duty." He was referring to my wounds, I assumed. I had a bandage on my left cheek, both arms, and my right leg.

"Well, when I applied for the job, you did contact my references and ran background checks, yes?" I asked, staying practical. He nodded. "_Someone, they should have warned you._ I am not the average employee."

"That you are not. There is nothing average about you." He smiled, despite his sickly disposition. And he said something with his eyes I couldn't interpret or maybe I was just tired of trying to decipher the hidden meanings. I let it go, whatever it was that was there. I figured that if he wanted to tell me more, he would.

I sat back in the chair, crossing my arms on my lap in a comfortable position. "Let me know if you need anything," I whispered, allowing myself to succumb to sleep.

Someone should have warned me I'd fall in love with him. And s_omeone should have warned him that no one is ever going to love him more than I do._

* * *

**Tale Four:**

**Misery**

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me_

_Boy, you really got me bad_

_You really got me bad_

_Now I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

* * *

As Sakura had promised, Gaara was back to his normal healthy self within a few days (and lucky for us, the council after being made aware of the situation extended the vacation and gave us two more weeks). I watched him in those three days, miserably. Not because I was bored or because I didn't want to be there with him. No, I was in misery for one particular reason and that reason was because I was madly in love with Sabaku no Gaara.

And if you're wondering if anything interesting happened, it didn't. I definitely would have documented anything worthwhile, but unfortunately it was a whole lot of me watching him sleep. Not that it's unpleasant (I enjoyed the heart wrenching view), but I'd have preferred not to feel so heartbroken during that time. We didn't speak very much either. I wonder if something didn't happen back in the cave when he had needed to think. I wonder if something wasn't up, or maybe I'm paranoid? Maybe he's just tired. Or maybe I'm just tired?

That makes the most sense… But no more dwelling on my two-steps-backward-instead-of-forward time I had taking care of my boss.

Today, I found myself in Leaf Village once again, and lucky me, I got ditched the _moment_ we arrived. Kankuro stole Gaara away, immediately getting into their "bromance" (Kankuro refers to his relationship with Gaara as "bromantic." Gaara cringes every time Kankuro says it. It's actually kind of funny to see). Kankuro would be dragging Gaara into doing things only he liked to do, but Gaara was typically a good sport and went along. Plus, Kankuro could be pretty persuasive when he wanted to be. Temari, I'm sure, was off kanoodling with Shikamaru. Surprise, surprise. She'd had her sights on him for a while although she does enjoy the occasional boy toy back home; Shikamaru has always been her favorite. I think it's his whole nonchalant, "I'd rather be cloud watching right now" attitude that grabs her so much. He doesn't faun all over her and give her the undivided attention she usually demands from men. That's what makes her want his attention all the more. Temari loves challenges.

Sad that I see the psychology of it all, but it does amuse me slightly. However, at this moment in time I found myself completely un-amused. Faster than a desert viper strikes, I got ditched. They were gone so quickly that I almost missed Gaara's apologetic glance as Kankuro urged him into the direction of Leaf's hustle and bustle.

I suppose it was my time to roam the streets too, like some wandering stranger. Leaf did feel very foreign to me, very distant. Something I used to know and once felt somewhat at home at. It had never felt this foreign before when I'd returned to it. It's crazy to think back, knowing I had once considered it as a possible home when I had been dating Kiba. Now, I'm certain that Sunagakure will always be my one and only home. There was no other place for me. And suddenly, I desperately missed the streets of Suna. I pictured Suna just as night settled in, pictured the flashing lights, me sitting atop Sand Castle. That's where I belong, in Suna watching the sunset on the top of Sand Castle with Gaara…

I smiled to myself wistfully. My daydream was just that, a dream.

"Tsubasa-hime?"

There's only one person I know to ever attach "hime" to my name. Hinata. She was the shy kunoichi that had the biggest and cutest crush on Naruto (don't get it).

"Hina-chan," I greeted her, enveloping the fragile girl into a bear hug. "It's been forever!"

Hinata giggled gently. "It certainly has. What brings you to Leaf? You're not back with Kiba-kun are you?"

I could feel my face pulling into a taut scowl. "Definitely not," I replied. I stuck my tongue out to further emphasize my point. "I'm here with Kazekage-sama and his siblings. We're on vacation I guess, granted by our lovely Suna council. I guess I can't complain about the vacation, but I would have preferred a nice beach resort or something. It's always nice to see friendly faces back in Leaf though."

"How fortunate for us to run into each other. We must catch up sometime." Hinata gave her warm smile. She was such a genuinely kind and sweet person. You don't meet too many people like that. I can't believe Naruto is so dense at times. He could never see how much Hinata really cares for him. He doesn't deserve her goodness in my opinion.

"I'm free right now if you are?" I offered, grinning widely. I could use a Hinata-pick-me-up. Hopefully her positive thoughts would rub off onto me because I could really use some motivation to be optimistic.

"We shall make it a date!"

Hinata and I definitely did some catching up, and all in the old ramen spot. I told her about all my times with the Kazekage, even the embarrassing stories that dealt with Gaara. I admitted to my hopeless romanticism with him, Temari's control freak attitude and now sudden change of heart, and Kankuro's playboy behavior. Hinata was someone I could talk to with such ease. The stress and burdens flowed right out of me as I spoke. She just had this way of understanding things and shining her positive perspective on them, making them suddenly not appear as bad as they felt. She's a truly beautiful individual (Again, Naruto does not deserve her).

"Have you tried to tell Kazekage-sama how you feel?" she asked, and I almost choked on my udon.

"I don't think that's the best approach for me at this point." I managed to swallow down the udon that got caught in my throat finally, but I could still feel the ghost of it being lodged in my throat causing an ache there. "I'm in completely misery, Hina-chan. There's no comfort for me in this situation I'm stuck in. There's no answer for me and it's killing me. I've really got it bad for Gaara. And he's really got me bad with this. I wish there was some way I could get out of this."

"Perhaps you should opt out of pretending to be his girlfriend, or perhaps you should opt in?" She was blushing from her answer. I wasn't sure about what exactly she was getting at.

"Opt in?" I repeated for clarification.

She struggled to speak, and I could tell her response was an embarrassed one. "Well maybe you could just go with it. If he wanted you as a pretend girlfriend, he got you as one. He really got you bad? You should get him back, Tsubasa-hime."

Was I hearing correctly? Hinata was actually telling me to take advantage of my strange predicament. I knew deep down in there, Hinata had a sneaky cleverness about her!

"Play along," I repeated, like the words were complete strangers to me as was their meaning. "I could play along. But how would he react? How would he take it? I can pretend not to notice! I can just go with it!" I was practically squealing at the notion. Why hadn't I thought of it first? Hinata is a genius. "Hina-chan, you are a genius." I shoved my udon bowl out of the way and pulled her into her second bear hug from me for the day. "You always have the best ideas!"

"Thank you, Tsubasa-hime," she said through a breathless voice due to my constricting hug.

**-I'm Gonna Get You Back-**

I was either about to make a complete fool of myself, a complete flirt, or a complete freak. Maybe all three. I didn't care. I wanted to get him back. I'm going to get him back. I was going to play along with this whole girlfriend thing for the time being. There wasn't any reason for me not to get my jollies out of this pretend girlfriend gig. No reason I shouldn't at all. I mean, I didn't get a pay raise here, and this definitely goes beyond any kind sort of call of duty ever expected of me. I should be able to do as I pleased.

My confidence meter depleted as I walked down the stairs of the hotel to meet up with the Sand Siblings. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this.

Temari was fashionable as usual, wearing a one-shoulder blue dress with intricate flowers made as the same fabric as the dress. It was short and showed off her muscular tan legs. She wore dark metallic heels that accented her choice of jewelry. Temari, gorgeous as usual and fierce too.

Kankuro was going for GQ Status. He was wearing black slacks and dress shoes. His white button up was intentionally crinkled, made to look as if he had just finished having sex. His tie was disheveled as well to emphasize his bedroom look. He had some stubble growing in, but it was complimentary to the look he was portraying for the evening.

And then there was Gaara. He was wearing a dark metallic silver dress shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. His hair wasn't us unruly as usual, but was being held upward by gel. I'd never seen him wear it that way and I must say that I approved (how could I not?). The fauxhawk look undeniably suited him. Now I finally understood where it was Kankuro had been dragging Gaara off to. He had Gaara re-vamp his look a bit. I had no complaints, only compliments and a racing heartbeat.

I had to keep it cool though. I was going to get him back. And he wasn't the only one dressed nicely. I was also looking foxy myself! I had a long-sleeve leopard print with a cowl neckline. The dress itself was classy and chic, but also sexy. The fabric hugged my body in all the right places, but wasn't skimpy looking. It made me look elegant. Although I was small on top, it cast attention to my slim waist and small hips and well endowed buttocks. Besides, I was wearing my Harem's Secret push-up bra to give myself some extra emphasis up top. My legs looked shapely and long beneath me, shooting out of my dress. My peach-toned Vince Kamuto pumps with gold studs on the back at the heel were the perfect match to off-set my dress. My hair sprawled out in big curls that gave my hair total volume. I was a stick of dynamite. I could feel the sparks.

Kankuro's eyes weren't the only ones popping. Temari gave an approving nod. I did notice her sweep a glance at the youngest Sand Sibling. Gaara, typically unperturbed by anything wasn't his usual calm and collected self. His eyes expanded then slowly returned to normal as he tried not to stare too obviously.

Sabaku no Gaara, you are mine.

"Dressed to kill I see," Kankuro remarked.

Temari glanced over at Gaara again, then back to me. "I concur."

I gave a nonchalant shrug. "I felt a little more on the wild side this evening," I said with a slightly flirtatious tone, referring to my choice of animal print.

"Wild is good," Kankuro murmured under his breath. I could see that Gaara heard though, for he frowned in his brother's direction.

"Well, shall we?" I asked, eager to leave and get out of the awkward situation.

We walked out onto the streets of Konoha, headed toward the nicest restaurant Konohagakure had to offer, Gakaku. It was more upscale than most the dining in Konoha, nothing like in Suna (of course), but still nice and classy for Konoha standards. Night life in Konoha wasn't anything compared to Suna, but that was okay because Konoha wasn't the fast-paced place Suna was. Konoha was the welcoming Home is Where the Heart is type of place. It had different things to offer than my beloved Suna.

Shikamaru was there to accompany Temari. It was funny to see Shikamaru in a dress shirt and tie, both matching Temari's outfit. He did try for her, but I could already sense a hand going on her hip. Kankuro was flying solo that evening. Naturally, he headed straight for the bar without so much as a "Catch up with you later." I laughed to myself. That was Kankuro for you, flighty and irresponsible. I suppose he wouldn't be Kankuro if he weren't that way. I had to admit the strange qualities in Temari and Kankuro could be found humorous (when Temari wasn't screaming at me, ready to bludgeon me with a high heel, and when Kankuro wasn't trying to take you to bed constantly). Other than their scarier times, they weren't bad people. In a creepy way that I couldn't explain, I had grown fond of them.

I was nervous to initiate contact with Gaara and felt awkward about doing it directly in front of Temari. Had she been hinting at something lately or was I just being paranoid? And if she was hinting, what about? I couldn't exactly read those hints.

Temari's focus finally switched to Shikamaru. "What do you call that look?" she asked sarcastically. The hand went to her hip, perfectly on cue. "Konoha Chic?"

"I call it I have a high maintenance date," Shikamaru replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and slumping forward a little.

"Slob." Temari said, rolling her eyes as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Viper."

Temari's eyes flashed happily. "I love it when you call me that," she cooed as she gave his arm a squeeze.

"And I'll never understand why." Shikamaru sighed. They were such an odd pairing and yet they fit so perfectly well with another. It was absolutely peculiar, but I smirked nonetheless.

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape.

"Something funny?" Gaara asked, his eyes seized mine and I was lost in him instantly.

"I just thought it was cute, how they act," I murmured. "They're a cute couple."

Gaara gave a small grunt. I assume in agreement.

I decided to press the matter further. "Do you think we're a cute couple?" I could feel the udon lump from earlier that day forming in my throat again, like a hard udon knot. A nasty knot of udon.

His eyes enlarged at my words. He wasn't expecting it. I knew that much. He wasn't sure what to say. His lips parted to say something, but I could see the puzzlement in his sultry eyes.

I felt a braveness overtake me. I slipped my hand into his and gave his a squeeze. "They seem to think we are." I then gestured toward a photographer. He was likely with the Konoha News. News this big would travel back to Suna by the next morning if not this evening. Headlines of Tsaara (the couple nickname given to us by Suna People Magazine) the IT couple would be everywhere. Gaara was looking down at our linked hands, but I smiled brilliantly for the picture. The flash went off and the moment was saved forever.

We were then ushered to a table and given peace from the paparazzi, which weren't permitted to follow us. The restaurant knew something about customer privacy, which was nice. Some restaurants didn't value this policy as much and allowed the annoying photographers to hassle their customers in hopes of publicity.

It's awkward to grab onto someone while they're eating so I made sure to refrain from such behavior. I didn't want to try and get shut down. Besides, I was pretty hungry that evening and didn't care to have too many distractions either. I was already trying hard to listen attentively to everything Temari was saying. If I ignored her, there was a chance she'd ask me a question and I'd have to admit that I wasn't listening. Hell would break loose at that moment and the evening would be decidedly over. For me anyway.

Shikamaru decided to break the awkward silence. "So since when did Tsubasa become your girlfriend? I mean, it was obvious that something was going on, but when did you two go public?" If we could fool a genius like Shikamaru, we could fool everyone else.

I took charge in answering. I guess it was technically my duty anyway. "Gaara asked me to be his girlfriend on Hearts Grow."

"Congrats," Shikamaru said. "Never thought you'd admit it, Gaara."

"Hn." That was it from Gaara's end. He'd grown painfully quiet and some strange emotion flashed in his eyes. However, it was so brief and instant, I had been unable to read it.

After that, dinner was awkward. The conversation was carried purely by Shikamaru and Temari, who clearly had run out of things to talk about after the first ten minutes. A trail of iced tea kept me occupied for 30 minutes, but after that I was bored out of my mind, sitting next to a date that hadn't made a single peep, and had a strong urge to pee like a racehorse. Temari suggested seeing a late night showing for a movie, but I was ready to call it a night.

"I think I'll just head back to the hotel. I'm not feeling too hot," I lied. Well it wasn't that much of a lie, more of a stretch. Feeling well has to do with me being in a good mood, and I certainly was not. "I think I'll sit this one out. I'll walk myself back so that you guys don't miss the showing. Hope no one minds." Better not mind.

"I'll go with you," Gaara offered. He does have a voice again after all apparently.

I didn't stare into his sea foam orbs because I knew I'd cave if I did. I started at his "Love" tattoo carved onto his forehead instead, imagined it as something else. "No need. I'll be fine on my own." I gave a weak smile that I knew wasn't assuring anyone.

"You shouldn't walk alone at night," he persisted.

"I can take care of myself," I insisted right back, turning a bit of my stubbornness on. I wasn't going to let him win. Not this time. I was tired of losing all the time and never doing anything right. Walking myself back to the hotel I could do right.

"I don't care to see the movie either. I was planning on excusing myself and walking back anyway."

What a crock.

He just made that up. I know he just made that up. And things couldn't be getting more awkward in front of his siblings and Shikamaru. I saw her murmur something into Kankuro's ear. He just grinned. Who knows what the hell that meant? They were obviously mocking me or conspiring against me. Likely both.

I gave a shrug. I never win. Why bother?

The rest of the gang said their goodbyes to us. I couldn't help but notice the mischievous tinkle in Temari's eye, and I didn't like it. She was up to no good. Kankuro was up to no good. They were all against me. I could feel it, sense it.

Time to get a grip. I needed to calm down because I was getting paranoid again, which was not good. I should calm down. There was no reason for me to be too upset I suppose. I'd been going through this long laundry list of issues. I might as well keep persevering. It wasn't time to give up quite yet.

"Let's take a walk before heading back," Gaara suggested. "Would you mind? I rarely get to enjoy Konoha like this."

"I don't mind," I admitted. I could probably use a walk myself to clear my head. My mind is reeling at this point, from what I'm unsure of. The likely and most probable answer would be stress, but I'm in denial and want to try to believe that there could be another explanation.

And so we walked through the quiet streets of Konoha. At this moment, they reminded me of Suna's. The dead silence that falls on the street just beyond the Manor. The only other entity out on the streets with us was a daring full moon, which unquestionably put the street lanterns to shame. I could hear Gaara's light footsteps alongside me, whispering against the ground. He had the true steps of a ninja. My footsteps were louder due to the clank of my heels. I wonder what I'd do if I were ambushed suddenly; how I'd fend in the nude pumps I was wearing.

"Your eyes don't lie, Tsubasa-san," Gaara said, ending the silence around us. His voice stirred up the intensity that was brewing within me. "They give you away."

I felt the blush spreading. It was instantaneous to him speaking. "I guess everything is different now."

"Now that we're dating?" he asked me with such gentleness it even touched his eyes.

"You mean pretend dating?" I chuckled, but there was bitterness behind it.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Yes, that. How has it made you feel?"

"I feel like a butterfly caught in the cage. I really have no way out of this now, and I said that I was in it 'til the end." I tried to smile to prove my point, but I know very well that it didn't reach my eyes. Gaara noticed as well. I decided to continue. I felt guilty about allowing Gaara to feel guilty. "On the other hand, it does have its perks."

"Perks?" he asked, clearly amused.

I flashed him a wide grin, showing my mischievous side. "Oh yeah," I went on. "VIP everywhere I go, nice fancy dinners with you and Temari and Kankuro, paid time off like this, Temari is actually nice to me and seems to enjoy my company somewhat, I'm on the front page of the _Suna Times_ with you every issue! I'm a regular celebrity."

He chuckled. "I suppose you are. Is that why you agreed to it? For the perks?" I could feel his eyes searching mine, wondering what my intentions were. He was testing me. He should know I wouldn't fail.

"I took this on because I know you needed my help," I told him, staring directly into his eyes. Somehow I felt that I needed it more than he did. I stopped to lean against a wall to remove my heel. A rock had managed to slip its way in and I had to resort to shaking it out in order to expel it. "What about you? Why did you agree to this? Why with me? Is there a reason why you picked me other than convenience?" I was surprised at myself, all these questions spilling out from my lips like a babbling brook.

"I suppose there are some perks I receive from this as well," Gaara admitted.

At this, I raised my perfectly tweezed eyebrow as I steadied my heel in my hand and attempted to slip my foot back in. "What kind of perks?"

He smiled slightly, the distance suddenly closing between us. I must have blinked and missed something because a moment ago he wasn't in my close proximity as he was now. Neither of us moved for a while. My foot was halfway in my heel, but I dare not move. The air around us seemed to be charged with electricity, and it pulsated around us, energizing us both with a feeling that I couldn't begin to explain. Was it desire?

His eyes had seized mine and kept them locked securely in his teal waves. I expected them to be intense and focused, but they were more curious than anything. He looked at me with such a wonder, it was like looking into the eyes of a child. He seemed truly vulnerable at that moment.

My hand extended gently and slowly to his face so that I wouldn't startle him. I brushed a finger against his cheek. Only a small touch and my entire body felt electrified. I pulled my hand back down to my side, terrified of my heightened sense of passion. He never looked so fragile. His eyes shut briefly and he breathed out deeply, out of relief it seemed, like he had been waiting for this a long time. When his eyes reopened, they blazed with their blue-green fire, causing my heart to jack hammer more than it was so already. His arms were around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. I felt my arms wrap around him, caressing his back. He buried his face into my hair, near my ear.

"I've never been this close to someone," he murmured. His breath was warm and enticing in my ear. In my head, I was begging Kami to never let this moment stop. "I didn't think I was capable. This type of thing, I wasn't made for it. It's not for me. I was meant to be alone always."

"Of course you're capable," I assured him, pulling away just barely so that I could look deeply into his eyes and show him I was sincere in what I said. "You're human, same as everyone else, aren't you?"

"Am I?" he asked, but it was clear that it was more a question he asked himself than me. His arms slowly released me from their grip and so I released my grip on him. He seemed to snap out of his daze. "Thank you for caring for me."

I shook my head. "Why does this feel like a goodbye?" To that, he said nothing.

"Let's head back now. It's late and the others are probably worried."

I nodded. I followed him back to the hotel, feeling feverish, giddy yet reserved, excited and anxious. I almost couldn't believe what had happened between us just ten minutes ago. I began to wonder if it was some concoction of my imagination but it couldn't have been. It was real. As hard as it was to believe, it was real and it did indeed happen.

When we got back to the hotel, it was evident that Kankuro and Temari were still out. My guess was that they found Konoha's only night club. Temari was being sassy with Shikamaru and Kankuro was snaking it with some underworld spy (another term for a skank). Gaara walked me to the door of my hotel room. It was quiet, mostly just us staring at the floor for a while until I was brave enough to move again. I pulled out my room key and opened my door slightly. I held it propped open with my foot and glanced back at Gaara to say goodbye.

"Tomorrow, we should be seen around town more. Perhaps I could accompany you shopping or something?" he asked me, as if worried I'd turn him down.

"I'd love that," I said a little to eagerly. I tried to curb my enthusiasm a bit by correcting what I stated. "I mean, it would be good for this whole pretend dating thing. Paparazzi will definitely catch us and it'll be good publicity."

He nodded. "Yes, it would." He shifted a little uncomfortably. "Good night, Imamura-san."

I reached forward suddenly, unsure of my own movements even though I was fully aware that I was indeed moving. It was as if I wasn't in control of my own body. It was acting without my consent. My arms closed around Gaara into a gentle embrace. "Good night." I pushed the door open with my foot and slid in my room, flustered and astonished with myself. His musky scent lingered on me even as I stripped down and changed into nightwear.

I nestled comfortably into my bed, shoving my feet to the edge and tugging at the sheets with them. I maneuvered them around expertly, twisting them around my cold limbs. I cocooned myself so I could feel maximum warmth and sighed into my pillow. There was a sort of misery to be accompanied with being in love. At least there was for me. In love and miserable. I had tried to be more assertive than usual and take advantage of my pretend girlfriend role. I wasn't sure that I had to the fullest extent that evening, but I wouldn't be so harsh on myself. I'd been braver than usual and there was still more time. There was always tomorrow, which looked very promising. I'd be spending some good quality time with Gaara. That was definitely more than I could ask for. I fell asleep with only my hopes and aspirations of the day ahead of me to carry me.

* * *

Author's Note: Baby, I'm back so let the updates begin. ;) Review if you've missed me (and I sincerely hope you have)!


	20. Tales Of Spring Break: Part 3

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note:I'm not sure what's taking place here, but I've become very determined to finish this story (as well as my other incomplete works). _Italic print _signifies song lyrics so be on the lookout for We Are Young by Fun.

**Chapter Twenty: Tales of Spring Break: Part Three**

* * *

**Tale Five: **

**We Are Young**

_Now I know that I'm not  
All that you've got  
I guess that I—I just thought  
Maybe we could find ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun_

* * *

Konoha is beautiful in the spring. Dare I say it's actually much nicer than Suna in the spring. Suna is a jungle of skyscrapers, flashing lights and billboards. It's the pinnacle of fashion and embodies the nightlife of youth. It's fast paced and dangerous, giving you a sense of exhilaration every time you step out of your house. The stars above are like spotlights surrounding the beautiful desert village that looks more city-like than village. Suna wasn't always that way. After Gaara's gruesome run-in with the Akatsuki and the extraction of his tailed beast, Suna had gotten destroyed from all the explosives of his legendary battle with Deidara. When Suna was being rebuilt, skyscrapers went up and fashion took over the shinobi world thanks to Temari's new interest in it. Sunagakure is part sand dune-esque homes and partly a forest of skyscrapers. The old part of Suna is referred to as Old Town and the newer par t of Suna is called New Town. There's quite a difference between the two, but I've become accustomed to its changes and renovations. During the rebuilding, Suna lost some of its history and natural beauty due to the changes in the landscape from Deidara's explosive "art".

The Hidden Leaf had something Sand did not. It had a natural tranquility to it and was an ideal place for settling down. Children bustled around energetically through lush patches of grass, vendors here were kind and generous not devious and clever when it came to tricking you on what you thought may be a bargain, and the nice breeze that circulated through the village was fresh. The air had a particular scent to it here. It was a mixture of Ramen, sweet sakura blossoms and hope. Konoha isn't nearly as industrious as Suna, but it provided something greater than hustle and bustle. It promised warmth and love. Those were two things I wasn't very familiar with.

I smiled fondly as a group of kids who couldn't be older than twelve rushed past me, eager to round the corner so that they could attend the annual Leaf Village Fair. They were so carefree, without a trouble in the world. I was once like that a very, very long time ago. It was before my parents died. I had been a happy-go-lucky kind of girl, so eager to just be who I was, which was happy. After the death of my parents, everything changed. I was hurried into adulthood at too young an age to ever be considered an adult. I had to learn to be independent and do everything on my own. Worst of all, I was alone.

At this moment, I'm not really complaining though. Sure, I do have much to complain about and I'm almost always stressed about work, so much that I couldn't even go on missions. I felt bad because that made my teammates have to go on missions with other chunin from my village. They had to get used to going on missions with team members they weren't used to working with. I feel like I'm to blame for that, but I don't feel guilty really right now as I usually do. Konoha always seemed to give me peace of mind. It made me a little nostalgic from when I used to date Kiba.

I rounded the corner, passing Ichiraku ramen where I could see Naruto and Sakura sitting down for lunch together. I'll admit that I quickened my pace slightly to avoid speaking to the Orange Firecracker of a shinobi even though I knew that next to nothing would tear him away from a bowl of ramen. I spotted Gaara waiting for me at the entrance of a convenient store. He had a popsicle in hand, which is a kind of funny sight in my opinion. Gaara is like a child, new to the world and marveling at every wonder. He was almost awkward in his manner when it came to doing "normal" things like buying a bright orange popsicle at a convenient store. The color reminded me of Naruto a little, and though the little freak irritates me to no end most of the time, I smiled.

"Good morning, Kazekage-sama." I gave a short wave of the hand and approached him a little nervously. Something about him always forced me into a painfully shy disposition. I tried fervently to remind myself that this was my chance to make him feel shy or to at least turn up my charms a bit. As a pretend girlfriend, I was in good position to take advantage of such.

"Good morning, Tsubasa-san." His smile was enough to send warm fuzzy tickles throughout my entire body. It made me dizzy and a little giddy. He broke off the popsicle into two halves and extended the orange delicacy out towards me. "Would you like half?"

How could I refuse? I don't think anyone could refuse such an offer, not from Gaara. I tried to maintain my cool as heat flushed my cheeks. They were probably almost the same hue as the popsicle. "Thank you," I managed to muster in a small voice as I received the popsicle from him. "So what's on the agenda for the morning?" I cocked my head to the side as I snuck a few small licks with my popsicle.

"I was thinking we could shop together. You can pick whatever you like from the stores. I don't mind purchasing whatever it is." He looked so gorgeous as he took a small bite from his popsicle. I couldn't help but feel jealous of that iced orange liquid.

"Really?" I beamed, nearly slashing through the air with my popsicle. I willed myself to calm down, but the giddiness only increased as my excitement did. Shopping with Gaara, and I could buy whatever I wanted! This was way too good to be true. I didn't want to impose on him and demand every expensive item I coveted, but the thought of him buying me something made me feel delightfully spoiled and almost doted on. It may have been just for show, but this was something I could definitely take advantage of.

He nodded. "Within reason of course. I'm not sure I can afford Konoha's entire warehouses, but I'd like to buy you some things that catch your eye."

I got brave. Don't ask me how because I don't have an answer for that. I slipped my free hand into Gaara's and said, "That's so sweet of you. Let's get going!" I tossed him a wink and led him down the streets of Konoha. We walked hand in hand down Konoha's most popular shopping district. Some Leaf shinobi marveled at the Kazekage as he held my hand. I'm sure it was very surprising to see him with someone after many years of solitude.

First order of business was window shopping. Window shopping can be painful to do. It can truly be excruciating to look at the most beautiful must-have dress or accessory and not be able to afford it or even risk trying it on for fear of breaking the bank. Today window shopping would be like being in a candy store. I could have whatever it was I wanted, within of reason of course.

I tossed my licked-clean popsicle stick into a trashcan and guided Gaara into a hat store. He had no choice to but to comply as I threw a wide-brimmed beach hat on his head and one on my own. I grinned, stepping back and pretending to take a picture of him with a make-believe camera. He seemed awkward at first, but it didn't take him too long to get into the little dress up game I had created. I was caught by surprise when I felt a hat go on my head. I turned around to see Gaara now wearing an old-fashioned fedora. I glanced in the mirror to see that mine was a cheetah printed fedora.

"You've got good taste," I commented as I admired myself in the mirror.

"Would you like it?" he asked, already handing another of the same kind to an employee to take to the register.

I felt myself blushing. "If you insist," I stammered shyly. "I don't want to impose."

He shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that. This was my idea, remember?"

Before I knew it, Gaara was carrying a few shopping bags in his free hand and holding my hand in the other. I felt beyond giddy and beyond enamored over this. It was like a real day out with a real boyfriend. Gaara had gotten me the cute cheetah print fedora, a couple of spring dresses, an exquisite evening gown, some lovely scarves and a new pair of shoes. I felt extremely spoiled (and thankful that this wasn't coming out of my pay check). He had commented that he had been meaning to give me a raise anyhow so he didn't mind the spending. I couldn't argue with him there. I deserved many, many raises after all the hard work I had put in as his assistant (And Temari's. And Kankuro's. And Matsuri's. And Kanoka's. And everyone else who decided to order me around).

I felt my heart flutter as I side glanced at a beautiful necklace in the window display of Satsuki. Satsuki is a well-known jewelry store that uses flawless crystals in their work. This necklace was a delicate looking pink heart with shining crystals embedded in its front. It came in a set with matching earrings, a bracelet and ring. The crystals shined so brightly that I had to squint a little. I looked away quickly after realizing that I probably looked like I was drooling. Clothes are totally different from jewelry. There was no way that I was going to even try asking for that. It was too expensive for one, and two, it was just inappropriate to ask the Kazekage to buy me jewelry no matter how pretend girlfriend/boyfriend we were being. Now, that would be taking advantage.

"See something you like?" he asked me, craning his neck to try and see what I was looking at.

"No," I almost shouted, squeezing his hand and dragging him away from the store. I couldn't help but sneak a longing glance behind me to see the lovely set again. I wonder how many paychecks it would take to buy it all. On my salary, probably the last three months worth. That's something I couldn't afford, especially not after wrecking Hoshiro's prized special edition Itcha Itcha Paradise novel set on accident a few weeks ago. I had accidentally toppled a large watering canteen onto them, which wasn't completely my fault because Sorachi was the one who put the canteen there in the first place. I had taken the blame though because I didn't want him upset with her. I was still hoping the two would finally become a big time Suna power couple. The books had commentary from the author, bonus material, etc. They were even signed by the now departed Jiraiya-sama. The books were even more expensive following his death. They had definitely cost an arm and a leg to replace.

Chewing on my lower lip, I could see Kankuro approaching us ahead. "Hey guys," he called, grinning wickedly through his war paint. "You two seem to be having a good time together. Holding hands, I see?"

I released Gaara's hand immediately out of reflex and total embarrassment. Trying to maintain my composure, I coolly said, "Uhm, you know… Couples usually do that sort of thing. Can't look distant or something. Gotta make it look real 'ttebayo." Wow. 'ttebayo? Really? Dattebayo? Had I really just ended my sentence with that? A flurry of curses ran through my mind as a blush spread over my cheeks. How could I have just used Naruto Uzumaki's annoying verbal tic just now? Where the hell did that even come from? I wasn't used to stammering. I was always a good speaker, enunciating every word properly and correctly, speaking clearly and effectively… and yet I had just said dattebayo in a sentence.

Kankuro seemed extremely amused by this. "Uzumaki's rubbing off on you, huh?"

"Uhhhhh," was all I got out, further adding to my embarrassment.

"Take your time with that one." Kankuro gave a chuckle and then turned to Gaara. "Gaara, it's almost three. Did you forget that Tsunade-sama requested to see you at this time? I wouldn't be late. She's a scary woman."

"I must have lost track of time," Gaara murmured, staring off into the distance towards the Hokage's office. He looked back to me. "It seems I've got to get going. I hope you can forgive me." He sounded reluctant.

"Of course," I told him. "You're the Kazekage. You have responsibilities."

He handed Kankuro my shopping bags and said, "Would you mind taking these back to my room at the hotel?"

"Alright, but just this once." He gave a wink to us both. "If there's lingerie in here I'm going to laugh."

Leave it to Kankuro to say something completely and utterly awkward, thus creating total dead silence.

"It wasn't that kind of shopping trip," I murmured. I could feel myself emitting blue waves of awkwardness as my limbs went jelly.

Gaara, who was usually unaffected by Kankuro's jabs, even seemed perturbed. "Kankuro, mind your business and refrain from making future inappropriate comments."

Kankuro chuckled, uncaring if he had made things completely mortifying and humiliating for the both of us. "For sure. Anyway, I'll see you later." He slung a free arm around Gaara's shoulders. "Oh, look we're going the same way." I shook my head to try and shake off the embarrassment. It helped a little, but I knew that the feelings of shame and discomfiture wouldn't go away anytime soon.

Gorging myself on delicious fair food and a few rides on the merry-go-round helped me get over my mortification. I felt a little silly going to the fair by myself, but I was having fun on my own. I wasn't one of those people that absolutely needed to have someone there with me in order to have a good time. I could enjoy myself on my own. I was self-efficient in that way.

I stuffed a handful of caramelized popcorn into my mouth, bit into a juicy pickle and made my way to the line for the Ferris wheel. Night was beginning to fall. I hadn't realized that two hours had gone by. It was almost five-thirty now, and I can't say that I was ready to leave just yet. I had only been on a few rides, mostly over and over again, and there was so much more of the fair to enjoy. My only regret was not being able to enjoy it with Gaara. I'd very much like to see him knock over milk bottles and be awarded a stuffed animal prize. It would have been a priceless moment.

"Oh well," I said to myself through another stuffing of popcorn into my mouth. You may think my manners were a tad uncouth in this situation, but you must understand that I have to constantly be on my best behavior when on the clock as the Kazekage's assistant. In my free time, I enjoy sitting however I like, speaking however I like, and gorging my pie hole and food. It felt natural and primitive. The point was that I could control my own actions and be free to do whatever I wanted in my down time. I couldn't always be this lax around work. Needless to say, I was very much enjoying myself. Well, I was enjoying myself until I felt a tapping at my shoulder which caused me to whirl around. I came face to face with none other than my ex-boyfriend Kiba.

"Hey, Tsubs." He was grinning wildly. Akamaru, full-grown and gigantic, barked cheerfully at his feet.

"What do you want?" I said through my mouthful of popcorn. I tossed the bag into a nearby trashcan and gulped down some of my soda while discreetly petting Akamaru on his head, though I'm sure Kiba noticed. Just because I disliked Kiba didn't mean that I had to be mean to his cute companion.

"Nothing," he said nonchalantly. However, he couldn't hide that wolfish grin of his no matter how hard he tried, which led me to believe he was undoubtedly up to something. "Just saw you and figured it would be rude not to say hey."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I didn't have a better response to him than that, but figured I could remain sassy by using sarcasm and facial expressions.

"Are you here alone?" he asked me.

Normally, I'd make up some huge fabricated lie that I was actually there with a big group of friends, holding our place in line or that Gaara and his siblings were in tow, but I knew he'd see right through it. I could never really lie to Kiba. He knew me to well, unfortunately. I decided to be stuck up about my one-is-the-loneliest-number status. "Mhm," I replied. "I'm having a great time just being on my own. Fantastic time, really."

I heard Akamaru whine softly. I snuck a glance down at him and tried my best not to make a goofy and playful facial expression for him and talk to him like he was a baby like I always used to do. I made my eyes meet Kiba's, giving him my best "just try me" glare that I could muster at the moment.

"Hm, what a coincidence. I'm here alone too." I didn't like the way he said that. Not one bit. As if he was insinuating that perhaps we should buddy up in some sort of strange couple-esque manner and hang out at the fair like old times. "Hey, is that the necklace I gave you?" He reached out toward the small chain around my neck, fondling the dainty leaf village charm that hung upon it. I blushed, felt myself pull away, or thought I had pulled away at least. I hadn't moved though.

"Well, er—I found it in my stuff. Didn't think much of it when I put it on. I mean I barely remembered you gave it to me. I just wore it because I'm here in Konoha. I never wear it back home in Suna 'ttebayo." Curses! Again with the 'ttebayo. If I could move, I'd have smacked myself silly right then and there. Today was a day of verbal blunders, one after the other. I'm not sure which was worse, my word vomit with Gaara and Kankuro this morning or with Kiba now! They were probably both horrifically equal. I felt a knot develop in my stomach, twisting and coiling like a disgusting snake. "I forgot you'd given it to me." That came out more smoothly, thank Kami.

I know you're probably upset with me for still having something given to me by Kiba. In all honesty, I'm upset with myself about this one. It's just something I had clung onto as a fond memory, to remind me of the good times I had. Sorachi usually gives me a stern look every time she's seen me wear that damn necklace. I just could never bring myself to get rid of it.

"I still have the scarf you knitted for me," Kiba said quietly. "And the matching one for Akamaru as well." He shuffled nervously. I felt Akamaru's wet nose nudge against my leg. I couldn't help but feel a sharp twinge in my heart. I didn't know what to say. I only nodded.

"Are you two going on or what?" asked a moody worker, motioning towards the Ferris wheel. "Decide otherwise you'll hold up the line."

I didn't really have time to sit there and think things through or react. I just moved. I unhinged the little door of the Ferris wheel and held it open for Kiba.

"What a gentleman," he remarked, grinning. Akamaru climbed aboard the Ferris wheel after him.

"Well, that makes one of us," I retorted, climbing in after the two. It wasn't my fault that I had grown so accustomed to opening doors for everyone and letting them in first. That's just a small duty of mine as an assistant to the Kazekage and his siblings. It had become muscle memory to do so.

"The dog can't go on," the worker said until I shot him a glare. Akamaru went everywhere with Kiba. It wasn't the same without him. There couldn't be one without the other. They were a pair, and I wasn't about to let this grumpy carnie kick him off the ride. It couldn't harm anyone. "Never mind. Go ahead." He was grumbling as he locked the door to our cart and went back to his station to start the ride.

Kiba, Akamaru and I were slowly being lifted higher and higher into the sky. We could see all of Konoha from the Ferris wheel. It was breathtaking and remarkable from this height. I was astonished with its beauty, marveling at every little detail. My favorite was the faces of the Hokages. I hated to admit it, but I knew that one day that crazy Naruto Uzumaki would be up there and would probably go down as the best Hokage in history. As much as I think he's an insane retard at times, I really believe in the guy. He's the type of person you just want to bet on no matter what the odds are.

"So what brings you to Leaf?" Kiba asked, careful not to startle me.

"I'm here on business with Lord Kazekage and his siblings," I replied, coolly. I wanted him to know just how powerful my job was and that it's exactly what I wanted.

"Business, huh?" Kiba echoed. "I saw you two this morning in the shopping district. Cute couple."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. He was so sarcastic about it, snarky bastard. Keep it cool, I told myself as I gave an indifferent shrug. "Did you?"

"How'd he recruit you into being his girlfriend? Council putting pressure on him?" Kiba asked. My heart lurched inside my stomach. I tried not to make a face, but I'm sure he could see that my expression was a terrified one. I couldn't believe he knew the truth. How could he possibly know? "You look surprised."

Should I play it off that I actually was Gaara's girlfriend? Would he see through the lie? He probably would. He knew me too well. He'd know it if I tried to lie my way out of this, but I couldn't willingly give in and give up the truth. That wouldn't be right either. This was like being on a mission. "He didn't recruit me. He asked me like a gentleman on Hearts Grow. We had been dating for a while before then, you see." You see was better than saying you know or 'ttebayo again. I'd take it.

"You may be fooling everyone else, but you don't fool me." His face had grown serious. It was strange to see Kiba like this. He was typically in good humor and though he could be serious when he needed to, he wasn't one to become so somber that any hint of playfulness evaporated from him. He was close to me, looking me dead in the eyes. I knew that if I kept lying, he'd know.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone." _Except myself. _This pretend relationship business was like being stuck in a genjutsu that I wasn't sure I wanted to release myself from. And why did Kiba care? Didn't he have someone else, someone from Leaf that he was interested in? I know he loved Hinata like a little sister, but never to date. I had suspicions of him being interested in Sakura and even Ino, but that was because I was being a jealous ex-girlfriend. I knew that for Sakura, there was only Konoha's missing nin Sasuke Uchiha and Ino was a big flirt, but there was no way she'd be interested in Kiba. Then there was Tenten, the girl Kiba had left me for. They hadn't lasted probably because she was in love with her teammate, the Hyuga prodigy Neji. Certainly, there were other girls in the village for Kiba though. He didn't have to date someone from the rookie 9 of Leaf.

The Ferris wheel had stopped, with our cart at the highest point. I turned away from Kiba to stare out to the Hidden Leaf. Somewhere out there, Gaara was probably wondering where I was, or at least I would like to hope he was. I was wondering where he was, wondering if he'd come save me from this awkward predicament I was in with my ex-boyfriend.

All hopes for some magic rescue were dashed as I felt an arm go around me. The heat seeped from his limb and into my body. It had been a little chilly at the altitude we were at, but there were no remnants of cold with Kiba's arm draped around my shoulders. He squeezed my arm affectionately. "Tsubs, I know you're probably into Gaara, but this pretending thing isn't healthy. It's a big lie."

Nothing gets past Kiba. I'm not sure if it was his heightened sense of smell which clued him in on my attempts at lying all the time. If he could smell the dishonesty in perspiration or if he just could see it in my eyes because he knew me so well. Either way, there was no hiding from him. I had no choice but to confess now, but I'd defend Gaara and the motives behind our fake relationship as best I could.

"Look," I said, growing stern. "My personal feelings are of no consequence in this matter. It's my job as the assistant of the Kazekage to do whatever it is that is needed of me. The council was putting pressure on Gaara-sama to date because they want to see his line continued in hopes of an heir to the Kazekage position. You have to understand that this is a big deal. Gaara-sama has worked very hard to earn respect and admiration from the village and especially from the council. The villagers love him after he saved us all from Deidara's explosion, but the higher ups have resented him for so long. Things are looking up for him. I can't ruin that for him. I have no right. It's the least I can do for him, not just as his assistant but as a citizen of Suna."

"I respect your patriotism," Kiba replied, "but I don't think it's right for him to demand this sort of thing from you. How do you get to live your life? You're a puppet, Tsubs. Any one of the Sand Siblings pull your strings and you move for them and do whatever they want you to do. That's not right either."

"I don't really expect you to understand loyalty," I shot back as I shrugged off his arm. I could hear Akamaru whining at our feet, but I didn't look at him. The Ferris wheel had been moving, thankfully. We were almost back to ground level now. I could finally get off this ride.

"I deserved that," Kiba said, softly and sorrowfully as he held open the door to my freedom.

I stepped out towards the open, putting as much distance as I could between myself and Kiba. Naturally, he followed. I felt a hand tug at my wrist, whirling me around.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I didn't mean to upset you. I think it's great that you're living your dream. You're so close to being on the council one day. It's just that I want you to be happy."

"I am—"

"No you're not," he cut me off. "It's all over your face. You've got bags under your eyes. You look exhausted. You're voice is strained like you've been overworked and you're dehydrated. When was the last time you looked out for you, did something for you?"

I twisted out of his hold, head hanging with shame. "I've got to go, Kiba-kun. Please keep what you know a secret. It's very important." I could feel tears streaming down my face, hot tears, sticking to my skin as they poured down. I didn't bother to wipe them.

"I won't say anything! I promise!" I could hear him calling out after me as Akamaru howled into the night, but my legs were moving quickly. They easily lifted me up into a graceful leap. I was on the rooftops now, running with no clear sense of a destination. I'd just let them wherever my feet could take me, hopefully that was someplace no one could find me because right now all I wanted was to be invisible.

**-Let's Set The World On Fire-**

I didn't speak of my run-in with Kiba to anyone. It's not something I could openly tell Gaara. I couldn't ask Kankuro for advice or for him to translate Kiba's strange guy behavior. And I certainly couldn't giggle or gossip about it with Temari. I could possibly send a carrier pigeon over to Suna with a letter for Sorachi or for Tazuna, but what would be the point? I may as well just wait until I return. Even when I did return home, would it be something worth mentioning? I felt embarrassed of the incident. It was something I wanted to push to the back of my mind, not share, elaborate on or discuss. And with that…

_Puuuushhhh. Gone!_

_Tonight, I am young and I'm going to set the world on fire. I can burn brighter than the sun. _

When I made my entrance to the Hyuga Gala, I hadn't thought it would be as dramatic as it was. I knew I was bound to make an impression. More like, Gaara was making a statement by attending with me as his date. We were going public with our relationship (our fake relationship, anyway). Hinata, looking lovely in a lavender gown, smiled at me and gave a short wave of the hand. A blush spread across her face after I winked at her. Naruto was standing next to her. Sakura had apparently set them up as dates for the evening. I was surprised Hinata hadn't passed out yet.

Tonight was our last night in Konoha, so I was going to make it count. Dancing the night away with Gaara was my way of doing just that. My arms around his shoulders and his around my waist. It was almost perfect until I spotted Kiba's face. He wasn't mad or angry. He didn't look like he was going to explode and go on a rampage like a jealous ex. No, Kiba looked utterly heartbroken as he watched us dance, and for some reason that really just killed me inside.

I had completely forgotten that he'd be at the Hyuga's. That was a grave mistake on my part. Of course he would be there alongside Hinata. She was his teammate after all. It's not like she'd not invite him to an event this huge. Most the shinobi and prominent village people were here. It made sense for Kiba to be here as well. His mother and sister were likely in the vicinity as well.

That's when I excused myself from dancing with Gaara. "I'm going to catch my breath for a bit. All the dancing's made me lightheaded," I said, untangling my arms from around his neck. He slowly stripped his arms from around me. My body felt cold the moment he was no longer touching me.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. There was so much concern in his eyes. He seemed to think of me as fragile.

"I am." I nodded. "Just a small breather, and I'll be back for more dancing if you're still interested in dancing that is."

"With you, always." He smiled. I could feel my legs going jelly beneath me. He had a way of melting me down like that.

I gave him one last look before taking my leave. I pushed my way through most of the party guests, searching desperately for a more secluded area, somewhere I could be alone. I could feel my hands shaking at my sides as my heart raced through my chest. Not a good sign. It felt like I was going to have a panic attack. This really shouldn't have been stressing me out so much. I needed to get away from everyone. That should do the trick.

The Hyuga's had a quaint and secluded courtyard, begging me to keep it company. I obliged and took a seat at the edge of a babbling fountain. I slipped my hand underneath the surface of frothy water and allowed it to sift through my fingertips like a sieve. My hand was still shaking as I did so, but the trembling finally eased and so did my heart as it settled into a soft drum beat. The bubbling fountain was soothing my frazzled nerves and I let my stress drip into it. A nearby nightingale began to sing me a sweet tune as I sighed into the night, closing my eyes to enhance my relaxation further. Much better.

"Tsubasa-san."

Startled, my eyes fluttered open. Kiba, as I had suspected, judging by his gruff voice. I felt my nerves begin to tense and my body went rigid. He as beginning to make himself something of a pest these days, but I suppose there was no escaping now, not without making some big scene that would surely draw the attention of everyone at the party. "Is there a reason you've been hounding me?" Pun intended.

He sat down next to me. I could see that Akamaru was waiting patiently at the edge of the courtyard, likely under Kiba's command. This was cause for alarm. Kiba wasn't one to make Akamaru keep his distance in situations like this. It made me worry; made me believe that there was something more serious to this chat than a _hope you're enjoying the party. _

"Now, I know that I'm not all that you've got. I guess that I just thought that maybe we could pick up where we left off." This wasn't real. And I wasn't hearing this. This person sitting at the fountain with Kiba, she couldn't have been me. Surely, someone from the Yamanaka Clan had used a mind transfer jutsu on me because that girl that was sitting there getting butterflies could not have been me.

"I have someone… sort of."

Kiba leaned forward as he gently lifted my fingertips that had been dipped into the cool fountain and laced his own fingertips. "Do you love him?" he asked me in a melancholy voice. His usual husky tone was filled with such misery and distress.

My eyes fell downcast, staring to my hand that was intertwined with Kiba's. "Well, you see… I… I don't know what to say." My mouth formed a straight line, permitting no more words to pass through my lips.

I wasn't aware that Kiba's lips were already looming towards mine, wasn't aware that the girl that wasn't me, the impostor, was in his arms with no intentions of leaving them. Then, the girl who wasn't me allowed herself to be pulled closer. "Don't say anything," Kiba murmured as he pressed his lips firmly against the lips of the girl in denial that was undoubtedly me.

I could feel the flames of passion behind the kiss, burning thoroughly through me. Could feel the desire in the way he clutched at me fiercely as if afraid to let go because if he did, I'd be lost to him forever. I felt myself kiss back, wondering what the hell I was getting myself into at that moment. What was I doing? What was I thinking? I didn't love Kiba. I loved Gaara. Didn't I? Or was it Kiba I'd really been pining after this entire time? Did I just set Gaara as an impossible goal so that I could try my best to achieve it just to forget about Kiba? Was Gaara just a replacement or some substitute for Kiba?

I didn't have answers to those questions in that moment and so I shut my eyes. I deepened the kiss. Flashbacks seized my mind. Memories of Kiba and me before our dreadful break-up. We had been so happy once, despite a few silly arguments about the distance. We had fought over it a lot, but we had definitely been content with one another. I could see Kiba's wolfish smile when he told me he loved me for the first time. I could feel the same sensations of adoration, relief, captivation and love that I had felt when he'd spoken those three words. I felt the rapture and the bliss. Then my mind switched to other flashbacks. Ones of Gaara and the special moments we'd shared. The magical evening which only occurred a few nights ago when he had been so intimate with me. His words to me: _Thank you for caring for me. _

And then I snapped out of it. My eyes flew open. My hands were at Kiba's chest pushing him away. "I can't. No, this isn't right," I breathed in disbelief over my impulsive actions. "You can't ever kiss me again."

His grip around me tightened, letting me know that he wasn't planning on giving up on me quite just yet. He bore a sour expression on his face, but I could see the hurt deep within his eyes. "Why? Because Gaara will have to find some other girl to pretend to be his girlfriend?" His voice rose with every syllable, growing angrier and louder. "Your strange relationship with him has gone on for too long. Be real with yourself. Like he actually cares for you, Tsubasa! Stop kidding yourself. Any guy that cares for you wouldn't treat you like that!"

"And you care?" I shot back. I'd finally managed to wriggle myself out of his grasp. I'd almost landed myself in the fountain in doing so, but I did break free. "Kiba, like you know how to treat me! You cheated on me. You left me for another woman. And that's supposed to be you caring for me and treating me right?"

"Tsubs, about that… I've been meaning to clarify a few things with you."

"No." My voice was stiff and stern. I was totally determined not to let him get the best of me on this one. "I don't want to hear it. But you need to hear something. Gaara is one of the best men that I know and he would never intentionally hurt me. He cares for me deeply. And this strange relationship, as you call it, is more real than the one I had with you. Don't bother me again." I stood up resolutely, firm in my decision to storm off and leave him there alone. I couldn't believe I had let things escalate as much as I did, but I had come to my senses now.

I donned a tranquil composure upon re-entering the main area, smiling softly to mask my guilt. I joined the Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara was engrossed in a conversation with Naruto. He did, however, glance over at me to offer a smile at my return. He seemed more at ease now that I'd come back. Kankuro had been speaking with Rock Lee, showing off his puppet Karasu. I cringed at the thought of that puppet's nasty inner-workings. Nothing but booby traps and poison senbons. Rock Lee seemed to be spouting different things about the power of youth and that he was impressed with Karasu's design, saying that the power of the youth flourished within Kankuro or some weird mumbo jumbo like that. Temari was speaking with Shikamaru. She gave me a suspicious look and then asked Shikamaru if he'd get her some water to drink.

"What a drag. You're always so thirsty. It's really troublesome." His stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. He seemed disappointed that there were stars instead of clouds.

"Stop complaining and get it," Temari growled. Shikamaru shrugged and obliged finally. He wasn't going to argue with a woman he considered much scarier than his mother. I felt the she-devil come up behind me. She was fast. I had blinked once and she was already closer to me than I'd really have liked her to be. Personal space clearly meant nothing to her.

"Temari," I grunted, keeping my face straight.

"Tsubasa," she whispered into my ear and it wasn't in a nice way. "Your lipstick is smudged a little. Might want to freshen up." I felt her snatch my arm up in her scratchy claws. "Be back boys. Gonna go powder up." I had no choice but to comply. It wasn't long before we'd reached the ladies room when Temari's grip tightened around my arm, squeezing its life. I wasn't looking to become an amputee.

"You're squeezing me really hard," I complained, wrenching myself out of her grip.

"I'm sorry," Temari said with fake sincerity. "Did I hurt you?" She released me finally, tossing my arm out of her hand like it was trash, like I was trash. "I wonder how much I'll hurt you if you ever pull a stunt like you just did again. Tsubasa, if I had a good side this is not a way to get on it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"The hell you don't." Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were seriously frightening. I could almost feel my skin crawling, like the flesh was going to peel off of me and run for cover. "I'm not an idiot and neither are the paparazzi. I know about your little ex-boyfriend and your so-called summer romance with him. It's not hard to figure things out and little cute details like that are easy to dig up when you're looking for dirt, which is the paparazzi's specialty. You need to understand something about being under the public eye. You make one wrong move and you're screwed. They're going to scrutinize you and milk it until there's nothing left to milk. You may not be my brother's real girlfriend, but you better start acting like it. This is a mission, Tsubasa. One that you cannot fail. If you mess things up, you're going to answer to me. Don't ever forget that."

She was gone in a flash, leaving my head reeling. I felt like passing out after that one. Temari did have a right to be angry with me though. She had every right. I needed to get my act together. What the hell did I think I was doing fooling around with Kiba, anyway? Things were over between us. There was nothing there anymore, nothing left for us. Even if I had maybe enjoyed the kiss the slightest bit…

No, Tsubasa. No.

I gazed down to my arm. There were still red marks and punctures in the place Temari had dug her nasty claws into. Definitely going to bruise within the next few minutes. I'd lie and say I ran into the bathroom door or something clumsy sounding like that. I took several deep breaths, looked myself in the eye through the bathroom mirror and said, "Tsubasa, you're a big idiot. You messed up big time and almost risked the Kazekage's reputation which would have been a career ending move. You may as well kiss the council goodbye every time you even think about kissing Kiba. Now get your head out of your ass, and focus on your mission. Your ninja way is to try until you succeed. Now let's see you do it."

The pep talk had only been half effective. It made me feel better about my mission (mission: pretend girlfriend, that is) and more confident in my abilities to accomplish it. It made me feel unbearably guilty as well though. I had really let my emotions get the best of me, had let Kiba get the best of me. That was something had I had sworn to never let him do again since we'd broken up. I guess the truth was that no matter which I looked at it and thought about it, I wasn't completely over Kiba. That being said, I had no claim over Gaara. I had been completely selfish in my actions. If he had even known what I'd done, I could only imagine the terrible hurt and strife it would have caused him. Not because he had feelings for me like that and I'd betrayed him, but because I had let him down in my mission to continue on, parading around as his significant other. I didn't feel so significant other at the moment. I had almost nearly blown it and ruined everything single-handedly.

Ashamed, I returned to the party. But all I wanted was for someone to come and carry me home tonight.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and continue to review.

I know that Tsubasa was a very bad girl in this recent update, but I wanted to show her flaws.

Have you ever gone back to an ex? Have you been on the fence about whether to choose one person or another? That internal struggle can be harsh as you can see. Let me know your stories and your thoughts in a review! :)


	21. Surprise, Suprise

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Special Thanks to: _NeferNeferi_, my very good friend. You've helped inspire this with some helpful ideas, and I commemorate your skills in proofreading!

Quick reply to _Kitsune1978: _Your reviews have made me laugh, especially the one about me being in love with Gaara. When I began this story back in 2008, Gaara had been my favorite character and I had a bit of a fan girl crush. ;) So glad you've taken a recent interest in my story and have been enjoying it!

Author's Note: Some of you may have been shocked with the last chapter what with Tsubasa's hook-up with Kiba. I just wanted to show that she's human and makes strange choices as we all do. She doesn't know what she's doing just as we don't really know what we're doing in life either. Thank you everyone for the warm welcome back. I apologize for my extended absence, but I'm back, and I'm here to stay! Also thanks for the constructive criticism and compliments; very much appreciated. Now, without further ado…

**Chapter Twenty-One: Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

"I'd like to see you in my office when you get a free moment." Gaara's head poked out of the French doors of his office. He'd been looking directly at me as he spoke. There was no mistake in that. "We need to talk." He disappeared back in before I could reply.

I sighed, rolling my chair back to give me enough room to get up from my desk. This was it. No one says, "We need to talk," without there being a second meaning behind it. _We need to talk _meant _we need to break up. _Whether our relationship was real or not, this was the end of the charade. Game over. Temari had ratted me out, the paparazzi had caught me and tipped off Gaara beforehand so he'd have to pay them off to keep the juicy news to themselves, Kiba had sent in a letter to spite me, or Gaara himself had seen me commit the treason. Or maybe it was D, all of the above. Either way, this was the end.

The what? The end.

I swallowed hard to try and push down the knot that had developed in my throat but to no avail. I glanced across the room and saw a smug grin on Matsuri's face. It's like she knew what I'd done wrong and that I was in for it now. Her grin widened as I slowly walked to those French doors. I gave a knock to let him know I was about to enter. I placed my hand on the knob, inhaled a nice long deep breath and braced myself for the inevitable.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, careful to close the doors behind myself and lock them. I didn't want any intrusions on this conversation. If I was going to get fired and be humiliated, let it only be in front of Gaara and no one else in this damned office. They'd hear and gossip about it later, but I'd prefer they did it behind my back at this point. Ignorance is bliss, right?

"Have a seat please." He motioned towards a chair laid out on the other side of him, but to me it didn't look like just an ordinary chair. To me, it looked like the electric chair and I was next in line on death row. Sealing my fate, I sat down.

I tried to maintain my cool as best as I could. If I was going to be fired, I was going to have some dignity and integrity about it. Wish I had known where my dignity and integrity had been a few nights ago in Konohagakure when I was off kanoodling with Kiba. It must have fallen out of my kunai holster somewhere along the trip there.

He folded his hands underneath his chin as he leaned forward on his desk. His shoulders slumped ever so slightly. He seemed pretty comfortable right now. That concerned me greatly. If he was so comfortable firing me, then maybe I really did deserve to get canned. I'd never work in Suna again. I'd have to move to some village that was actually hidden with some obscure name and sketchy people like a vagrant town or something so that I could find work. I'd certainly never be a councilmember. My dream was over. My life was over.

Maybe suicide was an option? I could hang myself from my own Sand Village headband or even throw myself out into traffic on a busy morning and allow myself to be trampled to death. No one would miss me, not now.

If he could just give me a second. I needed to get my story straight. I could beg him to forgive me, to excuse my behavior because I must have been high as a kite. My ex-lover was relentless. He'd been waiting for me to be alone so he could get that far. I know we'd broken it off months ago. I keep trying to forget. But between you and me, this pretend girlfriend thing is too hard to maintain, and I'm beginning to regret it. I know there are holes in my apologies, but I'm trying to take what I did back. So if you forgive me, I'd like to stay as your assistant and…

He was about to speak. Here it comes. I could feel it right before I went numb. My entire body had no more feeling to it and my thoughts slowed to a halt. I went slacken-mouthed and my heart went limp. I felt like everything within me ceased to function. "I have something for you."

Not what I was expecting at all.

"For me?" I responded finally after surmising that it wasn't some kind of trick.

He smiled, sitting up from his desk. He crossed the room and reached for something behind a heaping stack of paperwork. A box was lifted from behind the stacks. He was gentle in the way he handled it as he presented it to me. He slowly lifted the lid, further adding to my anticipation. My eyes must have betrayed me because within the box was the very same Satsuki necklace that I had admired in the window of the store at Konoha. Such a delicately pink heart strewn on a slim silver chain. It wasn't the entire set, but that didn't matter. It's as if he knew that the necklace was the real object of my attention, not the other pieces. The necklace itself was far more than enough. It beckoned to me as it sparkled.

"I don't know what to say," I stammered, hands hesitant to accept the gift. This was totally unforeseen and romantic. I didn't deserve it. I'd never thought Gaara was one to know how to court a woman. I guess I had been very wrong about that. My stomach churned as a wave of guilt hit me. I'd been so very wrong about a lot of things.

He noticed my caution and took the initiative to remove the necklace from the box himself. He set the box down on the countertop as he maneuvered the chain, which was the perfect length, toward me. Automatically, I brushed my hair to the side so he could accomplish his goal. He was gentle as he settled it in place and fastened the clasp around my neck. "I noticed you were looking at this in Konoha. After my meeting with the Hokage, I went back and retrieved it for you. I wasn't sure when the appropriate moment would be to give it to you, but now seemed as good as any."

"I'm speechless and so grateful," I replied. I could feel my heart skipping inside me. "It's so thoughtful of you. Thank you." I turned to look at him, really look at him. I gazed deeply into those teal eyes which enchanted me every time. I was so entranced, but the guilt that was bubbling from the depths of my stomach was enough to snap me out of it. I shouldn't accept it. "I can't accept."

My fingers, reluctant as they were, trailed to the back of my neck where they found the clasp. I didn't deserve this necklace. "Please," he said. His hands were over mine instantly, gently pulling them away from the clasp. His fingers laced within my own as he moved our hands and placed them around his neck. He left them there to linger, his hands already seeking a new destination. They wrapped around my waist, snuggly.

I was too much in awe to even believe what was happening. _Unreal_, I thought to myself as he leaned into me while simultaneously pulling me closer to him. His warmth seeking mine.

Breathless and stunned, my fingers intertwined themselves in his red mane. Twisting, but gently, as my fingertips dug deeply. He placed his forehead against mine. We were nose to nose in an Eskimo kiss. His eyes never looked away from mine, but I found that I could no longer look into his. I felt so faint from shyness and bliss, I could barely move. While I couldn't continue further, he did. His warm breath tickled against my mouth as his lips neared mine so slowly it was painful.

_Flash. Flash. Flash._

A camera had undoubtedly gone off. Distracted, I pulled back in the direction of the intrusion. A Paparazzi Nin revealed his hiding place just outside the windows of the office. He'd used an excellent display of chakra control to scale the wall like it was a sidewalk and then had carefully camouflaged himself to match with the scenery. I had been too nervous about the private chat with Gaara to have even taken notice. Normally, something like that wouldn't have escaped my attention. I felt disappointed in myself for overlooking something so obvious. I thought I was a better ninja than that.

Before I could truly react, the Nin threw a smoke bomb and quickly disappeared, leaving me dazed and confused. That was usually how Paparazzi Nin made their quick getaways. There was no point in chasing after them either. It would be hot off the press within the hour, I was certain.

Gaara looked to me apologetically. "I apologize for having to put you in such an awkward position. He'd been hidden there since early this morning. When I had first noticed his presence, my first inclination had been to ask him to leave, but then I saw it was an opportunity for us." He paused before continuing, "And I've been meaning to ask you something. Would you be my date this evening at Temari's Spring Show? Normally, I wouldn't make an appearance, but she's requested it of me so I can't really refuse. You may invite your friends to attend as well."

Disappointed (and embarrassed) as I was that the moment between us wasn't real, I still accepted the invite. "I'd love to be your date, and I'll see if Hoshiro and Sorachi would like to come." I forced a smile. I was concerned about the lengths Gaara had gone for me. I couldn't believe that he had been so thoughtful as to buy me the necklace I had longingly gazed at in a Konoha store window.

"I'll come get you at nine?" he asked softly.

"Sounds good," I agreed as I pressed the door open. I could already see Matsuri craning her neck to peek through them. I purposely moved in such a way to block her line of vision and saw her face fall. I considered it as a compensation of sorts for my now disenchanted mood.

"Tsubasa-san." His voice drew me to turn around to face him again just as I was leaving.

"Yes?"

"Wear the necklace tonight."

I gave him a small smile as I closed the doors behind me, promising that I would.

**-Intruder Alert!-**

I collapsed into my bed after returning back to my room. My anxiety levels were high. Guilt was weighing down on me. No matter how fervently I attempted to push my hook up with Kiba to the back of my mind to forget about it, the more it would push back and rise up to the surface like stubborn flotsam. The shame had etched itself deep, embedding itself in me like a tick, slowly sucking life from me. I decided that I was exhausted with the way things had been going for me. I had landed myself in some strange love triangle. Although, I suppose it wasn't a real triangle.

Kiba loves me (could be a big lie or ruse). I love Gaara (real). Gaara loves…? Gaara loves his pretend girlfriend (not real). That was the triangle right there. Weird as it was.

My arms spread wide open like an eagle as I fell back into my bed. I stared at the ceiling so that I could try and clear my head before getting ready to go out with Gaara. It was only 6:30pm. He wouldn't be meeting up with me until 9pm. I had plenty of time to get ready. All I needed was an hour and a half.

I unglued my eyes from the ceiling to stare at the bathroom, which was on the other side of my room. I could feel a steamy hot shower beckoning me. I stripped myself from the bed lazily, my footsteps lightly padding against the floorboards underneath them. My body came to a halt as my mind assessed the room perceptively. When I had left the room this morning, I had left a towel hanging on the door. That towel was now on the floor.

Silently, I slid open the top drawer of my nightstand, taking a kunai from it. Ever since I had switched to more fashionable choices, it had become exceedingly difficult to add things like kunai and shuriken holsters to my ensembles. I gripped the kunai in an offensive position in my hand, approaching the bathroom with caution. My free hand reached for the knob of the door and twisted it open.

A racing heart accompanied my scream as I came face to face with the rowdiest shinobi I've ever known. "Sanosuke-Sensei!" I exclaimed, tucking the kunai away in my belt. He was using an excellent display of chakra control to stand upside down on the ceiling of my bathroom. He was grinning madly at me with his trademark fish bone tail sticking out of his mouth.

"What gave me away?" he asked innocently, though I know very well he purposely had allowed the towel to drop. It had been to test me. Something my Sensei had always pounded into me was to memorize everything in a room before leaving it. That way, I'd know if someone had been rifling through my objects. When he had first taught me that three years ago, I hadn't really taken it to heart as much as I should have until the technique had become an invaluable asset to my teammates and I on several missions.

"Fallen towel." I returned his wide grin. "Finally back from your soul searching, I see. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"More or less," he replied with a careless shrug of the shoulders.

"Do Sorachi and Hoshiro know you're back yet?"

"Nope. I thought I'd visit you first. I heard you've been doing very well for yourself, and I had to come to tell you how proud I am. The Kazekage's assistant, eh?"

"Yeah, but believe me, it's not all it's cracked up to be." I shrugged it off. When I had first gotten this job, I loved telling people what my occupation was. It had given me bragging rights. But after working as the Kazekage's assistant for a few months, that had quickly worn off. I didn't like telling anyone what I did for a living anymore. It didn't seem something worth mentioning.

He cocked an eyebrow at this. "What about being the Kazekage's girlfriend? Is that all it's cracked up to be?" His mouth had formed a straight line in a meager attempt at being serious, but I could see the real smile in his eyes as they glinted wickedly.

A blush spread across my face like a rainbow after heavy rainfall. "You've heard about that?" I didn't even know how to approach my Sensei on this one. There was no suitable way to address it. It was totally awkward. I didn't even think he kept up with things like that. I wasn't even sure how he'd known such information to begin with. He'd disappeared about a year and a half ago to embark on some 'soul searching' mission of his own. He hadn't been clear on when he'd be back. He'd just said he'd be back when he found what he was looking for. According to his earlier reply, it seems he hadn't found it. So why was he back now? And how did he know about Gaara and me? We haven't even been (pretend) boyfriend and girlfriend for that long of a time.

"I know I've been absent from Suna, but I try to keep up with my students' dating history. Are Sorachi and Hoshiro together yet?" I was surprised at his candor and ability to speak so freely about such an awkward topic. Sanosuke-Sensei had always had a bad habit of meddling in love affairs. He had meddled in mine and Kiba's as well once upon a time; had urged me to date him after I had already rejected Kiba. I suppose it shouldn't come of too much of a surprise to me that he had been keeping up with the tabloids and was well informed of my relationship with Gaara.

"Not yet," I said to him, casting my glance away to the bathroom floor. An idea had just hit me. Eager to share, I looked back up to my Sensei. "Speaking of Sorachi and Hoshiro, they're attending a fashion show with Gaara-sama and I tonight. It's Temari's Spring Show. Would you like to come too, Sensei?"

He dropped down from the ceiling and stood upright, looming over me at a whopping 6'5. My Sensei was not only the rowdiest shinobi I knew, but also the tallest. He had been given the moniker of Sanosuke no Takaisuna; Sanosuke of Tall Sand. Sometimes we would just call him Captain Tall for short.

Now that he was before me and the right side up, I could get a better look at him. Nothing had changed about Sanosuke Sensei, and that fact really put my mind at ease. So much had changed in my life, but he seemed to remain constant. Consistency is what I needed to comfort me. I smiled, still looking over him. He wore the same red forehead protector. It was worn from the wear and tear of battle, but the Suna symbol shined brilliantly nonetheless and filled me to the brim with patriotism. Sensei was never one to wear traditional Sand Jonin attire though. Instead he wore an open white jacket with the sleeves torn off paired with matching white pants. It revealed his bare chest, which had made him quite popular with the ladies (I know that Sorachi and myself had congratulated ourselves when he had first been assigned to our team; we'd gotten the "hot" Sensei). Sanosuke was his own boss, and he didn't hide his defiant and rowdy nature from anyone. Above his ANBU tattoo is the kanji for "rebel." Not that he needed to prove what type of personality he had. It was evident in his mannerisms and raucous tone of voice.

This was my Sensei, and the thought of him being back in Suna put me at so much ease because no matter what, he was reliable. His ninja way was to never give up a fight until he's knocked unconscious or worse. He was the type to stare death in the eye, challenge it and laugh.

However, my Sensei, though exhibiting incomparable bravery in battle and missions, wasn't so brave when it came to strange plans in what he'd deem an uncomfortable setting. Like a fashion show. He'd be much more apt to gambling or drinking at some random bar in the slums of Suna. That was more his style.

"I don't know... It's not really my cup of tea." He seemed to be contemplative judging by how he tilted his head to the side and cast his glance downward. I raised an eyebrow to let him know that I expected more of an answer than that.

"A yes or no would suffice," I said.

"We're looking at a solid maybe."

I had hoped not to be reduced to using a technique that I often considered a last resort, but he'd left me with no more options. I clasped my hands together, extended them outward in a begging gesture. I allowed my bottom lip to protrude into a greater pout than usual. My eyes expanded to greater size than usual as well. They were gleaming, full of undeniable cuteness. The ultimate jutsu. Puppy dog eyes! "Please, Sanosuke-Sensei?"

He grimaced and tried to fight it. Though he'd struggle, we both knew the outcome. There was no way to deny the eyes. There just wasn't. It was something Sorachi, Hoshiro and I had developed when we wanted Sanosuke-Sensei to spend more time training with us when he was ready to call it a day. It had never failed to deliver, and it surely wouldn't fail now either.

Sanosuke gave an eye roll, and I knew I'd gotten to him. "Consider yourself lucky, I'll go." He made a face of annoyance which quickly changed to something more sinister as he loomed over me. "But you owe me. I expect my students to take me to a bar and order me my first three drinks!" He threw his head back into uproarious laughter.

Yup. This was definitely my Sensei.

"Alright," I consented, "so long as you're the only one pounding shots. I can't do that again."

"You drink?" He folded his arms and examined me like I was an extraterrestrial. "I really have been gone for too long."

"A lot happens in a year and a half, you know. You miss out when you disappear on soul searching journeys."

I hadn't meant to hurt my Sensei or to make him feel guilty. I had meant to be playful, but his eyes had transitioned from cheerful to remorseful. I could see that my words had affected him. The last thing my Sensei would ever want to do was let me and my teammates down. He had always been our rock, solid and constant. He'd seen us through our darkest days and had gone above what a Sensei was. He was like a second father to each of us. It was clear that when he'd left on his soul searching, things wouldn't be the same. And they hadn't been.

That had been evident in the last mission I'd gone on with my teammates. It had been our fourteenth mission without our Sensei as the squad leader. Our teamwork, which was usually so synchronized, had been flawed. I'd made lots of mistakes as a ninja. Although we'd accomplished our mission, things hadn't gone very smoothly.

I was about to apologize and correct my meaning, when a smile flashed across his face. All hints of sadness were gone and replaced with mischievousness. "I suppose you're right, but at least I'm caught up on your dating history. I better be invited to the wedding. I'll bet the Kazekage will make sure you both have only the best imported wines and beers." He winked.

My entire face was burning. "Well, Sanosuke-Sensei," I said as I began to push him towards the exit of my room, "I do love our little chats and it's been great seeing you, but I've really got to get ready for my date—I mean, the runway show tonight. You should really be on your way to get Hoshiro and Sorachi. I'll meet you guys there! Kay, bye!" I slammed the door behind him, placed my back and arms against it, and slid down to the floor. My Sensei really needed to stop being such a busybody when it came to his students' love affairs.

But I'd worry about that later. I had spent way too much time catching up with my Sensei. Now, I had limited time to work with to get ready for tonight. I'd have to rush if I expected to be ready on time.

**-This is What I Call Gentlemanly Behavior-**

There was a soft knock at my door just as I had given myself a few sprays of my favorite perfume. I'd be smelling extra desirable for the evening. I nestled the cylinder perfume bottle gently back into its place atop my vanity. Musingly, I glanced into the mirror to see Tsubasa Imamura staring back at me. She was self-assured, glowing with confidence. She even gave me a wink, urging me to respond to my visitor. Smiling back at my reflection, I nodded and took a deep breath. I moved across the room toward the door, bracing myself for the handsome vision I would soon be face to face with. He never ceased to render me breathless no matter how prepared I had tried to be for him.

I carefully opened my door and stared into the deep red petals of a dozen roses. I felt an even deeper red blush spread across my face upon receiving them. I was so shocked that I couldn't find words to say. I buried my nose into the flowers and inhaled before receiving them in my hands. I felt my eyes closing so that I could just focus on their scent which was exquisite. What a romantic gesture.

"Gaara-sama, I don't know what to say." I stepped back awkwardly. I had remembered my promise and was wearing the necklace he'd given me early that morning. Now he'd gotten me roses.

"May I come in?" he asked softly. Like a gentleman, he wanted to be invited. "I'd like to put them in a vase for you." Even more gentlemanly behavior. I could nearly swoon.

"Of course, of course!" I moved away from the door and permitted him entrance.

"You look beautiful as always Tsubasa-san," he said as he made his way to the kitchen area. He found a vase tucked away within a cabinet above the stove and filled it with water. He placed the vase onto the counter top and took out a kunai from his holster.

Wordlessly, he cut the ends of the rose stems. He disposed of the ends and placed the roses into the vase he had filled. He placed a corner of a plant food packet to his lips, tearing it open with his teeth. In poured the plant food into the vase. After discarding the remains of debris, he placed the kunai back where he'd gotten it. "There," he said finally as he fanned the roses out and arranged them in a way he thought was the most ideal for showing off their beauty. He lifted the vase and positioned it thoughtfully onto my nightstand. "So you can view them before you go to sleep tonight."

I melted at his words as an accomplished smile touched his lips. He seemed so proud of his careful arrangement. I was so lucky to have him as… a pretend boyfriend.

I willed myself back to reality. I had to remember that this wasn't real otherwise I'd slowly lose my grip on reality. The line between real and not real had become so blurred lately that I wasn't sure what to make of Gaara's actions or behavior. I just needed to remember that this was a game. No, not a game. This was a mission, and I needed to see it to the end as a dedicated shinobi.

He crossed the room and held the door open for me like a true gentleman. I paused just before the door because Gaara's gaze had entranced me completely. Those eyes had captured me yet again as his fingertips delicately touched at the pink heart necklace he'd given to me. "Lovely," he breathed, and I thought he might just kiss me on the spot if it hadn't been for me ruining the moment.

"Ready to go?" I asked, shying away from his touch and enchanting gaze.

**-Temari's Runway Show-**

Sanosuke-Sensei looked as if he was about to fall asleep. I knew that this was a better alternative than him being extremely vocal and obscene at Temari's fashion show. If he had been his normal disruptive self, he'd have gotten kicked out (likely by Temari herself). Dozing off was him being on his best behavior, which I did appreciate. I know that Sanosuke-Sensei was definitely trying his best. I had almost felt guilty in inviting him. He was incredibly out of his element here.

Hoshiro was trying to be more attentive, but I could see how bored he really was beneath his fake, "I'm mildly interested" exterior. Sorachi, however, was fascinated. Her eyes were round with excitement unlike Hoshiro's heavily lidded ones. I could just picture what she was thinking to herself in her head every time she saw a new outfit. She was trying to figure out which outfit she'd ask me for. As I've stated (or probably failed to state), being the Kazekage's assistant has its perks. One of them was that I'd get my choice of four outfits from Temari's Spring Line, and I had promised Sorachi one of them. She fidgeted in her seat like a child, struggling to pick just which one was the best for her to take home. I'd gladly let her have them all, but I had some favorite picks as well. I figured that I may as well take advantage of some of the perks and reap some benefits.

However, I was disappointed that I hadn't seen Tazuna yet. It wasn't too great a concern for me though because I knew that Temari would be saving her best model for her final ensemble. This design was the one she had worked most passionately on and so it was important for Temari to make a huge impression with it. Of course, she'd use Tazuna to make this impression.

The Desert Flare (Temari kept referring to her final piece as this) wouldn't be revealed any time soon. Temari threatened to kill us all softly with eyelet dresses, satin kimonos, and silk floral blouses for another half hour or so. I felt my body lazily slump in my chair and my eyelids become heavy. The sleepiness hit like a wave of fatigue. I was beginning to regret that I hadn't taken a nap earlier when I'd first gotten off work. It would have allowed me some energy for tonight. Sanosuke-Sensei's surprise, though pleasantly unexpected, had thrown me off my schedule unfortunately. It was a worthy enough visit that I didn't lament about missing my designated nap time.

"Tired?" Gaara spoke softly into my ear. I could feel him pressed against my right shoulder, his warmth seeping into my limb and spreading throughout my entire body so very pleasantly.

"Mhm," I replied, leaning into Gaara in return. I allowed my eyes to close briefly. I couldn't help but inhale greedily to take in his scent. Marvelous as always.

Then Gaara did something slightly unexpected. I felt him nuzzle against my cheek, which sent flirtatious tingles within me. All the same, there were photographers everywhere so I knew that this was just another open opportunity for us to have several public displays of affection. This was key part of our pretend boyfriend and girlfriend façade. I allowed myself to play along by returning the snuggle. I let my hand trail down to secure his within it and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Are you?" I murmured.

He nodded into my hair, "Hn, very."

I relished in the fact that Gaara hadn't paid any attention to the runway show or the beautiful models that cat walked before us in sometimes little to no clothing. Their revealing outfits had lured in the eyes of Kankuro, but not Gaara. That was something I had come to appreciate about my boss. He wasn't lustful or constantly looking for someone who was DTF (down to—insert expletive here). That was Kankuro's style. Not his.

Gaara was a saint; pure and wholesome. He always resisted the temptation of sirens like them, and believe me; many of them had directed their gaze at him, desperately desiring his appreciation and want. Gaara never eyed them greedily. This often dismayed the women trying to gain his attention, but never ceased their advancements. They were persistent and focused, acting as if it was only him they modeled before.

Feeling his thumb caressing against the palm of my hand, I smiled confidently. He may have been pretending to be mine, but he was very dedicated to the act. He was a man that would never waver. Whoever he'd choose to be his bride would never have to worry about infidelity on his part.

I could feel myself sigh, dreamily. "I wish I had taken a nap earlier," I told him in a languid whisper.

"We still can later."

I jerked up a little, shaken from my reverie. I hadn't meant to display how startled I had been, but Gaara's statement had seriously shocked me. I stared back at him to see if the expression on his face would give me any more hints as to what he had meant by it. He cast a sideways glance and nudged his head back very slightly and discreetly.

I understood immediately. I leaned forward, pulled a compact out of my purse and flipped it open. I angled the compact to see that a reporter, attempting to be sneaky, had situated herself behind us. She was leaning slightly forward in her chair, pretending to be focused on the show as she settled her folded hands upon her lap. A notepad rested underneath them. I could see a pen tucked at her ear, mostly hidden by a shock of wavy light brown hair that cascaded into a side ponytail. I could see slight perspiration gathering at her forehead just above an anxious brow. She was apprehensive looking, likely fearful of us catching her but the Kazekage was no fool. If you were in his presence, he knew so. The reason you remained securely in your place wasn't because he hadn't found you out, it was simply because he permitted it. Many failed to realize that.

She certainly had.

_Real and not real, Tsubie_. I had to remind myself not to blur the line. I had to remember that I was an actor. I couldn't allow myself to be trapped inside this insane genjutsu I'd been reeled into by Temari's and Kankuro's scheming minds. My relationship with Gaara was purely professionally, even now. I had to quit getting so caught up in the moments and bear in mind that they weren't real.

"Tazuna's coming up," I said, motioning towards the stage. I wanted to avoid responding to his previous statement. I didn't need to let myself fall in too deep, even though I was almost completely certain that I already was.

He settled on silence as Tazuna made her dramatic entrance. She gave me a wink as she strutted down the runway, exhibiting her trademark catwalk. I grinned, admiring the outfit she was wearing. I made a silent memo in my head that the ensemble was one that I'd be taking home with me after the show.

My enjoyment of imagining myself in the adorable outfit was cut short as an explosion roared and reverberated through the theater hall. Something dangerous was going on backstage. Kunai soared from the back with expert precision as they knocked out each and every one of the stage lights. Then the main power cut off, and we were all submerged into total darkness.

People in the audience had mixed reactions to the intrusion. Some fell silent; others panicked and were asking aloud, "What's going on?" Complaints of not being able to see were made. Some made suggestions to seek the nearest fire escape or exit. Everyone's breathing increased rapidly, and the entire room was warmed up by the excess labor. It wouldn't be long before mass exodus took place.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the massive clamor, and everyone was silenced instantly, frozen in their places. There was no mistaking that it was Tazuna's voice. Now, I could feel myself begin to panic. Fear racked my entire body as I attempted to send signals for it to move and to react.

Hoshiro, of course, was the first to move. In no time he had already summoned General Shinichi and Lady Misao, another pair of troublesome twin kitsune. Hikari and Kaoru were mild pranksters when compared to the General and the Lady. The sheer fact that Hoshiro had summoned those two meant he was serious. The threat, no matter what level it actually was, would not be taken lightly.

"Lady Misao, your star-ball magic would be greatly appreciated. We need some light."

I couldn't see the Lady set to work, but I could hear her padding footsteps as she leapt on stage. Scurrying paws found their way to the top of some rafters. The Lady scaled her way down some lighting structures and released a great ball of energy. I watched captivated as the ball began to expand like a balloon. Streaks of light shot out from the orb, christening the entire stage with illumination.

"It's about damn time something woke me up," my Sensei projected vociferously, swiftly standing and entering a fighting stance. I could tell he was raring to go for some hand to hand combat. He was mildly late, but I'd give him some credit since he had dozed off and because he usually slept like a log.

Now that there was light shed on the stage, I could see the action that had been going on through the darkness.

Tazuna stood doe-eyed, like a deer in the headlights as three masked shinobi closed in on her (they were impeccably dressed I might add). She was totally trapped. Her knees were buckling and her mouth dropped open slightly. Where in the world was Temari? Was she being held captive backstage? Why was no one moving?

I didn't really have time to sit and think about all those things. I was losing time, and I needed to react _now. _I leapt up from my spot finally, inspired to be courageous by my fellow teammates.

"Formation Sora-Tsu-Ho and General," instructed my Sensei, who quick as lightning, already had Tazuna in his arms. I couldn't quite make out the look on her face, but it wasn't frightened. It was a look of amusement and bashfulness. I couldn't help but note that she looked good in my Sensei's arms, a strange thought to come from his student and even stranger to come at a time like this, but she did.

Formation STH and G was a simple V-formation with a twist. Sorachi led our group, determined and deadly. She was the diversion aspect of this particular battle configuration. She quickly made three clones to confuse our enemies and sent them forward. When they struck at her clones, they dissolved into several tiny mice which scattered on the floor. While they were distracted, this gave Hoshiro time to prepare his attack. Sorachi leapt backward, sailing over us so that she wouldn't be in our way. Hoshiro moved in with General Shinichi. He was about to reveal his kekkei genkai, kitsune-bi (fox-fire).

The Tenchi Clan had always worked closely with kitsune. Myth said that the reason the Tenchi Clan was able to use fox-fire was because their earliest ancestor had been deceived by a mischievous kitsune named Sairen. Sairen had disguised herself as a desirable human woman and tricked the ancestor into marrying her. They had produced children together, thus creating the Tenchi Clan. I never asked Hoshiro personally about this myth, but had actually heard it from his great-grandmother when we were young. Even then, there was no mistaking the sly way she had smiled and the impish narrowing of her eyes as she related the story to us.

Hoshiro began to glow a faint blue hue as he inhaled deeply. He focused his fused fire chakra from the pit of his stomach and allowed it to work up through his body from his chest to his throat. He puffed out a mass of blue fire from his mouth.

From behind him, my twin fans fluttered within my hands, producing enough wind to allow Hoshiro's blue fox-fire to expand to an even greater mass. A vicious whistle sounded as my wind combined with Hoshiro's fox-fire sliced through. This battle was as good as won, or so I thought. A giant sand wall had formed and smothered out Hoshiro's fox-fire like nothing.

Dumbfounded, we all had dropped our guards and stared at the Kazekage in awe. He couldn't seem to hide his amusement as he smiled over at me. Had I done something wrong?

"It was supposed to be a staged fight," Tazuna whispered loudly enough for me and all of my teammates to hear.

It took a while for the realization to hit, but when it did, I placed my fans back into their rightful place tucked behind my back, and I laughed too. Well, this was embarrassing (story of my life!). "I guess I didn't get the memo."

Hoshiro shrugged as General Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll see you later, kid." The fox chuckled sinisterly and disappeared along with his twin, Lady Misao.

Sorachi looked over at me apologetically, but I was more focused on Temari, who had stormed out from backstage. I was guessing that we'd all played a hand in ruining her event. It wasn't my fault she neglected to let me know what the hell was going on. My team and I were battle-ready. That was a good quality in a team of chunin if you ask me. But Temari didn't ask me. She just placed her hand on her hip and gave me a livid glare that threatened to slowly and excruciatingly peel the flesh off of my face. I'd almost prefer to be melted down by Hoshiro's fox-fire.

This time, it was my turn to look remorseful at her. Tazuna just giggled from Sanosuke-Sensei's arms and she blushed profusely. He'd set her down and for the first time, I made a connection between the two. Tazuna, nearly 6 foot herself, was actually shorter than my Sensei. Never had I even come across anyone close to her height, or his. They just seemed to suit one another.

My matchmaking was cut short as the lights came back on. The theater had been dimly lit from the leftover sparks of Lady Misao's star-ball magic, but now with the entire room completely brightened, I could see the faces of the audience members. I wasn't sure what to make out of their facial expressions. They all stared, wide-eyed with their jaws dropped. I couldn't tell if this was out of horror, shock, or both.

A lone man stood from the audience. I recognized him to be Utagawa Kuniyoshi, one the greatest and most esteemed critics of the Fashion Industry. He was Temari's close friend but that was because she had been clever to make the camaraderie. You know how I said Temari's opinion was the only opinion that mattered? Well, this is mostly true. However, Kuniyoshi's opinion mattered a little more tonight. He'd be writing a review on the entire show. If he'd give Temari a good review, her new line for spring would be highly sought after and deemed brilliant in every fashion magazine not only the Wind Country, but all over the others as well. If he decided to write a bad review, Temari and Tazuna could both possibly be done in the fashion industry completely with little hope of any salvation.

If that were to happen, you can guarantee that my head will be on the chopping block. Temari would put an apple in my mouth and have me for dinner. It would be the saddest, most pathetic death for me. I suppose the bright side would be to see it as an escape out of this miserable life of mine…

I bit down on my lip hard, waiting for him to deliver his comment. It was clear that Kuniyoshi had something important to say; otherwise he would have never made his presence known by standing. I felt myself shrink lower within my own skin as he straightened his posture into a poised and confident position to amplify his voice for speaking.

Then he brought his hands together in a clasp. "GENIUS!" he roared. His hands were moving resolutely in steady claps now. The entire audience stood too, all clapping and cheering.

"I guess I won't have to kill you and your teammates for ruining my show," Temari stated, thoughtfully. She was in a better mood that I'd imagined her to be in, but I suppose Kuniyoshi's praise had helped to successfully land her in such good humor.

"I'm really sorry, Temari." Well, that's what I had almost finished saying, but Temari had taken off mid-sentence and left out of earshot. So I'd been speaking to no one apparently.

She stood at the end of the stage, closest to the audience and gave a deep (over exaggerated) bow. "Thank you so much for coming to my show. Thank you! Thank you!" Blah, blah, blah, blah. I really hadn't wanted to hear the rest of Temari's _I'm so fabulous but it's all because of my adoring fans _speech. I tuned out after that and joined my teammates in a huddle.

"That could have gone worse," Hoshiro said in an effort to be supportive.

"Yeah," Sorachi agreed, "we could have killed someone…" She ended in nervous laughter. I didn't find the joke funny. What would have happened if we had killed someone? We could have been in some serious trouble, and I'm talking involuntary man-slaughter type of trouble. We wouldn't have been able to have the charges dropped. There were so many witnesses and no one to stick up for us. It wouldn't have mattered that we were under the assumption that there was an enemy attack. I didn't think I looked very good in stripes either.

"Tsubasa-san." I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, compassionately. Gaara's beautiful self was by my side to comfort and console me. "Don't worry. The men Temari hired are real ninja, not actors. They would have been able to take care of themselves. It's partly my fault that you reacted the way you did. I had forgotten to tell you about the scenario Temari had set up for her show tonight."

"Oh," was the only sound I could manage to form.

"Could I get you anything?" he asked, so very concerned for me.

"I need a drink," was all I said.

**-Sittin' at a Bar-**

Well, I've really done it this time. I'd embarrassed myself to the point of no return and had even managed to drag my teammates and my Sensei into the humiliation with me. Hoshiro didn't seem to mind that we had just made the most erroneous judgment call in the history of erroneous judgment calls. Instead he shrugged it off and had said that we only acted as shinobi should act under such dire circumstances.

Sorachi carried on about how grateful she was that the audience had no idea that we weren't a part of the show as Temari planned and that we might have gained some popularity in the celebrity department from it. She strategically had left out that we could have been high on the infamy level as well had we actually ruined things further.

Sanosuke-Sensei just said it would have served everyone right if he'd showed them all his ninja prowess at the fashion show. He went off on a ten minute tirade about how ninja like him had no business attending such events and that there's a reason Jonin like him don't model and never will.

Tazuna was in the best humor of all. "Oh, Tsubasa-san, you should have seen your face." She giggled adorably.

I noticed Sanosuke-Sensei was particularly attentive to her this evening as his eyes flashed to her. I just needed to find an in so that I could work my matchmaking magic. I'd wait for a good moment instead of just randomly inserting it though. There didn't need to be anymore awkwardness for the evening.

"Was it like this?" I asked, pulling the skin underneath my eye to reveal the red part of my eye socket. I stuck out my tongue as far as it would jut out and made an obnoxious _bleeeh _sound.

"I've never seen you make that face," Gaara commented. I immediately collected myself to regain a proper composure in front of him. Then I thought _who cares? _I'm going to just be who I am. I'm off work, I had one _helluva _day, and I'm at a bar with my Sensei, my teammates, my boss and his siblings, and Tazuna. Screw it.

"Well you're never going to see it again!" I warned playfully and gave him a wink.

"I didn't realize my charges were so silly," I heard my Sensei murmur. I threw a wadded paper napkin at his head then feigned innocence when he turned to glare. Sorachi, Hoshiro and I all pointed at one another simultaneously, pretending the other had done the deed. This was a familiar tactic that Sensei had grown accustomed to. "I rest my case."

I collected my drink from the bartender once he finished creating my delicious concoction. This time, I'd been wise enough to make a selection with very little alcohol. A fruity drink was exactly what I needed for the evening (after some beers). It would be enough to calm my nerves and sugary enough to satisfy my sweet tooth. I smiled as I removed a glorious pineapple chunk wedged on the rim of the glass and took a small chomp.

"Mmm," I cooed. I admit that I was feeling a great buzz right about then.

Gaara sat down at the bar stool next to me and requested the same from the bartender. I grinned, excited that he had made a similar choice to mine. Somehow it made me feel that he valued my opinion or that he had similar taste to mine when it came to alcoholic beverages.

"I prefer pineapples to pears I think," he said once he'd been handed his drink. He carefully removed the pineapple from the rim and nibbled. Was it wrong that I felt suddenly very warm at the sheer sight of him nibbling on that pineapple? I think not! Anyone in my position would have melted all the same.

"I think I'm a fan of both," I replied in a low voice so that the others wouldn't hear. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hoshiro and Sorachi conversing with our Sensei who couldn't take his eyes off of Tazuna. Temari and Kankuro were bickering, as usual, at the far end of the bar. Too far to even be a part of any of our conversations.

"I like secrets too!" Sanosuke-Sensei plopped down one barstool over from me, scaring me nearly to death. I guess it had been flawed of me to even think for a second he hadn't been alert to me. I could feel another _let's make Tsubasa self-conscious_ moment coming on as I regretted thinking that he hadn't been eavesdropping the entire time. How wrong I was about that one. "What are you two lovebirds talking about?"

I was going to tell my Sensei to mind his damn business and flirt with Tazuna, but I bit my tongue. I couldn't put them on the spot and ruin any chance they might have just because I wanted to get him back for the blow he dealt. I didn't have to say anything because Gaara had taken the reins on this one. "We have some fond memories relating to fruit," Gaara said flat-out, unabashed.

My Sensei cocked an eyebrow at this. Typically, he would have bombarded Gaara with a series of prying and nosy questions, but because Gaara was Kazekage, I knew my Sensei would refrain. As brazen and inappropriate as my Sensei was, he knew when he should back off and be respectful. This was one of those times. That didn't keep him from making another comment to compensate for making him hold back what he really wanted to say. His eyes narrowed mischievously as he said, "You two don't really sit like a couple. I mean, I'm not one to judge, but don't couples usually hold hands, have their arms around each other or sit on each other's laps?" He winked me, and I almost died on the spot.

Sanosuke-Sensei was so nosy! I suppose he had meant well though. He was used to seeing public displays of affection from me and my significant other. Kiba had never restrained himself from holding my hand, stealing a kiss in front of my teammates and friends, or holding me tightly just because we were in public for all to witness. He saw anti-public displays of affection sentiments as a challenge to do so more. There were many times when Kiba would pick me up unexpectedly, toss me into the air to catch me back in his arms where he'd steal several kisses if I permitted. Even if I hadn't permitted, he'd been an expert at sneaking them.

My mind was beginning to wander slightly to those times so I forced myself back to the present by pinching a sensitive area with lots of nerves along my inner thigh. A small inward yelp later and I was back to reality again.

"Haven't you heard of PDA?" Tazuna remarked. I know she was only pressing the matter further, but I didn't want to hear this or deal with this. I was becoming very flustered and it wasn't just because of my blood alcohol content level.

"PDA?" asked Gaara, clearly confused. I wasn't too surprised that he wasn't familiar with the term, especially since he wasn't ever interested in expressing PDA in the past. He was very new to this entire relationship thing. He'd been doing very well what with the romantic gestures and such, but slang terms like PDA were not in Gaara's vocabulary.

"Public Display of Affection," Sorachi enunciated for us. I couldn't believe she'd gotten in on the harassment as well. There was no mistaking the mischievous glint in her eye. The rest of the night was going to consist of getting badgered about my (pretend) relationship with Gaara. "It means that couples like to love on each other in public."

_Traitor, _I thought darkly as I tried to project a warning to her through my widening eyes and other facial features.

"Love on one another?" Gaara was thoroughly confused, and I absolutely wanted to crawl into a hole so that I could hide properly. If I was lucky, I'd die there and no one would ever find me.

I really wish that I hadn't been forced to disclose my mission to my friends. Temari had requested a briefing with Sorachi, Hoshiro and Tazuna. They were the only three, besides myself and the Sand Siblings, to know about this top secret A-Rank Mission (would you believe it was labeled A-Rank? That was a big W-T-F in my book, but I guess it would look good on my record). Sanosuke-Sensei was still under the impression that the relationship was real. It was hard to lie about something this big and obvious with him, but hopefully this pretend nonsense wouldn't carry on too much longer, and I could carry on with the rest of my miserable existence.

"Don't bother Gaara-sama with stupid insignificant things like that!" I huffed. I raised my arms to wave my hands a little more frantically than I had intended on.

"No, please explain." I looked to Gaara in disbelief, trying to project some extended meaning through my eyes that would warn him not to press the matter further. Either he didn't notice or he ignored it. I had a strange feeling that he'd ignored it. Why was he being so adamant about this?

"You know," Sorachi said scooting close to Hoshiro to use him as an example, "Being close to one another. Touching each other lightly on the shoulder or on the leg while sitting down. Stealing a kiss or two." I wasn't sure if I should have been more surprised at the fact that she was using Hoshiro as an example or at her words of insanity.

Hoshiro, a little buzzed and braver than usual, also decided to demonstrate an example of PDA. "Or you could try this…" He wrapped his arms around Sorachi and pulled her onto his lap. She blushed as his arms tightened affectionately. I gaped in awe as he snuck a kiss on her cheek.

"Shiro-kun we said we were going to tell Tsubie-chan later."

"What? Tell me what?" I demanded, standing up from my seat and nearly knocking out my drink from the table.

"We're dating now."

My Sensei howled and gave Hoshiro a hardy smack on the back. "I knew you two were a little too snuggly at the fashion show!"

"You were supposed to be sleeping, Sensei," Sorachi said flatly.

"I can't believe you two didn't tell me! What gives?" Had I seriously been so wrapped up in work that I missed this earth-shattering and life-changing event? I'd been waiting so long for them to form a relationship with one another and they'd done so behind my back.

Suddenly, I felt several things. Emotions were mixing inside of me as if being stirred by a ladle. I was happy for them, but at the same time I knew that those two becoming a couple meant that our trio was no longer a trio. It meant that it was Sorachi-Hoshiro and then me, Tsubasa the outsider. I already felt like an outsider because they'd waited so long on telling me the news. "When did this happen?" I stammered, unable to hold back my surprise.

"While you were in Leaf," Hoshiro said.

"Congrats," my Sensei shouted, striking the _nice guy _pose.

"Yes, congratulations," Gaara pronounced. Something I couldn't read flashed through his eyes but then it was gone in an instant before I could decipher it. He was contemplating something. What it was, I couldn't tell.

"This calls for a celebration!" Sanosuke-Sensei ordered a round of shots for each of us. I shuddered at the thought of downing the _hard stuff_. I know I had said I needed a drink earlier, but after having two beers to start with and now my fruity drink, I think I was fine with not drinking anymore. I'd have preferred not to shoot down anything that was going to burn my throat and threaten getting me drunky-pants.

A shot glass was shoved into my hand, making me realize that rejecting the drink was not an option.

Temari and Kankuro both suddenly emerged from the other end of the bar to accept the free drinks. I watched stunned as Temari's eyes scanned over my Sensei hungrily. I rolled my eyes. There was absolutely no way that my Sensei would ever fall for any of her meaningless ploys. I wasn't too worried and left it alone. Deep down within me, my matchmaking chakra (yes, I did make that up) burned inside me like a tenacious bonfire. I'd have to find a way to get the two together sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

"Cheers to all three of my subordinates for being happily taken!" We all lifted our shot glasses high into the air and then swallowed. My Sensei, of course, had taken it like a true professional drinker while my teammates and I struggled to chug the hard liquor.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur until the bar was closing. It had gotten pretty late; definitely time to call it a night and head home. I made a great effort to stand, but I felt like falling down. One hiccup and my balance was lost. With fingers pressed to my lips to restrain a secondary hiccup, I felt something familiar gently grasp my limbs and stand me up properly. Miniscule tendrils of sand had offered me the support I needed.

"Gaara-kun is so tender with me," I gurgled in a strange voice. I recognized the voice as my drunken alter ego I'd come to refer to as Tsooki aka Miss Drunky-Pants. "I think I lost the floor… help me?"

His arms took the place of his sand. He did more than support me in a standing position. Instead, I felt my feet lift off of the ground as he swept me up in his arms bridal style.

"I'll carry you home tonight," he told me.

"Where's everyone?" I demanded, suddenly realizing that everyone else was gone even Temari and Kankuro. They'd probably left for home. I wasn't sure. I really just couldn't remember what happened to them. My face scrunched into a scowl. "My friends have ditched me!"

Amusement trickled down his features, first touching the eyes through a glimmer and then his lips as they formed a wide smile. "Tsubasa-san, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk like this."

"No, no, no. Tsubasa-san is in dispose right now. I'm Tsooki!"

"Tsooki?"

"What did I tell you my name was?" I slurred.

"Tsooki."

"Yesh, that's right. I'm Tsooki because I'm drunky-pants. Take me home tonight."

"We're on our way right now," he promised, carrying me towards the exit. "I'll drop you off in your room."

"BYE!" I flapped my hand obnoxiously to wave farewell to the bartender until I could no longer see him because the door had closed after us. We were exposed to Suna's night air, but I had been too warm and giddy to notice how cold it had grown outside. I only guessed that it was cold, judging by the way Gaara's arms held me closely to his chest in an effort to protect me from it. I tilted my head to look up at him. "I want to go to _your _room though."

"My room? And what shall we do there?"

"I want to cuddle!" I (or should I say Tsooki) exclaimed boisterously. "So get this I'm in love!" I was giggling furiously, one fit of laughter after another.

"Are you? Is it someone I know?" Gaara asked. I could sense the genuine curiosity layered within the amusement in his voice. I think he was mostly just humoring me though.

Sand Castle was looming into view as we passed through the gates, and I wish I could have stopped myself, but Tsooki was in control. Not Tsubasa. And Tsooki said some really injudiciously brash things. She hadn't meant to embarrass me, I'm sure, but she had a bad habit of saying whatever came to mind whether it made sense or not.

"I can't remember right now." I giggled, knowing I was lying to him. I'm glad that I had that much sense about me. "Have you hidden my drinks?"

"We're not at the bar anymore, Tsubasa-san. We're home."

"I think we live here," I speculated suspiciously as he carried me through the hallway. I wasn't too sure about this place. I tried desperately to grasp a better sense of direction but ultimately gave up because my memory wasn't being very compatible.

I heard the sound of a doorknob being rustled open, and then finally some light poured through my field of vision. It wasn't too long before I felt sweet comfort beneath me as I was gently placed onto my bed. I grabbed at my bed sheets, pleased to be someplace familiar. Gaara slowly removed my shoes from my feet and directed my legs underneath the covers.

"It's sleepies time." My speech was husky more than it was incoherent. I felt myself sink lower in the bed, relishing in the softness and comfort. One of my hands outstretched from beneath the covers and patted the open space beside the curve of my outline. "Are you joining me?"

Gaara visibly stiffened, startled by what I was asking. It didn't take him long to recover, however. "I have to go to my own room, Tsubasa-san."

"But you're my boyfriend," I whined. My fists had balled and I'd begun pounding the bed like a child throwing a tantrum. "You're supposed to cuddle me and love me! Where is my boyfriend?"

"You don't have a boyfriend, Tsubasa-san."

"You're wrong! I do. His name is Sabaku no Gaara, and he takes very good care of me. He's the Kazekage, and he's _super _sexy. I'll tell him to beat you up! Where is my boyfriend? Tell me!"

At this, he laughed. "Right here, Tsubasa-san." His hands reached out, detaining mine within them. His intentions had been to ease me into a calm sleep, but I was still fighting to keep awake.

"Boyfriend, stay with me. I want cuddles."

"Good night, Tsubasa-san."

"Oh, just love me, will you?" And then I was out.

**-One Nasty Hangover Later-**

_I'll never drink again_, I thought as I tried to force my eyes to open.

I immediately regretted opening my eyes when my vision became flooded with light, escaping into my room from the balcony window. The curtains were wide open. I could have sworn they were closed before I left last night.

As soon as I made an effort to remove the covers from my body, my stomach lurched. My mouth was filled with this pungent taste, and I felt as if that same acridness was going to be breathed out as fire from my nostrils. I could feel my body reacting to my current state, urging me to make my way to the restroom. I threw the covers off of myself, flung my legs over my bed so that they could find the floor on make their way to the bathroom.

I was never so happy to make contact with a toilet as I emptied the contents of my stomach into it. My head nearly slumped straight into the water if I hadn't caught myself from doing so. My hands had urgently clutched the rim of the seat until they managed to hoist the rest of me upward. I pushed myself to sit on the floor, leaning my back against the wall as one of my hands slinked toward the flushing lever and tugged it. The flushing sound had never been so comforting.

The pounding in my head had been so potent, I could barely move around. I forced myself to the sink; splashing water on my face in hopes the coldness would sober me up. It didn't do much. My hand latched onto a bottle of mouthwash. I needed to get rid of the disgusting flavor in my mouth.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror as I unscrewed the cap to the bottle of mouthwash. My eyes were completely bloodshot and my facial expression seemed to be telling me that I had done something regrettable last night. It hurt my head too much for me to even try to remember what those lamentable deeds had been. I'd worry about them later when I could form a thought without giving myself an aneurism.

My mouth happily received the wash as I gurgled with it. After dispelling all the minty mouthwash, I popped a pill to remedy my headache. I optimistically anticipated that it would kick in very soon because I wasn't sure if I could handle holding up a throbbing ten-pound cranium for much longer.

On my way stumbling out from the bathroom, I knocked over my soap dish from the counter of the sink. I winced as it clamored noisily to the floor. Everything seemed so much louder and brighter right then. I knew that was just the hangover punishing me for last night's alcoholic rendezvous.

A sudden feeling of uneasiness and anxiety overwhelmed as if I was getting a hit with a massive wave over and over again. My eyes struggled to focus as they scanned over my room. The opened curtains that I had noticed earlier were scratching at the back of my mind. My heart began to quicken pace until it was racing inside my chest.

My prior fatigue was wearing off. I was becoming more alert now, though it took great effort on my part to do so. This would clock as my second time combating a nasty hangover. I wasn't too accustomed with hangovers just yet.

My eyes zeroed in on my nightstand. The stunning bouquet of roses that Gaara had presented me had vanished. I wracked my brain to try and figure out what was going on.

The lessons Sanosuke-Sensei brought themselves to my attention. I remembered his wise words he'd once told me: _Tsubasa, always remember a room exactly as you left it. You never know if someone else has just left it. _

I felt myself move, instantly sober with my realization. I went to the balcony first to examine the area. I was never one to leave the curtains drawn open before leaving my room. I didn't like taking the chances of someone peeking through my windows and into my chambers. I valued my privacy and didn't put it past Paparazzi Nin, or anyone for that matter, to steal a good look of my room while I was out.

My cheetah-print doormat was skewed slightly to the left. The curtains seemed to have been forced open and after careful examination of the sliding doors, it was clear that there had been some forced entry.

I heaved the sliding doors open and stepped out onto the balcony. A puddle of water and mashed petals led to a disturbing sight. Twelve long stems were sprawled out, headless, across my lounging chair.

A small manila folder rested upon the stems, beckoning me. I lifted the envelope and worked my fingers to remove the seal, carefully extracting the contents.

I felt like vomiting again, but it wasn't the hangover this time. It was what was in the envelope. There was a picture of Kiba and me kissing at the Hyuga's with a note attached.

_I know what you did. It makes me sick. I'm going to tell._

* * *

Author's Note:I hope you've all delighted in reading this chapter. I'd like to let you know that if you're a Naruto fan, which you must be since you're interested in this fan fiction, that I have another story out. It's called _That Akatsuki Cray! _It's a completely different piece than this one; more on the humorous side about the misadventures of some very "cray" (crazy) Akatsuki members. I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to also read it and see if you enjoy it as well.

Have you ever been blackmailed like Tsubasa has? Do you have any guesses on whom the blackmailer could be? Let me know your thoughts in a review! I hope to update again soon ;)


	22. A Sizzling Rendezvous

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I hope it was timely enough ;)

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Sizzling Rendezvous**

* * *

I never fell asleep that night. Instead, I lied in bed with my eyes refusing to close and deliver me to a place more peaceful than this one.

There would be no peace for me though. The note that I'd received was evidence for that, and I wasn't even sure how to go about handling the situation. I'd never been blackmailed before. It was a _big _deal. My reputation wasn't the only one at stake. Gaara's was too.

I wanted to ignore the message, wanted to pretend it never happened. I wanted to keep calm and carry on, but that was selfish of me. I had to be proactive at least to an extent. My first approach had been to send word to Kiba. I needed to know that he wasn't the one at the bottom of this. I'm sure the guy had a plethora of reasons for the blackmail, and that's why he was my number one suspect.

A carrier pigeon was sent almost immediately, as well as a strongly worded e-mail. Kiba would likely receive the pigeon before he bothered to check his e-mail. All I could do was wait to hear back from him. Thankfully, I had the weekend off of work and could spend all day waiting for that damn bird to return with a response.

It was late afternoon when I was graced with a response from Kiba. With a _Do Not Disturb _sign hanging on the doorknob of my room, I sat on the balcony and read Kiba's response quietly to myself.

_Tsubs,_

_I didn't tell anyone anything about us. I can't believe you'd think I'd ever blackmail you. I would never do that to you. Is everything okay with you? I'm really worried. Keep me posted if you find out more. I'll keep my eyes open for whoever did this. If you need anything, let me know. I'm here for you._

_-Kiba_

Typical. He would call me Tsubs instead of Tsubasa in a time like this, no matter my protest to it. I let my eyes roll at his last words. He's here for me. Here for what? To continuously torment me, confuse me, be in my life as a looming shadow no matter what? Yeah, Kiba. I really feel how here for me you are.

Now could you please go screw off?

I wouldn't be replying to his message. I needed to take greater action somehow, but how?

Gaara was the last person I could go to about this. If I had to make a choice between telling him and killing myself, I'd be dead by now. Although, in a sense, going to him to tell him the truth would be a sort of career suicide, which would just ultimately destroy me in the end. I feel like I'd be dead meat either way.

I needed other options. Kankuro was one. I'm not sure what dear Kankuro would do or say about this situation, likely something vulgar even though it was serious. He'd make several jokes, all with sexual innuendos, and then suggest some unorthodox method of solving the mystery of my blackmailer.

My teammates were two options, but I don't see what they could do. I hadn't even told either of them about my little situation with Kiba. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I really rather not tell Tazuna. She was wonderful, but there was nothing she could do in this situation other than encourage me. As Temari's number one model, she probably dealt with rumors, blackmail, etc. So perhaps she could give me one helluva pep-talk.

Temari. Now, that was an option I hadn't wanted to cross my mind, but looking at my helpless circumstances, she was actually the best choice. Temari was semi-aware of the situation. She'd made her snide remark about my lipstick and had known what occurred. She wasn't at all pleased, as I suspected she wouldn't be tickled about this either, but I knew that she'd do her best to help me. Well, I shouldn't say help me. She'd be helping Gaara and only Gaara.

Or I could go to what I had originally intended to do: Ignore the situation entirely.

Perhaps that was the true best solution. The blackmailer could be someone playing a joke to mess with me (like Naruto, another person I needed to add to my suspect list), or any kind of dumb hoax. I hadn't exactly ruled Kiba out either. I still didn't trust him.

I wouldn't want to accuse the guy, but I wouldn't put it completely past him to do such thing, especially if he was after me. It would be in his best interests for me to get into serious trouble with the Kazekage, get pretend broken up with, then get fired, move back to Leaf because Suna would set fire to me if I stayed, and then marry Kiba just because no one else wanted me except for him.

Kind of a dramatic way to think about things, but I could definitely see Kiba's line of thinking going something like that. He was rather impulsive and didn't always weigh out every kind of scenario and its probability of playing out. He was a shoot now ask questions later kind of guy, and this is why he stayed as the number one suspect of my list.

My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I probably should get food into it. I hadn't eaten a thing, had only been concerned with this whole blackmailer issue. I needed a break. I needed to replenish my fuel, collect my thoughts, and get some fresh air.

I set out for the flea market of Suna, hoping that I'd find some exclusive deal on a rare item that would take my mind off of things.

The noise of customers haggling with sellers, carts clacking as they pushed by, the multitude of people roaring past me, and money being passed from one hand to another delighted me beyond belief. It had been so long since I visited the flea market without being on a personal errand for one of the Sand Siblings. I could finally just shop for myself and enjoy the market by myself.

No pressure, just enjoyment.

I'd wasted no time in gorging myself on delicious corn topped with a creamy sauce and cheese. It was a delicacy only available at the Suna markets from a vendor with a full-set of teeth (likely all the better for eating the corn). I was a little saddened when it took him a while to recognize me before saying, "How would you like your corn, Miss?"

Before I began work for the Kazekage, I was a regular. He knew how I liked my corn adorned with only a few specific condiments. Just the cream sauce and cheese, not the spicy stuff he put on it for other customers. However, since I'd been MIA from the flea markets, he'd forgotten my usual. I tried not to take personally and instead reminded myself that it was only because I'd been away for so long.

After eating my corn, I resolved to buy a few different items I had my eye on. There was a time when I budgeted and had to watch my spending carefully. Free room and board, free meals, free clothes and just free for nearly all my living expenses had significantly fattened my savings account. Spending was no longer something I had to approach with caution. Everything provided for me allowed for me unimaginable luxuries with spending. It was a beautiful thing.

Grinning, I handed a vendor some money and purchased a handmade pillow with floral designs for Sorachi to match with her bedspread. I'd also bought Hoshiro a new hunting knife and a lovely knitted scarf for Tazuna that I knew she'd love. I got a shot glass for Sanosuke-Sensei. He was always easy to shop for because all he liked was alcohol and anything that related to it.

I paused before a stand which caught my eye the moment I rounded the corner.

Painted rocks. It was so simple, yet something I'd never seen before. Cute animal faces were painted on smooth stones of various sizes. They were so adorable.

My eyes fell on a particular stone with a raccoon on it. It reminded me of Gaara with black rings around its eyes. Blushing, I wondered if he would like something like that, or if he'd find it silly. I wouldn't want to get him something that he thought was junk and used as a paperweight. I wanted to get him something he could value and cherish.

"That one's calling to you, isn't it?" asked a girl with light features. Her eyes were as teal as Gaara's, offset against her darkish long hair. Her tresses were pulled into ringlets which framed her face, giving her an angelic appeal.

"Yes," I admitted, "it reminds me of someone I know."

"I see," she smiled. Her hands lifted the rock and placed it into tissue paper.

As she begun wrapping I asked, "How much?"

She shook her head. "You can have this one for free. Something tells me it belongs to you."

"That's so kind," I replied, surprised at her generosity. I outstretched my hands to receive the bag.

"You should give it to him," she said to me. Her eyes held such a spark that it startled me slightly.

"Give it to him?" I repeated, wondering how she knew so intuitively, so instinctively that I had someone, a _Him_, to give it to.

"You know, the boy it reminds you of. It is a boy, isn't it?" She smiled again.

"Yes," I replied, fighting the blush back.

Swinging my new purchases and gifts gaily, I stepped back out onto the main road ready to get back home to relax. A voice reached from behind me, causing me to whirl around as a little boy approached me.

With a freckled face he said, "This is for you." He outstretched his arms and handed me a small envelope.

It was addressed to me, which caused for concern. I'd never seen this particular boy before and was fairly certain that there was no way that he could possibly know who I was. Puzzled, I puckered my mouth slightly. My fingers peeled back the flap of the envelope to reveal a note. I slipped the note out and read the most dreadful statement.

_Break up with the Kazekage, or I'm going to send him a message next and attach photos._

Slacken mouthed, I lifted my gaze towards the young boy. "Who told you to give this to me?"

He gave a shrug before turning his body to point in the direction of an alleyway (how convenient). "Some old man told me to give it to the girl with pink hair. He gave me some money to do it. Am I in trouble?" He looked dismayed with his last statement.

My stomach churned. "No, you're not. Thanks, kid," I murmured through gritted teeth.

My jaw had become sore from the clenching, but it was time to act, not react. I shoved my purchases underneath the safety of my under-shoulders and headed directly into the alley. It likely wasn't the blackmailer's real identity, but a transformation jutsu so that the young boy couldn't be able to repeat any recognizable characteristics.

Silence overwhelmed me as I entered the alley. A cat skirted past me in search of a morsel, but other than that it was empty. No traces of anyone.

Defeated, I returned home to drop off my purchases, forgetting the joy I felt when I'd gotten the nice raccoon painted rock for Gaara. Instead of sulking, I rose again and closed the door to my room behind myself.

Crossing through the hallways, I treaded in the direction of Temari's office.

The door loomed before. I could feel the unbearable heat bursting through the cracks of the door, Hell's flames licking at me teasingly and promising a certain fiery demise. I could hear the screams of those who swam in Temari's lake of fire, but I reminded myself that it was only my nerves. Gulping, I attempted to swallow my fears, but instead an invading knot formed within my throat.

Still, I lifted my timid hand and knocked.

"Come in," Temari said from behind the door, "this better be high priority considering you're disturbing me at this time, Tsubasa." It terrified me that she even knew it was me. I didn't want to begin to question how she was aware of this knowledge. Likely it was her she-devil powers at work.

Heart thundering within my chest, my hand went to the knob. I was surprised by the coolness of the metal and remembered that I'd only imagined the flames from before. They weren't real. Temari wasn't always as devilish as I'd made her out to be…

Who was I kidding?

She was the devil incarnate.

Sure, she didn't have a pitchfork as the devil was often envisioned with, but what she did have was a fan. A gigantic fan that could augment and magnify any kind of flames, including Hell's incinerating blazes. Red was her favorite color. Her eyes were cold and without compassion. Completely soulless. She gained such amusement through the torment and pain of others. She was sinister in demeanor, attitude and personage. My destruction was her life's goal and she was utterly devoted to it.

All the signs were there. She was the devil, and she wanted my soul so she could drown it in her lake of fire for all eternity, just suffering and burning. My body she'd hack to little bits and pieces and throw into the sweltering mere to blister with my soul.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped inside, knowing that I was about to take a dip in Temari's lake of fire.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was shorter than usual, but I wanted to make sure to have an update out to you guys in a more timely fashion. School has been taking up much of my time as is life in general. I've also been working on another project that will not get posted until this story is complete and finished. I don't want to distract from this story and would like to finish it within 20 more chapters or so. I have everything completely planned out (: I'm very happy about that. At the finish of this story, I'll put a teaser of my next story that I plan to begin. That one will be a KakashixOC. Also, don't forget to check out _That Akatsuki Cray! _It's my newest story and has some funny random moments about our beloved Akatsuki members! :D

Anyway, enough of that (: What did you think of this chapter? Anymore ideas of who the blackmailer could be? What do you think Temari will have to say to Tsubasa? Will she help her or turn the other cheek and force Tsubasa to handle the situation on her own? Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)


	23. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note: Here you go ;)

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Truth Shall Set You Free**

* * *

Temari's office walls were blood red in color, her favorite shade of crimson. I couldn't help but feel slightly squeamish at the thought of my own blood on her walls, blending so well that no one would even know it was my DNA splattered upon them after she killed me.

She sat at a grand ebony desk, antique in its craftsmanship. Pristinely polished fingers strummed against the darkish wood as she awaited my approach. My feet, heavy and leaded, forced themselves to tread forward against the glare of her critical eyes.

Though she sat in the midst of a fiery lake, she herself was cold and calculating. Her mind was potentially buzzing with countless ideas of how she could finish me off, which would be the most unbearable for me and which would be the most pleasant for her.

I clutched my letters from Kiba and the messages from the blackmailers in my trembling hand, slowly lifting them upward with each agonizing step I took closer to my demise. At last, I placed them onto the desk, sliding them toward Temari.

Arching an eyebrow, she accepted them. She read quietly to herself, reading over every word slowly and cautiously as to not miss anything within them. When she was done, she placed them back into their respectable envelopes and set them down.

Elbows propped by the desk, her hands folded and she placed her chin upon them. "I see we have a dilemma here, don't we?" she asked, but I knew better than to answer. It was rhetorical, and by answering I'd only be forcing myself deeper into the six foot hole I had dug myself.

Instead, I was silent and waited for her to continue. For several moments, she just stared at me, peeling my very flesh off with her melting eyes, and then she spoke again. "You've come to the right person for this situation. Had you gone to my brother, Kankuro, he would have laughed it off or sent some nude photos of himself to the blackmailer, creating an even greater problem than there already is. And had you gone to my youngest brother… Well, I'm not quite sure how he would react. You've placed him in a position of ridicule."

Again, I kept my words and thoughts to myself. That was the incorrect choice because then she demanded in a raised voice that made me quiver, "Have you nothing to say for yourself, you stupid, stupid girl?"

The words cut through me like a vicious hiss of wind. They almost knocked the very breath out of me, whipping me.

I got to my knees, bowed my head out of shame and respect for her and said, "Please forgive me! I know I have shamed Lord Kazekage! I'm not worthy of his assistant! I am not worthy of him!"

Hot tears welled in my eyes and streamed down, eddying around the features of my face. They had broken free of the dam I'd stored them in for such a long time, and I was unable to stop the deluge.

I bit them back as much as I could, choking on my own sobs.

"Suck it up," hissed Temari. "You're a shinobi. Act as one."

Trembling lips sealed themselves together and not a whimper escaped as I stood. I nodded my head in compliance and wiped my swollen eyes of the remnant tear stains.

"Listen carefully," she spoke with a severe tone, "this is what's going to happen. I am going to mop up this disgraceful piss puddle you've wet us all with. However, you're going to scrub the piss from your own skirt and cleanse yourself. What I mean by that is that you're going to lift that pathetic heap of misery you call yourself, walk into Gaara's office and tell him yourself what it is you've done to further complicate his already difficult life. You're going to explain to him why it was so important for you to risk ruining his reputation just so you could swap saliva with a _dog. _When the episode is over, I will call in an ANBU to analyze the messages."

Again, I nodded. I tried to collect myself, to muster courage and dignity. I don't think I had an ounce of either at that moment, but I did feel horrifyingly regretful and afraid about what I'd done.

She led me out the door, holding it open not out of kindness but to bore two decisively hateful holes in my back with her eyes as I treaded down the winding corridor. Closely, she followed behind me to ensure that I would be fulfilling her conditions.

Average-paced steps were guiding me to the Kazekage's office. I would have walked slowly if not for fear of Temari scolding me again. I'm sure she was holding back the brunt of her frustration to maintain a professional composure. I didn't want to try her patience with me.

I avoided eye contact with Matsuri or Kanoka as we walked through toward Gaara's office. In a single, devastating glare, Temari turned to them and said, "Get out." Wordlessly, they lifted from their seats and quietly left the room.

"What's going on, Temari?" asked Kankuro as he poked his head out from the small kitchen area. He had likely been fixing himself a snack. It wasn't like him to flirt shamelessly on an empty stomach.

"Stand out front and guard the door. I don't want anyone eavesdropping."

"Sure," he offered. Kankuro didn't argue this time, sensing Temari's graveness about her. She was serious, and he knew it. He wasn't going to question her request.

Temari then cut in front of me, knocked on the French doors once and said, "It's Temari. Something urgent has come up."

"Come in," Gaara's voice reached from behind the draped doors.

"Go on," she said, giving me an aggressive sort of nudge.

Awkwardly, I stumbled into the office. When I heard Temari seal the doors behind me, I began to drift slowly. I was having an out of body experience, no longer in true control of my physical form. I was a misguided spirit, floating as I observed the scene unfold between us.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked. He rose to stand immediately out of concern. "Imamura-san, are you unwell?" He approached, reaching out slightly, but I withdrew. It must have been out of shame.

"She isn't ill," Temari said, "but something most certainly is very, very wrong. Tsubasa has something to inform you of." I didn't sense malice in Temari's voice anymore. All I could sense was her great concern for her brother. That's when I realized that she wasn't necessarily forcing me to tell Gaara the truth as punishment. She just felt that it was better for him to hear it from me rather than to read it in some skewed tabloid. It was her sisterly instinct to care for him.

That wasn't to say she wouldn't remember to loathe and detest me once she'd felt her job catering to Gaara was completed. She would incinerate me later. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

A frown formed at Gaara's face as his eyes filled with worry. I hadn't seen him so fretful and apprehensive since he had the council meeting in which they told him that it was necessary for him to produce an heir. "Imamura-san, what's going on?"

Deep breath. Don't panic. This is only going to be about thirty minutes of your life—your pathetic, meaningless, worthless, you-should-do-everyone-a-favor-and-kill-yourself life.

My relatively good relationship with Gaara, the one I'd worked so hard to build, would be gone after this truth-telling. I supposed that it was an expected result and consequence of my thoughtless actions.

Horrified, my lips parted to speak. I cringed when I heard my voice. "Lord Kazekage, I've received some blackmail," I began, handing him my letters from my unknown enemy and the messages exchanged with Kiba from earlier.

He unfastened the manila folder and gradually removed its contents, bit by bit. First, he looked at the pictures of Kiba and I. He looked for what felt like a very, very long time. It could have been that he was checking for signs of falsity.

Glancing upwards, he asked, "Are these doctored?"

"No," I heard myself reply.

Something flashed within those teal eyes, and my very soul cried out, writhing painfully within me. Was it hurt or disappointment? Perhaps it was both, but he collected himself quickly.

"I see," he said and returned his gaze to the pictures once more to study them. When he had drawn from them what he wanted, he set them down upon his desk and moved on to the messages they sent me.

Those moments seemed eternal in their passing, like I'd be stuck in them forever to feel the anxiety, the lament.

His eyes went to the next messages, the ones between Kiba and me. "When were these exchanged?"

"This morning," I replied.

He sighed as he placed everything back into the manila folder. His fingertips lifted to his temples. He began to massage them slowly, hoping to relieve himself of the unease and the disconcertment of what my actions had caused.

I heard Temari clear her throat and turned my attention to her. "Explain yourself," she mouthed.

"Kazekage-sama, I am so deeply sorry for what I've done. I realize that I've put you at risk as leader of this village. My actions were selfish and inconsiderate. I-I'm not even sure why I did that. I should have known better—I _do _know better, but against my better judgment, I failed you."

No response to me was made. His eyes had closed, fingers still circulating the pressure-filled areas near them. "Temari, retrieve an ANBU member to analyze the letters. We must make sure first that Inuzuka isn't the blackmailer. The handwriting needs to be compared. After the operative is finished, assign him to shadow Imamura and watch for the one responsible for these letters. Are there any other leads we may have on the blackmailer?"

"Tsubasa?" called Temari.

"Whoever it is broke into my room. He or she went through the door of my back patio, but didn't leave anything behind."

"The ANBU will need to check for fingerprints then," Temari said, "I'll request that as well."

"Good," replied Gaara. At last he opened his eyes and removed his hands from his face. He turned to me, staring me in the eyes. "This is quite a predicament. We can do nothing but adhere to what the blackmailer has requested to prevent this from leaking out to the press. Tomorrow, we will stage a public break-up. We'll meet early tomorrow morning before so that we can work out the particulars of our broken union to ensure it is believable and plausible."

He extended the manila folder out to Temari. "I'll take care of this now," she promised, leaving the room promptly. With her gone, my spirit slipped back into my body and the odd sensations of returning to my casing reverberated through me. It was strange to be back in my physical shell again.

I almost wished Temari hadn't left me there. The last thing I wanted right then was to be left alone with Gaara. I was woefully shameful as it was. Just us two made it worse—so much worse.

"Kazekage-sama," I said, too afraid to call him by his first name, "I know I've caused you a great deal of harm. I understand if you don't want me to continue working here further."

The room quieted, suddenly as cold as winter between us. Would he even consider that an option?

"That won't be necessary at this point," Gaara said stoically, "we'll do what we can. For the time being, keep from anymore trouble or odd predicaments. I advise you to stay away from the Leaf shinobi until this situation is better secured."

"I had no intentions of continuing any kind of communication with him. What occurred between us was a mistake. It should have never happened, and I hope you can learn to forgive me," I said, my back pressing to the French doors as I prepared myself for a most shameful walk to my room.

Gaara sighed. He moved across the office, to the windows. His neck craned slightly as he gazed outside them. "It did happen though," he murmured, "and it cannot be taken back now. I will have to endure this gracefully as Kazekage. I do forgive you so you can be free of a leaded conscience. I don't hold grudges like I used to."

"I understand. Thank you," I said, and I let myself out of his office to contemplate the many reasons why I'd be doing the people around me a favor by committing suicide. Perhaps the notion itself was overdramatic and even a little impractical, but it made a lot of sense in those moments. Everyone there in that office would have been most fortunate if I had not been born to life to ruins theirs.

They say the truth shall set you free, but I felt condemned.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of this chapter? Things have certainly taken an interesting turn, haven't they?

How do you think Gaara really reacted as opposed to his exterior reaction? How do you think the staged break-up should go? For what alleged reasons should they break-up their fake relationship?

Let me know what you think in a review!


	24. Better That We Break

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note: I had an exceedingly good time writing the last chapter. I was sad when I wrote this one, but I knew I had to do it. Anyway, it's short but enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Better That We Break**

* * *

Waking up had been hard to do that morning. It was as if every muscle in my body had known it was a mistake to leave my bed and get ready for my debriefing on my staged breakup with Gaara. Sleeping had been impossible too, yet I'd spent the evening in a nightmare, tormented by the lament of my actions and the consequences I was to face because of them.

I sat through the briefing of how our break up was to go in obedient silence, only nodding when appropriate to confirm my understanding of the proceedings. I'd been given a script to abide by and could ad lib only slightly so long as it didn't deviate from the initial plan. We were to meet in the evening at Suna's Cactus Garden Park. The village was typically very busy in the evening time because of Suna's enormous night life crowd. There would be several listening ears and onlookers to observe our break-up.

"Kazekage-sama," I called to him when he was finished going over the particulars of the break, "I know we weren't in a real relationship, but I shouldn't have done what I did with Kiba."

He looked back to me with martyred eyes. "Imamura-san, you didn't cheat on me. You really didn't do anything wrongful either. Our relationship is not real and therefore shouldn't hold merit over your actual dating life. It's no business of mine if you choose to seek intimacy with someone."

"Is it not?" I asked, feeling relatively brave. If he felt nothing, then he felt nothing. There was nothing I could do about that. I wanted to believe he did care for me in some kind of way, more than an employee or even a friend. I wanted to believe the feelings weren't one-sided.

"No," he said emotionlessly before adding, "I asked of you what wasn't right to request of you. I had no right to make you continue this charade."

"I willingly obliged," I replied to counter his statement. I had always known what I'd be getting myself into.

He just shook his head. "How could you say otherwise? You're a kind person and wouldn't refuse anyone in need. You also wouldn't risk jeopardizing your job by turning down the request, not that I would subtly take it out on you for denying it, but Temari and Kankuro perhaps would have. The three of us made it nearly impossible for you to refuse."

"Still," I insisted, "I did agree to it. Risk or not, I said that I would play along. As a shinobi, it is my duty, my responsibility."

"Your responsibility as a shinobi is to the safety of this village. In no way does acting as a pretend girlfriend to me promote the security of Suna. That was a duty I should have never bestowed upon you, and for that, I am sorry. I took away your freedoms to date. It was selfish of me," he said.

"The only selfish actions were my own. I accepted the task enthusiastically and was to treat it like a mission at which I failed." I approached him, looked into his eyes, but found nothing bad sadness. I had certainly caused enough damage on both our ends. Perhaps too much to salvage now.

Nothing about this was right or okay. It was painful, and I was a fool to let him slip away from my fingertips when I'd worked so hard to reach out to him.

"You of all people deserve happiness," Gaara said, "and if Inuzuka Kiba is the one that gives that to you, then I urge you to continue your communication with him. You don't need to cut your ties to him for my sake. I just ask that you continue the relationship discreetly and wait until this ordeal has evaporated entirely before doing so. I don't forbid it or look down upon it. I encourage it."

His words were labored, difficult for him to pronounce. I could tell in his cautious way of speaking that perhaps he didn't mean them, but could also see that he did desperately want to be sincere. Something was just holding him back.

I wish I knew what it was.

I had barred my true feelings for Gaara for so long that I wasn't sure if it mattered to hold them in much longer. Perhaps it was time to set free what I'd been sequestering. If there was a time as any, now would be the time to tell him that I loved him.

"G-Gaara-sama," I called to him again. Could I tell him or would I choke?

"That's enough now, Imamura-san," he quieted. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

My heart moaned within me in a mournful beat as I took my seat next to him on a quiet bench dimly lit by a lamppost. Lazily, I slouched back in my seat in an effort to gain some kind of comfort, but knew it would be short-lived.

A small evening crowd had gathered and feigned disinterest in us, but their attention was clear when their eyes would flicker to us every so often as they strolled through Suna's Cactus Garden Park. The garden itself was expansive and vast, featuring various types of cacti. My favorite was the succulents.

But I didn't come so I could admire the spiny leafless plants. I'd have to come another time for that, and it would probably be alone since I was unintentionally but successfully removing all my loved ones from my life. It was only a matter of time for me to completely lose everyone at the rate I was going.

My number was up the moment I'd taken the position as Kazekage's assistant all that time ago. I do wonder how things would have turned out for me had I not taken the job or even applied for it. Perhaps I'd be happy somewhere, and with lives untouched by my clumsy hands, everyone else could be happy somewhere as well.

I heaved a deep breath. This wasn't fair, but what could I do? I had to face the consequences of my mistakes and one of them was staging this fake break-up.

"Tsubasa-san," he greeted softly. His hand stretched out towards mine, capturing it. His thumb gently caressed my palm in short circular motions before pressing it to his cheek. It would have been a pleasant feeling if I didn't know what was to come.

I looked into those gorgeous teal eyes, the ones that sucked me in like black holes. I almost swooned into them.

I never knew that perfection existed in this world until the Kazekage. Disbelief had been my initial reaction, disbelief of its existence. Perfection did exist and existed in him.

Remembering my purpose, I snapped out of it.

As scripted, I asked, "Can we talk?"

Now it was killing me to think of that time and to look into those devastating eyes. My heart took a plunge.

"Of course," he replied. He gave a small smile and set our hands back down to rest at his lap.

From my peripheral vision, I caught a few Paparazzi Nin readying their cameras. Some had notepads and pens, jotting down notes that would surface in the paper by the next morning. This was a good thing, but I could feel my stomach disagreeing with me as it churned nervously.

"I can't make my own decisions or make choices with precision because of the pressure the council has put on me. I feel like a prisoner since we've begun dating," I said, looking out to the distance. I was unable to meet his gaze. The dramatically ironic part of this conversation was that it wasn't too far off from the truth. "I want a life of my own again, not one that's dictated to me."

"We shouldn't let them build a wall between us. I can talk to them," he replied, but I shook my head.

"We've exhausted that effort already. We've been trying for too long, and I've been on the fence about what I should do when I realized that I can't anymore." I turned my body towards him this time, looked him in the eyes. "I can't do this."

"Perhaps we can take time apart," Gaara offered, "When you've had enough time to yourself, we can continue."

I shook my head. "I can't be the girlfriend you want and the girlfriend the council wants me to be for you anymore. I wish that I could be, but I can't. I just want to be Tsubasa."

"I know it's hard to remember who we used to be before the pressure of my duty as Kazekage intervened in our relationship, but it is harder for me to imagine life without you." His hand tightened around mine to emphasize that he couldn't let go so easily. I was surprised at his acting skills. When did Gaara become worthy of an Academy Award?

"All of our bridges have burned down. We are beyond repair," I said in a quiet voice as I drew my hand away from his. "I think it's better that we break."

His gaze fell downward, staring to the ground. His body leaned forward as he hung over his legs in a slouch. He appeared to be deep in thought, considering the options we had and possible directions we could take, but there were none. "I cannot force you to stay, but I cannot watch your heart break in front of me. I suppose I have no choice but to say goodbye."

My trembling lips said, "Forgive me."

"Of course," he breathed. His hand lifted my chin to force my eyes to his. "I can't keep you and expect you to adhere to all the rules that I must abide by. It's unfair to you so I agree with your request."

Slowly, I nodded despite the sticking hot tears that trickled down. "Thank you for understanding," I whispered.

The eyes of the villagers were all upon us. Flash photography nearly blinded us, but they were ignored as I rose to stand and bid him farewell. Everything had gone as planned. I remembered every scripted word I was to make and action I was to take. Judging by the astonished faces of the collected crowd, it had been a very believable performance.

The authenticity of my tears had ensured that.

All the lights went down as I rose to stand and bid him farewell. I tried to rush home, but my body moved at an agonizingly slow speed. It felt like I was crawling.

My life was tearing at the seams. I never wanted to be here in a place that is far worse than it seemed, but I was alive in it, wishing it was a ghost. I was living a literal nightmare, and I had assisted in breathing life into it. No amount of bright lights would stir me awake. No amount of punching in this dream was going to get me out of it.

I had to ride it out until the end. There were no more shortcuts or detours. My big dreams have crashed and become ruined, landing me in a nightmare. But in due course, this nightmare too shall pass. The nightmare will not last forever, and I'll be free in the end, free of all of this.

When that time comes, I will wake up and dream once more.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this chapter was very short. I hope its length didn't disappoint you and made up in its content. I really just wanted to have Gaara and Tsubasa first discuss the break-up. I wanted her to try to salvage their relationship, but she failed to tell Gaara how she felt. The council's pressure has placed them in a very difficult position. The pretend girlfriend/boyfriend situation has been a huge mind screw for both Gaara and Tsubasa. The next chapter will feature some more drama with the blackmailer and some more "Tsaara" drama. Stay tuned to see where it heads next. ;)

In reply to a reviewer's question asking if Temari is really as mean as I've portrayed her: The answer is no, I don't think Temari is the true devil incarnate. For this story, I've depicted her as a cold and callous person. I wanted to give her an even stronger personality so that Tsubasa had a main antagonist. Temari may show a softer side, she may not. It's hard to say whether Tsubie and Temari will ever see eye to eye. You'll just have to wait and see!

What did you think of Gaara's and Tsubasa's break-up? Do you think they scripted it well? How do you think the blackmailer will receive it once it comes out in the Suna newspaper? Will this cause the blackmailer to back off or proceed more aggressively?

Leave me a review and let me know!


	25. Don't Speak

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note: The last chapter was a toughie. Let's see how things play out now ;)

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Don't Speak**

* * *

A copy of the _Suna Times _slammed down upon my desk. The wind it whipped up pushed against me from the impact and made me wince a little. The front page's main article was about mine and Gaara's break-up, as expected. The title read, "Girlfriend leaves Kazekage heartbroken, pressure of council to blame." I could just picture how many sellers were in the streets of Suna, begging every passerby to read all about it.

_Extra, extra! Read all about this! _

I could just hear them now, calling out to the more than inquisitive village people. Each one of them was rapaciously eager to get the full story on the scandal and bring it up every opportunity they had because I was the gossip of Suna.

The first thing to catch my eye was the obnoxiously oversized picture which covered most the page. It was Gaara and I sitting at the park bench. He was reaching out to hold my hand as I withdrew. Of course, they'd select the most dramatic looking picture to display—anything to portray the situation as an even greater tragedy and scandal.

I scanned the article quickly to see if they were able to obtain quotes from any credible sources and was relieved when there weren't any other than some of the conversation that took place between Gaara and I. The only other sources had been spectators of the break-up who could only relate minor details.

At last, I moved my gaze upward to confirm who I had suspected of invading my personal space with her uncouth manners.

"Can I do something for you, Matsuri?" I asked, arching a freshly tweezed eyebrow as I gazed unperturbed.

"I'm sure you've done enough," she chirped smugly. She left the newspaper at my desk and returned to hers. She folded her hands neatly upon the surface and grinned until her mouth formed a wicked curve.

I rolled my eyes and continued on with the paperwork I had been filling out. I couldn't help but punch a stamp aggressively onto the next few papers to relieve some frustration. I expected this kind of backlash from Matsuri. I had just foolishly hoped that I wouldn't have to hear anything about it. I should have known better.

Things happened very quickly after that.

Temari rushed into the office in a huff of livid fury. In her hand, she clutched what looked like some reports as well as her own copy of the newspaper. Matsuri tried to be pleasant and say hello, but Temari gave her a devastating glare that boasted sweltering heat vision. The blonde threw open the French doors without bothering to knock and then smashed them closed.

Frowning, I knew this wasn't good. I didn't move to respond though. If my presence was needed, Temari would call me into the office.

Kankuro came in next. He didn't look nearly as pissed off as Temari, but it was evident that he wasn't very cheerful. Kanoka made an attempt at eye undressing him coupled with a flirtatious smile, but he ignored her entirely. She snorted at the slight and whispered something to Matsuri. I wasn't sure what she said, but I felt like she blamed me in some way. It could have been my guilt-impregnated conscious that was making me so paranoid though.

As if she were psychic, Temari threw open the doors, let Kankuro in, and then slammed them closed again. All three of us in the office leapt, startled by the impressive force she had used.

Nervously, I glanced over at Matsuri and Kanoka. They were rattled by what had occurred but remained silent, too intimidated to even speak and gossip about it. After several moments passed, Kanoka excused herself to use the restroom. The anxiety had become too much for her and that tiny bladder to handle.

This made me realize that something extremely serious was brewing behind those French doors. I assumed it had to do with the newspaper, but wasn't certain. Everything had gone accordingly to plan. At least, I thought it had.

Temari's head poked out from the office suddenly, almost giving me a heart attack. "Get in here," she hissed, putting me in a state of panic as I nodded my head and did as she ordered.

Two ANBU members were present in the office amongst the Sand Siblings. One was checking to make sure the room wasn't bugged, and the other eyed me—I assumed from behind the mask—suspiciously.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking from face to face. I was eager to find which one would give me the information I requested.

Gaara stepped forward and held out a small envelope to me. I received it and removed the note from within. I read very carefully.

_Make the break-up a public announcement or I will release the photos. _

That was quite a threat to make to the Kazekage. Grimacing, I returned the note to Gaara. I finally understood what the chaos was that had been brewing back here now.

"Did you smack your silly little head on the pavement when you decided to cause this irreparable damage?" Temari demanded. She crashed the palms of her hands down hard on the desk and then gripped its ledge with angrily curled fingers.

"Temari, enough," warned Gaara. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His fingers trailed to his temples and massaged the tension there.

Kankuro took over and quickly explained, "ANBU has analyzed the handwriting of the messages. Inuzuka's handwriting and the blackmailer's is not a match, which rules him out as a suspect. The prick is a lefty, which still doesn't help us narrow down the list of suspects by much. At this point, it could be anyone in the village doing this. We have no leads."

"Imamura-san, schedule me a press conference with all the reporters in Suna. I'm going to have to make a public announcement firstly. I will try to downplay the break-up as much as possible for the time being," said Gaara suddenly. He must have re-worked some fresh circulation by massaging his temples.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," I replied quietly and gave a small bow.

Without looking into my eyes, he said, "You can have the rest of the day off after doing so."

I didn't argue.

* * *

"So things are really over between you two?" asked Sorachi with sympathetic eyes. "I know it wasn't real, but it all seems so sudden and harsh."

Hoshiro was silent, lips puckered slightly as his eyes wandered to the distance. It was evident that he was contemplating several factors and mulling over the appropriate words to speak. "Give it time and everything will work itself out."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked doubtfully. He nodded.

"Are you going to tell Sanosuke-Sensei?" Sorachi squinted at her own question.

I shook my head.

"Tell me what?" asked my broad-shouldered team leader as he sidled alongside Hoshiro. He bore a wide smile on his face that reached his eyes. I assumed that my lovely friend Tazuna had been the one responsible for my teacher's brightened days.

"Kazekage-sama and I have broken up," I replied quickly. I couldn't keep leaking out that the relationship between Gaara and I was a fake one. It was already a secret being threatened to be released into the public. I couldn't help the blackmailer fulfill his or her deed through any kind of assistance even though my Sensei wouldn't repeat the information because he knew the importance of secrecy. I felt ashamed for not being able to tell my sensei the truth, but I had to stay in character as much as possible.

"I see." He grew solemn, and I felt more ashamed for removing the joy he once held when he'd first approached us. I didn't want him burdened with my real or not real problems. "How have you been taking it?"

"I've been alright," I lied.

My Sensei frowned at this. I could see he didn't believe me. I didn't even believe me. Every part of mine and Gaara's relationship was a farce and all for show, but it still was exactly like any kind of break-up. There were the awkward moments, the tension, the distance, the coldness and the pain. Mostly the coldness.

"Nope, I don't believe that for a moment," said my Sensei. "I've been absent for too long and owe you guys some quality training time. What do you say we relive your team's first training experience with me?"

Sorachi visibly shuddered and Hoshiro stiffened as a look of anxiety crossed both their features. My own body became rigid and tensed. We had all tried so hard to forget that first training experience. It hadn't been pleasant.

It had been a nightmare to undergo Sanosuke-Sensei's tests and exercises that first brutal, numbing day. We'd been beaten down in every possible manner; physically, mentally and emotionally broken.

I hadn't been able to move my body at all the next day. Wasn't even able to make myself anything to eat or make it to a restroom without crawling on my belly like a pitifully limbless snake. It had even hurt to breathe. Muscles I never knew I had ached and refused to be anything but sore. They felt annihilated.

The next few days after the training weren't much better. He'd given us two days to recuperate, not that we could be revitalized or muster any type of livelihood by the end of those couple days. We'd dragged our feet back to the training field and barely made it through the next session.

He had admitted to perhaps overworking us and had laughed about it. We weren't laughing.

Our muscles and broken spirits had screamed in unison with one retiring bleat before we all passed out side by side.

"I'm expected to go to work tomorrow," I said in an effort to convince him that his idea was not a very good one. "They'll worry if I don't show up. They'll think I'm dead or something. Temari would probably prefer me dead, but work won't get done without me."

Sanosuke-Sensei's grin returned and he chuckled. "Come on now! You three aren't afraid of a little survival test, are you?"

This time Sorachi made an attempt. "Sensei, I just remembered that there's an event I need to attend, and that if I leave now I'll only be five minutes late. See you!" She began to make quick steps toward an escape route, only to find herself going nowhere. She groaned when she realized that the scruff of her neck was in the strong hand of our Sensei.

"There's no use escaping," Hoshiro conceded, "resistance is futile at this point."

"That's the spirit!" Sanosuke roared.

We, a three-man squad of reluctance and dragging feet, assembled before our Sensei. I offered my teammates a smile that fell a few angled degrees short of a sincere one. Hoshiro looked the most determined of us. Sorachi and I were tied for most fearful. My knees buckled and her eyes fluttered meekly.

I wasn't sure how I was going to survive this, but the way I saw it was that I'd certainly survived too much already. There was no way I was about to let Sanosuke-Sensei's training kill me. I was pretty sure Temari had made the claim on my life a long time ago anyway.

* * *

The next morning I slithered from my bed, using my own dead weight as an anchor. Gravity did its job and yanked me into a kissing position with the floor. My cheek pressed hard onto the cool surface as I tried to notify my body that it was time to move and get up.

Somehow, through sheer willpower, I made it into the shower and ran hot water over my aching limbs. This seemed to help somewhat, like I was oiling the hinges of my bones and nursing my muscles. I was slightly more limber and able to command my arms and legs into working again even if it was all half-assed movements.

I finished readying myself for work and staggered my way through the long corridors until I reached the assistant's office suite. My head lolled downward, but I forced it up to find that Matsuri and Kanoka were absent.

Temari beckoned to me from the threshold of Gaara's office. I obliged by forcibly pushing myself into a slow walk in her direction. The door quietly shut behind me and I was greeted by the two ANBU from the day before. Kankuro casually sat at the corner of Gaara's desk. Gaara himself had his back turned. I was disheartened by the fact that he had chosen not to greet me.

That's when I realized that he was to give his public announcement on our breakup within the hour in front of Sand Castle at the main courtyard. I couldn't believe I had let it slipped my mind.

"We finally have a lead," Kankuro offered, at last breaking a very awkward silence.

"That's great," I replied, genuinely excited that we had something to go off of.

"It isn't much," he said, "but Intel has gathered that the blackmailer is a puppeteer. He or she has been using puppets to do the dirty work in delivering the notes without getting caught."

Gaara spoke suddenly. "The issue is that every time ANBU has attempted to trace the chakra strings back to the user, they're cut off and the blackmailer remains untraceable. We are hoping to coax the puppeteer from hiding during the conference."

I tried to follow the conversation as best as I could. The blackmailer was a puppeteer and had no qualms about continuing the threats. Whoever it was also couldn't be traced as of now, which was a considerable problem. The lack of chakra traces worried me profusely, but I had to maintain hope that the puppeteer would be apprehended eventually. There was no way this person could elude Suna's finest for this long a time.

I rubbed a finger nervously at my lips and nibbled on the nail. At least the Sand Siblings seemed to have a plan. I needed to be patient and hopeful.

"I will use a transformation jutsu to appear as you at the conference," said Temari, "as much as it pains me to look so plain and ordinary, sacrifices must be made to protect my brother."

Ouch. I should have seen the insult coming.

"You will transform into someone else and blend with the crowd. Keep a sharp eye out," she advised and without further notice she formed the necessary hand seals to become a mirror image of myself.

I took that as my cue to do the same. I transformed myself into someone very much average looking that could blend easily within a crowd. I didn't bother admiring my handiwork in a mirror, trusting my transformation jutsu abilities blindly.

"It's show time," Temari grumbled moodily in her Tsubasa-transformation and led the way.

* * *

Gaara stood before the podium. His hand hovered above the microphone, tapping it slightly to ensure that it was working properly. After clearing his throat he greeted the press with a quick good morning before going into his speech (the one I'd written for him).

"As Kazekage, I have expected that my private life would no longer be so private and that I'm an open book to the people of Suna. This, I have accepted and understand, which is why I've come to discuss the ambiguities that have surrounded me recently. I wanted to clarify that, Imamura Tsubasa, my employee and I had a short but official relationship which has recently ended due to the pressures and stresses any relationship may suffer. Neither of us is to blame for the dissolve of our bond. She and I have ended on good terms. She will continue to work as my assistant. I'd just like to shed some light on the situation since there is much speculation going around that Imamura-san and I had a terrible falling out. We did not and remain friends. I am unsure of what may lie before me on my path or on hers, but I do know that we will not be getting back together. Thank you."

He gave a short bow of the head which didn't deter reporters by any means. They continued to take their pictures and ask questions which they felt were relevant to the situation. Some asked if I had been a bad girlfriend, if I cheated, if he still loved me and many other things. He never responded, only moved from the stage to a mass of bodyguards. The guards closed in around him, shielding him from everyone and everything outside their circle.

There wasn't a trace of his flaming red hair once he disappeared behind the bulky black suits and glistening sunglasses.

The flashes of countless cameras nearly blinded me as I hung my head low. My lifted eyes watched as Temari, still in a transformation jutsu and disguised to look like me, approached the podium next.

She appeared nervous and shy as if the microphone may take a bite of her if she became too close with it as she spoke. She didn't try very hard to portray my usual public speaking mannerisms. She made me appear demure and timid. I suppose she was trying to do me a favor by depicting me with a sweet image so that the people of Suna could empathize with my situation.

I only hoped she succeeded.

"I appear before you all today to confirm that the breakup between Kazekage-sama is as he says. We won't be getting back together."

A single tear rolled down Temari's cheek. Who knew she was such an actress?

I couldn't help but feel slightly irritated at the thought of her amusement. She was probably enjoying, relishing really, that she portrayed me some weak individual.

Kankuro then took over the podium to announce that there would be no more questions or discussion on the matter. He bid the reporters and villagers farewell. Council members, shocked, twisted their features into looks of puzzlement as they shifted uncomfortably within the throng of bodies.

I found myself sighing as I pulled the hood of my jacket tightly over my head. I clutched it at the collar and pushed my way through the crowd. It felt so claustrophobic, squeezing past hot bodies of endless questions and comments. I could hear snippets of conversations as I weaved through them. None were very positive.

"Kazekage-sama," I called out in a quiet voice as I neared the bodyguards.

He gave a nod for them to let me through. Nervously, my eyes flickered back toward the crowd. They weren't unruly and hadn't turned into a mob of any sorts, but their facial expressions are what disheartened me the most. They looked as upset as I was.

"It's time to leave," Gaara told the leader of his guards.

With a quick bow, the bulky shinobi began to lead the way home. The crowd hadn't even bothered to follow us. Perhaps they were in shock over the news, not knowing how they should receive the message. This was the first of its kind.

Suna's people had never been so involved with the personal affairs of the Kazekage. Things up until now had been private, but I wasn't the root of the cause.

The moment Gaara had entered office the tabloids had taken extra interest in him because of his shady past. It had taken Gaara a very long time to earn the trust of the village, and even then he still had radicals against him. They still sent assassins and other obstacles, anything, to remove Gaara permanently from office.

It wasn't until the Akatsuki had come for Gaara and he selflessly defended the village, sacrificing even himself to protect us all, that the radicals had a change of heart. When our beloved Kazekage returned to Suna after being saved by that crazy Uzumaki Naruto, he was something of a celebrity.

His actions were jotted down and publicly displayed, his outings were famous, his casual attire was documented as fashionable, and his entire life was broadcasted and in print in dozens of newspapers and magazines. That's when Temari took advantage and saw the perfect opportunity to launch her way into the fashion industry. Kankuro went GQ status through some modeling as well as taking his puppet industry into the next level. There were currently many more puppet users in Suna (including my harasser).

Kankuro and Temari joined our party when we reached the gates of Suna's finest manor. Only when we were in the safety of Sand Castle did we release our transformation jutsus. Temari couldn't help herself by cringing, acting like she shed off some unholy skin. I suppose there was no other way to expect her to behave though.

I gave a pathetic-looking half smile and made my way to my room in an effort to shed off my own unholy skin. It wasn't as if I was very fond of myself either.

It was somewhat relieving to be back in my room, but I knew nothing but a shower could coax me into a better mood. The hot water raining down on me promised to wash away my troubles, but failed to deliver in the long run. I scrubbed at my skin with my adorably pink scrubby until my skin turned red.

Sighing, I gave up and rinsed the remains of conditioner from my tresses. I stepped out from the shower and slipped into some sweats and a tank top with Suna's symbol crested upon it.

I couldn't help but grimace to myself. Did I even deserve to wear Suna's crest right now?

I answered myself by shrugging it off and replacing the tank top with a plain black camisole instead.

I didn't even want to look in the mirror, not even when I was brushing my hair out. Instead, I did so quietly at the bench at the foot of my bed. There was just no way I could look at myself at the moment.

Gazing up to the ceiling and allowing my eyes to trail all over my room, I suddenly felt sickeningly claustrophobic. When I glanced at the time to realize I'd spent several unrealized hours in my room just lost in my thoughts, my mouth dropped slightly in shock. Time had escaped me completely, and I had let it do so unnoticed.

Fresh air could do me some good, I decided, and went out to the courtyard for a walk.

"Good evening," a voice drew my attention to the row of roses next to mine. Gaara stood stiffly, eyes directed skyward. I couldn't help but note the look of anxiety on his face. Though, he did hide it very well. I just knew better.

It felt like forever since we'd run into one another outside of the workplace. At work, we both maintained our professional relationships expertly and never brought up personal life. When we'd see each other outside of my time in the office, he'd done his best to avoid me. He'd often disappear without a trace, pretending that he had some urgent business to attend to or that he realized he'd forgotten something.

"Hi," I replied awkwardly.

Utter silence ensued, and I'd never heard silence quite that loud. Neither of us spoke again, just stood in our places, staring off into the distance. I attempted to look busy by fixing my clothes and running my fingers nervously through my hair.

There were so many things I wished he knew, but his guard was up with no way to break through the walls.

I had no idea what to say or how to continue. I really just wanted to die there, to close my eyes and never open them again. It felt like a contest between us of who could act like whom cared less. There was no winner or loser though.

Worriedly, I glanced in his direction. He was still stoic on the outside, but what was going on inside could be another matter entirely.

Was it killing him like it was killing me?

"You should pursue Inuzuka," he said suddenly.

I had no way of responding to that. None.

Gaara, at last, turned to face me as he continued his speech. "Three years is a long period to attempt to erase from your memories, and it's clear they've resurfaced."

"It isn't like that," I tried to protest, but he shook his head and that silenced me again.

"Imamura," he said, "please do as you wish from now on. I do not want to be a hindrance to you or your personal life. I'm only your boss, after all."

_Don't speak, _I warned him in my mind. I knew what he was saying, and he didn't need to explain it to me further. I didn't want to hear his reasons. He was letting go. Whether it was real or not, I really didn't want to know anymore.

"And I'm only your assistant," I followed.

"Yes," he replied, "you're only my assistant, and that's all you will ever be to me." His eyes flared in the most frightening way I'd ever seen, blazing sea foam. Like the ocean had turned into a violent swell. It was a tsunami in those eyes, swallowing me mercilessly.

My lips trembled slightly at his sudden severity. I could feel moisture gathering at my eyes, but fought hard to maintain my composure. Why did this feel like we were breaking up all over again?

The line between real and not were blurring. There was no line anymore, just a haze of mixing and boiling emotions.

It was like I was losing my best friend right in front of me. I could see us both dying, both lost and caught up in the tsunami.

"I'll leave first," he told me as a swirl of sand shrouded him. The grains enveloped his entire being and then dispersed.

I felt myself gasp slightly, inhale desperately for oxygen long after he was gone. I tried to recuperate and pull through the situation, but there would be no recovery.

There would be nothing to salvage within the wreckage.

I was devastated.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the delay. I've been a very busy bee lately, but I'm grateful that I could make some time to get this out to you.

Whoa, another tough chapter that Tsubasa had to pull through. She mentioned that the line between real and not-real were blurred. What do you think? Was it real to Gaara? Was it real to Tsubasa, to everyone?

Let me know in a review!


	26. Cough Syrup

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note: Before it gets better, things get worse sometimes. Tsubasa is going to be on an insane rollercoaster for a while, but stick with her. She's a tough kunoichi, and she will eventually come out on top. Just hang on, keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle and fasten your seatbelts. This ride is going to get bumpy before it's over.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Cough Syrup**

* * *

_Dear Kiba, _I began my e-mail.

_Nothing's going very well here. The Kazekage and I broke up publicly. The blackmailer hasn't been caught. We have no leads, no clues, nothing. And work has become so awkward for me that I can hardly bare it. I don't know who else to talk about this to. I'm even embarrassed to tell my best friends about it. Sanosuke-Sensei doesn't really know what's going on either._

I sighed, put my finger to the delete button, and watched the message disappear in a flash. I slumped forward in my desk, blowing at a strand of pink hair that inconveniently shrouded my face. The piece was being stubborn and came back to cling to my eye and nose, tickling me.

Irately, I stripped one of my hands from underneath my chin and pushed the unruly pink strand back behind my ear. Fixing my eyes on those forlorn French Doors, I sighed again. I looked back to my blank word document and began again.

_Dear Kiba,_

_Things aren't going well here. My reputation isn't looking too hot and neither is my job security. I'm not sure what I should do other than to keep rolling with the punches. What was it your mom used to always say? That "every dog has its day." Well, I feel like this dog is having its year…_

_We'll talk again soon._

_-Tsubasa_

I clicked the send button this time and decided to let the chips fall where they may. The reason I deleted the e-mail the first time was because I didn't want Kiba feeling like he had too much power over me after saying that I even felt uncomfortable speaking to Hoshiro and Sorachi about the situation. Tazuna and Sanosuke were hitting things off so well that I hadn't wanted to burden them either.

The fact of the matter was that I felt like Kiba was the only person I could talk to right now—and believe me, I know how terribly depressing that sounds. How ridiculous and pathetic I must be.

My eyes fluttered back up to my computer screen. I noticed my inbox had some unread mail within it and began to sift through them. I was surprised to see that I had an e-mail from Kenshin. I hadn't heard from him in a while.

I opened the message to see what was waiting for me.

_Kaoru, let's get coffee soon?_

_-Kenshin_

A steaming latte seemed to hold all the answers, and I did enjoy Kenshin's company very much, but was it really a good idea with all the drama I was already dealing with?

I wasn't so sure and had to mull it over in my head for several moments. My thoughts were put on hold when Gaara suddenly emerged from his office. Quietly, he stepped out and treaded across the room. Usually, he would bow his head slightly, half smile, or make eye contact with me as a greeting. He did none of those things.

Instead, he ignored me and disappeared through the door.

I noticed Matsuri seemed to enjoy this thoroughly. I met her eyes briefly and she smirked, looking so smug and pleased. I stuck my tongue out at her. She took it offensively (as hoped) and gasped as if she couldn't believe I'd do such a thing. Duh, bitchface. Duh.

I turned my attention back to the collecting scraps of random papers on my desk. Some had memos scribbled on them, important reminders for Gaara and for Temari and some were minor documents I had to distribute to those addressed in them. Then there was that slip of paper, the one where I would continuously jot down new and innovative ways to kill myself.

My favorite so far was casting myself into quicksand. Instead of speeding up the process by moving around, I'd lie still, slowly sinking to my death as I contemplated all my eff-ups in life and all the reasons why I deserved to be drowning in that sand. Plus, I think it would be the Sand Siblings' favorite method of suicide too. They'd think it ironic.

It's sad. I almost wished Hatori Minori had kept her empty threat and offed me a long time ago. She would have saved me and everyone else a lot of future trouble (trouble I created).

Again, I sighed, clocking in as my third one that morning. The rest of my day was looking pretty bleak. I glanced over to Kenshin's email and hit the reply button.

_Sounds great! I'm free later this week. We'll keep in touch._

_-Tsubasa_

I stared at the e-mail, knowing something was askew. I gasped when I saw that I'd signed my real name. I immediately deleted the entire e-mail and began again.

_Sounds great! We'll work something out soon. ;)_

_-Kaoru_

Yeesh. That was a close one. The last thing I needed to do was reveal my identity to Kenshin, especially after all the mad publicity I'd been getting with the staged break-up with Gaara. I don't think any man in Suna would want to date the ex-girlfriend of the Kazekage. I'd end up alone and shriveled in some hut with thirty cats as I reminisced on my golden years.

That was my sorry, sorry future.

I rolled out from my desk and rose to my feet. I hated the thought of what I was about to do, was afraid of what I was planning, but knew that it was would be worse not to ask.

I marched to Temari's office to ask her for permission to go out on a coffee date.

"You certainly get around don't you?" Temari arched an eyebrow.

Ouch. That stung, but I should have seen it coming.

"I'm trying to carry on as normal," I said defensively. "I don't want to continue hiding out in my room like I've been doing."

It was true. I wasn't sleeping very much. No amount of make-up was able to cover the designer bags that had developed underneath my eyes. I often just lied awake in the darkness, depressed over how my life was going. I contemplated ending myself several times already (hence my ways to commit suicide sheet on my desk), but I knew I'd never be brave enough to actually go through with it.

I had plenty of reason to end things though. My life was garbage, down the tubes. My dreams would never be fulfilled, not now. Council members were supposed to have spotless reputations and mine was soiled after everything I'd been through recently.

I felt disconnected with my best friends because I started feeling more like a third wheel than a companion. It hadn't been their intentions to make me feel that way. I knew that. But I still did feel that way, which explained why I had become so withdrawn.

I had no friends really. Besides my Sensei, my teammates, and Tazuna, who were all cloud nine-ing with one another, I had no one else. My parents were gone. My family was non-existent. My boss wanted nothing to do with me, Temari still hated me, Kankuro was probably embarrassed of me too, and the only person I felt like I could talk to was Kiba, the man that betrayed me and hurt me the worst.

"Do whatever you'd like," Temari replied. "It's of no consequence to me. Now if you could carry on elsewhere because I'm a very busy woman."

In other words, Temari didn't know why the hell I was wasting her time by asking. Deep down, I knew it would have been worse for me if I hadn't bothered to though.

"Thank you," I said, bowing my head before I disappeared through the door. I'd find some way to get through the day.

**-A Few Days Later-**

I smiled into my cup of steamy pumpkin spice latte to help hide the blush I was fighting. From across the table, Kenshin grinned at me. There was something so familiar about the shadow of his smile, or maybe I was just very fond of it. I'd seen it many times already.

It was like he couldn't stop smiling, and he couldn't stop making me smile too.

That was a feeling I hadn't experienced in a while. What was even better was that I wasn't Tsubasa with Kenshin. I was Kaoru. I could be the person I hid, which is ironic really. I had to disguise myself so that I could be myself because when I was Tsubasa, I was under a microscope and had to live above reproach (which wasn't working out to well for me if you looked at my recent eff-ups).

Where Tsubasa was weak, Kaoru felt strong in anonymity. Tsubasa was embarrassed and awkward. Kaoru was poised and more confident. I think I like Kaoru better today.

"Let's get out of here," Kenshin whispered, lowering his heart-stopping gaze to meet my eyes in the flirtiest of ways.

I nodded and followed him from the café. Once outside, he reached for my hand and held it underneath the starlight.

As we walked, we joked, laughed, and discussed politics, favorites, art and anything else you can imagine. I felt like I knew him and that he knew me. And as great as Kenshin was, I was almost afraid to fall fast for him. I was toting my guarded heart and had to remember that I'd been through a lot that year.

I was still sorting out my drama with Kiba, compiling my feelings for Gaara and deciding whether to let the flame die down or keep a small spark of hope. Looking back into Kenshin's eyes, I realized how treacherous this all could be for me.

He was handsome, yes. He was agreeable and funny, yes. But I couldn't help but feel like I was walking myself into the same quicksand I wanted to commit suicide in. This was treacherous, dangerous territory. I had to be careful with him.

Things could quickly become a mess if I wasn't careful.

So when he finished telling me about how he enjoyed being outdoors and looking at the moon (what a hopeless romantic; gush!), I told him it would be best if I went home because I had work early the next morning.

He didn't seem the least bit discouraged and agreed to parting from me.

"Can I see you again?" he asked me, pulling me into a hug.

He buried his chin atop my head as we embraced. It reminded me so much of the way I used to be when I was in a relationship. So amorous, so warm, so safe. It was nice to be in someone's arms. I had forgotten what it felt like.

"Yes, you can," I told him. "On one condition."

He pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. "What is it?"

"You hold me like this again." I felt myself blush. Was I being too big of a flirt? Was I creating an even larger web for myself? Was I sinking lower and lower in the quicksand?

Maybe the answers to all those questions are yes. But they didn't matter in that moment. I didn't want to bother with them. I didn't want to make the effort or waste the time in debating with myself over those things. I wanted to live in the moment that I was in, not in a vicious sea of worst case scenarios and what-ifs.

"I have a condition as well," he stated. I could feel his warm breath on me and it spread all over me like a blanket.

"What would that—"

Before I could finish, his lips were on mine. It was one of those surprise kisses that makes your heart stop, makes you see flashing lights or maybe they were shooting stars. It wasn't certain because I felt dizzy, giddy with the contact and the intimacy.

When he finally pulled away he said, "I'll see you soon, Miss Kaoru. Be safe and have a good evening."

I nodded, smiling. "Very soon," I corrected.

We parted in opposite directions, but I didn't go home right away. Instead I wandered to a small park in Suna. I went to the swing set, took a seat, and swayed. I lingered there for a long time, thinking, really thinking at last, about all the trouble I was causing for myself.

But I wasn't sure if I cared.

** -The Next Day-**

I wasn't sure if I approved of Temari's plan. She had transformed into me, left the office with a false document so that she could leave it in a public place. She was convinced the blackmailer was keeping a close eye on me as of late and would certainly pick it up.

The reason I didn't agree with Temari's methods was because I wasn't too fond of the idea of Temari parading as me. I felt like she may have taken a couple unnecessary liberties and get me into more trouble. I know I was being paranoid and that I should trust her in this serious matter, but I was having a hard time.

When Temari emerged through the door, as me, I frowned at how she over exaggerated my way of walking and talking. She twirled a finger into her hair and said, "Job's done."

"Did it work?" Kankuro asked incredulously.

Temari grinned, but it was my grin. Not hers. "What do you think?"

"Perfect," Kankuro replied. "What exactly did the note say?"

"I told the blackmailer that I was aware he or she is a puppet user and that I'm steps closer to discovering his or her real identity. That he or she is bound to make a fatal mistake and when that happens, my wrath will be faced. I signed my name, not Tsubasa's. We all know Tsubasa is as intimidating as a field mouse."

My lips puckered. Temari was always throwing stones at me, but I suppose I earned that from her. And for the time being, I don't know if I cared that much.

When my shift at work was over, I went back to my room and went to the medicine cabinet in my bathroom. I pulled out a bottle of cough syrup and downed more than half of it. I'd make sure I'd get some damn sleep.

As I waited for the medicine to take effect, I lied in my bed with only my thoughts for company. The medicine made everything kind of hazy and strange, but that was okay.

Life is too short to care very much at all. I was living in a dark world, awaiting a splash of sun. I should have found that by now, but I hadn't. I had always thought life was supposed to be about me finding myself, finally understanding life and my purpose in it.

Either my journey hasn't ended just yet or it didn't exist at all. Maybe there was no moment when I'd have some existential revelation and understand all the once locked mysteries of the universe. Maybe I was to just carry out my days of random ups and downs until I finally died.

I snuggled deeper into my covers. One more spoon of cough syrup should do it. I leaned my head back and drank. The medicinal and thick cherry flavor poured calmly down my throat, soothing my insides as it went down.

At last, I felt the sleepiness begin to seep through me, and I welcomed it. After a couple weeks of not being able to sleep, this would be bliss. It didn't matter that I was already having weird dreams. Dreams of fish staring at me as I floated aimlessly in the ocean. My wet world aching for a beat of a drum, not even a whole melody and my dark world for just a small splash of sunlight. Dreams of me in Suna Park, back on the swing set I occupied earlier that day, with zombies chasing me, hungry for my heart.

Yes, I know. I sound like I'm losing my mind. That's the cough syrup talking. In the morning, I'd feel better, and I'd continue this journey or not journey of my life. Though things were looking down, I'd make them look up one more spoon of cough syrup at a time.

* * *

A/N: I know. Tsubasa seems like she's going off the deep end for a while, and maybe she is. In life, there are times when we don't really know what we're doing. Tsubasa is there. She's at that moment of total and utter confusion. She's acting on impulse rather than thinking things through too well. Don't be too upset with her though. She will figure it out. She's just in a growth period where she has to learn from her mistakes before she can finally discover what she needs to do.

What do you think about Kenshin so far? Is he too good to be true? Did she imagine him, is he real? Has Tsubasa really lost her mind?

Do you think Temari threatening the blackmailer was a good move on her part or do you think it will make things worse?

Do you think Tsubasa's communication with Kiba is healthy or unhealthy? Does she really have much choice?


	27. The Take Over, The Break's Over

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note: Happy Thanksgiving! This is my gift to you. :)

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Take Over, The Break's Over**

* * *

Seasons change, but people don't.

That was the thought I woke up with that morning, and it was an odd sort of thought to have so early. Perhaps it was some sort of premonition for what I'd face that day, or maybe that was me coming out of the cough syrup induced sleep.

Groggily, I prepared myself for the day. I hoped the cough syrup wouldn't make me too drowsy, and that I could get through the day with relative normalcy.

I took one last glance in the mirror, wondering if anyone would be able to tell I was tripping off the cough medicine dosages I'd been giving myself every evening so I'd be able to sleep. I hated the thought that I'd become nothing more than a cough syrup addict, but I desperately needed something to ward off the feelings of shame and guilt.

My head had become a prison, and I didn't want anyone, including myself, making conjugal visits. I'd been dissected enough by everyone around me from Temari to the council to the people of Suna to even Kankuro, Gaara and my friends. It doesn't mean a thing anymore.

And I thought my life was boring before. It still is. It's just overcompensating with headlines and flash photography.

After rounding the corner and entering the office, I regretted not downing more of my secret supply of cough syrup. Before me stood Team Gai—not that I had an issue with their marvelously tough team of taijutsu and weaponry, but it was just Tenten I didn't need to see.

"There she is," Kankuro greeted with a grin. Out of the Sand Siblings, Kankuro was the least awkward with me. I appreciated that.

Gaara looked up briefly, caught sight of me and looked away just as quickly. The young Kazekage turned to Maito Gai and said, "Kankuro, my assistant and I will escort you to the Desert Survival Training Grounds. We will oversee your training. My assistant will participate alongside your team to ensure everything goes accordingly."

I hated the fact that Gaara refused to say any part of my name. It was just "my assistant" now. What was even worse was that I'd have to accompany that bunheaded hussy Tenten for DST and partake with her.

If only the cough syrup had knocked me out completely. Or better yet, killed me.

"Alright!" Gai exuberantly struck a pose and a shining smile. It nearly blinded me, and I almost stopped him to ask what toothpaste or teeth care regiment he used to get it that way.

I followed the group silently at the tail, while the team conversed with Kankuro and Gaara. Every time I heard Tenten's voice, I felt my blood rise more and more. It boiled the effects of the cough syrup right out of me and forced me out of my drowsy state into a state of red.

I couldn't believe she was still looked the same way since I'd last seen her and her big stupid meatball-looking buns. She was a few years my senior and she couldn't come up with a more adult hairstyle. What was it that Kiba had even seen in her?

"Are we beginning with kunai throwing practice?" asked Rock Lee, always polite when he spoke.

The Kazekage nodded. "Our kunai throwing practice may prove more difficult. You'll have to make contact with several targets through a sandstorm."

"Let's put everyone in pairs," Kankuro suggested. "Tenten and Tsubasa, Neji and Gaara, myself and Rock Lee. We'll engage in a simulated mission with a sandstorm. Make sure to hit all the targets that appear with shuriken. You'll be fired upon as well, but by paint. Try not to get hit in any vital organs, and we'll see who comes out the least scathed."

My gaze sifted over to Tenten. Her eyes were already upon me. There was a smirk, tugging at the corner of her lips and her brown eyes seemed to say, _don't pretend you ever forgot about me._

The premonition I had from this morning proved correct and accurate. Though the seasons around me were changing and we were already halfway through spring, the people I knew stayed the same.

I let my eyes settle themselves on the obstacle course ahead as Kankuro gave us headsets. The desert before me looked merciless and hostile. I sincerely hoped it would swallow me up and never spit me back up. I'd rather be imprisoned in sand than have to act as Tenten's teammate in the survival training.

"Ready?" asked Kankuro after giving us each kunai with different colored ribbons tied to them to distinguish which team they originated from. Mine were light pink, like my hair, and Tenten's were hot pink (like the color of the aftermath of the Tsubasa-Punch I wanted to leave on her). Gaara's were red, Rock Lee's green, Kankuro's yellow and Neji's white.

No, Kankuro. I'm not ready to be Tenten's teammate. I'd rather kill myself. I'd rather feed myself rat poison, or drive senbon into my heart.

"Go!"

I crouched low to the ground, not taking any chances of being hit by the paint snipers or by the rough sand grains that were quickly lifting from the floor. Beside me, Tenten crouched too, instinctively knowing what to do.

Damn her.

We took cover behind a large jutting rock as sand grains began to tear through the air surrounding us. I reached into my leg pouch and retrieved some goggles despite how uncomfortable I felt with the stinging air. When I turned to see how Tenten was faring, she already had her goggles on too. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

Glancing over my right shoulder, I spotted our first target and slipped my hand into my waist pouch to retrieve a kunai. I flinched when a kunai with a hot pink ribbon soared past me and hit the target dead on.

Tenten, accurate as ever, smirked beside me. My fingertips released their grasp on the kunai I was in the process of removing from my pouch. Casually, I tucked it back in its place.

Alright, Bunhead, you want to make this a competition?

Let's go.

When the storm subsided somewhat, we both bolted out from our positions, racing through the desert sand. It's difficult to run through sand, unless you're accustomed to it (like I am) because it weighs down your steps and prevents you from moving too nimbly. It makes you clumsy, but I was able to dart through it just fine.

Tenten, on the other hand, had a much more difficult time, which was why the next few targets were hit by soaring kunai with light pink ribbons.

We pressed on through the obstacle course, both streaks of different shades of pink. Warrior cries pierced the air. I couldn't help but notice an intimidated Rock Lee and Kankuro as we whizzed by. I didn't pay them too much attention though. The next target was ahead and I felt my arm poise itself into a ready position with a kunai clenched in my hand.

My compatriot was ready too. We threw our kunai at the same moment, but then a shuriken knocked mine, angling it to hit off center. I glared over my shoulder at Bunhead. She, of course, was grinning. If she wanted to play dirty, we could.

I discreetly summoned a sand clone, which materialized far ahead of us. The clone didn't take on my form as usual. Instead it stealthily maintained its grainy visage and blended with the dunes. I tossed an explosive seal at her and then tucked myself between two huge boulders.

The sand blasted at Tenten, pushing her far behind me as I continued onward once it was safe to proceed. The look of shock on her face was priceless. Maybe I got a little carried away, but it was too late to worry about that now.

I successfully hit the next three targets, not at all distraught by the kunai with white and red ribbons. I wasn't competing with the two genius ninjas like Neji and Gaara. They'd always be of greater caliber than me. It was Tenten who was my true rival.

I should have considered that Tenten would be quick to recover, but when I felt bolas wrap around my ankles and secure me to the floor where I ate some sand, I regretted it.

"See you at the finish line," Tenten smirked, "Partner."

I spat the sand out, wiggled myself into an upright sitting position, and cut myself loose with the slash of my kunai. I chased Tenten down, our rivalry at full throttle.

We threw rocks at each other, kicked sand in each other's faces and played other dirty tricks all the way until the very end of the obstacle course. Kunai with light pink and hot pink ribbons were strewn about everywhere. Many of them connected with their targets, yes, but many of them were carelessly adorning the sand because we had gotten a little too throw-happy with the blades.

Gaara, Kankuro, Neji and Rock Lee were already at the finish, totally unscathed. Tenten and I, however, were not so fortunate. Our hair was in this direction and that, spraying out from our heads in messy clumps, our clothes were torn and filthy with sand and dirt, we were breathing heavily from the exertion and our eyes had the crazy look of competitiveness within in them. We looked absolutely mad.

"What took you ladies so long?" asked Kankuro incredulously as he examined our battered appearances.

We were both still huffing when I replied, "Got caught up in the storm for a bit."

I could feel my thong successfully ride up and pinch in the most awkward of ways. I hoped that somehow Tenten's boobs got misarranged and was contorted just as awkwardly as my underwear. When I saw her try to discreetly straighten her blouse near her chest, I knew my hopes had come true. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of me adjusting my posterior wedgie. I'd grin and bear it for the time being until I could slip away into privacy and fix it.

The subject was dropped, and we were finally allowed to call it quits. Well, quits as in no more DST at least until after lunch. My competition with Tenten would continue, however.

"First one to the door," Tenten whispered to me when we neared Sand Castle.

I didn't respond. Instead, I bounded for the door. We were neck and neck, uncaring that we were embarrassing our companions with our absurd competitiveness. We tied to the door, but it didn't end there either. The rivalry was guaranteed to continue.

"When Kakashi and I compete," I heard Gai tell Rock Lee, "it's usually in good fun, but I think there might be a deep-rooted issue here."

Gai, you have no idea.

"Tenten is giving her best effort, and as her teammates, we should cheer her on," said Lee with an encouraging smile. I don't think he realized the part where Gai mentioned that we had deep-rooted issues. In Rock Lee's mind, it was all innocent. It was cute of him to think that way.

"She's humiliating our team and our purpose here," Neji remarked, turning his head the other way. It was to emphasize his disdain, because we all knew that the Hyuuga nearly had 360 degrees of a visual field. His arms folded across his chest as he condescendingly imagined himself elsewhere.

"I will do one-hundred push-ups each time Tenten has a victory," Rock Lee said, fist pumping next to his Sensei. "I will do two-hundred push-ups if she loses so she knows I am pushing hard for her!"

Neji scoffed. Gai laughed nervously along with Kankuro. Gaara was silent. Bunhead and I didn't care what any of them thought.

I glared back at Tenten, who was already glaring at me. Her fierce brown eyes stared deep into my ferocious blue ones. I could feel the electricity between us, the hate just seething. It was like two lionesses had crossed each other's path, both after the same gazelle.

I knew we had both made it incredibly awkward for everyone around us, but we couldn't stop. Even Gai approached me, elbowing me in the ribs and gave me a wink to lighten the mood.

"Word is that you're the Kazekage's girlfriend. Reminds me of my spirited youth!" He placed his hands upon his hips, threw his head back and laughed heartily in his own reminiscence. "Oh, yeah! I remember what it was like to hold someone special in my arms and to be completely smitten!"

That snapped me out of my glare-feud with Tenten and placed me into a state of embarrassment. I could feel the blush spreading across my face like wildfire.

I watched as an over exaggerated tear slid down Gai's cheek when he began to speak again. "I'm so overwhelmed by all this love in the air! It's completely charged with such youth!" His fist excitedly pumped through the air several times.

I didn't bother to correct him, to tell him that the Kazekage and I were no longer a thing. Gaara, I noticed, was quiet and hadn't made an effort to correct him either. Surprisingly, neither did Kankuro or Temari (who had joined us for lunch and the second half of DST).

Tenten, however, had no problem saying, "I read in the news they were broken up actually, Gai-Sensei. Probably shouldn't bring it up because it's still a touchy subject for her. It must be hard to feel like you're on top of a pedestal only to be knocked down." She patronized me by patting me on the shoulder roughly. "You poor dear."

"Thank you, Tenten. How considerate of you," I said through gritted teeth.

At lunch, we raced to finish our food first, almost starting a food fight right there in Sand Castle. We raced all the way back to the Desert Survival Training Grounds one-footed to see who was the quickest and had the best balance.

Tenten won, but only because she stuck her stupid meatball bun ahead of us. Excuse me for not having an idiotically obtrusive and protruding hairstyle. I was so frustrated. I knew I wasn't the greatest shinobi, but I at least expected to do better than Tenten in some instances.

"Still the loser of Suna," Tenten remarked snidely.

I was at wits ends. The competition between us was escalating, worsening. What I was about to say wasn't going to make things better. "Still providing services in the Leaf Village," I grunted to Tenten as we donned sunscreen over our skin. I spoke quietly enough for just Tenten to hear, but I wouldn't put it past Neji or Gaara to have been listening. Both had extremely keen senses.

Neji was the only one of the two who may have had any inclination what my comment was regarding, but even he wasn't too well versed on the subject. He only knew minor details. Even if he did know more than I figured he did, he wasn't the type to bother in such matters. I wouldn't doubt it if he was aware of the situation because Tenten had perhaps confided in him about it as a ploy to make him jealous.

Bunhead was so stupid. She should have known her place like I did. Someone of that stature didn't like someone of our mediocrity.

"Jealous that I have a service to provide and you don't?" Tenten grinned. She pretended to squeeze the bottle of sunscreen too hard and it squirted on my skirt at my inner thigh like a love-making (skeet) stain. Mortified, I frantically tried to rub it off, but the stain had already set in the cloth.

Smirking, she shut the bottle of sunscreen and set it down next to me. "Let's face it. You're a virgin who can't fight."

Where I had tried to keep our conversation private by whispering, Tenten made it public by speaking in a slightly louder than normal tone of voice. Everyone around us was now aware of the situation, and her comment was a pretty obvious clue to the conversation.

My eyes fell downcast. I didn't know what to say. There was really nothing that I could say. I couldn't decide if I was more humiliated with her comments or if it was the fact that I'd let things escalate so much.

Everyone's faces ranged from shock to horror. Kankuro's usual goofy expression was gone, replaced by a look I couldn't even begin to describe. His buzz was killed, and it was clear he regretted assigning me to DST with Team Gai.

It was clear Temari had lost her patience. She didn't seem too upset with me, but she did arch an eyebrow at Tenten. She seemed to be waiting for me to take charge or take action. I'm not sure what it was Temari expected from me.

Rock Lee seemed to be searching desperately for kind words to say, but could find none.

Neji looked completely pissed and Gaara was unreadable.

Then the Kazekage sighed and rose to stand. I begged whoever was controlling all my bad luck to ease up just this once and not let the Kazekage fire me in front of everyone.

"Tsubasa-san's services are none of your concern," Gaara said at last, "but if you must know, she does an excellent job."

"What?" Tenten was visibly startled, as was everyone else. Her face had contorted itself into one of utter bewilderment and I thought even a little resentment.

I glanced over at Temari and Kankuro. The eldest Sand Sibling seemed smug, like she knew more of what was going on than I did. Kankuro didn't bother to hide his peals of laughter.

"There's a reason I selected her above all others," Gaara reiterated. "She's the best at what she does. You owe my girlfriend, Miss Imamura-san, an apology."

I forced myself not to react. I wasn't even sure what would come out. I wanted to laugh from the hilariousness of Gaara's accidental double meaning (and the funniest part was that he didn't realize it). I wanted to cry from how embarrassed I was. I wanted to die where I stood to end this awkward situation as quickly as possible.

Rock Lee was bright red. Gai Sensei was grinning. Neji didn't even seem like he wanted to be here any longer.

Thanks to Gaara's interesting choice of words, I sounded like the ultimate girlfriend. In other words, one that put out all the time and was up for new challenges (as in kinkiness). I can't say I felt pleased about that kind of over exaggeration.

After an uncomfortable chuckle, Maito Gai stepped forward. He had his hands on hips, eyebrows waggling as he said, "I hadn't realized the Spirit of the Youth was so overwhelmingly vigorous and vivacious here in Suna! It reminds me of a time when—"

"—Gai-Sensei," interjected Lee, "I do not think that it is the correct time to reminisce upon that type of youthful spirit!"

"Perhaps you're right, Lee." Gai patted his protégé on the back with a mighty hand and chuckled more. The youth beside him was still a very bright hue of red, unbelieving his Sensei would reveal the lady-killing days of his youth.

"You'll have to excuse my team," Neji spoke suddenly. "I'm ashamed of their behavior today."

"Neji's right," Gai added. "Tenten's vibrant spirit has perhaps proved too much to handle for all of us today. It's probably best we postpone this."

No one disagreed.

The group was urged to retire for the rest of the evening instead of resuming Desert Survival Training. The training would be continued the following day. Gaara decided to assign another team to accompany and guide Team Gai to ensure there were no more distractive situations. No one argued with him.

**-The Following Morning-**

"Imamura-san, I need to see you in my office," said Gaara, first thing, as he walked into the office.

He stopped at my desk for a moment to emphasize that he wanted me to follow his orders this instant so I rose to stand. He led me behind the French doors and closed them behind me. He took a seat at his desk and motioned for me to do the same. I obeyed.

And no, screwing around like an idiot with Tenten to prove who was the better kunoichi, woman, person, or whatever for the sake of a sense of pride and bragging rights was not worth being fired for. Because I'm pretty sure that's what Gaara wanted to see me in his office for. Sure, Tenten had started the competition and the insults, but I had been just as guilty by continuing them and exacerbating the issues. The fault was mine too.

She may have embarrassed Team Gai, but I did worse in embarrassing the Kazekage and his siblings. After that realization, I was ready to put my own neck on the chopping block and call the orders to decapitate me.

Folding his hands underneath his chin, he stared at me for several moments. He seemed to be contemplating whether he should bring up whatever it was on his mind. I could tell that he found his resolve when he sighed deeply and straightened his posture.

"The blackmailer has been silent for a while since my sister's threat," he said and then paused. He was waiting for a response from me.

"That's good," I said, grateful that this wasn't about Tenten or our awful behavior. "I can't imagine anyone would be foolish enough to mess with Temari-sama."

He nodded and continued. "However, the council has grown very suspicious of our reasons for breaking up and is urging me to fix the situation with you. My siblings and I believe it's safe to resume our false relationship. However, I do not want to impress upon you any more than I already have."

I couldn't hide my surprised expression. This was quite a predicament I was in already. I didn't think I could become even more tangled in this web, and yet there I was practically cocooning myself in the webbing. "I can do it," I told him, "I can go back to being your girlfriend—your pretend girlfriend."

Thoughts of Kenshin flickered through my mind. I reminded myself that Gaara wasn't asking me to be his real girlfriend. He was asking that I be his fake one for sake of the council. I also was disguised whenever I saw Kenshin. There was no real risk there.

The only risk I would truly need to be concerned over was Kiba. I was back in communication with him, yes, but I'd leave it at that. I couldn't let Kiba back in, but I also couldn't cut him off. Just because the blackmailer was silent for now, didn't mean he or she wouldn't resurface. I needed some type of connection to someone in Konoha just in case.

Perhaps being back in the fake relationship wasn't the healthiest for me in my already unstable mindset, but I wasn't doing this for me. I was doing this because Gaara needed me to.

"Are you sure?" His gaze was on me, examining me to see if there was any hesitance or reluctance. All I could feel was my heart race within my chest. I felt so joyful suddenly, so inexplicably happy.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm absolutely positive."

Of course I was certain. I would do anything he ever asked of me. Anything and everything. This morning the thought I'd awoke with was, "Season change, but people don't." I had been correct about that. The seasons had been changing all around me, but I was stuck in the same hopelessly in love rut with Gaara. I wondered if that was ever going to change. I didn't think so.

I realized that the path I was walking on was reckless. The slope I was shooting down was treacherous just like the small spark of hope I had.

And I liked it.

* * *

A/N: Looks like Tsubasa and Gaara are back on, but will it last?

Do you think it's good for them to be back on so soon after their fake break up? Do you think that this will antagonize the blackmailer or silence him/her?

How do you think Temari and Kankuro will treat Tsubasa? More importantly, how do you think Gaara will treat her?


	28. Not Quite Ready For That Close-up

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note: For all of you who like watching interviews with your favorite celebrities and talk show hosts. You'll like this one.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Not Quite Ready for My Close-up**

* * *

I nervously peered out from backstage and watched as Gaara gave a charismatic smile toward the cheering audience. The talk show hostess, Cho, thanked Gaara for coming onto the show to discuss his life as Kazekage. It was the perfect way for him to announce we were back together instead of going before the council. If we had gone before the council, we'd be trying too hard, and it would appear fake. However, going on Cho's popular television show, _Cho Lately_, would make our relationship seem real again, at least before the eyes of Suna's people.

"How's Kazekage life been?" asked Cho. She was a small woman with a huge mouth and waved curls which framed all those wide teeth. "You must have so little free time. Does it ever feel like too much?"

"Though being Kazekage of Suna can perhaps be demanding and complicated, I have never regretted my decision to become the leader of my people," he replied admirably. "When I committed myself to the position, I committed myself full-heartedly."

The audience hollered with glee. They really loved him, and I could see how confident that made him because it had taken so much for him to become accepted by this village. When Gaara had first become Kazekage, Suna wasn't pleased. Assassins were sent after Gaara, citizens and important officials were outraged by his candidacy. After he sacrificed himself and was abducted by the Akatsuki, everything had changed. He was loved now.

I almost felt a tear or pride roll down my cheek. I glanced to my right where Temari had situated herself. The tough-looking blonde seemed to brim with pride as well. I hadn't seen a genuine smile from Temari's lips unless she was looking to her brothers. The softened expression almost made her look vulnerable.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed when she noticed me staring at her. "Don't make a nuisance of yourself."

Like I said, almost.

I turned my attention back to Gaara and Cho on the main stage to listen to their conversation. I had to keep myself from leaning in too closely so that the audience wouldn't spot my pink head of hair and smiling face poking out from backstage.

"So, Gaara," Cho grinned, "let's hear what we've all been dying to hear. What's going on with you and your assistant and on-and-off girlfriend Imamura Tsubasa?"

"Currently, we are dating again," Gaara replied. If I wasn't mistaken, he seemed a little pink. He looked so handsome where he sat too, dressed in a black leather jacket situated upon a black v-neck with dark grey jeans. Black boots, like the combat kind, covered his feet, giving him some edginess, some badboyness. He was edgy, fashionable, and just so beautiful. Like a work of steamy hunky art.

Cho's jaw dropped. Her eyes became injected with excitement and uncontainable curiosity. "Get out," she squealed, pushing herself up in her seat and leaning more closely to him as if she couldn't believe it. "At the news conference, you said you two wouldn't be getting back together! What changed that?"

Gaara shrugged and smirked a little. He wore the smug expression well. "I suppose we decided that we couldn't stay away from one another."

The entire crowd gasped in alarm. They couldn't believe their ears. I hardly could myself. Kazekage-sama was such a good actor.

"That's _sooo _juicy!" Cho was ecstatic. Her red lips peeled back to reveal an almost frightening smile of anticipation. I could see the wheels behind her brown eyes turning as she sat up in her seat again. "We all want to hear the story from the beginning though, the very beginning. When did you first notice your girlfriend and begin liking her? Were you already dating when you hired her as your assistant?"

"I didn't meet Imamura-san until she came into apply for the position of my assistant. I suspect that's when I took an interest in her," he said.

Was it wrong that I was nearly on the edge of my seat? I couldn't help but to scoot closer to the main stage. Temari shot me a warning glance to not inch any further. I heeded the warning because I knew if I did get closer, I'd practically be on the stage with Gaara and with Cho.

"Suspect?" Cho pressed.

Gaara's face formed a funny facial expression. He looked confused for a moment, or maybe indecisive was more accurate. "Yes, she was interesting to me. She was confident in her abilities and wasn't intimidated by me. Once I got to know her further, the interest grew. We began spending time together outside of work until I asked her to be my girlfriend on Hearts Grow."

Such a smooth liar that Gaara. However, ninjas needed to be good at lying that way they could keep their cool when being interrogated if caught by the enemy.

This was so juicy, as Cho stated earlier. It was like watching a soap opera unfold before my eyes (who am I kidding?—my whole life has been a soap opera).

"That's amazing," Cho chattered enthusiastically. "And your first kiss? When did you two have your first kiss?"

"That's a bit personal," Gaara smiled charismatically. "I have to keep some things a mystery." I was going to faint. He had me practically swooning from where I sat, but I maintained myself as best I could because I knew if I passed out Temari sure-as-hell would not catch me.

"Okay, okay," agreed Cho. "But you two did have a first kiss, right?"

I've never seen anyone's eyes so big, so injected, so wide and thrilled—or so frightening. Not like the way Cho's were now. She was practically hanging off of her seat, nails digging into the armchairs, as she loomed over Gaara and awaited an answer.

The entire audience was silent, also waiting. Every single person in the audience seemed to hang forward, leaning in toward the main stage. I, myself, was leaning slightly too. I could feel my foot nervously shake against the leg of my chair.

"Yes, we have," he replied, almost smugly I noticed—probably for dramatic effect. Who knew Gaara was this good of an actor? I wanted to nominate him for an Asuka Award.

The audience cheered loudly. There were many whistles and applause from the members. Inside me, my heart danced and I nearly fell out of my chair. Cho, unfortunately, heard my clamor above the shouts and clapping hands of the audience members. She turned her attention toward me and grinned, totally delighted.

"Kazekage-sama, you rascal," chirped Cho, "you didn't tell me that your girlfriend was backstage."

All of a sudden, one of the cameras angled toward me. I looked like a deer in the headlights. Temari sidled up beside me with her hand on her hip, looking sassy and intimidating. The camera returned to its original angle, and I could feel relief.

"What a treat," the host squealed. "Both your sister and your girlfriend are here backstage supporting you." She turned to face the crowd. "Live audience, how would you like to meet the Kazekage's mysterious girlfriend, Tsubasa?"

They were as loud as ever, cheering, standing up and clapping, all waiting for me to come on stage. For a moment, I was grateful that I had taken more time in selecting my outfit that morning. I had almost made the mistake of wearing the mundane slacks and dress shirt. However, that day I had settled on wearing a lace black dress with red heels. The dress put the focus on my backside, my good side as I preferred to call it, while showing off my long waist. I looked elegant, like a timeless beauty.

Frantically, I turned to Temari. She seemed slightly amused and annoyed at once. "Don't look at me. You're the one who drew attention to yourself."

"What do I do?" I begged.

She rolled her eyes and approached me. Fingers brushed through my hair, styling it. She unsheathed a tube of lip gloss and brushed the red glaze over my lips. "There."

She smiled, looking so genuine and sincere for a moment, as if I had an older sister. The moment flashed and passed in an instant as she donned an annoyed expression. "Now you look somewhat presentable—just get out there," she barked and then shoved me forward onto the main stage.

"Everyone," Cho beamed as I stumbled on stage, "please welcome Imamura Tsubasa-san. And what a little fashionista she is! No wonder Kazekage-sama is so enamored. She's absolutely breathtaking."

Rather than the booing I expected, I heard applause and cheers. In awe, I stared at to them, completely surprised that they weren't just receiving me, but were receiving me well. I forced myself to smile at them and politely wave, but I knew it had come off very shy. So many cameras and their flashes went off to capture the moment.

Many of them waved back and smiled. They began to chant, "Tsugaara! Tsugaara! Tsugaara!" Some even held up signs as if expecting my presence there or at least expecting the opportunity to show them off.

"Yes, folks, as you know, our favorite celebrity power couple has been fondly dubbed Tsugaara," quieted Cho as she motioned for me to take a seat on Gaara's armchair since there were no extra chairs available for me. The crowd really enjoyed that because the girls seemed to be swooning as they cooed delightedly.

I bowed my head at Cho and she bowed her curly haired one back. Nothing could remove the wide smile that was plastered on her face.

"Such a pleasure to have you here," the hostess said.

"Thank you for having me," I replied, knowing that this wasn't scheduled onto her itinerary for today's show, but seeing what a great opportunity it was, of course she'd squeeze me in.

"So Tsubie-chan—it's okay if I call you that, right?" I nodded. "What's it like dating the Kazekage? It must be a lot of pressure. Wasn't that the reason you broke up with him in the first place?"

I made sure not to flinch or to react negatively. I expected hard-hitting questions like those, and I was prepared for them. "I was going through a stressful time, and I had to distance myself from everyone I loved and cared about. It was one of those things that I felt like I needed to face alone, and when I had overcome it, I knew it was time to make amends with Gaara-sama."

"Was it difficult to persuade him to get back with you?" Cho asked. She seemed so into the story, she could hardly sit still.

I smiled the most charming smile I could and made my eyes look as shy as possible. "Not at all."

There were so many ohs and ahs from the audience members. I spotted some with tissue boxes, holding each other as they relished the fabricated tale.

Cho brushed her curly black hair behind her ears and turned her attention back to Gaara. "Sounds like she's got you sprung, Kazekage-sama!"

"Sprung?" he asked, unaware of the slang term.

"Are there wedding bells in your future, Kazekage-sama?" I almost passed out. I had expected questions regarding our break-up and our past, but not our future. Gaara and I hadn't even discussed what to say if a wedding between us was brought up. We had no fake story for it. I was just grateful she asked him instead of me. I would have had no idea what to say and if I had said the wrong thing, Temari would have waited for me to go backstage and then she would have slit my throat with her kunai.

"Imamura-san and I are taking things slow for now," said Gaara. He shifted—was it nervously?—in his seat. "But I think she would make an exceptional wife for me someday."

I blushed, which I should have kept in control because Cho caught it instantly. "Looks like Tsubasa is a shy one!"

Of course, my blush deepened. I looked to Cho and then to Gaara. I couldn't meet my boss's eyes and turned away back toward the audience that had gone absolutely wild. My own heart had gone wild, like horses stampeding within me, trampling against my chest.

For a moment, I wanted the interview to continue so I could see what Cho could dig up from Gaara. It was so intense, so thrilling, so revealing.

Then it stopped. I almost laughed out loud when I came to my senses.

_Hello, earth to Tsubasa. This isn't real_, I reminded myself. The realization didn't deter me from smiling over at Gaara and Cho though. The honest revelation was something I'd already come to accept.

"Unfortunately," Cho pouted, "that's all the time we have for today. It was such a pleasure to have the Kazekage and his girlfriend on our show to answer all the questions we've been dying to ask. Remember, this exclusive was brought to you by _Cho Lately_, the show that's got the hostess with the mostess and the gossip that's juiciest! Until next time, my gossipy chatterflies!"

She always ended her shows that way. I admit it was catchy to play on her name because Cho means butterfly. It was only natural for her to call her fans and followers chatterflies. In my opinion though, I think Cho was a little bit eccentric.

Gaara and I met with the hostess backstage after that. She went on and on about how this was going to catapult her into even greater stardom, to have the scoop that no one else had about the Kazekage and his girlfriend. She asked if she could schedule another interview with us in the future, have the exclusive when we were married, be invited as a guest, and so many other things. She was so excited that she barely left any room for the rest of us to speak. There wasn't too much to say on our end but to thank her for having us.

After she was done with her last cheerful rant about how her career was going to takeoff, she waved us all goodbye, and we went on our way back to Sand Castle. Temari parted ways from us the moment we entered our home, leaving Gaara and I to walk down our hallway together alone.

It made me nervous to be alone with him, and slightly awkward. I didn't know how I should behave other than to attempt to proceed as normal as possible. There were just so many questions I had stirring inside me.

"Kazekage-sama," I spoke quietly, "you did so well with your interview. You knew exactly what to say. How did you do it?"

"Thank you," he replied as he opened the door to his room. He leaned against the doorway for a moment and watched me intently. "I found it's easier when there's truth behind your words. Have a good rest of the day, Imamura-san." Then, he disappeared.

What could he have possibly meant by that? What kind of truth and behind which words?

Had he meant what he said when he told Cho that he found me interesting? Is that perhaps the reason he hired me above the many countless others that applied for the position of his assistant? And had he meant any of the other things?

There were always questions though. Sabaku no Gaara was perhaps the most mysterious person I've ever met, and I don't think that I'd ever fully understand what it was about him that kept me guessing so much. I wish I could read his mind, know his thoughts, understand his actions, but sometimes things were better left a secret. Sometimes the mystery behind something was greater and more powerful than the actual revealing. I suspected that this could be just that.

Either way, meeting him and knowing him, I was enchanted.

It all made me wonder, but tonight wasn't the night for girly crushes and infatuated day dreaming anyway. Tomorrow was a big day for me, one I had forgotten to request off work. It was okay though because I'd have the cough syrup to help me get through it, and I didn't think playing hooky for one day was going to get me fired.

I know, I know. That's definitely me taking advantage of my new pretend girlfriend status. Nevertheless, I'd be giving myself a day off because there was no way I'd make it into work the next day. Nothing could drag me there because something much more important called me elsewhere.

After shedding off my clothes and changing into my comfies, I went to the medicine cabinet in my bathroom, grabbed a new bottle of cough syrup and tore off the wrapping with my teeth. I spat it out into the small waste bin by my desk and proceeded towards my bed. I crawled deep into the burgundy covers of my bed and settled within them like a baby bird in a nest. I used my teeth to unscrew the lid from the cough syrup and spit the cap out onto my chest before I took deep gulps of the thick cherry liquid. I drank so deeply that I reminded myself to be careful not to overdose.

Though I had pledged not to keep up my routine of downing the medicine, I knew there was no way I'd sleep tonight without the cough syrup because tomorrow was the day that I lost both of my parents. Tomorrow was the day my life had been violently interrupted. It was the day everything changed and ended.

* * *

A/N: That was a fun chapter. I know I've been giving you all a hard time with the drama and tragedy. Things are going to take a fun and heart-warming turn for awhile. ;)

What do you think about what Gaara told Cho?

Do you think Tsubasa is smart to realize it's all an act, or do you think there's something more to it?


	29. Begin Again

**The Life and Times of the Kazekage's Assistant**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. This story is inspired by a novel by Lauren Weisberger. I do own Tsubasa Imamura, any other OCs in the story, the designer labels and names of the magazines/newspapers, and the plot.

Author's Note: This chapter can be considered as my early Christmas present to you. ;)

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Begin Again**

* * *

Long ago, when I was just a few years younger, I lost the most important people in my life and it changed me forever.

It broke my heart, and that kind of heart break is the kind that never heals.

Sometimes, I think I can feel them. I think I can hear my father's laughter. He was always so joyful, so happy and encouraging. I can hear my mother's soothing voice, comforting me every time before I go out on a mission.

Often, she tells me not to be afraid because I have a long life to live.

And unfortunately, I believe her even though I want it to end as soon as possible. I want to be with them again. If they can't be here with me, I want to be with them.

What I accomplish in this life matters less knowing that my parents won't be there to see it all unfold. They won't see me grow, change, blossom, fulfill my dreams, get married, have children and anything else that's considered a milestone in my life.

And that sucks. It all just sucks, but I cannot change it. It's out of my control.

It's better if I stay alive and keep living. I don't want to when I think about how I can be somewhere else with them, happy with them in the afterlife, but I have to move forward.

"Is that the worse thing I can say to you both? That I think it's better for me to carry on? That it's better if I stay?" I asked aloud.

I finally drifted down from the group of expansive trees I had been hiding in all morning. I'd seen many visit the graves of my parents, but I was silent in my concealment, just thinking and remembering them. I wasn't in the mood for discussing it with others or to have anyone attempt to console me. This was one of those moments that I needed my privacy for. I wanted to be with my parents alone.

Sorachi, Hoshiro and Sanosuke-Sensei had shown up early in the morning, but not as early as me. I could tell they lingered longer than usual, perhaps expecting me to show up at some point. Perhaps they'd been aware of my presence and had hoped I'd materialize or maybe they had never detected me at all. If I had appeared, they would have wrapped their arms around me, held me tightly and promised me that my parents were watching me from heaven. When they saw no signs of me doing that they left the flowers they brought for my parents at the foot of their graves.

Sanosuke-Sensei left honeysuckles. For a tough guy, he sure knew about flowers and their meanings. Honeysuckles represent generosity. He often said that it wasn't for the generosity of my parents he may have strayed from his path and become a rogue ninja. My Sensei had always been a rebel in his youth, but my father was his Sensei. He and my mother showed Sanosuke-Sensei kindness he had never been showed before as an orphan. He told me once that he felt indebted and that he requested me as his subordinate during the team selection process.

Hoshiro and Sorachi left a bouquet of poppies and rosemary. Those were the traditional flowers of death and remembrance, a bittersweet combination. Hoshiro was always a traditional kind of guy. I did, however, notice that Sorachi snuck in a small pink daisy. I wondered if she meant for it to symbolize me.

I knew my team was looking for me, hoping to see me, but I didn't reveal myself. Today was a day I'd spend in solitude, wrapped up in my own memories of my parents. I had made sure no one could reach me to disturb me. All of my phones, walkie-talkies and other communicative devices were turned off and left back in my room at Sand Castle.

Who knows what they thought at the office either. I hadn't even bothered to call in or to leave word with anyone. I doubted they were too worried or concerned over my well-being. I suppose I thought that they assumed that I had given myself a vacation. I'd deal with the repercussions later. I highly doubted they'd even know where to find me or if they truly cared to.

My parents' Sensei came by as well. He had left chrysanthemums, the flowers of long life. I never understood why he would leave those. My parents didn't live a long life, not by any means, and I felt like I didn't deserve to. I'd have preferred to have been buried next to them.

Perhaps their Sensei was trying to be positive about their death, to think of it as life for me. He had often said that shinobi give their lives for the good of their villages.

I guess the death of my parents was the same. I should have been more grateful and strong, but for some reason, unlike the other children, I just couldn't be.

I did feel sorry for Sensei Sato though. I could only imagine the grieving pain he must have felt to have lost his entire team on a mission and been the sole survivor. I knew he spent most of his time in Suna's bar, drinking himself into a stupor. The man was depressed, and constantly asked himself the aching question of why he was the only one to live. I know he would have gladly traded his life for his subordinates if given the option. He had always been a selfless man so it was dramatically ironic that he'd survive the members of his three-man squad.

Other ninja and villagers alike visited the gravesite as well. While I was hidden in the trees, I enjoyed listening to the conversations they had with my parents or to the reflections they had with the other shinobi they attended with. It was fascinating to hear stories of my parents' bravery on missions or kindness to others. They were such good people.

As the number of visitors had dwindled to nothing, I decided it was time I pay my respects at last.

Gazing down to the tombstones before me, I don't even know if they could hear me. Slowly, it began to rain. First it was small sprinkles, little droplets bitterly kissing me underneath the darkened sky. Then it began to pour so much that my hair was soaked instantly. My limbs were aching in the coldness, but I didn't move.

I didn't move for hours. Nightfall had set, and I still couldn't tear myself away. I'd been holding on to them all night.

I felt my body wrack with uncontrollable shivering, but I still ignored its warnings to me. I was aware I'd catch a cold if I hadn't already. A cold would be relatively easy to get over. I wasn't afraid of one. Hypothermia, a more likely result of by stubbornness, was not so easy to get over.

I just wanted to stay with them and remember their lives for just a few more moments.

I recalled the time when my father was studying for an important mission. He was requested to protect a feudal lord and his family. It was imperative he and his operatives take them safely across the country. If any of them had been assassinated, a war would have broken out.

Before the mission he had to become well-versed with a map of the land, the several outlaws that would be pursuing them, and also several jutsus necessary to know in order to stop their pursuers. If he made a mistake in his studies and it caused him error in the mission, the failure would come at a great cost. He had been so very stressed that one morning he barged through all the rooms of the house shouting, "Where's my scroll?"

My mother was outside with me, preparing to walk me to Suna's Ninja Academy. I was just in preschool then. My father wouldn't let us leave until his scroll was found because he had gotten it in his head that somehow if we left, the scroll would vanish for good.

It was then that I pointed to the object he held in his hand and said, "What's that scroll in your hand, daddy?"

He took a moment to pause and see where I had pointed. A big smile formed upon his face. My mom smiled too and we all laughed. It was then that he suggested he take a break from his studies and should make his family some breakfast.

I got to play hooky from school that day. My father made a delicious breakfast, with mine and all my mother's favorite things to eat. That had been my first lesson in cooking. He had stood me on top of the counter, giving instructions for me to follow when I was old enough to reach the stove, and taught me how to make pancakes.

After breakfast, mother mentioned that her favorite actor was starring in a new movie that was out. It was an action film about a spy named Bonzu Jun. I remember it well still, could even quote my favorite lines from the movie although I had been so very young when I saw it. Then we went to dinner that evening too. It was one of the best memories I had of my parents. My father gave me piggy-back rides that whole day while my mother fondly kissed my cheeks.

I choked out a weird noise stuck between a sob and laughter as hot tears collected at my eyes. It was easy to distinguish the tears from the rain because of their difference in temperature. Rain was cold, but tears were always hot.

I could feel how damp and how cold I was, but still wouldn't budge. I wanted to keep remembering my parents.

I thought of the day they left for their last mission and knew when they told me they were leaving, that something was very severely wrong. Later that evening, a social worker and a ninja from a different squadron came to pay me a visit.

Something terrible has happened. Your parents didn't survive the mission. Only Sensei Sato has survived, but he's in dire condition. We're unsure if he will live. We know how grief stricken you must be, but…

I blacked out for much of the conversation. When I snapped out of it, they were still talking.

They were very admirable shinobi. You might be too young to understand this now, but you should be proud of them. You're almost graduated from the academy. You'll be going out on missions of your own soon. Keep your parents' legacy alive.

They told me I should be strong enough to live on my own. I was old enough to take care of myself and with no other relatives to house me, I was an orphan. I'd get a small allowance which permitted me to live on my own, but it was encouraged that after graduation I accept many missions and earn my own money.

That's what they had told me.

Although Sorachi didn't have parents either and it would have appeared a good idea to live together to keep from being lonely, neither of us spoke of it. We both understood each other's right to privacy and that while we were there for one another at any time, it would be best to live separately. It was an unspoken decision we made.

If it hadn't been for Hoshiro's parents going out of their way to ensure I stayed in the Ninja Academy, I know I would have dropped out even though I was a few months from completing my time there. I would have never graduated. I had no family to take custody of me, and I also hadn't wanted to burden my teammates' family.

I pretended I was fine, and that I could live alone. No one knows that for a year, I spent every evening alone in tears. Sometimes it was more like a tantrum. I'd throw things and scream, breaking whatever I could get my hands on. It was violent and mindless, but I couldn't help it. Other times, I'd quietly sob in the corner of my room, clutching the photo album I had of my parents until my fingers were sore from grasping it.

On the outside, I was calm and collected as always. Perhaps more reserved when it came to interacting with others, but I hid beneath a façade. My shy and anti-social personality was deep beneath a counterfeit surface of genial smiles and public speaking. I hid behind my good grades and my dreams of becoming a councilmember.

It did help—sometimes.

I think that it wasn't until I met Kiba, that the pain subsided relatively. Of course, he didn't know that. I never told him or went into detail about the agony I'd spent over the loss of my parents. No one knew except maybe Sorachi because she went through it as well. We never spoke of it though. It was too much.

I think that's why when Kiba and I broke up, I took it so hard. I grieved the break-up like a death. Sorachi and Hoshiro were patient with me, but I knew they were losing their patience when I could hardly peel myself out of my bed.

I'll never understand why it was me that lost both of my parents. I know it happens. I understand that, but what I couldn't grasp was why it had to happen to me. Not that I'd wish it upon someone else instead. That was wrong too.

I just wished… Well, I wished they were still alive.

But so what if I never got the make-up lessons from my mother that I was supposed to? She taught me more important things like being kind and compassionate towards others. How you should always do the right thing no matter what, and that you shouldn't let anyone push you around (although I can't say that one has worked for me).

My father taught me how to cook and provide for myself. That lesson had really come in handy for me. He taught me how to set traps and be a better shinobi. He also taught me humility and honor.

Those were invaluable lessons I learned. I valued the time I had spent with them while they were alive so I never had to feel the regret of taking them for granted.

I suppose it could all be looked at in somewhat of a positive light. I just wondered so many things all the time.

What would mom have said about Kiba? About Kenshin? About Gaara? About this whole situation I was in with those three?

She might have told me Kiba was no good, or that Kenshin was someone to watch out for because looks could be deceiving. That Gaara was perfect but not to invest all my hopes in him because guys were trouble no matter what. That he may never feel the same way. Or she may have told me to be brave and try hard for him.

I'll never really know what she thought.

What would father have advised me to do when Temari began making my life hell? Would he have told me to be the bigger person and ignore how mean she was or would he have told me that I should be tough and suck it up because one day I'd be a councilwoman? Would he have told me to stand up for myself?

Was it a lesson in humility and endurance or a time for me to stand up for myself?

I'll never know that either.

I looked up at their graves suddenly, almost startled. I hadn't noticed myself crouching low into a fetal position. I hadn't noticed I'd begun rocking and that I was more than soaked. I felt like a drenched mermaid with pink hair clinging in unruly strands to my face.

Then I felt an umbrella shield me from anymore falling rain. White lilies were placed at the foot of the graves, delicate and beautiful. They seemed to weep with me from underneath the umbrella's expansive black canopy.

I looked to the stranger to be greeted by a shock of red hair. How had he found me? How did he know?

I knew that answer that made sense. When I didn't show up at the office or in my room and couldn't be called or messaged, questions on my whereabouts were asked. Sorachi and Hoshiro were contacted. So was my Sensei. They all said that today was the day of my parents' death and were able to let Gaara know which cemetery they were buried in. He came looking for me.

"We should get you inside," he told me as he bent low to offer me his hand.

Beneath the hot tears, I nodded and accepted it. He helped me to a standing position and held the umbrella over our heads. I felt an arm extend around my shoulders to secure me because I was trembling horribly, incapable of walking without the support of another.

"You'll get wet," I warned him. I could already feel the water from my body seeping into the cloth of his coat's sleeve.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Let's go."

Sand Castle was too far a walk when my teeth wouldn't stop chattering so Gaara led me into a small inn at the outskirts of Suna. We had been treading through three feet of water to get to the quaint building, but made it in about twenty minutes of trudging.

This was record rainfall for Suna. We hadn't seen rain like this since five years ago. Missions, if not of dire necessity, were put on hold until the weather calmed. The streets were blocked off and everyone was requested to stay indoors until it passed. It was safer for citizens that way.

Gaara booked a room and told me to change into something dry when we arrived at the small space. I took a hot shower and obliged by changing into a long white robe he had laid out for me. When I was finished, I joined him at the table where he had hot tea already prepared for me.

He poured me a cup and gazed intently at me, waiting for me to speak as if cautious not to startle me.

After many quiet moments and even more sips of tea, I broke the silence between us. "Thank you," I said, "for finding me and for getting me someplace safe and warm."

He nodded. "I couldn't leave you like that. Although today you may have desperately wanted to be alone, I think even more desperately you needed someone to be there for you."

To this, I said nothing. I was too in shock of how well he seemed to know the situation, to know me. I hadn't anticipated it, hadn't seen it coming that he would be the one to pull me from the blackness that had consumed me today.

I would have never expected someone to make my armor fall so effortlessly and unknowingly, making it clink to the floor in chunks of useless scrap metal when the pieces had once so proudly and strongly protected me—to pierce through the fortified walls I'd put up like a cannonball.

My life hadn't been nearly as tainted and misery-ridden as his. He had overcome the shades of the darkest blue. He was never a saint, but he had repented and changed his hue from the darkest blue to a vibrant burning red like a flaming beacon. There were still the walls he put up though, the ones he painted blue, but it felt as if he had taken them down and was opening the door for me. And beyond the door, there were even still the occasional shades of wrong, but I loved them without hesitation.

I felt like despite all that, in that moment we remained alone together in the room, we had clean slates. Destinies intertwined, just four blue eyes.

"I have something for you," he told me suddenly. Before I could ask what it was, he reached into the inside of his coat and removed a lovely pink flower with pointed petals that seemed to reach skyward. In its center was a miniature field of yellow.

I had seen flowers of that kind before, usually in ponds or waterbeds. Although, I never really knew the meaning behind them. I definitely had seen them in Konoha, but they weren't too common in Suna. I believe Sand Castle's courtyard pond had some.

"It's a lotus flower," he explained once he saw my slight confusion. "It's a symbol of purity and rebirth. It reminds me of you."

Gently, he smiled a little as his hands extended toward mine, reaching out in the softest of touches. He turned them palm side up and tenderly placed the lotus within them. He cupped his hands around mine in a hold of warmth and care. Our eyes met and my heart melted.

"The death of your parents was a great loss. One you will always hurt from and ache with sadness because of. You will withdraw from everyone during the darkness. However, like the lotus, you will be exalted and emerge with the sun, becoming the most beautiful and pure of the flowers around you."

I was without words and even without breath. That was perhaps the most magical and meaningful thing anyone had ever said to me. Sabaku no Gaara, though reserved, was one of empowering words. And I realized that I no longer needed to write his speeches for him. He didn't need me to for he had surpassed me with his sincerity and majestic manner.

I gasped when I felt warm tears slip away from my eyes, like dewdrops escaping their petals.

"I didn't mean to make you upset," Gaara said, pulling his hands away.

I placed the lotus on the tabletop and rose from my chair. "No," I told him, "you didn't make me upset."

He seemed genuinely lost, and I laughed at his innocence through the heavy breaths as I dabbed the tears from my eyes with the back of my wrists. I wasn't paying attention when I took a few steps forward and bumped my hip into the table. Immediately, he rose from his seat to catch me and secure me.

I captured him in my embrace instead. "Excuse me if this is inappropriate, Kazekage-sama," I murmured into his shoulder as I shook with my crying, "but thank you. Thank you so much."

He was awkward at first, very stiff. I could tell how startled he had been from my actions. He was unsure how to receive them, didn't know what he should do next. I remembered how he had held me once, but he initiated that contact and so it had been more natural for him. I doubted he had ever had someone hold him the way I was now.

When I gave no hints of rearranging myself elsewhere, he relaxed at last. I felt his arms enclose around me. In them, I felt safe and peaceful.

All I knew was that I didn't want to let go.

"You won't be sad forever, Tsubasa-san," he promised. It was genuine and real and sincere. He had no idea how nice that was, but I did.

"Thank you," I said again. Finally and reluctantly, I released him. He almost seemed as equally regretful to release me. "You have no idea how much you have helped me. I feel indebted."

I'd spent the past long months thinking life was a hectic hell and that I no longer even wanted to continue mine. I'd spent the past few years thinking that all love ever did was break and burn and end.

Right now was like a state of grace, a realization that life is a worthwhile fight. It could be mercilessly ruthless, but it could also be randomly beautiful. This was the latter. It was something good and it was something real and right.

It was a moment which would render me as a different person. I'd never be the same. I knew something that I didn't know before, understood what had once perplexed me.

Everything had changed.

On the anniversary of the hardest day of my life, in Gaara's arms and in view of the pink lotus—so full of vitality and strength—I watched as my life was about to begin again.

* * *

Author's Note: Tsubasa had a hard time coping with the anniversary of her parents' death, but fortunately Gaara was able to help remedy the pain.

Why do you think Gaara went out of his way to find her?

What do you think of him gifting her the lotus flower and what it could possibly mean between them other than a small act of kindness?

Do you feel that this could be the turning point of their relationship together?

Until next time, my readers! Have an early Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
